If I Fell
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Years after a horrific accident, Ruby has been left permanently in a wheelchair which has caused her to take a different perspective on life. a perspective she is forced to share in order to save some people that are close to her. As she shows that perspective, more and more things come to light that she would have rather left in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**And here is an idea I got recently, hope you guys will enjoy it.**

Chapter 1:

"YOU'RE BEING STUPID RUBY!" Blake yelled as she stared down at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes at the comment. "All I want to do is take you again to meet my parents." Blake continued as Ruby leaned back in her seat.

Gesturing towards the wheels on her chair Ruby could see Blake wanting to groan but she knew she can't. "Blake, we tried it once. Even with off road wheels, I barely got up that hill even with you, your mom and even your dad taking turns pushing me up it. And even then I only got into your house because two of the guards lifted me and another two lifted my chair." Ruby said trying to be reasonable but it was getting to the point where it was getting ridiculous. "I don't want to stop you from going to your parents Blake, but Menagerie is _not_ wheelchair accessible." Ruby continued as she could see Blake just groaning.

It wasn't the fact that Blake had forgotten about that very large factor to her girlfriend. It was the simple fact that Ruby had always claimed the same thing which left Blake feeling doubt about if she should go and leave her all alone causing a slew of other things she should be worried about. Even if she knew that she was making a mountain out of a mole hill but she knew how banged up Ruby would get from simply her not really paying attention to things.

"Ruby, my father has had a ramp put in and the tram system that was being put in was finished two months ago. Worst case, we take a break half way up and relax long enough for your arms to feel less like they are on fire and even for us to take a breather if we are pushing you." Blake said hoping that she could convince Ruby to just take the chance again by going to Blake's home.

"Blake, you know that I hate it when people push me. That hill mixed with the heat on that island, I'd practically be wishing for death." Ruby continued getting annoyed that she had to continue this even though normally people would just accept that if she didn't want to do something from muscle strain and heat stroke related reasons. But for some reason Blake kept trying to convince her to go.

"I honestly can't talk to you while you aren't being reasonable!" Blake yelled as she stormed towards the kitchen causing Ruby to just roll her eyes.

"Yes Blake. I'm the unreasonable one!" Ruby said as she gripped the wheels and attempted to try and force her way out from the spot she had been in.

Gripping the wheels tighter, Ruby groaned as she smacked her legs against the table. It wasn't a groan of pain; that would require that Ruby would still need to have any sort of feeling in her legs which she hadn't had for years. No it was a groan from just the fact she had damaged the table.

Spinning the wheels backwards, Ruby groaned as she felt herself being smacked into the wall as she started to try and turn a little so she could get out from where she had been. And even then it didn't seem like it was going to be something that was going to be easy.

"HOW THE HELL DID I EVEN GET MYSELF HERE!" Ruby groaned loudly as Blake took a few steps back into view of Ruby. Something she knew that she had to ignore because as soon as she asked for help to get out of her predicament she would have lost the argument.

"Do you want me to leave to cool off instead?" Blake asked already seeing through what it was that Ruby would want to do. It was something that she was always glad about Ruby in how she could read the room in any given situation and knew the point when to leave just so everyone could calm down.

"No. I got it." Ruby said as she slammed her hand into the edge of the table earning a quick jerk upwards followed by violently shaking it as though it would make the pain vanish. Groaning a little as she could see Blake walking behind her and grabbing the handles of the chair gently moving it around the obstacles and towards an easier point where Ruby could get out herself.

"I know you are still mad. And that this is inadvertently proving your point. But it is also proving mine Ruby. You get yourself into places where you can hurt yourself and if it is below a certain point you can't feel it. Which then can lead to some seriously dangerous things which cause me to worry." Blake said softly as she let go as Ruby started to wheel herself towards the door.

"I'll be fine Blake. It wouldn't be my first time being alone while not having feeling in my legs. But I still don't want you to not visit your parents if you want to visit them. I'm going to the bar... I'll text Yang so I might stay with her and Weiss tonight if you want the extra time to calm down." Ruby said as she wheeled out of the front door. "Second thought, I'll just do that. It is for the best that we both just calm down... but this is going to be a strange request, please can you slam the door like I stormed off like I wanted to?" Ruby asked knowing Blake would hate the loud noise but Ruby just felt like it was important that the message was clear.

Frowning a little Blake slammed the door just causing Ruby to smile. She knew from that one gesture that Blake had actually agreed that it was a little important to maintain the feeling of the argument.

Rolling towards the front doors, Ruby quickly pushed the button to swing the doors open Ruby couldn't help but have one thought. ' _I hope that_ _Cinder is in an extremely kinky mood_ _..._ '

Turning the small corner to gently glide down the ramp, Ruby smiled as she could feel the heat of the setting sun still give her some comfort that would be helpful to her so she knew that at the very least she wasn't going to need to call Blake to bring down her jacket.

Anytime she did that it always made Ruby feel more guilt for what she was about to do. Not that the guilt was never enough to stop her. It would just make it less enjoyable for her. Which she supposed was also the reason she wasn't reaching for her phone to call Yang to explain about the fight she just had with Blake.

That and the fact that Ruby knew that Yang would try and talk to Blake which would lead to so many other problems that could just be avoided by not dialling ten digits. So instead she was just going to enjoy the night of drinking and very likely depending who was a the bar that night, degrading sex.

Coming to a stop by a set of traffic lights, Ruby rested her hands on her lap as she felt a small jostle causing her hands to shoot for the wheels to try and stop her from sliding into traffic causing her to groan as she could hear a fit of laughter behind her.

Twisting around Ruby glared harshly at the small girl who had done the gesture cause Ruby to just glare harsher. "God damnit Neo! That isn't funny!" Ruby snapped at the girl who shook her head and walked next to her, barely dodging the swipe at her legs from Ruby.

"I couldn't resist. You looked so sad, I figured that you would want to just end it." Neo joked as Ruby rolled her eyes as she started to roll out across the street.

"There are thousands of better and easier ways if I actually wanted to do that and none would have me running the risk of living and accidentally making me even more cripple. So once again, that isn't funny." Ruby snapped as Neo just shook her head as she kept pace easily next to Ruby. "Anyways, you heading to the bar?" Ruby asked hoping the answer was a yes just because Ruby would then know that she would have a guarantee with having the end goal of the night.

"Yeah. Training was murder today so I want to just forget about it. Plus if you are going I know we could have a lot of fun." Neo said as she quickly started to look around before she took a seat on Ruby's lap laughing a little at the gasp escaping from the girl in the wheelchair's lips. "Don't give me that, I know you can't feel them. Plus little ol' me doesn't weigh much." Neo taunted as she lightly poked Ruby's nose.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby started to move the duo forwards. Just laughing as Neo wrapped an arm around the back of Ruby's head. Just enjoying the feeling of wind as they went down the short dip in the path before they quickly ascended once again.

A small laugh escaping as the brunette quickly rounded a corner just causing Neo to quickly latch onto the Ruby so she wouldn't fall off. A groan escaping Neo as Ruby just laughed at her flailing before smacking the brunette's shoulder.

"Why are you so freaking moody?" Neo asked just as Ruby chuckled at the statement.

"Well, one of the many reasons is the fact some chick I occasionally cheat with on my current girlfriend made me shit my pants, but not only that I had a long fight with said girlfriend about how she wants me to spend a week on a hilly island where the average temperature is around balls hot and average humidity is around ninety percent meaning I sweat and I can't grip the wheels right meaning I expend even more energy to go a distance of a few feet." Ruby said as Neo just rolled her eyes and quickly started to stand up.

"You know I wouldn't actually let you get hurt. And as for Blake... this is what the ninth time in what four days you two have fought. And it still isn't about you banging seemingly just about every girl in the city that you aren't related to?" Neo asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"No. She still doesn't know about that. We have just been fighting over stupid things. Like for whatever reason she blamed me for leaving the toilet seat up even though I can't exactly use it, and even if I could I wouldn't have the seat up." Ruby said as she just enjoyed the sight of Neo walking towards the bar doors and holding it open for Ruby to roll through into the dark building.

Moving up to the bar Ruby waved her hand above her head to make sure she had been seen as she spoke up. "Cinder, can I get a strong drink?" Ruby asked as the one eyed woman walked towards the edge of the bar and bent down to look at the wheelchair bound girl and smiled down at her. "Yes, I had a fight... I just need to get a bit lit up. And hopefully a bed to share." Ruby said suggestively as Neo gasped faux offended before she smacked Ruby's shoulder playfully.

"I got first dibs with her." The multi coloured hair girl just glared at the bartender.

"Whose to say my bed isn't big enough for three people?" Cinder said calmly as she turned around and reached for three glasses and a bottle before turning around and placing the glasses down and quickly filled them.

Smiling Ruby reached up and grabbed the glass pushed towards her as Neo climbed up onto a seat and grabbed the remaining glass. "Don't make promises you can't keep Cinder." Neo taunted as she downed the glass making a slight face before she placed it down on the counter.

* * *

Groaning at the sound of the music filling her ears, Ruby quickly moved a little to grab hold of her phone the best she could. With bleary eyes she looked at the caller id and groaned internally at Blake's name popping up.

Leaning a bit too far, Ruby fell off the bed as she groaned loud enough to wake up the bed's other two occupants. As the name faded away, she couldn't help but groan once more.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Neo asked as she quickly looked over the edge of the bed to see Ruby staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't think so." Ruby said as she could see the colour start to drain from Neo's face as Ruby just met her gaze. "I can't feel my legs." Ruby continued, laughing a little as a pillow was tossed her way causing her to just laugh as the naked woman quickly followed after it and jumped into Ruby's lap.

"You bitch I was actually worried." Neo said as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips. Just enjoying the fact that Ruby wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. As they parted breathless, Ruby just smiled as Neo looked over the edge of the bed to see Cinder laying on her side smiling.

"Surely you two should get back up and allow me some time as well." Cinder said seductively as Neo smiled and quickly stood up and dragged herself over towards Cinder planting a kiss on her lips as well. As they pulled apart, Cinder just smiled as she spoke up. "What about you Ruby? Can you get up by yourself?"

Grabbing the edge of the bed, Ruby started to drag herself into a sitting position and just smiled at them. "Yeah, I just need to call Blake first. Once that is done, we can then have a morning round." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Cinder smile as she spun so Neo was below her followed by her quickly pressing down on the shorter girl's lips.

Shaking her head knowing what Cinder was trying to do, Ruby quickly dialled Blake's number and pressed the phone to her ear. Just enjoying the sound of Cinder and Neo viscously making out as though the both of them were trying the hardest to rob the other of the air they had in the body.

" _Ruby, is that you?_ " Blake asked as Ruby just smiled at the woman's concern coming through as though she hadn't said some stupid things the previous night.

"Nope... I killed her and am wearing her skin." Ruby joked as she could hear a groan coming from the other end of the phone. Looking over the brunette could feel her mouth go dry at the sight of Cinder slamming her fingers into the small girl furiously as she continued to swallow the mouthfuls of air.

" _Don't joke like that Ruby. I was worried. I called your sister earlier to try and talk to you but she said you never even got there or that you didn't even call her._ " Blake said as Ruby just rolled her eyes at the fact that her sister couldn't even lie for her once given the situation and all the times Ruby has lied for her when it came to her wife.

"I thought it was best not to call her right after we fought and I ended up crashing in a booth and Cinder clearly let me just sleep it off here." Ruby lied as she took a moment to just take some joy in the guilt that she could feel. It was all she ever really deserved. "I'll be back home in an hour or two Blake. I need to wait for Cinder to come by, tell me where she put my wheelchair so I clearly wouldn't cause trouble, and get arrested, and then I promise we can talk about why we fought." Ruby continued as she could almost hear the thankful smile on Blake as she breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Thank you Ruby. I'll make some of the special hot chocolate that you like. I love you Ruby._ "

"Thanks Blake. I love you too." Ruby said as she hung up the phone. Tossing it onto the nightstand being glad that she the old adage about lying wasn't true. Not that it really mattered from how she couldn't feel it.

Reaching up to the bed, Ruby began to pull her body up, ignoring the laughter that was coming from the duo. "It seems our friend needs to be reminded about lying and how bad it is." Cinder said with a coy smirk on her face as she pulled back to stare into Neo's eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Spank me? I can't exactly feel it." Ruby said as she slid up to Cinder. Gently cupping the side of Cinder's head, Ruby leaned in and planted a kiss that she enjoyed the fact of Cinder deepening it.

As Ruby wanted the taller woman to go further, she frowned at the sight of Cinder pulling back. "There are other ways to punish a naughty girl like you."

"Colour me interested then."

* * *

Cracking her neck, Ruby wished that she hadn't antagonised the two women further knowing that she was going to have a hard time trying to explain some of the bruises, but she knew that she could lie pretty easily to Blake by this point. But she also knew that Blake wouldn't read much further into it than she had to.

Getting to the top of the ramp of her apartment complex. Ruby just smiled as she could see some of her neighbours walking out and holding the door for her.

Saying a quick thanks, Ruby quickly rolled into the building and up to her door. Sitting at the front of the door, Ruby took a deep breath as she reached over the item in her lap and knocked on the door as she used her other hand to grab the flowers that she knew Blake always loved.

Smiling a little as she could see the door swinging open, Ruby just smiled up at Blake who looked down a bit ashamed. Something that Ruby wasn't sure what for but was just glad that her girlfriend had accepted them.

"I should have bought you some flowers. I was the one being childish and dumb. I shouldn't force you to go with me to Menagerie. I know it would be forcing you into hell for a while from how we've never really had anything in place for handicap people." Blake said as she held the flowers out towards Ruby. "Here..." Blake said as Ruby took them with a smile on her face.

"Re-gifted flowers... hmm..." Ruby said with a straight face as Blake rolled her eyes and continued to stare at her. "I'm joking Blake. I think it is safe to say we both said things we didn't mean but had good intentions last night." Ruby stated as she held the flowers out again, Blake seemingly getting what she meant as she grabbed them.

Wheeling herself into the home, Ruby spun a little as she closed the door as she could see Blake walking into the kitchen to grab a vase for the gift Ruby had brought her. Smiling a little as she could see Blake smiling at her. A look clearly on her face that was like she was happy they could put this behind them.

Going towards Blake, Ruby smiled as she pulled the woman into her lap. A smile as she could hear an 'eep' coming from Blake. Placing the vase down on the counter the amber eyed woman spun around gently in her lap to look into the silver eyes.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Blake said calmly as Ruby just smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist and started to pull her tight.

"What can I say? You always look so adorable. But we do still have some time before my dad wants to have his normal monthly meal with us, Yang and Weiss... so I mean I can give you the second part of the gift." Ruby whispered seductively into the feline ears giving them a small playful nip as she almost laughed at the fact that she could feel the purr coming from Blake.

Gulping a little, Blake moved her head away from her girlfriend as she stared down at her. "And what... may that be?" Blake asked leaning down to just rest her forehead against Ruby's getting ready to plant a kiss on her waiting lips.

"Well, there are two options... we can get off the chair now and just have some amazing sex on the kitchen floor, or I can wheel us to the bedroom toss you onto the bed and we tear each other's clothes off and just not leave until you'll need a wheelchair as well because you can't feel your legs." Ruby whispered hotly as she could feel Blake shiver in her lap as she leaned further down to plant a kiss on Ruby's neck.

Stopping at the sight of a dark mark, Blake pulled back a little as though to question Ruby what it was. Seeing the look in Blake's eyes Ruby started to connect the dots when she just had to speak up. "According to Cinder I fell out of my chair a fair few times and might have gotten kicked a few times by mistake that caused her to just pick me up and put me in a booth... I don't even remember it." Ruby half lied. She knew she wasn't going to remember something like that because that had never happened.

Frowning at the comment, Blake leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Ruby's lips as though she was trying to convey all the passion she had. Something Ruby enjoyed as she felt a small shiver from Blake pulling back. "Well, let's just make sure you have no other bruises from things like that... and if so... we'll just have to kiss them better."

"I like the sound of that." Ruby said happy as she unwrapped her arms from around Blake as the woman leaned down and continued to kiss her, Ruby could feel herself smile as she started to manoeuvre herself backwards and towards their room. Just enjoying the fact that she could get through another day without Blake noticing or getting wise enough to ask any further questions.

* * *

Groaning a little as she cracked her neck Ruby had no idea how she had been able to survive the mass dehydration she had been going through, but she had been glad that she probably wasn't going to need to down multiple litres of water just to maintain not dying from simply having too much sex.

As Blake knocked on the door, Ruby leaned back in her seat just taking some calming breaths. She was going to dread this dinner, given how every time she went it just brought up so many bad memories. When the door swung open to reveal Tai standing there smiling at the duo.

Quickly wrapping Blake in a hug before he pulled back and bent down a little to hug Ruby. As he leaned back he could feel his smile being stripped a little at the sight of Ruby. "You could have at least splurged on makeup to cover the hickeys." Tai taunted as Ruby rolled her eyes and gestured him out of the way.

"That shit gets expensive Dad. Just accept that I'm an adult and in an adult relationship which means Blake and I occasionally do things in the bedroom. Anyways is Yang here?" Ruby asked as she came to a stop in the living room to see her white haired sister in law standing at the case that had been one of the reasons that it had always pained Ruby to be here.

"Snow Angel have a seat." Ruby heard causing Ruby to move her head a little to see her sister walk into the room and past her causing Ruby to just chuckle.

"I've been sitting all day Yang." Weiss said as she turned around and felt her throat tighten at the sight of Ruby looking at her.

"I wonder what that is like?" Ruby said playfully as Weiss covered her mouth as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "I'm screwing with you Weiss. Just come over here and hug me. Or I will get out of the chair and beat my sister in law to death." Ruby said as she held her arms out.

With a smile she could see Weiss walking towards her and leaning down to just wrap her in a hug, as though she seemed to be glad that Ruby accepted that she didn't mean anything by it. As Weiss wrapped Ruby in a hug she just smiled at the sound of a throat clear causing her to just pull back.

"Right I'm hungry, and want to preferably not be in this room... so what's for dinner?" Ruby said as she started to go from the room and towards the kitchen as she hoped that it was something that would keep her out of the room for as long as possible. It was just going to be so much better than being forced to remember her past.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, here is a story idea I got recently. I do hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I know I had research that I found interesting. Right you peoples know the deal. I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, time for more of this I suppose...**

Chapter 2:

Groaning a little as she felt herself being dragged out of the room, Ruby could just feel the urge to plot everyone's death. It wasn't like this was a complicated feat on anyone's part. She just wished that her sister would have accepted that she didn't want to go back into _that_ room.

She could just feel the urge to kill redouble, and she knew that she could act on it once she knew who was laughing. "Ruby, you can't avoid being in the living room."

"I could have. You just had to be a poo and unlock me and then drag me out. Acting like I haven't stared outside the patio doors for hours before... especially when my alternative is being in here." Ruby sulked further as Yang just shook her head. "And I hope you know, the second you let go I'm going to try and go back out there. I don't care how long I need to wait for dinner to get here." Ruby stated as Yang just was glad that she hadn't looked behind to see Yang restraining the urge to laugh.

Coming to a stop in front of the tv, Yang quickly pressed the locks down as she took a deep breath. "You try and go again and I'll take your chair and drag you back. It won't kill you to see some of your old trophies." Yang said as she resisted the urge to smack her sister who had blown a raspberry towards her. "Alternatively, I could just put something like a few books down in front of the wheels stopping you. So either way you can stay out here." Yang continued as Ruby took a deep breath before she repeated her last action knowing it would get on her sister's nerves.

"It certainly feels like it will kill me... they already nearly did... three separate times." Ruby said as Yang rolled her eyes and quickly plucked some of the books off one of the shelves before using them like chocks to stop her sister from fleeing the room. "Would have just been the once if Dad or Mom would have listened and smelted them down or burnt them... or even taken them upstairs."

"And maybe it would have been once if you could just accept that Dad and when she was alive Mom were proud of your accomplishments and instead of trying to tear them down in a fit of rage just accept that the trophy case and some of the higher place ones would take a number of people to move." Yang said as she quickly avoided the swipe her sister tried to make once she realised what was happening behind her.

"That is never going to happen, just like how apparently I don't even get a say where I want to be." Ruby scolded as Yang shook her head before she walked towards Weiss before jumping down onto the seat next to the white haired woman laughing as she knew what Ruby would do.

It was the same thing that happened whenever Ruby was forced to be in this room or even her old room before she was moved into the old study downstairs. Yang couldn't help but smile as she saw Blake walking into the room a look of question on her face as though it wasn't clearly self explanatory. Or at least in Yang's eyes that was how the situation appeared. Ruby wanted to be out of the room and as far away from the mementos of her past life before she was bound to the wheelchair.

Getting what Yang was trying to do, Blake walked over towards Ruby and just took a seat on her lap. Just trying to get through this small quagmire of a situation they had been put in from Tai simply not ordering the food early enough. Not that Blake could really blame him. Especially how some of their meals would change so frequently whenever they did come around.

"Ruby, you can't kill your sister. I'm sure she has a good reason." Blake whispered softly just enjoying the feeling of Ruby's arms encircling her waist. "I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back home."

"Hear that Ruby, I even got you laid. You should be thanking me." Yang chirped without taking her gaze of the tv as Ruby groaned at the feeling of Blake clamping her own hands over Ruby's.

"I don't need your help for that. Or your wife laughing at me being dragged out." Ruby bit as Blake quickly looked towards Ruby a blush covering her face. Something that Ruby knew what it was about but she was just mad and even madder at the fact that she couldn't just go away like she wanted to. "I don't want to be in this room Blake..." Ruby complained as Blake just smiled and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips.

Pulling back Blake just smiled at Ruby as she remembered a few close calls involving her girlfriend's father finding them in a similar situation. "Where is Tai?" Blake asked as Yang twisted around to look at the duo with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"He is outside trying to get the fire pit ready for a late night because I think he might be trying to get Weiss and I to stay the night because next month we are meant to be on our way to Vacuo. And he knows that is half of the easiest way for us to stay. The other being some booze. You guys should probably stay as well." Yang said with a smile as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I would love to Yang, but I doubt Tai would still have the things for Ruby to stay the night."

"Plus shockingly that would mean spending more time in this room... or worse Dad busting out one of the many albums." Ruby said as she started to crack her neck.

"I can do it now if that is the main holdback."

Glaring towards her father as though it would be the thing that stopped him from doing this, Ruby just knew she was being dumb in that idea but she also knew that she had to try. "No Dad. That isn't the main one. Just a large one. Because you always pull out the same annoying album when it is about me. An album I might add is just as annoying as the freaking trophies." Ruby began as she could see her dad just shake her head. "Plus what Blake said about how I doubt you have any waste bags that are still in date. Plus the bathroom down here still isn't large enough for a wheelchair and the last time you claimed it was I nearly broke my fingers getting in let alone out."

"Pretty sure in order to not poop yourself requires muscle control below the belt." Yang taunted as Ruby started to groan at the fact she couldn't get closer to her sister just to skin her a little for continuing to make the jokes.

As she was about to scream at her and the fact she could hear her dad walking upstairs, she was at least thankful for the sound of the doorbell. It meant that she could get out of the room, and by extension get away from the guilt that always felt so much worse than the reminders of her wasted life.

Standing up, the blonde just smiled as Blake continued to hold onto Ruby's hands for what clearly was meant to be her own protection. A feat that didn't make sense to Yang or Ruby but she just knew that Blake was going to continue it until Yang was outside Ruby's swing range.

Once the door was open, Blake stood up and started to move the books from under Ruby so she could at least move again. Picking up the final book that was in the front Blake had just moved her hands before she smiled at the sight of Ruby quickly wheeling herself away from the room as though it was on fire. Something that just made Blake smile as she bent down to pick up the final two books.

"I know I never knew her before she was beaten into a wheelchair... but some of those trophies I do know have records attached to them that even nearly a decade later are yet to be broken. Shouldn't she have pride for at least that?" Weiss asked as Blake shook her head and walked over towards the bookcase and carefully placed them down on one of the shelves with large gaps where she assumed they came from.

"There are a lot of complicated emotions Ruby has for them." The women could hear the distinct deep voice coming down the stairs holding several pleather bound items and even one leather one that Blake knew well enough. "She claims the main one is the fact that she just feels regret for spending so much of her life training to set those records." Tai continued as he gestured for the other two women into the kitchen.

Walking into the room the trio stopped at the sight of Ruby with her head resting in between her thumb and index finger. "I told you he was getting them. And now he will try and convince me and Blake to stay despite the fact it really isn't that easy for me." Ruby said a little exhausted by the night already and just knew that if Blake could be convinced to stay.

"Oh what is the worst that will happen. You poop and or pee in the bed?" Yang asked a little glad that she hadn't given anything to Ruby yet just because she knew it would have been thrown at the back of her head. "That is something that happens if I drink a bottle of Everclear."

"That is more so your liver wanting to shut down as your mother said any time I would drink that." Tai said with a laugh as Yang shook her head at the comment.

"It doesn't matter either way, I don't want to be covered in those types of bodily fluids. Or do you all forget how good my sense of smell is?" Blake asked as Ruby rolled her eyes at the statement. It always felt like it was a lie when she said it. Or just that she could never smell sex off of Ruby underneath the sweat from her just trying to move from one point in the city to another.

It was at the point that Ruby just knew it was a case of Blake wanting to protect her stance of not staying but also so it wouldn't really offend them while giving Ruby her own out. It was nothing but a win win for them. Something that could only make Ruby feel even better was if her Dad would finally listen to her about the memory albums and trophies and just get rid of them.

Even though to Ruby it felt like that was a hill she'd never get to the top of while her father remained alive. Something she hoped wouldn't change for a long long time to come.

"Dad seriously, I'm asking you nicely. Can you just wait till Blake and I leave before you start opening the albums? I don't like being reminded." Ruby pleaded as she could see her father just seemingly accept it as he rested them next to the plates Yang had just started to finish. "Thank you Dad." Ruby responded as Tai started to walk around around with the plates and placing them down on the table.

"You know I wouldn't have shown _the_ one you don't like. I only ever have done that when people ask or the few times you tried to tear down the items your sister and mom worked so hard to build for everyone to see what you've done before the accident." Tai spoke with a smile towards Ruby who rolled her eyes.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ruby started to to wheel herself into the apartment building. She was just happy to be far away from her past. Something that she was glad about and how Blake had seemingly wanted to defend her about the given situation.

Catching the keys being tossed her way, Ruby just smiled as she started to twist them in the lock, enjoying how she knew that she could possibly just get through the night hopefully without living any more regretful moments from her past.

As she wheeled into the house, she spun around a little to see Blake walking in with a slightly tired look on her face. Something Ruby could empathise with just from how exhausted the meals at her dad's always seemed to make them.

"I need to get in the shower... I'll help you get started on packing afterwards." Ruby said as Blake just smiled covering her nose. "I'm sorry about the smell... it has just been a really hot day and I haven't exactly had a chance to wash the scent of booze, sweat and sex from earlier off." Ruby continued with a slight smile followed by rubbing her eyes.

"It's fine Ruby. I only need to pack for the two days I'm on the boat there. Which I'm sure you remember is mostly going to be me sleeping or reading." Blake said as Ruby quickly gestured her over to take a seat on her lap.

Smiling as she took the seat offered, and Blake could just feel the smile shift a little from Ruby wrapping her arms around her because she just knew what this was going to be about despite the fact that Blake would much rather to have the reassurance from her family that she should be with Ruby.

A thought that had come more and more apparent the longer she had been going out with Ruby. But the for some reason anytime she felt Ruby holding her she could feel her judgement being clouded further and further until she could never see it.

"I'm sorry I can't bring myself to go with you Blake. Even if I had a little movement in my legs I would have attempted it. Especially because I do enjoy being around your parents Blake. I promise though, I'll call you every morning, every night and if you want I'll call you every hour. I don't have a huge workload right now. I have two things I need to build and test and send my findings back... which you would be thankful to be long gone because one of them is a disposable and edible animal whistle for what purpose I couldn't tell you even if I didn't sign a non disclosure."

"So anytime a racist blows one a Faunus can make them literally eat it and we won't have charges brought up against us." Blake theorised as Ruby just laughed and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Something that just caused Blake further confusion.

"Possibly... I don't get sent much in the lines of what the items do... just what they are meant to be." Ruby began as she rested her head on top of Blake's shoulder. Just hoping that Blake really was going to be fine on her way back to visit her family.

"Either way... you don't need to call me that much Ruby. Just promise me you'll be careful and check your legs at least every few hours to make sure you aren't bleeding." Blake said softly as she stood up and smiled as she caught the fingertips of Ruby. "And if you hold off on the shower, I can join you. I kind of enjoy your musk. Especially knowing I contributed to it..." Blake said raising one of the hands up to her lips and planting a kiss on them before raising them to her cheek just to rub against it.

Smiling a bit Ruby turned her hand around and started to just cup Blake's face as she started to pull herself up a bit to meet Blake again. Just enjoying the feeling of Blake deepening the kiss. Something that made Ruby just feel so much better about this turn.

Pulling back silver meeting amber, Ruby just couldn't help but smile as she could see the concern in Blake's features. "I'll hold off on the shower, but that depends entirely on how early your flight is because that turns a twenty minute shower into a few hours one and I want you to get a decent amount of sleep before I have to see you off." Ruby said as she quickly pulled Blake back into her lap. "So when are you heading to the port?" Ruby asked as she smiled at Blake shifting her knees so they were on either side of Ruby's lap.

"Departure is at seven so I need to leave about half five to give myself time to find my room." Blake said with a smile as she leaned down once again to capture Ruby's lips anew. Just enjoying the fact that Ruby seemed to take to the idea. One that was just perfect to Blake. "So the way I see it, we take an hour and a half to two hour shower, gives me half an hour to pack, then maybe we go another few rounds and I can still get the three hours I really need to function." Blake continued wrapping her arms around Ruby who settled her hands on Blake's hips.

Pulling back a little, Blake quickly reached down to grab the hem of her shirt before giving it a sharp tug upwards enjoying the free feeling that just seemed to redouble as she felt Ruby quickly pull her down into a passionate kiss ended far to quickly for Blake's liking but she was overjoyed at the feeling of Ruby latching onto her throat as one of her hands raised up to cup one of the mounds. She couldn't help but be overjoyed at the sound of her girlfriend moaning deeply above her.

She just wished that there was some sort of feeling to go along with it besides joy to know she was the one to cause such a feeling to Blake.

* * *

Carefully lifting herself into the chair, Ruby just winced a little at the feeling of her arms popping. She knew that the knocking on the door had best be someone possibly dying because if it was just someone going to door to door sales they would get an ear full of how to read.

Grabbing her left shoulder carefully as she started to rotate her arms, Ruby was glad a little that the knocking had stopped. Sighing as she knew that she would need to open the door either way, she just hoped that it was something worth her moving from her bed this early.

Flying towards the front door, she just hoped now that she could feel her stomach rumbling that it was someone offering her food. Hell the fact her stomach was rumbling was probably one of the reasons Ruby wished she had been crippled just further up her body. But at the same time being able to move around herself was worth the occasional annoyance of being hungry.

Pressing the handle down, Ruby begun to wheel herself back just so she could address who it was. Laughing internally a little at her sister and sister in law quickly covering their eyes, Ruby could finally take in how she was dressed.

"Guys, one this is my home. Two you both have keys and finally, you both have seen me naked..." Ruby said as she started to wheel herself back into the house. Laughing a little at the sight of them walking in as though they were trying to keep her modesty. "Someone close the door, I'll put some coffee on." Ruby said as she quickly wheeled herself backwards and into the kitchen, smiling as she could see Yang was the first one to uncover her eyes.

"We saw Blake's car here. I suggested we take you and Blake out to brunch because I was a bit crueler yesterday than I normally am. And by _I suggested_ we both know it was Snowpea." Yang said as she ignored the eye roll that was coming from her sister. Even if she knew it was something that she deserved.

"Well, Blake is on her way back to Menagerie to get some pictures for some articles. She'll be back in just over a week. That was the reason we left so early. It just so happened that Weiss started asking stupid questions." Ruby said as she decided to leave the kitchen without turning on the coffee pot just to make sure that they weren't heading out. "Plus, shockingly I do still have a job myself and I took a day off yesterday."

Ruby said as she could see the blush still covering Weiss' face as though she had remembered the question she asked. "Yes Weiss, that question." Ruby began with a small shake of her head as she could see the blush darkening. "Now, you guys can wait a matter of days, come back with some, or wait for me to boot up one of the printers and get a design printing, and then get some clothes on and we can go." Ruby spoke with a slight laugh as Weiss quickly turned around.

"We have reservations at La Merde in an hour and a half. You have forty five minutes to get all that done and decent clothes on." Weiss spoke up as Ruby rolled her eyes at the comment. "And yes, I'm aware what 'La Merde' means. From what the owner has told me it was his nickname."

"I feel sorry for him then." Ruby said as she started to wheel towards the back of the home where Ruby kept some of the machines she used for her job. Forcing the door open with her knees, just glad that she'd be able to get some food. "Weiss, just so we don't need to play a game of what I consider decent and what you consider decent, go through my drawers to find something to wear because I am not getting changed once I have clothes on. It is a lot harder for me to pull on clothes and take them off." Ruby yelled from the back room as she move towards her favourite three d printer to have on if she isn't nearby to monitor it.

Grabbing down one of the spools of wood infused plastics, Ruby started to push herself up with her elbows so she could get the plastic through the machine she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of eyes on her that she knew would be her sister.

"So colour me intrigued because I can't get the question out of my mind since Weiss asked it last night after her light but adorable ass had a fourth glass of wine. Can you really... you know..." Yang asked as Ruby rolled her eyes as she finished threading the plastic through.

"Yes Yang. I can. And shockingly I don't want to talk about that with you just as much as I don't want to talk about it with dad even in the same building let alone room." Ruby snapped as she pressed the button to start up the machine as she moved towards the desktop she also had in the room.

"How? I mean... I know for a fact you don't have muscle control or even feeling down there." Yang asked taking a step into the room. "It doesn't have anything to do with all the bite marks does it?" The blonde continued the twenty questions as Ruby grabbed the sd card from the computer and placing it between her lips as she moved back towards the machine.

"Yang there are about a thousand other people I would rather talk to about this. I hate to break it to you, I will take our teachers throughout school talking to about if I can or cannot cum. I'm fine with you seeing me naked because let's be honest here, you've already seen me naked a bunch of other times. From elementary school all the way to college. Including guarding my shower after practice and the times I got stuck in Dad's and Mom's shower before they got a larger one installed. I lost that shame a long time ago. But not this." Ruby continued as she could hear a gasp followed by one of the drawers in her room slamming shut. "FOR THE RECORD THAT ISN'T MINE!" Ruby said with a laugh as she could Weiss quickly storm out of her room and towards the living room.

"I got out a nice pair of pants and a top before I found that." Weiss said as Ruby laughed hitting the start button.

"Now Yang I suggest moving because I need to go put on the clothes and you should probably console your wife." Ruby said as she spun around her chair and started to move towards the door as her sister shook her head as though she wanted to but couldn't bring herself at that moment to ask anyone.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, another chapter, some things revealed, some questions hopefully raised... but that is it for me for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for even more...**

Chapter 3:

Groaning a little as Ruby felt herself being picked up bridal style by her sister causing her to just think of one thing. "Ferris Bueller, You're my hero." Ruby said with a slight laugh as she could see Yang just resisting the urge to drop her because she knew there would be no way for her to recover from doing something like that.

Placing Ruby down into the chair, Yang lightly smacked the back of Ruby's head. "Why must you constantly quote that same line anytime you need to be picked up from a car? I mean I was going to offer Weiss and I do a food run for you so you don't starve until Blake gets back. But now I'm a little pissed you don't have some better material." Yang said as Ruby rolled her eyes and quickly reached behind her to unlock the wheels.

"I'm set food wise. Blake always has two weeks of food in the freezer I just need to stick in the microwave for occasions like this, plus I can order out. As for why do I keep quoting that, it is still one of my favourite movies... and I only do it for you." Ruby said as she leaned back smiling a little at the sight of Yang pinching the bridge of her nose taking a deep breath. "Look, if you want to get me anything right now, you can get me some midori, vodka, some honeydew and pineapple or orange juice." Ruby said as she started to contort half her face as she tried to remember what she needed to make one of her favourite drinks.

"Why do you always want us to get you stuff to make melon balls?" Yang asked a slight chuckle in her voice as Ruby just shook her head. "Don't tell me Blake has you on that tight of a leash." Yang continued with a chuckle as Ruby lightly smacked Yang's stomach with the back of her hand.

Laughing a little at the sight of Yang acting like that had actually hurt her. Something that Ruby knew from how when they were younger Ruby would hit her a lot harder, but at the same time she also knew that Yang had taken a lot harder hits and walked away just fine.

"She just doesn't like it when I drink melon balls because I'll drink an entire pitcher's worth and then possibly injure myself because she worries that will happen all the time if I'm not super vigilant about my legs." Ruby said as she could see Yang quickly glancing down at her wrist.

"I need to be at the fire station in half an hour, so it will be Weiss dropping the stuff down to you. Try to be wearing clothes." Yang said as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"I do typically stay dressed until I go to bed. Now just come on and give me a hug." Ruby said as she held her arms open for Yang to bend down and give her the hug that she requested. She knew that it would at least make Yang feel better for the comments the previous night hence the whole absolution trip she claims was Weiss' idea but Ruby always knew better.

The fact always remained that Yang might say something but after she thought about what she had said or done she always felt bad for her and Ruby would always feel bad for some of the things she might have said. It was really a pleasant tradition they had at this point.

Pulling back, Yang lightly tousled Ruby's hair enjoying the feeling of her little sister batting her hand away. It was something that they both knew it didn't really bother Ruby but that she would continue to act like it did just for the sake of the continued ritual.

"You sure you can get back into your place?" Yang asked as Ruby just rolled her eyes and started t sway in her chair a little.

"Gee, I don't know. Keys and locks are so hard. Especially with only a masters in engineering. I think you put the ball through the square hole right? I mean how can anyone figure that shit out?" Ruby continued as she lifted herself up a little to fish her keys out of her pocket. "I mean how can anyone ever figure these things out."

"I was asking to be nice. How come I can't smack you like I would if anyone did the same thing... including Dad." Yang asked as she rolled her eyes at the sight of Ruby just rolling her eyes as she gestured towards the wheelchair she had been sitting in. "That can't possibly work all the time."

"You'd be surprised. I once gut punched a drunk for bumping into Blake and he ended up apologising to me for hurting me. Like he was on the ground wheezing and he still felt bad." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Yang just chuckling. "Right, Weiss is eyeing me up. I promise not to bang your wife, and I can get in." Ruby continued wheeling back as she could see Yang just chuckling as she shook her head.

Wheeling clear out of the way of the car, Ruby just smiled at the sight of her sister climbing into the car. Happy enough that she would have some time before they would get back to her, Ruby started to roll towards her own home. Content with how she knew the one thing printing should be at least nearly done, from there Ruby would have no qualms with calling Neo to come pay her a visit or even Neon because she would at least bring some other party favour that they both could enjoy as they travelled from one room to another.

Wheeling herself up the ramp, Ruby smiled at the sight of the moving truck in the front of the building just causing her to stare as she could see a tall muscular red haired woman walking away from the back of it.

' _Hello there hot stuff..._ '

As the woman started to heft up a box, Ruby could just imagine what it would be like in her arms after they were in the throws of passion. A thought that was very appealing to Ruby. As the woman came to a stop in front of Ruby, a slight peeved look in her face.

' _Just got to look slightly pathetic... that will get her started..._ ' Ruby thought as she looked up and met the green eyes. The type of eyes that Ruby wouldn't mind getting lost in for hours upon hours. "Hey, you must be the new tenant people have been talking about." Ruby began as she could see the woman look a bit peeved as though she had wanted this to be as stealthy as possible. "This is going to make me sound so pathetic... but the button to open the doors seems to be busted do you mind?" Ruby said as she gestured towards the door."

Noticing the small blush that had started to overtake the woman's features as she moved the box out of the way as though she hadn't notice Ruby or the chair she had been in. "Uh, sure. I just need to put this down." The woman said calmly as she started to look around as Ruby just smiled up at her what she knew always passed as a thankful one.

Patting her lap Ruby could see an almost confused expression overtake the woman's face. "I've got no movement or feeling in my legs. A box no matter how heavy will be fine." Ruby spoke hoping that her fake appreciation was going to be enough for the woman to accept. Seeing some apprehension start to develop Ruby just spoke up again. "It isn't like you are going to just walk off without it. And I mean there is only one paraplegic in the building so you'll know exactly where to find me."

Biting her lip a little, the new tenant carefully lowered it down onto Ruby's lap, still feeling unsure as she let her fingers slide from under the box. Something that was redoubled as she could see the woman's face change as she let out a scream. "Dear God! What is in this! It is crushing my legs!" as Ruby let the yell out she could see the red head jump to try and lift it as Ruby placed her hand on top. "It was a joke. Relax." Ruby said as she moved her hand and started to spin around towards the door. "When you have a past like mine, you kind of need a sense of humour." Ruby said as she started to move the few inches closer to the door as the red head just held the door open.

"It wasn't exactly funny either way. I actually thought I hurt you." The concerned voice just continued as Ruby couldn't help but shake her head at the fact that she knew that this really was going to be the case.

"Takes a lot more than a single box to hurt me. In my experience it takes about four to five people." Ruby began as she slide into the hallway, a smile as she looked towards the woman and held a hand up to her. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. I live in apartment six."

Biting her lip again, the woman accepted Ruby's hand and gave it a short shake. "My name is Jane... Jane Doe." The woman said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"How about telling me your real name? As far as I'm concerned you're my neighbour and it would be a lot easier for everyone if you just tell me the truth. I'm not going to attempt to skin you, and even if I did want to do that, you can just go halfway up a flight of stairs." Ruby said without skipping a beat, enjoying a little from the woman tensing up that that had probably been her first lie in a long time, if ever.

"Sorry, it is just I had to move a long way from home just to get away from people that knew me... so it is a force of habit." The woman began as just continued to look up at her, as if asking her a question. "My real name is Pyrrha Nikos. And I'm going to be living in apartment twenty two."

Seeing that Pyrrha was at least speaking the truth, Ruby let go of the hand as she reached under the box and started to lift it up. "Well, if you need anything except something on the top shelf you know where you can find me. Just you know, give me a while if you come knocking." Ruby said calmly as Pyrrha hoisted the box from her grasp causing Ruby to just smile at her.

"I'll let you go finish getting moved in, I do know a sweet bar nearby it is called Grimm, I suggest you give it a try if you need a drink. I need to go talk to the super to get the button fixed hopefully today because I don't like being at the whims of people." Ruby said as she could see Pyrrha just smile at her as she quickly walked past and up the stairs.

Biting her own lip, Ruby just enjoyed the way she could see the woman's body flex in slight ways as she walked up each step making just subtle changes to her stance as to correct for the weight of the box.

' _Oh yeah... I'm totally going to bang you. Just feels like it is going to be a slow process._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly rolled towards her door, picking up her keys from where they had fallen between her legs.

Slipping it into the lock, Ruby just smiled as she tossed the door open as she could smell the faint smell of plastic melting meaning that she the machine that had been going when they left hadn't had any major issue.

' _And this day just keeps getting better and better._ ' Ruby thought as she slipped her keys out of the lock and tossed them back into her lap as she quickly rolled in to close the door.

* * *

Kissing the blonde woman, Weiss pulled back and just smiled at her. "Are you sure you have everything?" Weiss asked as she wanted to at least make Yang comfortable because if Weiss' prayers came to fruition then she would be doing nothing but possibly cooking some food for the crew without being called to some fire. Even if she knew that might never happen, Weiss could still hope for it.

"Calm down Weiss. You do this every time you drop me off. I'll be gone for a day. And I'll be safe. Just like I was before we knew each other and just like I will be as long as I'm doing this." Yang said as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Weiss' lips before pulling back and just smiling at her. "Now, go drop the stuff Ruby wanted off and go back home, curl up with a good book, ask Klein to make you some of that fancy and frankly disgusting tea, and just relax. I'll call you before you go to bed unless I'm out, same with tomorrow morning and just when my shift is about to end." Yang said as she leaned down to kiss Weiss once again.

"I love you Yang. Just be safe." Weiss said in a near silent whisper as she pulled back to stare up at Yang who just had a calm expression on her face.

"I love you too Weiss. And you know I will be." Yang said flashing Weiss a toothy smile as she quickly separated from Weiss and just waved her off gently as Weiss started to walk back towards her car.

Knowing that if she stayed standing there much longer, Yang was going to go through the same route she had seemingly always taken when Weiss had ever asked anything of her. Namely in how she would debate if she would truly want to continue to do this for a long time to come. Even though this had always been what she had wanted to do.

Walking into the building before she would have to look at Weiss driving off, Yang just started to crack her back as she walked towards the locker room just so she could put her jacket and bag inside and just grab the far more comfortable clothes she was meant to wear as her uniform.

Sniffing the air lightly, Yang just smiled as she knew every time that she had walked into this building, she had always made the right call staying on the force. Just because she knew that she could do so much good even if at times she would be in danger of losing her life. She still couldn't bring herself to stop. Not yet.

Pushing the locker room open, Yang smiled at the sight of one of, if not _the_ most hyperactive girl she ever had the pleasure to meet. "Hey Nora." Yang said as she walked towards her own locker before tossing the bag inside it.

"You're in for a boring shift. There has been a single call in twelve hours." The ginger haired woman said as she rested her head against the door. She just had to get through half an hour more. "I can't believe I'm saying this I would seriously rather someone become an arsonist. At least this wouldn't feel so boring."

"As the site investigator right now... I would rather boring. Boring means I won't get a call every five seconds from someone new asking if I'm alright." Yang said with a slight laugh as she could see the ginger haired woman flail a little at the comment.

"Come on, you could quit, live very well, and it could be just as boring as you'd want." Nora complained as Yang started to pull out the clothes that she was going to be happy to just be in as a change of pace from the designer clothes Weiss had always given her to wear not accepting anything but the best from Yang.

Tossing the items over her shoulder as she turned to face the ginger haired woman who had been complaining. She knew that this had been a running thing amongst the fire house and that this had been nothing but something that Yang had to just keep reminding people about.

"Because Nora, this has been my dream since I was a little girl. The fact I married into one of the wealthiest families be damned. Besides your shift ends in like forty seconds." As Yang spoke she could see the woman pirk up as she glanced towards the clock and smiled at the numbers staring back at her. As she started to skip lightly towards the door Yang just couldn't help but laugh.

Enjoying the fact of Nora seeming to just be overjoyed at the fact that once her time here was done after a long shift of not doing anything to take her mind off of the time she had been spending in the fire house.

"And there we have another mystery of life." Yang said to no one in particular as she dropped her clothes onto the bench as she started to strip. Just so she could be ready for when her shift started. Already dreading the fact that she might get a call from Weiss demanding to know why Ruby had stripped. Just because she knew how Ruby would do that just to piss her off and make her have to answer a number of awkward questions from Weiss.

Pulling on her shirt, Yang smiled as she walked towards her locker as she started to take off her watch and other jewellery. Twisting the ring around her right ring finger once more, Yang just smiled at the memory how Weiss joked saying as soon as the ring was off her finger they were getting a divorce. Even if it never felt right when it was off her finger, Yang just knew that she had to take it off to prevent it from being destroyed or even lost which would be so much worse.

* * *

"Ruby! I brought the stuff for you to hopefully not get too wasted." Weiss yelled as she started to shift the paper bags into one hand as she could see the far door open as she tried to pull her keys out of the lock.

Smiling a little more at the sight of the woman emerging from the room, covering the short distance to her, Weiss just couldn't help but shake her head at the sight of seemingly broken pieces of plastic sitting on her lap as she came out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"Including a decent honeydew? Because you can't have a decent melon ball without having the garnish right." Ruby said a slight smile on her face as she smiled at the sight of Weiss walking into the kitchen and placing the brown paper bag down on the counter. Something that Ruby was more than familiar with her just wanting to make sure she got everything.

"Yang picked it out. So I assume so. You made it clear the last six times you don't like it when I pick them out." Weiss said as Ruby just shook her head.

"That is because of those last six times only once did you get the fruit right and it was too soft for me to dig a melon baller into it. It did make some nice smoothies though. I will give you that." Ruby said as the white haired woman extracted the large pale green melon from the bag and hand it to her.

Tapping the fruit lightly with her thumb, Ruby just smiled as she rested it on the counter. Glancing towards Weiss, she knew that the woman was going to be her worst enemy for a while, but Ruby wasn't going to let her get into her head like she wanted to.

"Weiss, do you want to stay here? I can make a quick batch of melon balls, and you can calm down. You know Yang is going to be fine. She has been doing this since she was eighteen. To put that into perspective, I could still walk for a whole year after she started." Ruby bit a bit harsher than she meant to but she also knew how Weiss would like to assume the worst of any situation, however Ruby knew that this wasn't a case where that could really be allowed. Not if she wanted to be mentally sound for a long time to come.

"I just don't see why she still does this though. I know she has been doing it for a long time... but she doesn't need to work any more. Hell I don't even really need to. I only do so I can not think about how any moment while she is working that she might not come back." Weiss said softly as she pulled out the green bottle and rested it down on the counter as Ruby just shook her head once again.

"You wouldn't get it Weiss. Even if I told you. This is and probably always will be what she wants besides you. And frankly if I could still use my legs, I guarantee that I would be leagues happier and would have achieved my dream." Ruby said calmly as she grabbed Weiss' hands and spun her so she was staring at her. Just so Ruby's message wasn't going to be minced. Not while she still could see Weiss hurting.

She knew that if she let Weiss go while she still had this train of thought she wouldn't be able to even relax right. It was the way it always was. Yang trusted Ruby constantly to make sure Weiss was going to be alright which is why they always had a strange route like this. Just so Ruby would be able to make sure that Weiss was going to be well and truly okay for twenty four hours before Yang got back to her.

"What about that am I not meant to get!?" Weiss asked a little indignant at the idea that Ruby would be talking down to her like that. Even after what she had just done for her.

"It is never about the money. Yang and I were always raised to chase after our dreams first then possibly consider money. That is why until the very end I only had a single sponsor just to cover travel for me and my family. Which is also why Yang is holding onto her dream so hard... I'm a bit of a cautionary tale. If you don't grasp your dream while you can... life has a way of crashing you down to earth making sure you'll never get that close again. Yang has her dream... she has you... and the more she worries about you, the more she'll worry and then she might actually get injured and lose one of those two things." Ruby said as she could see Weiss deflate at that small clarification as Ruby just smiled up at her. "So do you want to stay with someone who isn't effectively paid to tell you whatever you want to hear? I just need to finish building this small prototype then we can watch some stupid movie and have a drink or two to just calm you down. It will just be like we were back in college again."

Turning her head a little, Weiss just spoke up softly. "I don't like melon balls and you know that."

Smirking up at her, Ruby just rolled her eyes and let go of Weiss' hands. "It's fine. You can drink some midori or vodka straight... I also think Blake might have some red wine... or white stashed. Nothing fine that you would be expecting." Ruby said with a slight laugh as she wheeled herself back a few feet to see Weiss shaking her head as though she had needed that reassurance.

Something that she was still surprised that she felt the need to play this song and dance around each and every time, but Ruby was still happy to give it to her if she needed it. At the very least she would know then that Yang's relationship was going to be strong.

' _Sorry Pyrrha... you are going to need to wait a few more days... but mark my words you'll be mine._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have another chapter. One that I do hope you all enjoyed, until next time I'll see you guys around.** **Oh and did you guys know pretty much what was the ex-soviet union and some other countries in that area wear the wedding ring on the right finger… Personally I always found that weird.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to write more of this.**

Chapter 4:

Taking a deep breath Ruby started to crack her neck as she scanned the room trying to find the one object she was all but dependant on causing her to just groan a little at the sight of it being across the room.

Rubbing her eyes, Ruby quickly looked to next to her on the couch to see Weiss curled up causing her to just groan a little at the fact that they must have drank too much the previous night from the fact that Weiss had clearly suggested Ruby to get onto the couch before she slipped the chair further away from Ruby.

The only good thing that the brunette could find in this entire thing was the fact that she knew from a long line of experiences that the sleeping on the chair always made her wake up feeling so much worse about anything.

Smacking the barefoot with the back of her hand, Ruby just smiled at the sight of Weiss starting to grumble. "Weiss, wake your ass up." Ruby demanded as she looked towards the red neon lights that made up the clock causing her to just groan. "Seriously Weiss, it is two in the morning." Ruby said as she could see Weiss shoot up a little and quickly look towards her.

"Plus, I need my chair." Ruby said as Weiss started to sit up fully, rubbing her eyes as though she was trying to put together the what had transpired from when they were drinking.

Seeing the look on Weiss' face shift as she quickly went to grab her phone to do what Ruby knew was to check to see if she had missed any calls. "Weiss, seriously... Yang can wait a few extra minutes before you call her again. I seriously need my chair and I can't exactly crawl over to it to get it." Ruby said slightly harsher than she had intended but the point was true, she couldn't exactly go and get her chair and until she had it she was like a turtle on its back.

"Sorry." Weiss said shaking her head as she stood up and quickly pressed the call button as she walked towards the chair. Just praying with each step that Yang still wasn't out on a call. She hadn't missed the call by much. After all what was four hours in the grand scheme of things?

Unlocking the breaks wondering why she must have placed them as she moved it so Ruby could take over the placement of the chair and get back into it. Which would in turn allow her to worry about Yang.

Feeling Ruby take hold of the chair, Weiss quickly walked over to the armchair as she felt a small smile at the sound of the phone being picked up. "Sorry I missed your call Yang. Ruby and I had drinks in her house. And I must have passed out on the couch." Weiss said calmly as she could hear a small laugh from the other end.

" _It's fine Weiss. I was just playing pool. You should probably stay at Ruby's though. It is late and I don't want you driving if you've been drinking and Klein is probably asleep and he already does so much._ " Yang's voice just brought so much ease to Weiss. Even when she wanted to convince Yang to just go from the three full days she works there to none, it just always seemed to loosen the knot feeling in her chest.

"I'll be fine Yang. Maybe have a cup or two of coffee and I can be on my way home." Weiss said wondering where Ruby was going but just decided to accept it as a gesture of her wanting Weiss to have privacy.

" _Weiss, a few more hours of sleep will be a lot better than that. I don't want my second call of the night be to your car crash because the coffee failed to keep you awake. I'll at least feel a lot better knowing you are at Ruby's._ " Yang demanded as Weiss looked up to see Ruby reentering the room with a blanket and pillow on her lap. Something that she knew as the sign of Ruby's and Yang's that they weren't going to accept an inch on leaving this late.

"Why and how are you and Ruby always on the same page?" Weiss asked as Ruby just shook her head with a chuckle as she started to do her best making the couch into at least a comfortable bed. She knew that it couldn't solely be from them being sisters, if that was the case Weiss would have find it a lot easier to read her sister's mind.

" _We've always been close Weiss. Just, seriously take some paracetamol to cut the headache off in advance and just sleep till at least eight. Then if you are feeling alright again, then you can drive home to get a few more hours._ " Yang said as the white haired woman just let out a deep exhale.

She had to admit that that plan did seem like a good one that has no bad side to it really besides that Weiss would have to wear the same outfit for two days in a row with no chance to change meaning she would just have a sickly feeling.

" _Promise me you'll stay at Ruby's._ "

"I promise... she already made up the couch." Weiss said as she heard a small laugh. "Good night I suppose Yang. I love you and please be safe."

" _Good night Weiss, and I love you too._ " Yang spoke as Weiss just smiled as she pulled her phone away and pressed the end call button. She just wished that whenever she did she wouldn't have such a bad feeling when she did such a thing while Yang was working. She knew it was a little juvenile but she also just didn't want to ever see Yang in a coffin from chasing her dream.

Looking up, Weiss just smiled at the sight of the couch looking inviting, doubly so as she could see out of the corner of her eye Ruby coming back into the room with some clothes on her lap. Something that just caused a slight eyebrow raise from Weiss.

"The legs are going to be a bit short, but at least it gives you something else to sleep in. That way you aren't going to be bitchy in the morning because you had to sleep in your stupidly overpriced pieces of cloth that trade off comfort for style." Ruby jabbed as Weiss accepted the change of clothes shaking her head a little.

"Thanks Ruby. But my clothes are comfortable... you and your sister just have something against skirts and dresses." Weiss said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I don't have something against skirts and dresses. I just don't see the point of wearing something light or allow the wind to blow when I can't feel anything. It is like why would a bald guy buy a brush." Ruby clarified as she just leaned back to see Weiss almost trying to put what Ruby said together. "My point is Weiss, it doesn't matter what I wear to cover my legs. Personally if it wouldn't cause people to look I'd wear nothing. But you never know, some days it is just easier for me to wear a diaper in which case, sweatpants are the way to go."

"I thought you didn't like wearing those..." Weiss said taking a step back as Ruby just rolled her eyes so violently that it surprised both of them that they hadn't rolled out of her head and on the floor.

"I don't... but I mean it is a lot easier to wear them than changing my waste bags some days... especially at night. Now let's stop talking about fashion statements and the pros and cons of adult diapers compared to one of two bags I often prefer to use to collect my shit and piss." Ruby said as Weiss just shook her head a little out of clear agreement to get away from the revolting subject.

Just smiling as she could see the phone on her lap lighting up. Looking down, Ruby just smiled as she picked it up and clicked the answer button. "Blake? Isn't it super late no matter where you are on the way?" Ruby asked leaning back further at Weiss just smiling at her.

" _I was worried you were still up... clearly my worry was well founded._ "

"Actually Weiss and I was drinking and we just woke up not all that long ago from passing out a little. I'm just about to go to bed... but you should go to sleep as well. I just need to check my legs." Ruby said as she pinched the phone between her shoulder and head as she started to wheel herself out of the room after giving Weiss a small wave as she went back to her room.

She was just glad that for once she didn't need to fight Weiss with logic but she supposed Yang knew how to get Weiss to go with something like this. At least then it was just a case of one less thing to worry about.

" _Okay... just promise me that you'll go to the hospital if you find any breaks or bleeds... even discolouration._ " Blake said as Ruby just smiled rolling into her room locking the wheels by her bed.

"Blake, everything will be fine. Just go to sleep, and if I don't talk to you again before you get to Menagerie tell your parents I said hi and that I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Ruby said as she could almost hear the groan coming from Blake at the fact that she called Ruby to make sure she was looking after herself but instead was getting countered hard. "I love you Blake... but seriously you need sleep as well."

" _I love you too Ruby... good night._ " Blake said causing Ruby to just enjoy the fact that she knew her girlfriend hated that cheesy type of goodbyes. Before she could turn it against her, Ruby quickly hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bed.

Smiling brighter, Ruby reached down to grab the hem of top and quickly pulled it off as she knew just enjoyed the cold night time breeze coming from the cracked open window. It just made for the slight pain she might be in from accidentally hitting the bed or her chair harder than she intended from just trying to move the short extra distance.

' _God, the one thing that sucks about being alone._ '

* * *

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, Yang picked up the cue backup as she walked back towards the table. Enjoying the sight of the raven haired man standing with his own cue between his arms chuckling a little.

"So how is she Firecracker?" The man asked as Yang just couldn't help but shake her head.

"Weiss is fine Qrow. Ruby took her mind off of me and she is staying the night there. Now, do you mind us getting back to the game? Because I'm about to beat your ass." Yang said as she walked up closer to the table frowning at the lack of the solid colour balls except the single white one rolling back.

"Going to be kind of hard... I mean how did you not see that coming with the one hundred and eighty seven losses this year to me." Qrow said with a slight laugh as he freed his hand and reached into his breast pocket to produce a flask.

"One eighty even. Being called away to do my job doesn't count as me quitting." Yang spoke as she walked over to start racking the balls again. "And you shouldn't drink. What if we get called? Or I suppose the guarantee, what if there is an alarm and you are hungover? Pretty sure that would be the equivalent of a death wish."

Shaking his head as he slipped the flask into his pocket before he started taking the balls out from the table and rolling them towards his niece. He knew that she was trying to be concerned for him, but he also knew that there was something far more annoying to her.

"Tell you what, when you beat me, I'll stop. But I think the one eighty seven losses to my one hundred and eighty seven wins prove that you can't out play me." Qrow said with a smile as he could see the blonde woman roll her eyes. "What? You going to go Ruby on my cue arm? It might help you out."

Stopping her eyes mid roll, Yang just glared at the man. "Come on Uncle Qrow. Not cool. You know that is why I stopped even talking to Raven. And shockingly that is also just a joke in super bad taste." Yang scolded the man who just rolled his eyes himself. One that made Yang a little furious.

"I admit, bad taste. But you have to admit, it is worth a chuckle. And I mean my sister can pick some crazy people to be around." Qrow began as Yang plucked the black triangle up off the table and tossed it towards the couch. "Speaking of which, did you hear two got out early?" Qrow said as he picked the cue up getting into a comfortable position. "Can't remember which two... but two got out."

Hearing those words, Yang could feel her throat tighten to the point that she didn't even notice the man having broken the shape Yang had formed. "I'm stripes. Look at that." The man continued to speak as he walked to a different position before seemingly intentionally missing the next shot.

"Think Qrow, which two and how the hell do you know?" Yang demanded as she lost all interest in the game and just wanted to get as much information out as possible

"One of my drinking buddies is the Superintendent of Police... and because he knows how it affects both of my nieces; one more than the other, that I should know. Now take your shot because if I have to go back to doing paperwork early, I'm going to be pissed." Qrow continued as he groaned at the sight of the cue being placed across the table. "You are going to be uncool about this until I remember the names aren't you?"

"It concerns Ruby. You should want to remember. They literally almost killed Ruby and three of them were convicted of that amongst the whole slew of other charges." Yang said as the man just rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes at me again Qrow. I don't give a fuck if it is about pool, or me. But you know this is one of the two things I don't accept half assed answers on."

"Yang, I don't remember the names. I think it is safe to say that either way the restraining order is still in place. I'll call Ozpin when it isn't two in the morning. That way you'll know just in time to talk to Weiss about it before you pass out."

"I'm giving you five hours before I go and show you what a pool cue feels like when it is sharpened into a point and jammed into what remains of your liver."

* * *

Rubbing her eyes as she started to force herself up fully into the bed. Ruby started to groan a little as she flicked the blanket off of herself. She was feeling a slight pain in her back but knew the pain would only increase the longer she was in her bed.

"WEISS! COME IN HERE! I NEED SOME HELP!" Ruby yelled knowing that it was her best shot of getting Weiss if she was still asleep. She already knew that Weiss wasn't going to be gone from the small tradition of waiting until Ruby at least appeared to be up and mobile. Something that normally irked Ruby but in a circumstance like this, it was at least helpful.

Hearing the footsteps, Ruby just smiled at the door opening before Weiss covered her eyes with her hand. Something that just caused the bed bound woman to groan. "I know, you're a prude. Meanwhile I can't get into my chair because my back is hurting and one of my arms is numb. So put your prudish nature aside and help me. I'll then get on a towel or something so you don't need to see another naked woman besides yourself and your wife."

"How the hell am I meant to help you into your chair? You do weigh a surprising amount and not to mention have bags of human waste attached to your person. What if you get tangled in that or worse, one breaks." Weiss said trying to reason her way out of this situation because she really didn't want to have to be in it.

"I'm not asking you to carry me to another room Weiss. I'm asking you to help me a few feet so I can get in my chair. As for the catheters, don't worry about them breaking because they can take some serious abuse, and if I get tangled in them I don't mind untangling, I just can't spend all day in bed and with my experience a numb arm can last an hour or more... so come on." Ruby said as she at least took some solace at the sight of Weiss taking some careful and small steps into the room. As though she was at a war with herself.

"How does it take so long for you to regain feeling in your arm?" Weiss asked as she came to a stop in front of Ruby's bed causing her to just groan.

"Thousands of different possible reasons but let's go with the whole, my central nervous system isn't exactly right. Now come on stop being up tight for like three minutes and help me into my chair."

Frowning as she knew she knew she couldn't wait it out, Weiss lowered her hand to see Ruby just rubbing her arm as though she was trying to regain the feeling in it. Weiss' eyes just drifting to the scared legs of her friend.

Knowing that she wouldn't exactly see the scars for much longer, Weiss quickly walked up to where Ruby was taking extra care as to avoid stepping on one of the bags possibly destroying it causing so much of a mess that she would never be able to bring herself to ever see Ruby again.

Sliding the arm Ruby had been rubbing over her shoulder, Weiss brought a hand under the woman's knees and one behind her back as she took a few deep breaths as she lifted Ruby with great strain as she tried to avoid ripping one of the two tubes from Ruby's body as she moved her friend the few inches to the chair.

Nearly tossing Ruby down once she felt like the woman was at least mostly in the chair, She frowned at the wince from her sister in law as her back was smacked against the rear of the chair.

"Thanks Weiss. I was always wondering what it was like to be a quadriplegic. So thanks for helping me get there, but I think I'll need to stick with just two bum legs." Ruby bit as she felt Weiss slip her hands under Ruby's arms to gently move her back.

"I told you, you are a lot heavier than I can lift. I'm not like Yang and I'm certainly not like Tai." Weiss said as she felt confident that Ruby was at least into her normal position in her chair as she grabbed the edge of the seat between the brunette's legs and started to walk backwards just enough so she could at least get behind to grab onto the handles so she could push it. Stopping for a minute as she carefully lifted up the thankfully opaque bags and placed them into Ruby's lap.

"Weiss. I swear to whatever god you want. Stop staring at my legs. You know what happened, you've seen the footage of me in my prime, and you know me now. You also have been told at least half a million times about where the scars came from." Ruby said as she could see Weiss shaking her head.

Looking up into Ruby's eyes, Weiss just frowned at the statement. "You've told me twice. And I've only been told four times. It still doesn't make sense to me." Weiss said as she walked around the wheelchair to just start properly pushing Ruby.

"It happens when they need to practically reconstruct everything from a point on your spine down in the hopes originally to get me back up in time to make the final qualifiers. And then once they actually looked at the xrays realised it would be pointless for me to ever keep my dream... and then I didn't exactly have a say in if I would go through it."

"There are medical reasons you would have gone through it regardless. Same as if you break your legs now." Weiss said softly as the came to a stop by the door, just giving her enough time to grab the first outfit she could really see that way Ruby wouldn't need to be naked the entire day. "And from what I read if your bone marrow gets out it can kill you. So consider yourself lucky they could do that much." Weiss continued as she placed the items on Ruby's shoulder.

As she walked out of the room, Weiss just smiled at the sight of Ruby groaning at what she just knew was the fact that Ruby always seemed like she would have rathered her parents just tell the doctors to amputate her legs. An action that Weiss knew deep down why Tai would have went against and from what she had been told about Summer she could see why she would refuse to ever do something like that.

Lightly pushing Ruby into the bathroom and towards the toilet Weiss just smiled at her. "Now, I refuse to help you get changed by any stretch of the imagination. And I would sooner kill myself then to empty your bags of unmentionables." Weiss said as Ruby rolled her eyes once again.

"Fine, I can probably do both one handed... with great difficulty. Just can you go make something for breakfast... or order something... I don't care which. I'm just hungry and borderline on hangry because I really do loath it when people need to help me this much." Ruby countered as Weiss just smiled at her as though that was meant to be some sort of punishment for what she had just done for Ruby.

"Okay, but our options are going to be limited. Because I _can't_ cook. And most places aren't going to be open let alone deliver this early." Weiss countered as she started to walk back towards the door.

"Port's does if you tell him I'm one of the ones going to be eating. His number is five on speed dial." Ruby said hearing a groan coming from Weiss followed by her nearly storming off towards the living room. Something that just caused a slight chuckle.

' _Blake would kill me if she knew I was eating out again... especially seeing as we are getting some of Port's cooking. But from the long list of things I know Blake will kill me for doing that ranks pretty low._ ' Ruby thought with a smile as she started to flex her hand she had slept on just glad that she could have some movement in.

Disconnecting the bag she feared more so as she covered her nose she just started to wished that she at least had some bowel control to prevent this, but knew that it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be and not nearly as worse as she thought it would have been. It was just an annoyance she supposed. One that she thankfully only really needed to do seldomly. ' _I wish I could actually have someone who would do this for me._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, there is yet another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well as some more information revealed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got some more of this.**

Chapter 5:

Placing the fried shrimp into her mouth, Ruby just smiled at the slight disgust look on Weiss' face. Just a sight that meant that Ruby must have struck a nerve in the gesture, but she didn't really care about that. This was going to do its job and fill her up regardless.

"I've been in Vale for years and I'll never understand what is with the fascination of fried fish in the morning. Like is it so hard to just have a poached egg?" Weiss said a little unsure of how she got roped into this. It wasn't even a case of her being mad that she had been bought some food. She was mad that she had been talked into eating something like this.

"Because fish is delicious and quick. And it isn't really a Vale thing. Just something I've been into because of Blake... even though she doesn't like Port's. Something about how he has skimped her on fish." Ruby said with a slight smile at the sight of her friend pushing the tail of her breakfast around. "Either way you should eat up. This is like the perfect answer after a night of drinking."

"Yeah... I'll take your word. I'm just waiting for Yang to call me so I can go get her and then sleep next to her... then eat a big meal that Klein will have ready..." Weiss said softly as she sensed the question that was on Ruby's mind causing her to hold out the plastic tray towards her. A small laugh slipping past as she could see the smile on Ruby's face. Something that was just perfect given her penchant for wanting to ignore the all basic needs if Weiss and from what she has seen Blake to make sure they were doing alright.

"You should at least eat the rice Princess." Ruby said with the mouthful of food just laughing a little at the sight of Weiss faking like she was about to get sick from that one gesture. Something that they both knew she wasn't from the years they've been friends.

Laughing softly as she picked up the metal tray and spoon, Weiss just placed the spoonful of rice into her mouth and just let out a hum of enjoyment. It had been a while since Ruby had surprised Weiss with exactly the type of taste she wanted at that moment but somehow the coconut rice had done the job.

"So besides being an old married couple later, what are you and Yang doing? Because my old ball and chain isn't exactly here." Ruby said with a chuckle as Weiss shook her head at what was just a slight jab to get a reaction. Something that Weiss knew if it was a year or two earlier that it would have worked, but not right now because Weiss knew that Yang should have called earlier.

"We are going to sleep, have a meal, and possibly open up one of the bottles of wine... unless Yang can finally convince me to try that 'blood of a virgin' drink she made... or whatever it is called." Weiss said as she started to break up the rice just to get another spoonful.

"Viking's blood. It is called Viking's Blood. Virgin is implying that there is no alcohol and it does have a lot. You might enjoy it. And it is technically a wine, just cherry and honey wine." Ruby corrected as she smiled at the sound of Weiss' phone ringing because it meant that it was very likely Yang meaning that Weiss wouldn't be as moody for the rest of her time with Ruby.

Gulping the mouthful Weiss reached onto her lap and produced her phone quickly sliding her finger across the glass. Chuckling a little, Ruby started to clean the table the best she could as she just spoke up. "I'll be in my computer room. Let me know when you are done being straight with my big sis." Ruby said with a slight laugh as she could see Weiss just waving at her.

Placing the items into her lap, Ruby began to just roll towards the kitchen, a little glad that she could get Weiss preoccupied with something else while Yang was busy doing something else. A feat that was seemingly becoming harder and harder, but Ruby was confident that she could continue to do it as long as Yang was doing what she wanted. It just made her feel a little bit better about the situation that at least she could let Yang continue with her own dream.

Tossing the containers into the sink, Ruby quickly rolled out of the room and back into the one that contained at least her livelihood. As she rolled in, she smiled at the sight of the machine printing off the last thing she needed for her latest project.

Rolling up to the project she had printed off yesterday as she grabbed some sandpaper, Ruby just happily returned to sanding it. She knew that she should probably at least call Blake who if her history was anything to go by she was already up and worrying about how Ruby slept and wanted to make sure she was perfectly fine for another few hours. Even though if Ruby was telling the truth that was a little bit of a comfort blanket, but she would have loved it a lot more if she stopped worrying all the time in a situation like this where she was on her way back to her childhood home and just trust that Ruby would be fine to be by herself.

Hearing a knock at the door, Ruby frowned at the fact she must have just entered a zen mood as she had been sanding. Turning around a little, Ruby could see Weiss standing there in the outfit she had been drinking in last night. "Been trying to get your attention for a while. Apparently Yang wants to stop by here briefly before we head home. Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"Nah, if I want to drink, I'll just go to the bar tonight." Ruby began as she started to place the items in her hands back onto the counter top as she grabbed her wheels and spun around to face Weiss a lot easier. "Here, I'll see you out though." Ruby said as she started to wheel herself closer as Weiss shook her head a little as she turned around and started to walk as to give Ruby ample room to navigate the hallway.

"You know you don't have to. I think I can find the door just fine." Weiss said a little peeved at herself that she was letting Ruby go this far when she was working on something. Not to mention she knew how annoying it must be for her to turn around at door.

"It's fine. I need to check the mail any ways. I'm expecting something to come in the mail. Which may or may not get a laugh out of Blake." Ruby said with a chuckle as she grabbed the low hanging keys from next to the door as Weiss opened it.

"When have those words ever left your mouth and she actually enjoyed the item?" Weiss asked sarcastically as she turned around to see Ruby shaking her head.

"The last I said them to you never. Last I said them to myself... well you found it yesterday."

Shivering a little Weiss just glared at Ruby who had the same smirk on her face as she had been happy with what she had just said. Groaning a little, Weiss quickly bent down to hug Ruby with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to leave before I want to make my wife unhappy and kill her sister. If you think of anything just text me or Yang." Weiss said as she felt Ruby's arms wrapping around her to return the hug.

"I know Weiss." Ruby said as they quickly separated. Seeing her sister in law walking out of the building, Ruby just couldn't help but smile as she started to glide towards the row of metal boxes where she could see the distinctive backside of the redhead that had been on her mind as of late.

"Excuse me." Speaking up to continue with the slight pathetic look she had cultivated with Pyrrha, she just smiled at the sight of the woman turning around looking a bit shocked. As though she was doing something that she wasn't meant to or was at least bashful of the situation that she had been found in. "Nice seeing you again... Pyrrha was it?" Ruby asked rhetorically as the woman just took a few steps to the side to give Ruby ample room.

"Yeah. Um do you mind if I ask you few question?" Pyrrha asked timidly as Ruby bent back to lock the wheels so she could get further back into the box if she needed to.

"As long as they aren't about how I'm cripple I don't mind." Ruby spoke as she started to push herself up a little from the arm of the chair so she could place the key into the lock easier. "I kind of have an open book type of life." Ruby continued as she twisted the metal and smiled at the fact that she had seemed to have made precautions not in vain.

"Are you dating Weiss Schnee? I saw you two were hugging when I was walking down the stairs to check my mail?" Pyrrha said, curious as to why Ruby had started to laugh.

Grabbing some of the letters, Ruby slumped back and started to go through them before dropping them onto her lap. "No. Weiss is just my sister in law. She just stayed last night because she was being super irrational because her wife works in the fire department... I'm not one hundred percent on the correct job description." Ruby began as she rested the items on her lap. Smiling internally at the small plan that had formed in her head. "Is that all you wanted to ask? Because that isn't exactly a hidden thing... and if Princess was cheating with me I guarantee you there would be at least five dozen reporters here at all times."

Waiting for a response, Ruby started to enter a little of an uncomfortable position to make it seem like she wasn't going to intentionally do what she is about to. Grabbing one handle as she tried to force herself forward, Ruby just frowned as to sell the items hitting the ground as she grabbed the small brown box. Moving back into a proper sitting position, Ruby just frowned as she could see the letters and what she assumed from the thickness various bills everywhere.

"Fuck." Ruby muttered as she twisted to unlock the wheels and moved back a little when she could see Pyrrha quickly bending down and collecting the items.

Seeing the redhead bend down fully, Ruby had to admit that this was actually a pleasant plan of hers. Even though she would need to sort her mail out again, but she was going to be fairly fine with that whole thing because of this one thing.

As Pyrrha stood up fully, Ruby just happily accept the items she held out. "Thanks Pyrrha. You saved me a lot of time cursing the fates and gravity. I owe you." Ruby began as she could see Pyrrha just smiling at her. "Tell you what, do you mind drinking? Because I'll gladly buy you one. Don't worry about if you get recognised or not for whatever it is you do or did. Provided it is legal." Ruby said as she could see a bit of apprehension in Pyrrha's face.

"I just don't want to get recognised. I'm positive that Vale doesn't do too well with Mistral sporting events, but it would make me feel a lot better."

"Oh you'll fit in perfectly at the bar. We all kind of were and in some cases still are professional athletes."

Smiling a little at the notion of something like that existing, even if she doubted that they really were what Ruby had claimed. "I'll think about it."

"Well, I'm going either way. If you want to join just knock on my door around seven. Open invite." Ruby said as she smiled at the unsure gleam in the tall woman's eyes as if she was actually contemplating that she wanted to go along with Ruby. Something that Ruby would be more than happy to cultivate. "Either way, I need to get back to work, but also have a good day." Ruby said with a smile and started to roll backwards.

"You too Ruby."

* * *

Smiling a little as she slipped the ring back onto her finger, Yang just smiled at the familiarity of feeling the metal wrapping around her finger. It brought her the comfort that she seemed to always come with the feeling of her being close to Weiss while being so far.

Even though she knew Weiss was just going to be in the parking lot at the furthest at this moment, but it just made her feel so much better. At least then everything was going to be just so perfect. Even though she would need to tell Ruby that half of the group that had crippled her permanently were out and about, with a restraining order that apparently Ruby would need to petition for it to become permanent which alone was enough of an annoyance to Yang.

Hoisting the bag up and slinging it over her shoulder, Yang slammed the locker door shut with a smile. Trying her hardest to not breathe too heavily from the stench that was coming from her bag. Something that just made her loath that she forgot about it the this long just because of how she knew that she was going to feel sorry for whoever was going to be the ones to wash it.

Sighing a little as she walked out barely catching the small ball of white and blue lunging towards her. A smile on her face as she felt Weiss' arms deliver a hug before quickly recoiling as Weiss placed her hands over her nose.

"I was going to warn you in advance. This is what two months of forgetting my washing smells like. Especially when some days are sweaty from multiple calls seemingly every hour on the dot." Yang said with a smile as Weiss glared at her harshly. "Don't worry, I'll put it in the trunk and warn Klein about the smell. I'm not heartless." Yang said with smile as Weiss glare harshened.

"Are you positive that we can't burn it... or bury it... or both." Weiss asked sarcastically as Yang shook her head.

She knew that this was going to be something that was a problem with Weiss, but she also knew that there was no way she was going to get rid of her clothes. Especially seeing as how old some of these were and how important they were in some regard to Yang.

"Not going to happen. We should get going though. I have like an hour max left in me before I pass out from exhaustion, and I really do need to talk to Ruby because if she finds out otherwise she is going to be all kinds of pissed and I would rather avoid that self destruction spiral again." Yang said with a smile as Weiss started to walk ahead. "I don't even get a kiss? I feel cheated." Yang spoke as Weiss held the door open.

"Not until that bag of war crimes is far away from me." Weiss hissed, tossing the keys behind her so Yang could unlock the trunk just so she wouldn't need to be around it any more than she would need to be. A sentiment she hoped that Yang would be happy to agree with.

Walking up to the driver side as she could see Yang tossing the bag into the trunk, Weiss just smiled at the sound of it slamming closed. A smile on her face as she started to walk up towards where Weiss was standing, a sly smile ever present on her face causing Weiss to just smile back towards Yang. Leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on Yang's lips, Weiss quickly pulled back before Yang had a chance to deepen one causing Weiss to just smile more at her. "Not until we both brush our teeth. I haven't been able to brush mine because it took Ruby until nine to wake up and then we had some of that disgusting food you and her love."

"You guy's had Port's... lucky." Yang said as she placed the key back into Weiss' hand. "Regardless, I'm running on fumes here. Let's just go so I can talk to Ruby and we can head home and cuddle up and just sleep for like a day."

"What is so important that you need to tell Ruby and ignore that for a while longer?" Weiss asked a little hurt that Ruby was inadvertently ruining a plan that Weiss really enjoyed the thought of just fulfilling as soon as she possibly could.

"Ilia and Vernal are out. Something about good behaviour and overcrowding." Yang said as she climbed into the car quickly followed by Weiss who had been chewing her lip as though she was trying to place a face to the names. Something that Yang could understand why it was hard for Weiss. She hadn't seen the state Ruby was in after those two and the Malachite twins where done with her. "They are two of the people who beat Ruby to near death stripping her of nearly everything that was important to her at that point in life." Yang said softly as Weiss nodded her head as though she was glad that it made sense to her as to why Yang wanted to go and do this now and not wait.

Weiss just wished that Ruby hadn't been in such a good mood because this would destroy her a lot more than anyone could ever guess.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Blake just enjoyed the feeling of being out in the sea again. Something she supposed that came with growing up on such a small island. She knew that some racists would make some comment about a cat being in water, but Blake didn't care about that. Or at least she didn't let it on that it got under her skin a little.

At least she knew in about another day she would be back home and the furthest possible place from racist humans. Something that did just make Blake feel like she should undo the bow around her ears, but knew better until they were close enough to Menagerie.

Feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist Blake nearly jumped as she turned around getting ready to beat whoever was holding onto her like that. Stopping in mid punch Blake's glare harshened at the sight of the brown hair tied back tightly into a ponytail. Just the sight of the person raised more than enough questions to Blake but the main one that she wanted answered personally was why did she stop herself from punching this woman.

Making mental note to ask herself that same question later, Blake just grabbed the now suddenly timid woman's shirt as if demanding answers. Feeling like she should answer Blake's questions before she decided that now would be the time to take up boxing as a pastime, Ilia just smiled at her. "I got paroled provided I went back to Menagerie... I'm so glad though you are on this boat. I'm still a little mad that you never wrote me back." Ilia spoke as she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist again as she rested her head onto the woman's shoulder. A hum of happiness leaving her throat before she felt Blake toss her backwards.

"We broke up Ilia. I'm not crazy enough to continue dating someone who will willingly attempt to kill but thankfully only manage to cripple someone throughout their prison stay." Blake said as she started to walk back towards her room just so she could attempt to call Ruby one last time just so she could warn her of who was on the boat with her.

"It seems like it was warranted. You smell of her." Ilia hissed at Blake who stopped in her tracks and spun around to glare at the chameleon Faunus. "Thankfully for her I suppose if I step back inside of Vale, I'll be sent practically straight to a super max."

As if hearing enough, Blake balled a hand up before delivering it across the woman's face. "I only started to date her long after you were sentenced and most importantly we broke up!" Blake yelled as the woman just smiled as she stood up and continued to smile at Blake as though nothing had happened. Something that was just making Blake's skin crawl a lot more than anything she had ever seen or done before.

"Does she know about us?"

* * *

Throwing the glass at the wall Ruby glared at her sister. She knew that she couldn't be mad at Yang for simply delivering the message. She was just furious right now. Doubly so because she couldn't just go to Cinder's bar and start drinking early because she wasn't even going to be there until the afternoon at earliest and there was nothing in the house strong enough for her to get plastered right now to calm the anger she was feeling.

"Ruby. I get that you ar-"

"YANG! Do the both of us a favour and shut up there!" Ruby yelled cutting her sister off, already knowing what the woman was going to say as just to cut her off. She wasn't in any sort of mood to even deal with her sister's best and consoling her. "Because trust me Yang, you have no fucking idea what I'm feeling! Those two were the craziest and were actually the ones to try and kill me but made sure to crush vertebrate making sure I could never feel anything below the waist and I certainly couldn't even fucking run ever again!" Ruby continued to berate her sister who seemed to thankfully just accept the fate she was dealt.

"Do you want me to call anyone Ruby? I don't want you to be alone right now..." Yang spoke softly as Ruby just glared harder at her sister.

"What am I going to be able to do Yang!? I can't exactly fucking hang myself! Maybe I should just invite those crazy fucking whores here so they can finish the job!?" Ruby yelled as her sister just winced from the yelling. But Yang knew that she was just going to need to take this berating because of how much Ruby practically needed it.

"No Ruby. I know you want to drink and I know how reckless you get when you get drunk which would possibly end up with you in a drunk tank or worse a hospital bed." Yang countered as so she could feel like she at least tried to get through to her sister at this point. Something that she just knew was going to be dreadful if she didn't try and get Ruby to think about this thing with logic right now.

"Just leave me." Ruby said lowly as she turned around to face her desk once again.

"Okay... but I'm going to call Dad. Tell him to come over." Yang said softly as she turned around and started to walk out of the room. She knew that this was going to be a tough thing for Ruby to swallow. It was just a simple fact that she would need to accept. At the very least she was glad that Ruby lived a mostly secluded life at this point.

Stopping a little in her tracks, Yang felt an eyebrow raise at the sight of Weiss closing her phone and smiling a lopsided smile at her. "I just got done telling Tai. He is on his way over and wants us to wait until he is here... he has the same types of fear you do about this news."

"Knowing Ruby, they can very well be well founded."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done yet another chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Got even more writing for you guys.**

Chapter 6:

Knocking softly on the door, Tai just took a deep breath as she prayed for his daughter to answer this time compared to the fifteen other attempts at this one thing. But at the very least he knew that he would need to try and he would continue to try. There had to be something that would spur her to come out of her room and the simple promise of her favourite meal wasn't even coming close to what he wanted.

"Ruby, do you want to come out?" Tai asked softly as he hoped that there would some sort of reaction that wasn't going to be nothing but scorn, but for the life of him he wouldn't particularly care if she even did that. At least it would signal to him that she was alive and willing to talk to him in some way.

"Or you know... let me come in? I'd really accept either or." Tai continued as he just wanted to get some sort of reaction. It was at the point where he hated how much Ruby was like Summer from the very vivid flashbacks he was receiving from when he was trying to get Summer to answer anything when she was furious at something that she couldn't just lash out at everything that was wrong to her.

"Dad. I suggest leaving my apartment and not coming back for a few weeks because I'm seriously tempted to drink to a blackout and then hopefully continue." Ruby yelled through the door just causing Tai to feel his heart sink further. If he was being honest though it wasn't nearly the worst action that Ruby could have taken. It wasn't the best, but he did know how bad Ruby could go and he didn't lie the thought of her going even close to that extreme.

Bracing himself for the berating, Tai grasped the door handle and opened the door to the room his daughter used to work in just causing him wince at the sight of broken glass and shards of plastic littering the floor of the room. It was something that just seemed to sum up the mood that Ruby must have been in. Or at least how he would assume she would been feeling. Even he was feeling that kind of rage.

"Seriously Dad. Just leave." Ruby hissed as she could see her dad walking into the room, bending down to carefully lift up the large shards of glass up off the floor that was just causing some more anger in Ruby but she just couldn't bring herself to lash out at her dad like she knew he was probably expecting.

"I don't want you to be alone Ruby. I admit that I'm mad at them myself... specifically how they didn't get sent to the chair for harming one of my daughters. A sentiment I know your mother shared when she was with us." Tai started as he could feel some of the glass digging into his fingers but he didn't care. This was something a lot more important than just some minor blood spilling from his fingers. It would be a lot better if it was his than Ruby's from simply trying to move. He would be fine with a few splinters of glass sticking into his hand.

Looking towards her father, Ruby just winced a little at the sight of him picking up the glass knowing that it must have been hurting him, just causing Ruby to feel her heart fall once again. "Dad, leave the glass. And just leave. I'm not going to do anything stupid. And the restraining order according to Yang is still in effect for another few months. So they won't exactly do something like come after me and I can't exactly go after them because I don't even know where either of them are."`Ruby spoke in a softer tone as she could see her dad standing up with a handful of the glass.

"I can get by for a few days if my hands are injured just fine. You can't." Tai said as he quickly walked out of the room as Ruby bent forward in her chair. Elbows just resting on her legs as she grabbed the sides of her head.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to let everyone know how furious she was and it just constantly felt like she was being forced to bottle it up, making it all that much harder to do and actually process this situation. Every part of this was making her just want to go to the parole board that okayed their release and beat them to an inch of their life and see how they would feel if Ruby was to be let out after someone else claimed that she was rehabilitated. It was the only thing that made sense to Ruby in this circumstance, but she still wasn't getting very far with the line of reasoning.

Before long Tai entered the room again holding a dustpan and a small brush. He just knew that Ruby was going to be mad at his making sure all the glass was gone, but he would just feel better if he knew Ruby's tires were going to be fine and that Ruby wasn't going to get the razor sharp shards embedded into her palms and fingers forcing her to be stationary until her hands healed.

"The glass I can understand... but what is the with the broken plastic." It wasn't a case of Tai didn't know what was the cause, he just figured that it would be a nice distraction from what was going through his youngest's head. Something that was a lot better than him just letting her continue down the path that he had wanted to go down himself and just start killing people that had let this situation even happen.

"It was a test piece to see if the file I was sent would work. I just happen to have not changed from the brittle plastic that was already in my machines." Ruby spoke with a slight sad tone at the sight of her dad standing up again.

The red liquid seemingly standing out to Ruby as she wanted to jump to help him but also knew how that would be slightly difficult given his history of not caring of his state if it meant that his daughters were going to be fine.

As he turned to face Ruby he just gave her a half hearted smile, "Can you please come out Ruby? It would put my mind at ease knowing that you aren't going to be held up in here. I don't care if you want to drink, I'll gladly get someone to deliver some and we both can drink. I just don't want you to be alone after getting news about something like this." Tai spoke as he stepped back a bit to see Ruby rolling towards one of the cupboards in the room.

He was a little curious until he could see her producing a plastic container. One that was almost clear as to what it was with the cross emblazoned on the top. Something that he was at least glad at this point that she was a bit like his late wife from how he knew he could at least make sure everyone got their way.

"Go dump that stuff and come here Dad. Your bleeding all over the floor and probably going to get an infection." Ruby demanded as Tai just smiled at her.

"Come on out Ruby. You'll need the light, and something to eat either way." Tai spoke as he could see Ruby just pressing her lips into a thin line as she was contemplating what he had just asked of her.

It wasn't like the idea wasn't something that was unappealing to Ruby. She just wished that it didn't feel like she was loosing when in reality all she wanted to do was just forget this day ever happened. She knew that it wasn't exactly a hard thing for her to get, it was just something that was a lot harder for her to get if her father was going to continue down this path.

"Fine. But I'm not going to drink with my Dad. I'm going to get sloppy drunk and I don't want you to see me like that. I'd just head to the bar I normally do and I'm sure Neo will be down there and she would have told just about everyone. And they know understandably how sensitive the topic is." Ruby said as she started to follow her dad out of the room.

"As long as you aren't going to be alone Ruby. I would rather if I knew who your friends are... but it is fine as long as you aren't going to do anything foolish or self destructive." Tai spoke as he noticed Ruby quickly rolling into the living room. Something that just made him smile all that much more as he quickly dumped the contents of the dustpan before he dropped the item and quickly walked back towards the living room.

Walking over towards the seat in front of Ruby, Tai smiled as he took the seat and held his hands out towards his daughter. It was a sight and feeling he was familiar with at Ruby quickly tugging his hands towards her. Something that just made him enjoy at how he had taken her mind off of the situation, something that made the price of damaging his hands to make sure Ruby didn't all that much better.

"I wish you would have listened to me when I said to just leave the glass." Ruby muttered as she reached next to her to box of the alcohol wipes just to make sure the man wasn't going to get any sort of infection from the one action that Ruby thought was a stupid one. "I wouldn't have hurt my hands and the tires do have a gel of sort in them to prevent any popping... even if it did, I do have spare wheels." Ruby continued as she quickly pressed the damp item onto one of his hands and quickly scrub it to make sure it was completely encapsulated in the alcohol to make sure that there would be nothing dangerous to come from this.

"I'd rather be sure Ruby. I can live without my hands for a few days as they heal. I know you can't if you don't want help to get around which I also know that you loath more than seeing me like this." Tai spoke with a slight laugh at the groaning sound from Ruby.

"I'd rather someone helping me than you being injured. Yang is a different story though... regardless my point still remains, you should have listened." Ruby said with a small frown as she noticed how shallow the injuries were. Just something that at least picked up her mood. She knew then at least that nothing bad inherently will happen.

Smiling at the fact his hands seemed slightly cleaner then what they had in the morning, to the point where he had no doubt that he could see that the cuts being nothing really. Taking his hands back from Ruby's with relative ease, Tai stood up and just smiled as he started to walk around the couch again, just to finish what he wanted to at least do.

"Dad get back here. I still need to put something over the cuts." Ruby demanded ignoring the slight anger coming from the laughter her father had fallen into. She wasn't sure what she'll do but the thought of patricide was a little appealing if it would just get him to not laugh at whatever it was that was so funny.

"I'll be fine. They are purely superficial. What you should do is decide on if I should heat up this macaroni and cheese with cut up little hotdogs, or if you just want to eat it cold or do you want me to toss it all out." Tai said as though what Ruby said was really going to affect her.

' _Suddenly regret not freaking out at him earlier... it would make this so much easier._ ' Ruby thought as she started to pack up the items into the box. The only thing she could really think of is the fact that she wished this would go by a lot faster just so she could go and get drunk to hopefully end up next to someone for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha closed her eyes and balled up her hand. She had no idea why she was even considering doing this. It could have been the offer did intrigue her, it could have been that if what Ruby had told her was true then the people there wouldn't exactly be looking at her like her fans did or worse how the advertisers would look at her. But Pyrrha supposed the final possible reason she was here was because of how she just got done being in a two hour long argument with her trainer about something that she refused to change.

Bringing her hand down on the door, Pyrrha could just feel her throat tighten a little as she waited a few long minutes before she could see the door open revealing a tall almost intimidating looking blonde haired man standing there looking Pyrrha up and down making her earnestly feel like she should possibly start running back to her own apartment and just wait it out until she runs into Ruby again.

"Um... I'm not sure if I'm at the right address... a girl named Ruby invited me out tonight... I'm new to the building so I have no idea if this really is the right place." Pyrrha said softly, fearing what this man would do to her. She just had the feeling that he could possibly break her bones. Even if she knew it was an irrational fear just the sight of the open cuts on the man's hand just seemed to tell her a lot.

"Nah, you got the right place. One second." The man said as he closed the door over causing Pyrrha to just breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that she hadn't soiled herself trying to find the right apartment, she did however come very close with the sight of the man that was before her.

She couldn't help but wonder what was the man's connection to Ruby. He didn't seem like the type that would be a nurse, but at the same time Ruby didn't seem like the type of person that would even get a nurse willingly, but she supposed she also didn't seem like the type that would be the sister in law to Weiss Schnee. So Pyrrha wasn't really sure if she could trust her gut when it came to this woman.

As the door opened again, Pyrrha smiled at the sight of Ruby sitting there with a relieved look on her face. Almost as if Pyrrha had just ended something that Ruby didn't want to do causing further confusion.

"See Dad!? won't be alone. Now can you kindly leave? We are just going out to get drinks and she can easily make sure I'm back in my place." Ruby complained raising so many more questions to Pyrrha, namely how can such an intimidating man have such an innocent child. But Pyrrha also supposed that it was a case of her not really wanting the answer because she might anger the man making her circle back to her fears.

"I'm just worried Ruby. The last time I let you talk me out of my worry you ended up staying in a hospital for months. How can I not worry about you now?" The man spoke softly raising even more questions to Pyrrha but she supposed that she would just need to remember to ask Ruby some of them later when they've both had a few drinks on them just because this wasn't going to be something where she would feel comfortable to destroy a budding friendship over.

"Do you really want to open that can of worms Dad? Just please, everything will be fine. If not the cops will be the first people I'll get Cinder to call. And you'll be the first person I call." Ruby said hoping her father wouldn't notice her choice of words being carefully picked just so if she wanted to get revenge and it so happened that everything aligned that she could in fact do that. But she also knew that it wouldn't align that well because of how she wasn't hopefully going to get the chance to ever see either Vernal or Ilia ever again.

"Promise?" Tai said as Ruby just smiled at the man.

"I promise." Ruby said as she quickly rolled back into her home a little as Pyrrha could feel the fear start to rise at the sight of the large man walking out of said apartment and taking a step next to her. "Dad, that isn't you leaving. The bar isn't far from here. So go." Ruby continued as she placed the keys into her lap and started to wheel out of the apartment closing the door tightly.

Wincing a little as she felt her dad bending down and lightly picking her up off the seat of her chair to just hold her in the hug, Ruby couldn't help but groan a little as she returned the hug. It wasn't a case that she wasn't well aware of how much a hug like this meant to her dad, but it didn't help anything really and would just make it that much harder to get rid of him like she wanted if she didn't just return the hug.

"Promise me you'll call me regardless tomorrow." Tai whispered as he started to lower his daughter once again into the chair as she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine dad. I'll call you tomorrow. After I get through the inevitable call from Yang or Weiss making sure I'm fine."

Smiling at the simple comment from his daughter, Tai just started to walk away from the group. He was going to be just glad that Ruby really wasn't going to be alone even if it was from plans she clearly made before she found out the news. Not that Tai was really going to question that. He was just glad that she wasn't going to do anything dangerous.

Seeing her father walk out of the building Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep and calming breath as she tried to brace herself for the questions that she knew were going to come, but she also just wanted to give her father some time to get away before she all but screamed.

Taking a few extra minutes, Ruby opened her eyes to see Pyrrha standing in front of her looking uneasy, something that the wheelchair bound woman knew the cause of. Something that never really made sense to her but she at least knew the way to help Pyrrha get over that one small hump.

"Relax. My Dad is harmless. I've only seen him actually mean malice to four people. Five if you count his ex-wife but that is for something entirely different." Ruby said as she picked up her keys and started to shift her body over a little so she could slip them into her pocket, just enjoying the fact that this was going to be the seemingly easiest part of her day. "Regardless, let's get going. I need to forget this day ever happened, and I can't do that in any fun method sober." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Pyrrha shaking her head a little as though she was trying to dislodge some thought that just caused Ruby to smile.

"Can you at least tell me how your dad is so terrifying?" Pyrrha asked a little curious just because she wanted to avoid whatever it was that could cause a man to become that terrifying.

Laughing a little at the sight of Pyrrha holding the door open, Ruby just wheeled herself out of the complex. "If his stories are to be believed, he got expelled from a shady school at twelve for fighting... then started street fighting until he was thrown in jail for something at eighteen where during a ten year stay he got his highschool equivalent, started to study law, first wife who is the crazy one divorced him, he got out became a lawyer and somewhere in that mix met my Mom, had my sister handed to him from his first wife who he had a one night fling with before my Mom... and then they lived happily ever after. Kind of." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Pyrrha just matching her pace with a smile as Ruby recanted her Dad's life off like that. "I'm inclined to think it is pure lies at the start though. He had a habit of changing that part to suit some life lesson for me and my sister. Mostly how we should stay in education and not to do drugs or drink underage... in two instances how we shouldn't steal some tractor and joy ride on school property." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Pyrrha looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story that involves the underage drinking... and we went to this stupid private school that was like a four hour drive from civilisation." Ruby spoke as they came to a stop at a set of traffic lights that Ruby just joyfully pressed. "So what was the cause of this change in mind? Not that I'm disappointed." Ruby asked with a smile as she could see Pyrrha just looking around carefully that she just couldn't help but groan internally at.

"I just got into an argument with the main topic being that I should move back to Mistral. Despite the fact that I just moved here because my trainer doesn't want me to slack off on training... so I just want to drink and hopefully just end the day in a better mood." Pyrrha said as Ruby just smiled at her.

"I remember those days... kind of. More so my trainer telling me to slow down. But regardless you'll end the night in a better mood. The bar is pretty great... once you get past the whole some of us were forced to quit for some reason or another." Ruby said as she gestured around a corner so Pyrrha at least would know where they were going and Ruby didn't run the risk of running over her feet.

"I'll take your word for it until I actually experience it." Pyrrha said as she noticed Ruby placing her hands up from the wheels and into her lap as she started to just leisurely roll down what was clearly a small decline in the path that she hadn't noticed just causing her to smile as she could see Ruby at least picking up emotionally a little. As though this really was going to be the make or break thing of her day.

It was just something that raised more and more questions as she could see the bar that Ruby had told her about coming up. Making Pyrrha hope at least that Ruby hadn't lied about how she would fit in or that they understood what it was like to be her if just because it would mean that she might actually have a place where she could let her hair metaphorically down and just enjoy a length of time far away from the pressures she had been under.

If not then she could at least enjoy this one time with Ruby, no matter how it ended because something about Ruby just seemed to spark interest in Pyrrha. If for no other reason than she just seemed to be a little familiar to her. She couldn't place her finger on why, but she just knew that there was something about Ruby that was screaming why she seemed so familiar.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Could pull myself away from Tales of Berseria long enough to write for this.**

Chapter 7:

Contorting her face, Ruby slammed the glass down on the counter. She was at least thankful that Cinder had at least seemed open to the idea of Ruby just being alone tonight. Even if it made Neo pout in the corner talking to Pyrrha most of the night.

There was an almost simplistic factor to it. That she just didn't really care about. "Another." Ruby demanded as Cinder just just bent down a little to stare into Ruby's eyes. As if she was trying to find some sort of major reason to pour her what had to be the tenth glass of some pretty strong vodka in two hours. "I swear to fucking god Cinder, if you claim you don't want me to be alone tonight... I just want to get drunk and forget this day ever happened."

"Is this really hitting you that hard Ruby? I mean it has been a decade... they didn't even know where you lived and now they certainly don't know that now. So is drinking your liver into extinction really necessary. And I'm not saying this as one of your mistresses nor even from a business perspective because you do give me a lot. This is just from genuine concern. I do know the path first hand..." Cinder began as she raised her scared left hand to brush her bangs up out of her face a little bit. "Or do you forget that acid attacks don't just happen out of nowhere ending my Olympian career with two golds."

Raising her glass once more to try and get what dregs there remained in the glass Ruby just frowned as she slammed it down. "There is a difference Cinder. A huge difference. You at least got the satisfaction of knowing the crazy fuck that did that killed herself. And even then you could if you trained your right eye still compete. But not only that you actually made it..." Ruby sulked as she reached over for the bottle, just glad that Cinder didn't smack her hand away from the bottle as though she was just letting Ruby drink more. "Instead all I got was a bunch of memories tinged with the fact four women decided to practice tap dancing on my spine preventing me from even feeling the annoying things that happen below the waist. Even if it was something like period cramps... would make my need to check my sheets every morning a lot less mandatory."

As Ruby continued to sulk she was just glad that she could see the liquid start to fill up the tumbler as she contemplated if she should even call Blake. It would be something that she knew would put the minds of everyone of her family and even Blake's family to rest depending how far they were because she knew word would have travelled to them through her dad. If just because she knew how he had a penchant for wanting to make sure Ruby was protected in her bubble ever since she was nearly killed by some crazy people.

"I know Ruby. But are you sure the answer to how you are feeling going to be at the bottom of a bottle? Because I know at the end of that will be nothing, and you'll want to check another one just in case." Cinder spoke calmly as Ruby rolled her eyes and placed the bottle back down on the counter. A slight frown being ever present on her face.

"I've got to check, and if I pass out before I get to the final one that will be even better... just toss me into a booth and leave my chair nearby." Ruby spoke as she grabbed the glass and just took a large drink. She was actually feeling a little happy that the burning sensation had all but vanished. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that the only restraint on why she wouldn't drink that much was gone, but she knew that in this circumstance it was a good thing.

"Okay, if this is what you want. Consider that bottle on the house... but I suggest the cheaper vodka next. They may burn more, but you'll find the answer a lot easier with those." Cinder said standing up a bit lightly tapping the lower counter as she could see Ruby roll her eyes.

"I don't care Cinder. As long as I can get drunk. This day went from great to shitty in the span of my sister getting off work." Ruby continued to sulk as she could see Cinder walking away from the counter and towards Pyrrha. Not that it really mattered to Ruby. All it would mean is that she would need to do a lot more work to get with Pyrrha.

Walking towards the red haired woman Cinder just smiled at the woman standing there with a smile on her face. "Have you calmed down enough to actually order yourself?" Cinder asked with a smile as the red haired woman just shook her head.

"Sorry, I know how that feels first hand. It is just I was a huge fan of yours and oddly enough had been wondering where you ended up a few years ago." Pyrrha said as Cinder just shook her head gently.

"It's fine, I'm well used to it. However what isn't fine is not ordering. I'm running a business here and would like to keep the doors open." Cinder said colder than what she had been using to deal with the woman with.

Wincing a little as she could see the small girl that had been practically sitting on her lap the entire time quickly stepping between Pyrrha and the bar counter. As she got comfortable, the multi coloured girl quickly just smiled at Cinder. "I want a red headed slut and Pyrrha clearly needs to lighten up a bit so give her a cock sucking cowboy." Neo said with a smile as she could see Cinder smiling as she walked a few steps towards the back wall to grab to metal glasses.

Gasping turning into a cough, Pyrrha glared at Neo as she turned around in her seat with a smile ever present on her face. "Relax. Cinder has a lot of strange drink names... but I think that tiny thing might have revealed a fair bit about you." Neo spoke with a smile as she patted the stool next to her for Pyrrha to have a seat.

Spinning around once more in the seat Neo just smiled at the sight of Cinder slapping the smaller glass on top. Picking the two glasses up, Neo could feel her smile grow as she could see Pyrrha taking the seat next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"So how is Ruby taking the news?" Neo asked as Cinder shook her head and reached under the counter to pull out a frosted glass and placed it on the counter.

"Not well right now but give her time and the space she requests." Cinder said as she turned around to see Ruby shaking the bottle to get the last few dregs of the vodka from it. Something that Cinder just frowned as she turned back around to the duo before breaking the seal of the device and started to pour out the brown coloured liquid into the frosted glass. "That is one cock sucking cowboy." Cinder said sliding the drink over towards the red head.

"I was meaning to ask about that... you two seem to know a lot about Ruby... what is up with her. She hasn't told me much... and normally in my experience when people start and finish a bottle of vodka themselves something isn't right." Pyrrha asked softly as she just stared at her neighbour. Hoping a little that it would at least answer the reason why Ruby seemed so familiar to her.

Frowning a little as she slapped the new metal glass on top of the other. "It is a long story. Most of which you are best off asking her. But the long and short of it is Ruby was close to running in nearly all the female track events at the olympics until at the qualifier four people, two of which were the crazy type of fans and beat her into the wheelchair which was the best outcome really because it was touch and go if she would live according to the papers. Look it up next time you get a chance. Just search Ruby Rose." Cinder said as she reached down once again before pulling out a separate glass before placing it down before breaking the seal once again as she started to pour the bright red coloured liquid into the glass before slipping it towards Neo.

"Cinder! Can I have another bottle!" the trio heard being yelled as Neo reached into her pocket to pull out a note and handed it to the bartender. As Cinder walked towards the till she quickly bent down to grab a bottle filled with a clear liquid that Pyrrha just knew was going to be some a lot stronger than what Ruby had been drinking. Something she was positive was going to make Ruby become even worse she just hoped that she was going to be able to get Ruby home.

Grasping the stem of the glass Pyrrha raised it to take a small sip as she looked towards Neo who she had to admit was a shock to her just because she hadn't expected someone so small and in a supposedly more restrictive sport drink as much as she had been from the brief run in with her.

"So... how about you? What did you do... or still do?" Neo asked as Pyrrha felt her face contort from the alcohol content of the drink. "Because it clearly isn't competitive drinking." Neo said with a slight laugh as Pyrrha lowered the glass to cough a little.

"I thought it doesn't matter if I did anything sports wise." Pyrrha said as Neo just smiled at her.

"Oh, it doesn't but with a body like yours, you are either a trainer which means you did a sport, or are currently doing a sport." Neo said revealing her reasoning as she took another sip from her own glass. Just enjoying the almost relieved look on Pyrrha's face.

"I do mixed martial arts professionally. Which is why I moved continent... It is a bit too public of a sport which meant that I garnered a lot of fans and couldn't even go for a jog without having a crowd around me asking me a thousand and one questions." Pyrrha said with a smile as she raised the glass again to take a drink just wondering why Ruby seemed familiar. Because Cinder's story didn't answer that question really. Just created more questions really.

Pouring some more of the clear liquid into the glass, Cinder just continued to maintain her stoic mask as she dealt with Ruby. Just the simple fact that she knew from here on out Ruby only had so many option she could take with this entire thing but she also knew that the only good one was if she accepted that there was nothing she could change.

"I just don't even see why they were allowed out. They had all the evidence that it was premeditated in Vernal's case, and in both they had the police photos of the state I was found in and the medical reports of them trying to rebuild just about everything from my lumbar region down... and they still got out early." Ruby sulked as she raised the glass and took a drink just enjoying how the burning feeling had returned at the change of bottle.

Placing the glass back down on the counter, Ruby began to sulk as Cinder extended her hand towards her. "Give me your phone Ruby. I want to make sure someone is at least waiting at home for you so you can get to bed safely." Cinder demanded as Ruby rolled her eyes as she tilted her body enough to reach into her pocket.

Slapping the phone into Cinder's hand, Ruby just smiled at her. "Well Blake's on her way back to Menagerie and my sister and sister in law are busy being passed out like an old married couple... so the odds of someone willing to get to my place that actually has a key is going to be slim." Ruby said as she picked up the glass once again to take a swig of it.

Shaking her head, Cinder quickly swiped her finger across the screen. "I wouldn't care if I had to be the one to push you home Ruby, I will." Cinder said softly as she smiled at an option that Ruby hadn't recited off causing her to just smile as she raised the phone and pressed it to her ear. "How about your father? Where is he?" Cinder asked as Ruby just smiled as she placed the empty glass back down on the counter.

"Hopefully back at his house asleep... he is the single most suffocating person I've ever had to deal with." Ruby pouted as Cinder just rolled her eyes once more as reached over to the bottle and poured a small amount into the glass once again, feeling her heart break at the sight of Ruby's face lighting up at the sight of more booze in her glass.

Taking a step back Cinder just smiled at the sound of the phone on the other end being picked up, it meant that she could very easily make sure Ruby was well looked after without needing to ruin her promise of not spending the night with her.

Which if she was being honest it wouldn't really have anything to do with the thought of that but more so because she knew that Ruby and her wouldn't be able to be trusted when it came to a situation they've been in so many times before and every single time it ended up with them in bed together.

* * *

Taking a drink Blake began to almost hiss at the sharp taste just hoping that this boat would finally dock which would give Blake the ability to at least make sure she never saw Ilia ever again by namely asking any guard her father would have sent down or officer that she didn't want Ilia near her or her family home ever again. Not to mention she would feel a lot better once she could tell Ruby about it.

"Come on Blake... you have me at your beck and call now." Ilia said with a smile as she stayed on the seat next to Blake. The smile being ever present as she clearly ignored the groan coming from Blake. "I mean what can a human who doesn't even have control of her legs now days do that I can't and more?" Ilia continued as Blake just started to rub her fingers across her eyes before keeping a firm hold of the bridge of her nose.

"Ilia, I suggest backing up far away from me. I was never one to use my father's political influence to get what I want, but I swear you will make me and I'll take great pride in making sure you end up just like Ruby. Maybe then you'll know what she goes through every day." Blake said a little exhausted as she gestured towards her glass hoping that the bartender had seen it and poured some more into it.

"You never answered my question? None of them for that fact..." Ilia said with a smile as she started to run a finger along Blake's arm ignoring the feeling of Blake shoving the offending digit off of her.

"Because Ilia, none of them matter. Frankly you should still be locked up for destroying the woman I'm currently dating mentally. And now you are blatantly trying to latch onto me and blackmail me even though go figure I told Ruby about us. I told her a long time ago. Right before we got serious. So I'll ask kindly once more. Back the fuck off, and just leave me alone." Blake said as she moved the hand away from her face enjoying the sight of the glass sitting there filled up to the traditional amount of liquor in it. Quickly downing that, Blake stood up and just glared at Ilia once more. "Now I'm leaving. If I see you again, don't be surprised that you wind up in prison in Menagerie. Because I wouldn't care what I'd need to do to make sure that would happen." Blake said as she quickly turned around and quickly started to walk away.

She could almost feel a vein develop in her forehead. She was debating if it would be worth it to just shove the woman overboard. She already knew that it would be near fatal to her because of the woman didn't know how to swim. But she also knew at that point that she would be no better than her.

"Come on Blake, I just want to talk. I mean, if not take some time to consider what you just told me... notice how you didn't say 'the woman I love' but instead just said you were dating her... something that I already knew. I mean that seems like red flags to me... flags I'd gladly take control of... I mean it is like capture the flag isn't it? Because you always said I was the woman you loved."

"Ilia I suggest you seriously leave me the fuck alone right now. Because I will seriously take a turn dancing on your spine until I hear no more snaps. Because I'm not crazy I feel the need to warn you. Notice the difference there compared to what you did to Ruby?" Blake hissed as she turned around to address the woman properly. If just for the vain hope that she might get the hint and finally leave her alone. But at the same time she already knew that Ilia wasn't going to be sane now if from her track record alone she proved she was far from that.

* * *

Groaning as she sat up Yang began to feel around to try and locate the offending object that was taking time away from her being with Weiss, and namely sleeping through what seemed like a crappy day weather wise. She actually did just want to sleep through this entire day and hopefully the night as well. Just because she wanted to catch up on some sleep she felt like she was desperately missing.

Frowning as she could see Weiss gliding across the room wrapped in a towel as she quickly picked up the phone and dragged her thumb across the screen before placing it back to her ear. Closing her eyes, Yang was just happy to relinquish the phone to someone who was up longer than she was and would be able to give whoever was calling her enough of a response.

"It's fine Tai... you can bring her here. Yang is just asleep, but she'll probably be up soon." Weiss spoke as she took a seat on the edge of the bed as she reached forward to just brush some of the long blonde hairs out of her wife's face. A little glad as she could see the lilac eyes peering between the eyelids like she was just barely trying to stay awake during this.

Something that Weiss knew that it was nothing more than her just pleading that she could get a few more minutes of sleep. "No, we don't have anything planned. You are welcome to join a relaxing day here. It might do you some good as well. The air out here will do you good as well given you are probably just as wound up as everyone else." Weiss continued as she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Yang's lips enjoying the sight of Yang's eyes opening up fully as though she was happy with her wake up call.

"No Tai, I swear it is fine..." Weiss began as she pulled back and lightly pushed Yang back down as though it would stop the woman who clearly wanted to do what Weiss wanted secretly to allow. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours. Bye Tai." Weiss said hanging up the phone before resting it back down on the nightstand, a smile ever present on her face as she could see Yang reaching up just rubbing her eyes with the back of one hand as the other wrapped around Weiss' waist to just pull her down fully onto the bed.

"What was that about?" Yang asked softly as Weiss just started to twisted in the embrace. "And you should have at least waited for me to be up before a shower... it would have been a lot more satisfactory." Yang complained softly as Weiss just rolled her eyes and planted another kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to actually get clean in a reasonable time." Weiss said just placing her hands on either side of Yang's head to support herself. "But Ruby apparently drank to blackout last night and had her phone taken away from her by the owner of the saloon. Who called your father last night to make sure that she got home and into bed safely, and he stayed the night and just has some errands he needs to run. I wasn't inclined to ask for examples." Weiss spoke as she leaned down so her lips where just ghosting over Yang's. "But maybe I can make up for the shower with the time we have left before Ruby is here?" Weiss spoke as Yang wrapped her arms around her neck and quickly shifted their bodies so she was on top of the white haired woman.

As Weiss started to almost beg to deepen the kiss, she was left frowning as Yang pulled back. "I'd love to, but I'm a little peeved at you right now." Yang said before hopping off the bed and just smiled at the almost panting white haired woman. It was a case that she knew Weiss didn't even need to ask the question that was burning on her mind but she just enjoyed the angry look in her eyes. "You know I don't like people messing with my hair. And yet you did. After you pulled my hair a little."

"Don't be juvenile Yang. If you don't want to just say so... but the least you could do is not get me wound up. At least you aren't tittering right now about it though." Weiss said as she started to crawl off the bed and walked towards the closet. Just opening the door with a frown as she heard a soft chuckle coming from the doorway. "Yang I swear if you are going to laugh at the word titter." Weiss continued as she walked over towards her section as she turned to her side a little to see Yang standing there.

"I wasn't. At first. It was because you know I'm almost always down for it. It is just because you know why I hate it when people mess with my hair. I don't care how childish you think it is. It would be like if I started to place cotton balls around the room and expected you to instantly be in the mood for some and when you aren't I'd try to take the highroad." Yang said as she placed her hands on Weiss' hips. Just smiling as Weiss glared at her.

"Don't even joke about that... there is okay, there is playful teasing and then there is that..." Weiss said as Yang just shook her head at what Weiss felt like was a serious threat even if it would inadvertently be proving her point. Not that she really cared just because she wanted it clear.

"I feel the same way about my hair... just less about it being a phobia and more about my birth mother being freaking crazy and that was her favourite thing to do to calm herself down." Yang said as Weiss just took a breath as she relented the tension she had. "Okay? Now we could go get dirty in the shower or we can continue this hypothetical."

"Fine... we should just hurry up." Weiss said as she planted a kiss on the blonde's lips.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have another chapter... I do hope you all enjoy it. I certainly do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for some more of this...**

Chapter 8:

Resting her forehead against the cold glass, Ruby just took a deep breath as she could almost feel the manicured roadway. Just the smooth path was enough to relax her swelling mind for a while longer. She didn't really want to go, but knew that she couldn't exactly fight her father in this situation, but she did know it wasn't going to take long to forward a message of some typical vague first round findings that she could make up on the spot until she actually got a chance to test the two prints she had to remake yesterday.

"Ruby, you should probably stay awake. You won't go to sleep tonight if you sleep now." Tai said as Ruby let out a loud yawn before turning towards her father. The exhaustion on her father's face was pretty clear to the woman, but she also knew that there was next to no person that would dissuade him once he started down this path.

"I'm an adult dad. If I wanted to I could sleep the entire day with nothing wrong happening with the exception of missing a few calls from Blake. Maybe even a few from Cinder to make sure I'm alright. Now tell me the truth why the hell do you want me to come out to the back ass of nowhere? Because there has to be more of a reason besides spending time with Yang and Weiss. They know why I'm feeling emotional. I mean... the only joy I had from the situation namely those four dropping the soap and being violated by someone is now gone."

"I've told you girls countless times that doesn't really happen. You're too busy trying to make sure you are clean..." Tai scolded as Ruby just rolled her eyes at the feeble attempt to try and poke a hole in one of the few topics that he knew from first hand experience what it was like.

"According to statistics... rape does happen a lot more in women prisons amongst inmates... stands to reason showers are just like that as well. I mean it is a stereotype for a reason..." Ruby muttered as she turned back to window and closed her eyes once again. Just enjoying the chuckle coming from her father as though there was something amusing in what she said. It wasn't even a case of her really caring what it was, she was just ready to sleep the rest of the morning away.

But she had to admit that a stay in the sauna Weiss had would help how she was physically feeling. She just had to find a way to convince Yang or anyone really to pick her up and carry her to it. Especially given how she knew from experience what heat and water can do to the parts she can't get to to clean frequently.

Knowing the silence was getting a little annoying to her, Ruby just had to break it. She didn't care how foolish it seemed really, she just had to break this silence. It was something that was really going to be foolish, but she just had to take the chance to at least get her father's mind off of everything. "Anyways Dad... seriously what are you meant to be doing the entire day? I kind of just wanted to sleep and this whole not trusting me is getting old."

"I'm going to start a petition to the court to make your restraining order permanent. Hence the paperwork you signed this morning. Once that is done, and you've actually had a healthy reaction, then I wouldn't mind letting up on you Ruby." Tai said as the car began to slow down as they came up to the large gates.

"Sorry I'm not exactly one for not wanting to feel for the things they've done to me. I still can't exactly go after them though... I don't know where they are, they don't know where I am. Even if they did I wouldn't exactly open the door... might even _accidentally_ get a gun and gut shoot them. But given the fact the building I live in is guarded, my door has three separate locks on it and everyone and their dog seemingly knows they're the people that crippled me and it was from them jumping me." Ruby said sulking as she could just hear the gates opening. Something that just made her smile because it was clear that she wouldn't have long before she could just sit in a sauna and just sweat what remained of the booze from her system.

As they came to a stop, Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes and started crack her joints. Just smiling as she could see her Dad climbing out of the truck. Her frown increased as she could see the man lift the covering and started to drag the contraption of metal, rubber and fabric. As she continued to witness her father setting up her chair as she just smiled at the sight of Weiss' front door opening to reveal the butler that Ruby still had no idea how Weiss had been able to keep, but just enjoyed how he seemingly teleported next to Tai to help him.

She laughed a little at the sight of the two men nearly fighting for the right to open her door. Something she couldn't help but just enjoy from how she knew this was nothing more than both being slightly pigheaded when it came to it.

Deciding to end the small feud herself, Ruby pushed the door open and took some solace in the sad faces, as though she had robbed them of doing what they enjoyed for no earthly reason besides she wanted to. "Dad can you just help me into my chair? Klein can help me into the house." Ruby said just hoping to at least find some common ground that way there would be next to no reason for the duo to fight over something like her.

Just smiling at the sight and feeling of her dad's arm wrapping around behind her quickly followed by her being picked up into the air. Just the feeling of the air rushing around her from a different angle was something that was appealing to her. A height that she really hadn't been able to get close to in a long time.

As she was lowered down, she couldn't help but just smile at the sight of her dad being careful as he lowered her down, as though she was a fragile object that would shatter the second she was dropped from more than a single inch.

"I'll be back in a few hours Ruby. Just promise me that you'll try and relax." Tai said calmly as Ruby rolled her eyes at her father.

"I'm going to be fine Dad. Got Klein here." Ruby said as she gestured over her shoulder where she knew the butler was standing. Just a slight chuckle coming from her as she could see her father pouting. "Seriously dad. I'm going to be fine. Weiss and Yang won't leave me alone for very long if at all. I just want to really something to curb this hangover. Which you can't do... especially after last time." Ruby said as it was her turn to pout at the sight of her father rolling his eyes.

Before the scene would continue on further, Tai quickly leaned up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Smiling softly as he could feel the gesture being returned. Just because he knew how much Ruby hated to do this kind of thing with most other people.

"Dad, your back has got to be in pain... I'll be fine. Trust me. You just go do the court crap... which is really the best I can describe it because it is boring either way." Ruby said with a slight laugh as she could feel her dad's arms uncoil away from her. She just couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her father just seemingly having enjoyed that single hug.

"I've felt worse pains Ruby. I'm just worried about my little girl." Tai continued as Ruby just chuckled at him. "See you later Ruby." Tai said as Ruby just smiled back up at him.

"See you Dad." Ruby said as she felt a pang of pain from a time that she remembered all too well. "Love you Dad." Ruby said hoping that she could at least get rid of some of the pain that she was feeling. Pain that was nothing like her being beaten or even from the hangovers. This was a pain that she caused on herself and it wasn't one that she ever really planned to relive.

"Love you too Ruby." Tai said as he tussled Ruby's hair a little bit, just enjoying the sight of Ruby pouting as he walked around the truck to climb back in. Just the sight was something that Ruby couldn't help but enjoy from how at the very least that it made her feel that much better.

Waving at her Dad driving off, Ruby just took a deep breath as she felt herself being moved by the man behind her. Just chuckling at the almost lethal accuracy at timing that this man had in situations like this. She just couldn't help but smile despite how she was loathing someone pushing her.

"I couldn't help but hear and I beg for your forgiveness Madam Rose about your current state of ailment. Might I suggest a personal remedy I've found to work swimmingly in these circumstance." Klein said softly as he pushed Ruby up the small ramp by the door.

"Klein, buddy. You know I don't like it when you call me that. My name is Ruby. And right now, I'll take anything. But how is my sister and Weiss? I take it they haven't been up long." Ruby asked as she was left sitting in the main hall as she heard some walking behind her followed by the closing of the door. Causing a small laugh followed by her being moved slightly again.

"As you wish Madam Ruby. Mistress Schnee and Xiao Long have been up for an hour and a half, but have been in the dining room for ten minutes, would you like to join them for brunch?" Klein asked as Ruby just chuckled at the polite mask the man was able to maintain through anything.

"I'd be happy to Klein. Just don't give me anything to eat really. I had something to eat before I left. But some juice of some description or something hot to drink would be nice." Ruby smiled as she could feel the man push her along the immaculate hallways just as she could hear some soft talking.

There was a small chuckle as before she could open the door to help the man out, he was quickly in front of her again opening the door with a smile on his face as he quickly vanished to behind her again and started to push her once more.

"I present to you, Mistress Schnee and Xiao Long." Klein said as he quickly pushed Ruby towards the other end of the table from her sister and Weiss. Once he was positive that he was happy with Ruby's placement that she would be able to address the both of them he quickly placed the breaks on her chair. "I shall consult the chef as to the time before the meal is ready." The man said bowing his head before excusing himself from the room.

As he walked out, Ruby started to rub her temples with a smirk on her face. "I loathe the fact that he does that. I don't like being called Madam. Bad enough I had to remind him I don't like being referred to by my last name." Ruby sighed out as Yang just laughed at her. "And no loud noises... super hungover here. From the text from a neighbour I went out drinking with last night and my bartender I drank a lot of vodka."

"Fine, I'll cancel the rock band." Weiss joked she picked up the newspaper with a smile on her face being hidden by the paper as she could hear the laughter coming from her blonde wife. Something that she knew was from her being slightly unsure but if she was being honest that just made the situation all that much better. She just knew though she had to at least make it clear to Ruby and Yang. "Yes it was a joke. I do make those occasionally."

"Did you know she could make those?" Ruby asked her sister who just chuckled a little as though she had just been changed to a child who was about to retell a joke and she was finding it hard to say the next line.

"No... but in fairness the last funny thing she said wa-"

"Yang. Enough jokes. Or I swear next shower you can have by yourself. Regardless though, it was funny and you know it." Weiss interrupted as she flicked her paper down a little to address her wife and sister in law. But there was also a small amount of amusement to the way the sister duo just seemed to be on an identical page even if it was about taking a joke she said and running with it.

* * *

Smiling as she rolled onto her side, Blake couldn't help but enjoy the sound of seagulls squawking. It meant they were at least close enough to their nest, which also had the benefit of meaning that she knew they had to be close to a shore line. Which also had the even better benefit that she'd be able to not only get away from Ilia but also she'd be able to contact Ruby a lot easier depending where the shore was.

Climbing reluctantly out of bed, Blake nearly jumped towards the window of her room just praying that she could get enough of a view of the land that she didn't need to leave her room and climb up on deck to see where they were. Just because she knew in here there was no chance she'd run into Ilia.

Smiling as she recognised one of the sounds they'd need to pass through before they'd be able to dock. That simple thing was more than enough to make up for the slow pace yesterday seemed to tick by and the even slower pace of the night that she was practically held up in her room. But she knew in a few hours they would be on land and Blake knew then that she'd be safe and as far away from Ilia as she deemed fit short of forcing Ilia into the sea.

Even though Blake knew that deep down that would be a wonderful thing. If just so she could push her out, then she'd never harm Ruby again. She didn't care what they had in the past. What mattered to Blake was what there is now for both her and Ruby.

Placing her bag onto her bed, Blake just smiled as she quickly set about clearing the room just so she could get off the boat as fast as she possibly could and into the arms of the protective duty that would be around her in some form. Even if that was all her parents sent down. It would still make her feel a lot better knowing that Ilia wouldn't get away with just hanging onto her like some school girl.

Taking out just a second to stretch, Blake frowned as she could hear the knock coming from her door. Groaning internally, hoping that it was just some of the crew ignoring the 'do not disturb' sign hanging on her door and not the chameleon Faunus that was becoming more and more of an annoyance for her.

Making sure the chain was on the lock, Blake cracked the door and frowned as she could see the brunette standing there. "Blake, we are nearly home. And I just hope your mother and father are happy to have us back. I mean at least I'm not like that whore who wouldn't even come with you." Ilia sung out as Blake took a deep breath to try and calm herself further.

"Ilia, back the fuck off. I'm close enough to be able to call my family's security and tell them to come up to my room and beat your ass back." Blake said as she closed the door just enjoying the fact that the woman didn't try and obstruct her any further but instead just seemed to knock on the door a bit more. Blake could almost feel the urge to want to kill her herself, but also knew that she couldn't and still maintain the high ground.

Stripping down, Blake just took a deep breath as she walked over towards where her phone was charging the previous night. She knew that there was no chance she would be able to get off of the boat without being constantly surrounded by the woman who had irked Blake more and more of their time on the boat.

Quickly sliding to the number she needed, Blake pressed it to her ear just hoping that she would be able to convince her father to send whoever he could even if he had to make some excuse to go down to see her as well. Anything as long as it would get her away from Ilia.

" _Blake? What is it? The ship shouldn't be very long before it is docked... do you need anything?_ " Blake heard as she just smiled the concern in her father's voice she knew that at least he gathered there was something wrong from just the simple call.

"Ilia got out early and is on the boat with me... and she isn't leaving me alone Dad. I mean right now I'm held up in my room." Blake said as she could almost hear her father getting annoyed at that one sentence. "My door is locked right now Dad... I'm just worried that she might not leave me alone." Blake continued softly.

" _Don't worry Blake. I'll take care of it._ "

* * *

Smiling softly as she started to roll along side her sister, Ruby just couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Yang having something planned already to just keep her mind off of things. It wasn't even a case that Ruby particularly cared about it, but she hoped at least that this was going to be a case of it being a day that didn't bore her to near death.

"So what is it that you have planned? Because I swear if you try to bring me to play a game of tennis again they won't find your corpse." Ruby asked as Yang shook her head before walking behind her and started to push the woman ignoring the groan that was coming from her sister.

"One I'm pretty sure that was a punishment for me as well and I refuse to go down by myself. But two I figured you'd get wasted and that is why I figured you'd want to go to the sauna. But unfortunately that is broken. Long story short that you probably don't want to know the details of, the wood isn't as solid as you think." Yang began laughing as she could see Ruby just shiver in her chair as they moved out of the house just causing Ruby to shake her head at the fresh air.

Before Ruby could even really register the gentle shove she could already feel the slight gust blowing past her as she started to descend the small hill. Grabbing the handles as she started to spin herself around to glare at her sister as she could see Yang just laughing a little as she started to jog down after her.

"Yang you bitch!" Ruby yelled back as she turned back around just to grip the wheels slowing herself down as she could just hear Yang catching up to her. She could almost feel the rage start to subside as Yang came to a stop next to her. "You best have a decent reason for this Yang. I don't appreciate being shoved down a hill."

"Looked like you were sulking... and I can't stand that. You know that. But in reality you wouldn't have done any damage to yourself. It evens out. I just wanted to get down quicker. And my plan if you are curious is we go to the garage and you help me with my recent project. Don't worry you won't need to do leg work." Yang joked as she quickly dodged the swipe at her legs from her sister. "I thought it was funny." Yang added as Ruby just groaned.

"Why haven't I attempted to kill you yet? Because honestly I'll take the puns over the leg jokes." Ruby groaned as Yang just chuckled flinging the doors open and gestured Ruby to follow her in. "And no that doesn't mean you can start making leg puns." Ruby said as she could see the LED in her phone start to flash. "And I'm going to take this." Ruby continued as she started to roll over a bit as she laughed at her sister for some reason laughing harder.

Swiping the answer button Ruby just smiled as she heard the soft sound of Blake's voice. " _Ruby, are you okay? I tried to call last night but you didn't answer._ "

Smirking as rubbed her eyes, she just couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Blake was still that concerned for her. At the very least she knew that Blake was going to be able to stay in ignorance for this situation. At the least she would be able to enjoy the visit with her family.

"It's fine Blake. I just went out and drank a lot. I'm with Yang at her place right now. I hope the boat is still nice if you are still on it." Ruby said as she had to resist the urge of taking one of her shoes off just to toss in the general direction of Yang and hoping that she'd be hit by it.

" _I'm off the boat but it wasn't that good of a trip. Which is one of the reasons I'm calling this early despite to just talk to you. Because Ilia is out on probation... but on slightly better news she can't enter Vale and my Dad's security at least chased her away from me for now._ " Blake said as Ruby tensed up in her chair as she took a deep breath.

"I knew she got out... Qrow found out and told Yang that Ilia and Vernal got out." Ruby said enjoying the sound of Yang stopping whatever it was she was doing, as though to just listen in on the conversation she was having at this minute. Even though Ruby knew that Yang was going to deny it. "But I suppose that is at least some good news. Just stay safe Blake... that woman is crazy as hell." Ruby continued as she could hear an almost relieved sigh coming from over the phone.

" _I will Ruby. But I'm more worried about you. They didn't try and kill me. And if what you said is true than one of them isn't accounted for._ " Blake said as Ruby just shook her head.

"You and everyone else is worried Blake. But I'll be fine, again I'm just with Yang right now, and chances are I won't be able to get rid of my dad tonight... I just barely got rid of him last night." Ruby began as she could see Yang walking out of the garage with a concerned look on her face. "I love you Blake."

" _I love you too Ruby... and you be safe as well._ " Blake said as Ruby just took a deep breath and hung up the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby just stared at her sister. "Apparently Ilia isn't going to be a problem... she isn't allowed back in Vale and is currently in Menagerie. So even less of an issue because Ghira doesn't like how crazy she is or something." Ruby said with a smile that she knew was going to be a hollow one, but at least it might be able to get Yang to relax a bit longer.

"Well... that is good at least."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp not the best ending I've had but best I can come up with on the spot. Catch you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And some more for you guys... hopefully out a lot faster than the last one.**

Chapter 9:

Frowning as Yang tossed another tool into her lap, Ruby just looked up and glared at the woman who rolled her eyes and gestured for one of the other ones that had been on her lap. "Yang, if you ask me to toss you one of these, it is getting tossed at your head. I hate the fact you are using me as a table more than the stupid leg jokes." Ruby said as Yang rolled her eyes and stood up taking a few steps towards her sister who had a peeved look on her face.

"You say that but if I continued up with the leg jokes, I'd run out of them and get annoyed. Besides I do actually need your stance of if this will break or not with what I have planned." Yang said as she spun around and started to walk back towards the contraption she had been working on. Something that just made Ruby far more confused than it should.

"Yang I learn that information by breaking things. Plus I have no idea what the freaking crapbaskets that is. How the hell am I meant to tell you if it will break?" Ruby asked as she gripped the wheels and started to to roll towards one of the tables by Yang to just dump the load that has been on her lap. "And I'm fully aware of the contradiction that is formed from the fact my job is to make sure things don't break and all I do is try and break them."

As Ruby spoke she started to turn slightly to see the small piece that Yang had been working on, a frown being ever present on her face as she continued to work in the time space she had open. Something that at least told her enough about the situation.

"And if that is some sort of projector, you'll want to make sure the fan is clear and provided there is no major stress on the screws slash bolts or whatever is securing the thing, you'll be fine. So depending on what you are doing with it you should be fine." Ruby said as she could see Yang just taking a deep breath as though she was happy with that single comment. "Why are you even doing this? I'm sure with the fortune you married into you could buy a new whatever that is." Ruby asked as Yang just shook her head gently.

"It is a gift for Weiss. And do you remember what Mom and Dad always said about gifts?"

"That you don't need them if you are an athlete and have the body to back that claim up?" Ruby asked as Yang stopped to turn and look at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Mom might have mentioned that once or twice to me when I went to her looking for advice on women... then she stared at Dad's chest. Sometimes she even said that when I specifically asked about gifts for whoever I was dating that month." Ruby said leaning back laughing at the shocked expression deepening on Yang's face before realisation started to dawn on her.

"Your just screwing with me aren't you?"

"Of course I am. The one time I did say something to that effect Mom smacked me claiming that I was a pig... she wasn't wrong though." Ruby snapped back as she could see Yang shaking her head and turning back to what she was doing. "I did however use that logic a lot. And it worked stupidly well. I mean I was pretty popular before I got jumped." Ruby continued as she gripped the wheels once again as she took a deep breath and contemplated if she should just try and go back into the house just so she could get away from the smell of oil and the sound of her sister working on something.

Chuckling at the clarification Yang slipped the tool free from the tight confines she was working under as she just smiled back at Ruby. "To be fair, I would have gut punched you. That is so shallow. But you forget, I do know how popular you were. The whole world knows of at least two fans." Yang began as she stood up and gently closed over the compartment as she cracked her back. "Plus, I did have to beat a few pervy asses whenever you went to shower after a race, or training. Why would you even go with the public showers at the events and school?" Yang asked rhetorically as she started to move around the device doing what Ruby knew was making sure everything looked right before she started to clean the device up.

"I didn't forget. You just didn't know of half of the shit I got up to after you graduated. And then how I suddenly stopped after the four months I spent in hospital." Ruby spoke as she could see Yang just looking back up at her with a small sorrowful look in her face that Ruby knew well enough to know what it was about. "And stop that look. You didn't know Yang. Now can we go back up? I'm getting bored here and I'm positive with some of the shit in this room I could make some sort of explosive."

As Ruby spoke Yang just couldn't help but shake her head as she looked at her watch. "Yeah, Dad should be coming by soon if not he is already here and Klein probably made his chocolate strawberry crepes for tea... which is still a stupid time to eat if you ask me." Yang said with a laugh as she could just see Ruby laughing as well.

"The family is from Atlas Yang. They do shit weirdly up there. I mean don't they have like five or six meals a day and each with schnapps?"

"Yes to the schnapps, and it is like four... just don't go talking about them."

"Weird people."

* * *

Closing her phone, Blake just smiled as she could smell the salt in the air as she continued to walk up the hill. She was at least thankful that there was a few extra of her father's security walking up with her, one was even kind enough to carry her bag, but Blake couldn't help but feel a little sad at the fact that Ilia wasn't tossed overboard, but she also knew that that was a thought that would go with time.

But she knew for now, now that she could see the mansion that was her home, that there was next to no chance that Ilia would be able to get into her life again short of becoming a stowaway and even then she would have the satisfaction of knowing that as soon as they docked again in Vale that she was going to be arrested and wouldn't be able to get parole as easily a second time.

Practically running towards the door, Blake just smiled at the sight from the corner of her eyes of the group that had surrounded her starting to keep up with her. Just something that she hadn't seen overly a lot but also knew that her Dad would have made it their solejob to make sure Blake was safe and Ilia didn't even get close to her again.

Blake couldn't help the small laugh that slipped past as she grabbed the bag from the near unsuspecting guard as she started to flail her hands lightly as if she was trying to gesture for them to leave.

Seeing them stand absolute, she just groaned as she spun around to see the person that was in the back just staring back at her with an unmoving look. "Mr Belladonna has given us strict orders, not to leave your side until you are inside Miss Belladonna. Especially because of that chameleon Faunus having followed us this far." The guard stated calmly as he waited for Blake to knock on the door.

"I know she followed us. I have ears too and she isn't as stealthy as she once was. But I also know she won't try anything given the fact she is not only pretty far right now but also because it would be near suicide at this point." Blake said as she spun around, all of a sudden remembering why she preferred to be in Vale where the odds of someone recognising her was a lot smaller so she didn't need the constant guarding.

Gently shoving the people in front of her out of the way just so she could get to the door a lot easier. As she knocked on the door, Blake just couldn't help but smile as the sound of the large door's locks being spun like it was some sort of bank vault.

It was nearly music to her ears being how much that sound had made up her youth. The music being replaced quickly at the joyous sight that was the short haired feline Faunus standing in the door frame that quickly held her arms out and jumped towards Blake wrapping her in a hug.

Returning the hug, Blake just smiled at the familiar contact that no matter what, she knew that she was never going to be too old to feel the mirth that came with it.

"Hey Mom." Blake said calmly as she could see the tired look in her mother's eyes as she pulled back to just stare back at Blake. She just knew where the lack of sleep was coming from, but that still didn't mean it didn't pain Blake to see it in her mother's features at this moment.

"I missed you Kitten." The Matriarch said as she quickly separated from the hug and started to gesture for the woman to come inside. If Kali was being honest, she was also relieved at the sight of her daughter as well. Especially after the call that Ghira had received. She was just glad that the guards had listened to him and stayed on top of Blake as she returned to them.

Smiling brighter once she could hear most of them walking inside, Kali just couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her daughter being close to her once again. A feeling that she knew was one of immense comfort to her. She knew then that her daughter really was going to be safe and sound.

"So where is Ruby? I hope she is alright." Kali asked as she attempted to take the bag from her daughter but just frowned as Blake shifted the hand it was in just to put more distance between it and her mother.

"Last I heard which was on the walk up here, she isn't happy that half of the people that crippled her are out, but she is with her sister and Weiss." Blake said as she could see her mother nod a little sagely at the comment. "She is sorry she couldn't make it though. Just the hill... it is hard on her. She would need to swallow her pride and be pushed but doesn't like that and she understandably doesn't trust that tram service." Blake said as she could see her mother just deflate a little from that comment before she seemingly picked up all over again.

"Your father is trying. But I suppose that it is a good thing that she didn't come this time. Especially with Ilia being on the same ship. She has already proven that she isn't entirely stable mentally and I wouldn't want to imagine what would happen to Ruby." Kali said calmly as they came to a stop in front of a door Kali threw open causing Blake to just chuckle slightly.

Even though she had seen this room countless times over, she still couldn't really believe that her parents would have kept it the exact same as when she was a teen and being punished from sneaking Ilia into the house through her old room's window.

"I know you would rather go into your old room, but it is a lot easier for everyone if we just gave you a room with no windows facing the outside, but you could still open up some of the ones into the atrium though." Kali said hoping that she could at least reason to her daughter about why they want her in this place compared to where she was probably hoping for.

"Mom, it is fine. I get it. I just could murder for a cup of tea right now... I drank a fair bit last night and couldn't have breakfast because Ilia was practically camping outside my door." Blake said rubbing her stomach as she tossed her bag just into the room. "So do you mind if we can just raid the kitchen?" Blake asked as her mother just smiled brightly at her.

"Say no more Kitten. We can go make something nice."

* * *

Laughing lightly as he picked up the mug, Tai just couldn't help but just enjoy the sight of his eldest cracking her neck as she picked up her own mug. "I'm surprised your mother didn't actually beat your ass repeatedly for making a comment like that." Tai said as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"One, it actually worked. Two I'm positive that if I tried to, it still could. But I wouldn't need it. I got sympathy, with a sob story. Once worked on Weiss before she met Yang." Ruby half lied as she could see the white haired woman cough into her hand at the reveal of something like that. "Oh calm down Weiss, it is something that Yang already knew." Ruby said a little indignant at the situation of Weiss acting like it was some hidden knowledge as she picked up the glass of water to take a drink.

"Yeah. I knew Ruby would always swipe girls I liked. But I mean apparently all it took was showing them her abs or something." Yang scolded as Weiss just smiled at her.

"To be clear it never got passed some light kissing with Ruby because I wasn't sure if I even liked women. So... I suppose that is a good thing considering I knew then that I did which lead me to you." Weiss said to Yang as she lightly patted the blonde's arm as she could see Yang just groan a little.

"Weiss, as your friend and once make out partner, stop while you are just behind. Because right now you are creeping Yang out." Ruby interjected as she placed the now empty glass down onto the table as she stretched. "Anyways, Dad can we hurry up? Yang has already tried to kill me once by pushing me down a hill suddenly. And I don't really want to see if she'll try again. Because we both know she will after this discussion." Ruby continued as she could hear a small chuckle coming from her father.

She knew that at least her father wasn't going to inadvertently allow it to happen, but she still didn't want to test that theory. She did know that she might be able to get by this situation if he would just get that she really just wanted to get home so she could possibly crawl into her bed once again and sleep some more.

But if she also knew that she was fine with how this was going. Just because she knew that it would at least let her family know that she was fine with being by herself if she didn't exactly let her feelings come to the surface of how furious she was at two of the people that nearly killed her getting out. She knew logically she was going to be safe so how she felt was going to be surplus and frankly in Ruby's eyes just as pointless.

"Frankly Ruby, there are dozens of better ways to kill you in this place. And I'd have a lot shallower reasons to do it if I wanted to. So calm down." Yang said with a chuckle as she took another small drink from her mug. "But I mean is it so bad to stay a single night here?"

"Seeing as I have a job that I can't do here, yeah it kind of is that bad. I enjoy eating, and the internet, and sleeping in my own bed." Ruby said as she leaned back trying to show her slight annoyance towards her sister who just started to shake her head in slight disapproval at the comments coming from her younger sister.

"Plus I don't have any overnight bags and even some of the tubes do need to be changed. I mean what is so hard for people to understand that I have a lot of upkeep for the basics of not soiling the beds I lay in." Ruby continued with a line of reasoning that she always knew worked, but it was still something that she didn't really enjoy using because it constantly seemed to her that her family didn't like remembering that one factor.

Downing the mug, Tai just smiled as he rested it on the table. "It's fine. I have stuff I need to do as well that is a lot easier to do closer to town, namely getting some files to the court that thankfully I was able to get an increase on some things." Tai spoke as he stood up and smiled as he could see Yang just relaxing at that clarification. Despite how much she didn't want it to happen at this point given how late it seemed to be getting.

"Promise you'll drive safe Dad. It is getting dark out and after Mom I'd seriously would rather you get inconvenienced at an early drive compared to driving these roads when it gets dark." Yang said as she could see Tai just shaking his head at the concern of his daughter.

"Ruby and I will be fine getting back. There should be enough light out right now, and it is going to take a lot more to kill me, especially when one of my daughters are with me."

The way Tai spoke was just a slight relief to Yang. She knew that it was just fool hearty bluster, but it was just the only way she could really describe the feeling knowing that if anyone really was stubborn enough in a situation like that it would be more than enough to calm her mind in letting them leave.

Rubbing her neck, as Ruby groaned internally at the feeling of her dad behind her already grabbing the handles to push her, but she also knew that it was a lot easier to not try and fight him at this chance. At least for now she knew that she could just go with it and let her anger known about it later.

"Okay, I get it there is no fighting you right now. Just seriously Dad... be safe." Yang said as she stood up just glad that she could see her father being annoyed by that single comment all over again. There was something about his annoyance that did just seemed to galvanise Yang's relief as she knew it would stick in his mind a lot more than anything else. "I know I know, you're the father and I'm the child. You are the one meant to be telling me to be carefully, but that isn't going to happen out here because I do know these roads better than you." Yang countered as Tai just rolled his eyes.

"I know bad roads Yang. Just relax about that. Seriously, it will take a lot to take me out when I have you and Ruby to worry about." Tai said as he started to lead the married duo out as he pushed Ruby. He was just happy that Yang was at least concerned enough about them and that Ruby had some fun, or at least enough fun that day to take her mind off a lot of the factors of the group getting onto parole. Some he was just glad that it meant that one wasn't ever going to harm Ruby again unless Ruby went to Menagerie, but knew that there was one person that would cause Ruby to go there but most of the time would rather not from the same reason as she was sulking at this minute. Not to mention no one really liked her going for the simple fact that it was all practically on countless hills and surrounded by seas which always lead to dangerous situations that no one overly trusted Ruby would have enough strength in herself to stop every time.

Taking a deep breath of the country air, Tai just smiled as he pushed Ruby down towards the passenger side door. As he came to a stop, he could see Yang catching up with a small smile of her own as she opened the door.

"Are you sure I can't interest you two in staying the night?"

"Yang seriously, drop it. I can't afford another day off, Dad still has clients that he can't blow off fully, and there is I'd say about two hours if not more of sunlight still. We will be fine." Ruby interjected for both her and her father who she just knew was going to be getting tired of that concern.

Just wanting to interject what his daughters were about to do, Tai quickly stepped between them. Picking up the bags of waste, he placed them onto Ruby's lap before he scooped under Ruby's body and started to lift her up. Placing her onto a seat, he just smiled faintly as he gave a quick look to make sure nothing was in the way. Happy with that one feat, Tai took some steps back to grab the door and gave it a swing shut before turning to his eldest.

"Yang, we are going to be fine. Trust me. I wouldn't put you through that kind of loss. I'm stone cold sober, and the coffee I just drank was super strong, a bit stronger than I normally would make just so I can stay awake so that removes sleep and drunk driving. All that remains is if someone else is but given the fact these roads are traversed by a handful of people I doubt that will play a factor until we are closer to the city, and even then the only major issue is traffic." Tai began as walked towards the chair and started to fold it down to the smallest form. "Now we can stay here and argue for a while but that changes what the risks are. So just listen to your sister and me when we say we are going to be fine." Tai spoke as he walked towards the enclosed bed.

As he practically tossed the contraption into the back he turned to see his blonde daughter quickly diving into a hug that just made him smile once again as he returned the gesture. "We are going to be safe Yang. I'll call you once I get to Ruby's or if we stop to pick up some food." Tai said softly as he pulled back to just rest a hand on Yang's shoulder to calm her down.

It was something that he knew was a lot more relaxing to her that she could hear that one clarification. It was something that he knew was a tradition but also knew that she would have worried until that clarification was made. Something that just was a load off her mind at this point.

"Now just go and enjoy some alone time with your wife. That is just as important if not more important." Tai said calmly as he noticed Yang just nodded her head as she walked back towards the house. Happy that the issue was finally put to bed, Tai walked towards his side and quickly climbed in. As he got comfortable he looked towards Ruby who had reached over towards and started to fiddle with the radio.

"So I'm starving... can we get Happy Burger? You know before you take over my couch again."

"Sure why not. Makes it easier for me."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well wrote this chapter faster... I wonder if it has anything to do with the not drinking like I did last chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**And some more**

Chapter 10:

Yawning as she walked towards the dining table, Blake couldn't help but just smile at the smell of the coffee on the table. Taking a seat Blake couldn't help but see a small flashback to her childhood at the sight of her parents sitting in the almost exact same seat with a scarce glimpse from father time in the few grey hairs she could see in her father's hair.

Taking the offered cup, the youngest Faunus there just couldn't help but yawn loudly before she took a small sip from the cup. She could already tell from the soft giggling coming from her mother of what she wanted to say, Blake just had to beat her to it. "Don't say it Mom. I'm just not used to hard mattresses any more. The one on mine and Ruby's bed is custom made and you can just sink about five to six inches in the centre." Blake said with a smile as she took another drink. "So I didn't really sleep all that well. Certifiably insane ex-girlfriend aside."

The almost laughing tone from her mother, Blake just shook her head as she tried to down more of the hot liquid that was like a godsend at this point. Just because it would make her morning go by quicker or at least smoother like she wanted to.

"So what is your plan today?" Ghira asked softly as he folded the paper close as he tossed it further down the table as he just smiled at his daughter. "Because I'll need to know how many guards you'll need." Ghira continued as Blake just took a deep breath.

"By the end of the week I need pictures of the great tree... the exterior of the grounds... a few of the villages. Which should only take two days. But I also want to spend some time talking to Mom." Blake said as she could see her mother and father quickly snapping towards her. "Relationship and woman things Dad. Both things you're bad at." Blake continued as Ghira continued to stare at her. "I've heard how you met Mom from just about everyone. And the only one you didn't come off as a scared and scrawny teenager is in your own one. I mean you harpooned her."

"I've never once harpooned your mother." Ghira said defensively as both women glared at him sadly. "Intentionally. I've never harpooned your mother, intentionally. But I mean it was just her shoulder and those things are slippery. One minute I'm showing this adorable cheerleader my collection the next minute I'm rushing to the emergency room with a then friend in the car and she has nearly three feet of iron sticking out."

"It took four doctors, nearly a full extra body of blood and three hours of surgery to get the harpoon out. And thankfully my cheerleading career was already nearly over." Kali said continuing the story as Ghira just rolled his eyes.

"Unnecessary details."

"Point is if I intend to stab my cripple girlfriend who an ex-girlfriend of mine was the one to cripple her with a harpoon, that is when I'll come to you. But even then Mom does know what it is like to be stabbed with a harpoon."

"I don't recommend it. The recovery alone is a nightmare. I mean I was left handed before that."

Rolling his eyes, Ghira stood up calmly, brushing the crumbs off his sleeping pants. "I don't need to take this blatant assault on my character. I just got a new harpoon. A traditionally made toggling one." Ghira stated as he started to walk out of the room ignoring the laughter that was coming from his wife and daughter. He was just glad that they had gotten the joke in his statement that was meant to be him leaving to start his day. Stopping at the door, Ghira just remembered the important point causing him to spin around. "Blake, if you are heading outside the grounds, today talk to Perry. Give him at least an hour's notice. Preferably more."

"I will Dad." Blake said with a smile as she watched her dad walk out of the room. Just glad that he wasn't angry from the rapid jibbing on him. Something she knew was a sore point for the man. But now wasn't the time to think about that as she turned to her Mom. "Were you seriously left handed before you got harpooned?" Blake asked as Kali just chuckled at the comment.

"Yes. Yes I was. Now spill. What kind of relationship troubles are you having? Are they the fun kind of troubles like you forgot where you put the keys to let Ruby out? Or the not fun kind like you caught her cheating?" Kali asked lightly patting Blake's hand as the younger Faunus just groaned internally.

"Ruby wouldn't cheat. And I don't want any more of a glimpse into what you and dad get up to. Right now I just want to do my job so I can relax and just enjoy the air on my ears that isn't filled with melting plastic and just being stagnant." Blake said as she began to twitch the feline ears on her head as she just smiled at her mother who had an almost sage like knowledge of that kind of pain.

"Maybe if you didn't tie them up you'd feel better. Plus melting plastic? The hell do you two get up to?" Kali asked as Blake just shook her head. At what she knew was probably most innocent question her mother could have asked, but it did make her wonder a little as to why she always liked taking that stance.

Smiling a little as she took another mouthful from the cup, Blake just spoke up after a few seconds to calm down a bit. "It's part of Ruby's job. And Vale isn't like Menagerie Mom. I walk down the wrong alleyway with the fact I'm a Faunus proudly shown best case scenario I just get a beating."

"Wouldn't happen if you let us send some guards with you... people would stay nice and distant than." Kali calmly said as she tapped her hand against the table. "But let's not open that can of worms. That would be a slight oopsie." Kali continued as she looked towards Blake who just smiled at her with a slight chuckle.

"I should probably let Perry know I need to head out to take some pictures today." Blake said as she stood up taking a final mouthful of the coffee before she was quickly joined by her mother as if she was a lost dog trying to find someone else it could latch onto. "Mom, I can do it myself."

"You still never answered what type of relationship issues? Good or bad? You just said that she wouldn't cheat on you."

* * *

Wincing as she felt like she was dropped into her chair again, Ruby shot a glare towards her father. "You do know, while I'm mostly dead from the waist down... when I have a tube inside my body that goes higher I can still feel it. And this might be a secret but I don't enjoy getting stabbed by piss tubes!" Ruby snapped as the man just shook his head apologetically.

Something that just made Ruby regret the tone she had used but that didn't stop what faint pain she could feel from her bowels is exasperated by her father not taking his normal care letting her down. Even though she knew it was an accident, just something about the pain was enough to snap her from that thought process.

"I'm sorry Ruby. It was an accident." Tai said softly as he stepped to the side allowing Ruby to finish her morning routine of placing the items into her lap as she left to go and empty the clean bags and even switch to her day time ones.

"I know Dad, and I'm sorry. I just don't handle pain too well any more. Especially when I could rupture my bladder or colon which leads to a hospital trip. And you know I have bad memories of those places." Ruby said as she quickly rolled out of the room and towards the bathroom. "Dad, can you open the hall closet and hand me two of the bags from the box with a green band? I don't know why I let Blake put the ones I frequently change up that high but that is where they are." Ruby asked as she stopped in the door of the bathroom.

"Sure... but why would you want the smaller ones?" Tai asked as he walked out of Ruby's sight as she rolled further into the bathroom. "Just seems like you'd be going into the bathroom more often." Tai continued as he walked towards the closet in search for the requested items.

"I don't enjoy bags of my waste sitting in my lap. Sounds like a fair trade off if you ask me." Ruby said as she twisted the connector off with one hand as she lifted the toilet seat with the other. As she was dumping the contents she couldn't help but chuckle a little at her father who stopped in the doorway closing his eyes. Something that just caused her to chuckle at the near instinct he had to keep a sense of being a gentleman preventing him from seeing Ruby. "Dad, relax. It is just a bag of pee. I'm still clothed." Ruby said as she could hear some soft grumbling coming from behind her.

Chuckling a little as she could see the two plastic bags being placed onto her lap, Ruby just couldn't help but look at her dad who was staring intently at the ceiling. Something that she knew was from him trying his hardest to maintain that same sense of manners.

"Seriously Dad. Just plastic bags of human waste. I mean you've once told me and Yang how you almost broke a guy's jaw as he tried to ruin your toilet wine." Ruby said as she could hear a groan of her pushing a button of her father's.

Before he could continue, Ruby tossed the empty bag into the sink making a mental note to run water through it to clean it as she reattached one of the items her Dad brought to her. As that was done, Ruby left it on her lap as she started to twist off the other connector to the remaining bag and just smiled at how empty it was.

Whistling softly to get her Dad's attention Ruby just smiled as she could see the lone eye looking down at her as if to make sure she was decent. Something that just made Ruby laugh all the more at internally.

"I suggest leaving the room now. This is the smelly bag." Ruby said laughing a little at the sight of her father quickly walking out of the room and closing the door. Chuckling softly, Ruby finished removing the connector and started to squeeze the contents out.

' _Welp... not a call from Blake yet. I hope she is alright... and possibly had that crazy ass Faunus drowned or dismembered... maybe even crippled... that would teach her._ ' Ruby thought slightly maliciously as she tossed the now empty bag into the sink as well, just being glad that that was the second bag she emptied today so she didn't need to clean the sink again.

Attaching the new bag to the mass of tubes coming out of her body, Ruby just frowned at the fact that she was going to need to strap them to her legs again in a slightly more painful process than it had to be given the fact if Tai would just help that much she would be fine.

Closing the lid, Ruby quickly pushed the plunger as she began to roll back towards the door and flung it open. Feeling a little relieved that she could have at least stayed a few more hours in bed because of how empty both bags seemed to be.

* * *

Groaning internally as Blake kneeled down and begun to look through the viewfinder, as she could just feel her mother next to her doing what Blake just knew was her trying to get further information from her daughter.

"Mom, seriously. Go back home. I'm trying to work." Blake said as she pressed the shutter button just enjoying the fact that she could hear a groan coming from her mother. Almost as if this had been something to just sully her mood, and with what Blake knew of her parents that was a near impossible thing to happen with her mother.

"You do not get to walk out on me after you just tell me something like that! How long have you been thinking about this?" Kali pleaded as Blake just rolled her eyes at her mother as she took a few steps to the side to get a hopefully better angle to get the picture she wanted. "I mean do you have a ring? Is it with you!? Details Kitten or I swear I'm going to make sure you eat nothing but overcooked octopus."

Laughing softly Blake stood up as she quickly turned towards her mother. "That would be a lot more threatening if I didn't know you hate the smell of overcooked cephalopod. Same with shrimp in general." Blake said as her mother just chuckled as she met her daughter's gaze.

"Well, you will need to ask yourself Blake. Is the information of my daughter wanting to getting married to the girl she has been dating for years worth me suffering something I hate? Because you can ask your father. If I want something nothing is going to stop me. Harpoon shaped or not." Kali deadpanned as Blake shivered slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or even the thought that she knew her mother would gladly suffer something if it meant that she would get information no matter how much of it is gossip driven.

Folding at the fact that she knew there was only one way out of this situation that her mother wouldn't chase her down to continue pushing for even the smallest of more information. "I've been thinking about it for the guts of a year. And I have a ring... it is actually in my bag because I'm not going to run the risk of Ruby finding it before I have the chance to ask her. I do not want this to become some cheesy soap opera subplot." Blake stated as she couldn't help but groan at the fact she had mentioned the ring being on the island. She just knew that this was going to be so much worse.

"You need to show me. If it is anything under a carat I'm going to slap sense into you." Kali stated as she could see Blake roll her eyes at the comment, groaning as she felt one of her ears being tugged. "And you know how much I hate it when you roll your eyes. It took me years to get your father to stop it and if it takes years for you I will gladly do it again."

"MOM! OW! NOT MY EARS!" Blake yelled as Kali just smiled faintly at her. As though she was glad her message was getting through to Blake.

"I know Kitten. It hurts. But that is why I'm not pulling your ears on top of your head." Kali said as she could see Blake crying out in pain once again. Kali just couldn't help but smile as she could see the years of her doing it in Blake's childhood for the same action was getting through to her. "Will you roll your eyes at me again?"

"NO! Just let go of my ear." Blake yelled back at the matriarch who let her go of the lobe before turning to the guards with a slight skip in her step. Reaching under her hair, Blake just started to rub her aching ear. A little angry at how her mother had an earseeking sense when she put her mind to harming Blake to teach her some lesson.

Before Blake could even register it, she could see her mother reappearing next to her with a smile on her face. "We are going to stop off to get some more green tea, and you young missy are showing me that rock." Kali said with a smile as Blake just shook her head at her mother's comment.

"Mom, I do still have a job I intend to keep doing. You know, to recover some of that loss I took on buying said ring." Blake said as she tried to ignore the minor fear she was feeling from the gaze her mother had. It was one of a predator meeting the pray in a corner.

"You only have the exterior grounds back home, and a few village shots. We can take care of both of those on the way." Kali said using flawless reasoning as she took a few steps towards Blake as if to back her further into a corner. "I demand to know if my daughter is going to treat that nice woman with respect or if she is going to be like her father." Kali said as Blake took a step back to try and distance herself from her mother a little in the circle of security they had around them.

She wasn't sure why but there was a small amount of mirth in the one comment from her mother. If just because she knew how her mother tended to get for a while after the story was brought up. But she also knew that she shouldn't laugh because she also knew her mother had no qualms with holding her by the scruff of her neck when she wasn't doing something that Kali deemed to be the correct thing in a situation, and with a situation they were in there was no doubt that Kali would be doing that gesture as if it was a joke to her.

"Fine Mom. But I do need a few pictures of a few villages... not just one." Blake said as Kali just smiled at her.

"Okay, you can get another village tomorrow." Kali said with a chuckle as she gestured for the guards to come closer because they were leaving. She couldn't help but laugh a little as Blake fell into a sulking pace next to her as she slipped the strap for the camera back over her neck.

' _I just hope Ruby is doing better. She is probably getting mad at the fact Tai, Yang or even Weiss haven't really left her alon_ _e_ _for very long._ '

* * *

Humming softly, just enjoying the music playing through her headphones she begun to roll towards the newly printed object so she could actually start doing her job instead of just being dragged along.

A smile started to grow even larger on her face as the parts slid easily into where they were meant to go according to the designs Ruby had gotten. She couldn't help but just groan as she could feel herself moving backwards.

Moving her headphones down, Ruby turned the best she could to see her Dad just pulling her backwards. "It is time for lunch and I'm over asking a wall. Your sister was even nice enough to come by and she is equally done yelling at you."

Groaning Ruby dropped the items into her lap and grabbed her wheels as if she was trying to just get away from him. "Dad, I have a job."

"And it is to not starve yourself." Tai countered as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"At least let me pause my music." Ruby begged as she knew that a game of strength wasn't one that she would win. She doubted that even Yang could win in a game of pure strength with their father especially from a disadvantageous position like she was in.

"It can wait Ruby." Tai said knowing that his daughter would use the time she could to twist it further than and further into something that she couldn't help but win with. "Or if you really are concerned you'd miss out on whatever boyband or whatever is your musical taste for the month, Yang can pause it." Tai continued as he just enjoyed the sight of his daughter giving up the small fight she had been doing with him this entire time.

Sighing internally as she just let her father roll her to the table. She just knew that this was going to be a long day. Mostly because of how this was going currently. "Yang is the one that listens to boybands." Ruby pouted crossing her arms as she could hear an offended gasp followed by foot steps going towards them.

"I only listen to a single boyband and I'll hav-" Yang began before stopping mid sentence as she pressed a hand on her Dad's back. Looking at her, he quickly saw the finger pointing towards the small trail of red. "Um Ruby... you on your period?"

Groaning vocally Ruby looked up from her lap to see the identical trail her family was looking at. "Shouldn't be..." Ruby said as she bent forward and yanked up her pant leg and groaned at the faint red colour inside the bag of urine. "Nope... bleeding into my catheter. So we should probably put a pin in lunch." Ruby said as she undid the straps to pick up the half empty bag to show the duo behind her.

"How the hell did you not notice you were bleeding!" Yang yelled as she could see her dad quickly rushing to find everything he needed to bring Ruby to the hospital.

"I'm dead from the waist down! I can't feel anything down there unless Dad really did rupture my bladder this morning!" Ruby yelled at her sister before biting her lip as how she knew her dad was going to take it all that much harder if it really was something that he caused. Even if it was an accident. "To be clear I don't think you did actually rupture my bladder dad. I'd pass out from waste in my body plus I'm still getting pee in the bag." Ruby said trying to make this easier on her dad as she could feel a small gust of wind from her being dragged back before being turned around.

"Wait I need my keys." Ruby gasped out as Yang shook her head and reached to grab the full basket of keys before dropping it onto her sister's lap as the door closed behind her.

"Sort through them yourself. We gotta get going because you bleeding is kind of a danger because we've got no idea how long it has been going on or even were it is truly coming from." Yang said as she quickly pushed off the ground and raised herself on the handlebars as the rolled down the small ramp.

Under any other circumstance, Yang would have laughed at that one thing because she knew how much it got under Ruby's skin but also from how it was a fun experience every time she did it. Hearing a groan coming from her sister, Yang wanted to chuckle a little but knew that this was not the time. She did however enjoy the sight of her Dad's truck quickly pulling up to the curb.

Before either could even really register it, they saw the driver door flying open followed by their dad storming out and around and picking Ruby up being as gentle as he could. And placed her down into the cab. As he turned around he could see Yang tossing the wheelchair into the bed before slamming the door closed and looking back at him.

"Go, I'll catch up. I'll call Blake and Weiss letting them know were we'll be." Yang barely got out as she could see her Dad racing back around as Ruby just groaned from her seat. Shaking her head as she watched the truck drive off, Yang just slipped her phone out and quickly pressed it to her ear.

' _I hope Blake is having a good day because if she is having a bad day it will become a_ _dreadful_ _day._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, some angst, some nice development, and an overall fun chapter to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's see what interesting things will happen now...**

Chapter 11:

"Kitten, calm down." Kali said softly as she grabbed the hands of her panicking daughter. She knew that this was really going to be a hard thing to really do but she had to try. She had to calm her daughter down from doing what she just knew was what she wanted. Something that was without a doubt going to be self destructive.

"How the hell am I meant to be calm! Ruby is in the hospital!" Blake yelled as she tried to fight the grip her mother had on her just groaning internally as she felt herself being pulled into a hug. It was something that she just wished it didn't feel like she needed it. "I'm stuck here... and my girlfriend is in the hospital... how am I meant to be calm?" Blake asked as she reluctantly returned the hug her mother was giving her.

"She has her sister and father with her. Trust that they are just as concerned about her and know how much you worry about her. Not to mention didn't her sister say as soon as they know something concrete she'd let you know." Kali continued softly as she started to rub her daughter's back. She just wanted to make sure Blake was going to be alright. She knew how hard her daughter would take something like this, but the fact remained that Kali knew there was nothing Blake could do in the situation.

"For all I know she could be close to death Mom... and all of this is because I'm here not helping her... I just keep hurting her." Blake cried out as Kali could feel a small wet patch develop on her shoulder from her daughter clearly taking this a lot harder than she had previously thought she would have.

Gently raising a hand to just gently rub the base of the feline ears, Kali just took some joy at the feeling of her daughter relaxing. Something that she really needed at this point. Even if it was a topic that was going to clearly be hard, it was still a lot better to her than Blake starting to get frayed as she began to venture down the path of 'what if's'. Something that Kali knew more than enough about to know that she wouldn't let Blake go down it if she could help it.

"She'll be fine Kitten. And you wouldn't harm her if your life depended on it. Ilia along with those three other girls harmed her last time and there is no way you could have known she would have been injured this time. I mean you've been here two days... there was no way to predict what would have happened." Kali continued to console her daughter who seemed to be clearly distraught. Something that Kali couldn't blame her. She knew that if Ghira had been in a similar spot she wouldn't be panicking. But she knew that she had to make sure her daughter was going to be alright. "Do you want me to make some batabatacha? That always makes you feel better when you feel bad about something."

"I'm fine... I may just go get a drink or two." Blake spoke as she quickly separated from the hug. She could see a slight look of apprehension on her mother's face. "I wouldn't get that drunk Mom... and even if I do, Dad'll have a group of guards around me the entire time there." Blake said softly as she could see the apprehension start to lift slightly.

"Okay... but make sure Perry is with you. He knows what I will do to him if harm happens to you on his watch." Kali said softly as Blake just nodded her head at her.

* * *

Shifting in the bed again, Ruby just groaned internally as she could see her Dad starting to pace again. It was something that just irked her but she knew what it was about. "Dad. Seriously, from what I've been forced to read if you pierced my bladder, there wouldn't be any urine and that crap would just be pooling." Ruby spoke softly as she just laughed internally at the sight of her white haired sister in law quickly walking into the room.

"I'm sorry. I got done as fast as I could." Weiss breathed out as Ruby just rolled her eyes at her. It was beyond comical to her. She knew that it was just a case of Weiss not wanting to be there for fear of what might have happened, even if it meant shoving Yang onto the river. It was something that Ruby had seen Weiss do countless times before.

It wasn't that Ruby wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if the situations were reversed. It was sort of an unspoken deal between them. One that Ruby was perfectly fine letting it maintain its course.

Before anyone could rebuke Weiss' comments, the door flew open again and in walked Ruby's doctor. A smile strewn across his face as he came to the bedside of Ruby. "We'll need to double check, but a cause is most likely this tearing up your ureters." The man spoke before producing a small clear bottle and giving it a gentle shake. "And judging by the colour, you've been inserting your catheter wrong because this is from repeated infections." The doctor continued as Ruby just looked up rolling her eyes at the irritation but relief as well.

"So what, drink more cranberry juice?" Ruby asked as she could see her father seeming to be relaxed at that comment. Something that she actually took some joy from.

"No, it means you probably need to learn how to reinsert a catheter. It is a lot more complicated than slipping a tube up a hole. Any sort of bacteria or fungi or virus on the tube or the opening repeated insertion tends to lead to this." The doctor continued as he gave the bottle a shake.

"That lotion smells like crap. I'll take the kidney stones I can't feel."

The tone Ruby was using she knew would be enough to get her father to glare at her, but for the life of her she really didn't care. The point to her still remained that she was he one that was going to need to smell the iodine and how she felt like the smell tended to linger.

"What my sister means is there was a lot of blood for just a kidney stone." Yang said as she could see the doctor almost roll his eyes at Ruby's comment about how she would rather a kidney stone.

"Depending where the stone was located, and even down to what type the stone is, it could have nicked a vein which could have lead to a lot of blood, or the more likely option it could have caused the kidney it came from expand which would lead to her body sending more blood and when it runs out of room it would lead to just flushing the blood from her system. As for why she was bleeding outside the catheter, it once again brings up my point that it was being done wrong." The doctor said as he placed the plastic bottle onto the table next to Ruby who rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I've only been doing it for about ten years. And this is only the second time in those ten years I've been sent to the hospital because of it. I'm pretty sure I'm doing it right." Ruby countered as the man just took a deep breath and stared intently at Ruby. As if asking a serious question that Ruby just sighed at. "Okay closer to twenty sixth time because of catheters. But this is only the second time because of kidney stones." Ruby corrected as the man just smiled before taking a few steps closer to the door of the room.

"Well, when an MRI machine is free, we'll get you in to check your kidneys."

"Now it is my turn to be smug. You can't do an MRI on me. Half of my lumbar region to coccyx is metal as well as what makes up a fair portion of pick a bone from the hips down. Just going into the room with that machine could possibly kill me." Ruby said happy that it was her turn to get a laugh at the man compared to her semi frequent trips to the hospital. Even if it was something that she knew deep down that it wasn't going to be a helpful thing in the situation.

"Okay, then a CAT scan. It is just going to take a bit longer of a wait. But the major threats are almost all gone. It seems whatever dislodged the kidney stones actually saved you. At the cost of some blood. So count your blessings." The man said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby groaned internally as she began to drag herself back up into a better position just so she'd be comfortable in. Especially after she was forced to reveal to her family about how often she has been to the hospital.

But it didn't really matter to her. She just had to prepare for the berating that was to come. But she knew that she could get through this. She had gotten through worse. But she also knew what would make what was to come easier.

"See Dad. You saved me by dropping me onto my chair this morning. Not nearly kill me. So can we not talk about how shoving a tube up a tiny hole has understandably lead to frequent trips here." Ruby said as she barely could withstand the sudden hug coming from the blonde haired man.

"Why wouldn't you tell me you went to the hospital twenty five other times?" Tai whispered as Ruby just chuckled and returned the hug gently just rubbing her Dad's back.

"Because It doesn't really matter Dad. It was just minor stuff. You need to just relax Dad." Ruby said softly as she took a deep breath and gently continued to rub the man's back. "Now someone needs to call Blake and tell her I'm fine. It was just a mountain out of a molehill." Ruby gasped out as she gently started to try and push her father away. Just from how long it had gone on. It was something that was starting to pain her a little in how she knew that it was paining the older man to hug her. "Dad your back. I'm alive and thank you for causing that." Ruby laughed out as she could see her father separating before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

As he turned to face his eldest daughter who had been just chuckling at what he knew was from the excessive amount of times Ruby had been in the hospital for seemingly the same issue was just something that he couldn't help but enjoy in a twisted way.

"How was Blake when you got done talking to her?" Tai asked as the blonde just smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Is that a good shrug, a bad shrug or an unsure one?" Tai asked as to try and gauge if he should be the one to make the call.

"Oh my God. Just give me a phone, I'll call her. Plus seeing as I haven't had a chance to talk to her today it will work to calm her down further which if I know her mother has already attempted and failed resorting to do this thing with her ears that calms Blake down instantly but if she doesn't like you or trust you she'll probably literally rip your throat out... don't tell her I told any of you that." Ruby snapped as she could see her sister snickering. "No Yang. She doesn't like her chin scratched and if you do the laser pointer thing she has told me to tell you you'll need a surgeon on call to remove it from your appendix."

* * *

Humming to herself softly, Kali glanced up from the knitting she had been working on to see the butler walking into the room holding a device that the ringing was actually starting to get on her last nerve. She was wondering why for the first time the butler hadn't answered the phone.

"Mrs Belladonna, it seems young Miss Belladonna forgot her phone." The butler said as Kali just rolled her eyes and gestured for the man to bring the phone to her. She couldn't help but wonder who was calling her daughter but knew that it was bound to be news on Ruby.

"Thanks... I'm almost finished the afghan for your daughter by the way. I hope her and that little adorable granddaughter of yours like it." Kali said with a smile as the man bowed his head gently before walking back. Resting the needles carefully on her lap, Kali swiped her finger across the screen once she recognised Ruby's sister's name on the phone.

"Blake Belladonna's phone, this is her mother Kali speaking." Kali spoke softly as she could hear a faint but satisfactory sound on the other end.

" _Kali, long time no talk._ " She could hear Ruby's cheery voice on the other end. Almost like there is nothing wrong with her despite the fact that she had been in the hospital. " _I hope Blake is alright right now._ "

"Despite what I would have liked she went to the bar, but has a few of Ghira's top guards around her, so there is no worry about you know who going to get near her." Kali said softly as she nestled the phone between her shoulder and head as she picked the needles back up. "But is there any news on your front? I heard that you were taken to the hospital." Kali spoke as she hoped that Ruby really was going to be alright. The only concession was the fact that she sounded fine.

" _Yeah, just had an expanded kidney from a blocked ureter from kidney stones. The bleeding was just from the kidney being expanded which caused some minor faults. But I'm in the clear. Just I get the fun privilege of staying in the hospital for the night._ "

"Well, that is good news. I'll be sure to let Blake know as soon as she gets home." Kali spoke as she started to smile as she tried to scan to see where she had left off. "If you are looking for advice about kidney stones, what helped Ghira was cutting back on the red meat." Kali said smiling as she noticed where she had been.

Wrapping the wool around one of the needles, Kali pulled some free with the other smiling as she didn't hear Ruby hang up right away. " _Different type of kidney stone. They were because of an infection. But I don't want to get into that._ _I_ _t seems wrong talking about it with you._ " Ruby spoke as Kali just smiled as she began to repeat the same process she had done a countless times before.

"Well I do enjoy this chat Ruby. And it is actually good to hear from you." Kali stated as she could just imagine the irritation coming from Ruby from the fact that she was still on the phone but it wasn't with Blake. Not that Kali couldn't blame her. Especially with the distinct tone of concern about Blake in her voice.

" _You too Kali... And I am truly sorry I couldn't go but that hill is murder._ " Ruby continued as Kali just smiled at the fact that she knew if Ruby was here she wouldn't have been able to talk to Blake about any future plans for them. Not to mention the beautiful ring Blake had bought.

"I understand Ruby. And as I told Blake, I wouldn't trust Ghira with that tram. He has been too happy about it and to congratulate himself he bought a new harpoon for his collection. And he does not have a great track record with harpoons and being super happy about something. And for once I'm not talking about what he did to me." Kali continued with a slight chuckle as she could hear Ruby let out a bark of laughter coming from the other end. It just did her good to hear Ruby do that one thing.

It just meant that Ruby really was fine. At least enough to where she didn't sound hurt further. " _Okay Kali, I'll let you get back to what I just assume is knitting, it is about that time there I think. It was nice talking to you, I'll just watch some tv here unless my dad gets back with a laptop. Tell Blake I called and tell her the news._ "

"I am knitting, and I'll make sure to tell her. It will be a load off her mind in so many ways." Kali said smile never wavering as she said a quick goodbye and proceeded to slide the phone from it's resting place and quickly hung up. Her smile growing as she rested it on the arm of her chair followed by her standing up lightly unfurling what she had been working on to get a better look at what she was doing. "Oh yeah, going to be done this tonight. Might even be able to start a new one to celebrate Blake and Ruby's future nuptials." Kali said smiling and laughing giddily again to herself.

It was the fact that deep down she was feeling like today was just a great day, it would have been better if Ruby hadn't been sent to the hospital, but she was at least glad that it didn't sound like anything majorly was wrong with her, and she was even able to go home really in a few hours. But she also was able to see how serious her daughter was when it came to Ruby which still was making her feel like a happy schoolgirl again. Everything was perfect and nothing was going to be able to ruin it.

* * *

Blake smiled as she could see the bar coming into view. Reaching towards her pocket to check to see how much time she'd have before last call causing her to curse herself mentally for forgetting it. She didn't know how she had been able to do that given how worried she was about Ruby. But she was also without a doubt positive that she couldn't go back and get it and still get bring herself to go back down.

Saying a small prayer that if something terrible did happen her Mom, Dad or any of the mass staff her family has amassed over the years would get the information to her. Feeling a hand press to her chest gently to hold her back, feeling a small vein develop on her forehead she glared at the offending hand when she could see the head of her family's security.

"Sorry, Your mother insisted I make sure Ilia isn't around so I need to send some people in in advance to make sure it is clear. And your Father has given me orders on what to do if we do find her." Perry spoke feeling a smile as he could see Blake just glancing back at him.

"Perry, it is a bar. Just send in two people to look around then get them out. I plan to get wasted. Ruby is in the hospital so I'd much rather it if I'm just allowed to get wasted by myself without the bodyguards being present at the bar with me." Blake said as the man took a deep breath. One that signified a lot to Blake. "Think about it Perry, if you have guys at the doors and you already know she isn't in the place, she isn't going to get past. Mom, Dad and I will all be satisfied with that."

"I have orders Miss Belladonna. And it would go by easier if you just help us out." The man continued as he gestured for some of the people to go into the building. "But if it will make it easier on you, I'll do what you requested but with a single addendum. I will periodically and near sporadically go in and just check on everything. And if word does get back to me I'll let you know if there has been any change in Miss Rose." Perry stated as Blake breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine, but if you try and cut me off, I swear I'm going to lie through my teeth to both of my parents Perry." Blake snapped as the man just smiled at her and nodded his head as four people walked out of the building.

"I want every entrance and exit guarded with at least one person at each that knows what the target looks like." Perry yelled as he spun around and stared to gesture for the guards to go around.

Smiling as she followed the guard into the building, Blake just couldn't help but smile as the man quickly looked around before quickly leaving again. Just taking a deep breath, Blake walked over to the bartender who had a raised eyebrow as Blake took a seat.

"What will it be Blake?" The bartender spoke with a distinct voice causing Blake to tilt her head up to see the horns of the bull Faunus she had fallen out of contact and hadn't seen in a while.

"Something strong Adam... something very strong." Blake said as the man chuckled and spun around to grab one of the bottles off the shelf before picking up a glass and placing it down. As she watched the man pour the clear liquid into the glass, Blake just began to take a deep breath. "So have you heard. Ilia is out." Blake said as she could see the man stop before lifting the bottle to look at her.

"Yeah I heard. She shouldn't have even been arrested." Adam said as Blake met his eyes and just glared at him.

Taking a deep breath, Blake looked back towards the glass. Gently grabbing it she couldn't help but dryly chuckle as she remembered why she had fallen out of contact with the man. "She confessed to crippling a runner because she thought it would be what I wanted." Blake began as she took a sniff of the liquid if just to try and decipher what it was but all she could get was the pungent scent of alcohol. "Which I didn't. Would make being around Ruby a lot easier." Blake said softly as she took a mouthful of the liquid before contorting her face from the burning sensation.

Smacking the counter the bull Faunus smiled as he leaned his head back and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was her name. Was driving me crazy." The man said happily as he grabbed the rag and returned to washing the counter. "But why the hell does it matter?" Adam said as he could see some irritation in the woman's face who rolled her eyes and raised the glass to her lips again.

"Because I've been dating her. And yes she knows Ilia and I used to date and were dating at the time." Blake said trying to resist the urge to punch the man for rolling his eyes at that comment of hers. It was something that just took a lot of her self restraint but she knew that it wouldn't end well for anyone if she gave into that aggression. "Adam, seriously drop the racism until I leave. Ruby has nothing against Faunus or humans as a whole. Just very specific examples such as Ilia for what she did to her." Blake said trying to just to make this thing go by smoother.

"Not going to happen. I don't know the woman, but I certainly don't trust her. You know what they are capable of." Adam stated as he walked back over towards Blake and grabbed the bottle to just fill the glass up again.

Smiling at the gesture, Blake just shook her head. "They all aren't bad."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter for you people. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's see how things are going back on the ranch**

Chapter 12:

Smiling as she could feel the alcohol start to take effect, Blake couldn't help but just enjoy the fact that she was feeling a lot better about how the day had turned. Even if it meant that she was going to need to walk home.

But for now, the seat and by extension bar counter was just the best place to be. It seemed at least a little bit better given how much of an annoyance her life seemed to be. Everything seemed at least somewhat crystal clear, but all she had to do was sit down and continue to drink this delightful, if a little strong liquid.

"And I'll tell you what else, while most humans are judgey, and sometimes violent towards us... Ruby is the furthest thing from it. At least unless she clips her hand against something as she is moving, and even then it is only at the objects she hits. Even when it would be so much easier to just be mad at everything she oddly enough isn't. Kind of makes me feel worse remembering what Ilia did." Blake got out as she slid an arm under her head taking a deep breath as to calm herself down from the torrent of thoughts that she was having.

"Honestly Blake. Should I get Perry in so you can be carried out? Or are you going to continue to try and convince me that not all humans are bad. I've just been extremely unlucky with the several hundred humans I've dealt with." Adam said as he looked at the bottle before lowering it down again shocked at how much Blake had drank and she was still awake.

"I'm not saying you are unlucky... but you are. I mean you've tried to join my family's guard like twenty times and each time it is the one thing you were dreading comes up every single time." Blake muttered as she could feel her ears flick at the breeze coming from one of the windows.

Plucking the glass from Blake's hands and resting it just outside her reach Adam smiled at her. "I've only tried seven times and it isn't an unknown thing that it is largely from your father not trusting me enough. All steaming from that one incident back in highschool where I broke a guy's jaw for spying on you in the shower." Adam said with a smile as he laughed internally at the sight of Blake reaching for the glass just barely holding onto the bar as she grabbed the glass.

"I forgot about Yuma... do you ever wonder what he does now days? He always had a knack for getting into trouble but also had an eye for photography as well... still if he didn't get into trouble so much I'd have some trouble getting hired at places. I mean I only got this one this time because it is well known that Ghira is my father in the place that has me on retainer and figured it would be a lot less red tape to get some of the photos." Blake slurred out as she started to giggle a little raising the glass to her lips just smiling as she took a final mouthful.

Slamming the glass down, Blake let out a satisfied sound as she gestured for the man to fill it again. "I'm not going to give you any more for a while Blake. This stuff is nearly sixty percent. Any more and I'm positive I'll have Ghira visiting to destroy this place, without anyone believing that he would." Adam stated with a smile as he moved the bottle down below the counter as Blake started to flail a little.

Feeling her ears flick again from the gust of the bathroom door opening, Blake looked over towards it and frowned at the sight of the chameleon Faunus walking in smiling. "I knew you'd be here... what other reason would your family's security be here? They made it harder to get to you, but people always forget to guard a bathroom window. But it is worth it to be with you." Ilia sung out as she ran up to Blake and wrapped her arms around the brunette woman. A hug that much to Blake's shock she had returned.

* * *

Smiling as she continued to stare at the blue screen, Ruby leaned back and took a deep breath gently rubbing her face as she could see the black haired short nurse walking into the room once again to check up on her. Something that just caused Ruby to smile at her.

"Miss Rose, you should probably be getting some sleep." The nurse spoke as Ruby just smirked at her.

"I can sleep when I'm dead. Plus I'm just here for observation at this point. Me being asleep or awake doesn't matter." Ruby continued with a smile as she turned towards the laptop again with a small smile as she could see an email pop up causing her to just smile internally at the thought that this was going to become something that they truly didn't need. "I know this is a stupid question, but you have some medical experience right?" Ruby asked as the short girl walked up to her and glared lightly as she started to gently lower the screen of laptop to glare at the woman. "I didn't meant it like that. I mean I would like a new pair of eyes to tell me if I'm barking up the wrong tree with something and doctors have an ego about them." Ruby corrected as she could see the woman's eyes almost shift colours with an almost gleam to them.

Smiling a little, Ruby righted the screen of the device as she spun it a little around to show the Nurse. "It would definitely need to be tested and redesigned and all that jazz, like right now it is in it's infancy and just theoretical. But it is meant to remove some of the annoyance that comes with the twisting the catheter bags on and off. The problem is if the quick release goes off at the wrong point well..."

"Doesn't something like this already exist?" The nurse asked as Ruby just smirked at her.

"Yes, and no. they exist but the second there is even the slightest jostle they disconnect which leads to you being drenched in either piss or crap or whatever else you are collecting. Something that even when you can't feel it, the smell does still get to you." Ruby spoke as the nurse nodded her head understanding as Ruby slide the device back to her and pressed a few buttons before smiling at the sight that came up before her. Before she slide it back towards the nurse. "The current design works for a lot of things, but not for something you want to quickly disconnect but it is otherwise secure." Ruby said as the nurse nodded her head in understanding.

"It should work... but you should seriously get some sleep. The next nurse on might not take the insult so lightly. I mean I'm only on for another half an hour." The nurse spoke as Ruby could hear some of the doors. Would be lying if she said that it didn't make her chuckle at least a little at the thought that it was someone coming onto the floor that was in need of a more hands on approach that way the nurses would at least ignore her for much longer.

"Gelato, you in here? I'm tired and frankly if you didn't total your car I'd be out drinking right now." Ruby could hear a distinct voice causing her to just laugh a little as she could see the multicoloured haired girl. "Ruby? Oooohhhhh." Neo sung out as she skipped into the room and jumped up onto the bed next to her. "Never mind Gelato. Stay as long as you want. I'll stay with my good personal friend." Neo said resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"Neo, get out of the patient's room." The nurse Ruby now knew as Gelato spoke as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a series of notes. "Go get some snack cakes." The black haired woman said as Neo smiled as she hopped off the bed and grabbed the note that was between the woman's fingers.

"Want anything sweet thing?" Neo sung out as Ruby just shook her head. "Okay. Be nice to Ruby Gelato. Just don't get too close. She bites. Unless you are into that, then you should get close I don't mind sharing." Neo spoke as she started to skip out of the room causing Ruby to just chuckle a little at.

Closing the lid Ruby stared at the raven haired woman and who took a deep breath before turning back to Ruby. "How do you know Neo?" The woman asked as Ruby just chuckled as she leaned back in her bed as she took a deep breath.

"We've been known to frequent a bar, and have the occasional romp together. Nothing serious. How do you know her? My guess is a jilted lover." Ruby asked resting her elbows on the table with an almost gleam in her eyes as the raven haired woman took a deep breath as she just met Ruby's eyes as she picked up the clipboard at the base of the bed.

"She is my twin, so choose your next words carefully because I can forge some doctors signatures and can get you an emergency rectal exam." Gelato said as Ruby chuckled at her, with a smile on her face.

"It isn't much of a deterrent. I'm dead from the waist down." Ruby chuckled as the woman frowned as she poked Ruby's foot lightly to try and illicit a response. When none came she just sighed. "Besides, you are a lot cuter than Neo... probably less crazy too. I personally think it is from the gymnastics. But it does make her flexible." Ruby chuckled as she could see the raven haired woman stare back at her. "Don't worry, Neo isn't the jealous type." Ruby continued with a slight chuckle as she could see the raven haired woman just roll her eyes at the comment.

"I don't need to hear this. You need sleep. And don't let my sister back into here outside of visitation." Gelato stated coldly as Ruby just chuckled at her.

"Feisty and cold. Just like I like them. Maybe we should meet up afterwards for a drink or two." Ruby purred out as the nurse shook her head.

The one gesture that Ruby knew that she could turn into meaning something, provided she had enough time. It would just be a lot easier if she could just get a few more minutes with the person outside of the original meeting. All she had to do was push through this one time.

"I don't drink with women who have been with my sister." Gelato spoke with a smile, winking as she walked out of the room causing Ruby to just chuckle at that thought.

' _I probably shouldn't think about sisters like that ever since the_ _Malachite twins_ _... but damn, wouldn't it be great to be part of a sandwich with them._ ' Ruby thought with a smile as she moved the table over a little as she began to resituate herself into a laying position. Something that just caused her to smile as she closed her eyes. ' _I do hope Blake is alright right now... she isn't the type to take this kind of thing lightly. Even though she really shouldn't. She should just trust that I'd know how to take care of myself. Even though I didn't notice the bleeding originally. Still wasn't that bad._ '

Sliding her hands under her head, Ruby just took a deep breath enjoying the simple sound of the night time hospital. As her deep breaths began to grow longer and slower, she couldn't help but feel herself being put at ease. That was until she felt the bed dip followed by a weight on her chest. Even without cracking an eye open, Ruby knew who the added weight belonged to.

"Neo, get off me. Your hot sister was pretty insistent on us not fooling around and me getting sleep." Ruby said as she could hear a dissatisfied grunt followed by the person laying down onto her chest. "I'm serious Neo. If you want we can meet up tomorrow to fool around." Ruby said as she opened her eyes to look at the heterochromatic girl staring at her. "By the way why does your twin look so much like you and yet doesn't have the same heterochromia?" Ruby asked as Neo puffed her cheeks out at her.

"She wears colour contacts. And I swear Ruby, I don't mind sharing you but if you try to bang me and my sister at the same time, I'm going to be pissed. I refuse to be like that with my sister." Neo said poking Ruby's chest. "And where is the Kitty?"

Smirking as she caught the finger, Ruby just chuckled dryly at her. "Blake is in Menagerie right now, probably drinking a lot because she heard I was in here. But if I recall right, watching sisters kiss has turned you on before. Who is to say it wouldn't happen if you kissed your sister? Even if you got really really drunk which you are prone to become very handsy and some would even say slutty."

Gasping at the insinuation, Neo sat up and quickly crossed her arms in protest, leaning back to just glare at her. "I've punched people in the throat for less. How would you feel if I said you should make out with that bombshell of a sister you have?" Neo said as Ruby laughed raising her hands to rest them on Neo's hips.

"I find it funny that is what offended you. Not that I called you a slut when you drink. Most women would be offended at least a little bit by that." Ruby chuckled as she could see the woman roll her eyes before she leaned down and rested her forearms on either side of Ruby's head.

"That is because I do get slutty. And I know for a fact so does Gelato. But I refuse to bang my sister. Even if I do get extremely drunk. I want that clear to you." Neo said as she leaned into a kiss that Ruby joyfully returned.

The feeling of Neo's tongue begging for entrance, Ruby joyfully returned it with an almost giddy reaction. As Neo slide her tongue into Ruby's mouth, Ruby began to slide her fingertips just under the waistband of Neo's pants. Laughing a little as Neo felt a hand being smacked across the back of her head. As they separated, Neo just chuckled at the raven haired woman next to the bed.

"Neo. Go wait in the car. I swear I ask for something and I always find you making out with some girl. Even when I'm at work and ask you for a ride home you always seem to find a way to shove your tongue down some poor woman's throat."

"Would have gone further. If you didn't freaking beaver dam me." Neo hissed silently as she started to climb down off of Ruby. A chuckle in Ruby's chest as she could see the two sisters start to argue that she couldn't help but wonder if that was a universal language amongst sisters. "Bye Ruby, don't forget to stop by Cinder's soon. That adorable redhead was there yesterday looking for you. Wink wink nudge nudge." Neo said with a chuckle as Ruby just stared intently at her.

"Nice. I was at my sister's. Speaking of which." Ruby began as she looked towards the raven haired woman. "I was trying to be a good woman and get some sleep, but that equally cute sister just popped out of nowhere and before I knew it her feminine wilds just won me over." Ruby said with a grin as the woman just met Ruby's eyes and chuckled at her.

It was something that was marginally disheartening to Ruby. At least with what she knew of Neo, whenever she had that chuckle Ruby would wind up needing to explain some new scratch marks to Blake. The slight rush that Ruby got though always made it worth it.

As the woman walked over towards the foot of Ruby's bed, Ruby raised an eyebrow as the woman picked up the clipboard and started to write something causing the bedridden woman to just chuckle at. Something that increased as Neo walked behind the woman nodding her head with a smile.

"What would Mom and Dad say Gelato? Mind you in my experience that isn't much a bad thing to Ruby. She has always been extremely kinky." Neo chuckled out as Ruby just smiled at her.

"Do tell. How kinky is it? It isn't a pelvic check is it?" Ruby asked as the sisters turned to each other as Ruby just laughed internally at the sight of them seemingly having a telepathic conversation. "You aren't going to tell me are you." Ruby responded just to try and remove whatever sting they were trying to do.

"Nope. But you need sleep." Gelato stated as she started to shove Neo out of the room just earning a chuckle from Ruby. She just couldn't help but laugh from how she knew it was probably going to be nothing this was just a scare tactic used. If just because all the times Ruby had been in a situation of being in a hospital overnight she knew what a nurse could and couldn't do.

Closing her eyes once again, Ruby took a deep breath as she got comfortable. She knew that this was going to be a fun five days until Blake was on her way back. It even had the added benefit of the fact she knew in another day's time she was going to be able to get her family off her case and get on with their life. Which gave her the rest of the time to do whatever she wanted.

* * *

Pulling on her jacket, Yang couldn't help but just laugh at the sight of her white haired lover puffing her cheeks out in distaste for the situation. Something that Yang just couldn't help but chuckle at. She knew that it was enough to irk Weiss further, but there was nothing that she could do. Her hands were figuratively tied.

Leaning down, Yang pressed a chaste kiss onto Weiss' lips as she could see the woman's frown deepen further just causing her to chuckle a little at. Even though she knew in this situation that everything was going to be fine.

"Relax Snowpea. Nora is sick, Yatsu is just done a twenty four hour shift, Sun isn't even within driving distance right now and someone needs to be on sight to give the all clear for buildings. There is nothing I can do about it if I still want the job." Yang said with a smile as Weiss' glare softened at the comment. "And Weiss, it isn't about the money. It never was. Besides short of a huge fire happening, there is next to no reason for me to be really called out for a few hours which by then will be enough time for Qrow to find someone else he can call to take over a few more hours until Yatsu is back up or until whatever Nora is sick with passes."

As Yang spoke she gave a stretch as she walked back into the closet as she just chuckled. "Hell knowing Nora it is probably food poisoning. You'd think she would splurge for pasteurized eggs. Would probably save a lot of hassle when she wants to eat cookie dough... or the raw pancakes she also is prone to eating." Yang said as she sat down on the side of the bed that Weiss was pointing in as Yang started to unlace the boots she brought out of the closet.

"I just wish that they wouldn't call you Yang. I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Yang's waist like a child that was trying to stop their parent from going to do something that just didn't feel right to them. Even though it was an equally futile thing for her to try and stop this.

"Weiss, your worry is noted. But they need someone and I am literally the closest that can get there. And if I don't go chances are a number of people's lives will be on my head. Something I just can't really stand." Yang said as she gently grabbed one of the arms to gently pull the woman around her into a sitting position on her lap.

Cupping Weiss' face gently Yang just smiled at her as she leaned into a kiss. Just enjoying the passion Weiss was trying to pour into it that Yang knew was an attempt to get her to stay. Separating Yang just smiled at her wife. "Relax Weiss. I should be back around lunch time, and I do plan to come back to you. You know that." Yang said as Weiss frowned and bit her lip a little bit.

"I know. It is just this gut feeling that something terrible is going to happen." Weiss said softly wondering why Yang had pulled her closer before she quickly separated from the woman with a smile and held out the golden ring between her forefinger and thumb.

"You know this ring means everything to me Weiss... so hold onto it this time. I'd rather have it with me, but this way you can assure yourself that I'm going to be back." Yang said with a cocky grin strewn across her face as Weiss took the ring between her fingers. Spinning it lightly, the white haired woman gently grabbed the blonde's right arm and slid it out from behind her and gently slid the ring back on.

"I know you'll be back Yang. And I know my gut is prone to making bad calls... it does it all the time even though that is what literally makes up my family business. But normally the feeling that makes bad calls once it is called once it doesn't make it again." Weiss said as Yang smiled standing up holding onto her as she spun around and placed her down on the bed.

"Then trust me when I say this is your gut making the wrong call again. I've been doing this for years and hopefully will continue doing it for years." Yang said as she leaned into another kiss before pulling back and smiling at the woman. She knew that this was going to be nothing more than it normally is. "Just get some more sleep, call in and work from home, and when I get back you can be as mad at me as you want and I'll even sleep on the couch in the living room if you deem it necessary." Yang said as Weiss slid her arms across her chest and glared at Yang.

"You won't be sleeping on the couch. But cuddling... at least four nights of it straight." Weiss said as Yang smiled down at her and placed a final kiss on her lips before separating with a smile. "I'll take that as a deal agreed then."

"You know it." Yang chuckled as she walked towards the door, just enjoying the fact that this was going just the way she thought it would. Namely how Weiss would make a demand like that that Yang was more than happy to agree to.

Walking into the garage, Yang smiled as she quickly zipped her jacket up as she grabbed her helmet and the key resting below it. Sliding the helmet onto her head, Yang smiled as she slipped the key into her bike causing her to smile. Sitting down, Yang pressed the garage door opener as she took a deep breath. Something about this she had to admit didn't seem right. ' _Weiss' constant worrying is starting to get to me._ ' Yang thought as she started to drive slowly out of the building a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is another chapter. I'll catch you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for some more.**

Chapter 13:

Smiling as she could feel herself being lifted up, Ruby couldn't help but just laugh as she got another chance to view the world from a new height. She was actually feeling some joy just from that one action no matter how brief.

But as she was lowered down, she could feel the mirth being stripped from her until she was back in her chair once again. She could actually feel her bitterness rise like it was the tide coming in to just destroy what remained of her being.

"Now, Ruby do you remember what the doctor said?" Tai asked as he bent down to look at his daughter who just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be fine Dad. So one kidney was enlarged and very close to exploding... I think I've proven I can live when a lesser person would have died." Ruby said with a slight chuckle as she could see her father's face drop as she just rolled her eyes once more. "Dad relax. If the worst does happen and a kidney does fail and the other can't pick up the slack, Yang and I are a match blood type wise and after some teasing she would relent and give me one. Plus Weiss would donate a few wings and get me any place on the donor list I would want." Ruby continued as she began to resituate herself on the chair as her father continued to look at her with deep concern.

"Can you not joke about this Ruby it is serious. What would happen if one of us weren't there? You could have seriously died." Tai spoke as Ruby just began to mumble. Something that was enough to get Tai to just take a small breath from how he knew that at least Ruby didn't have something snarky that she could say. "See Ruby. Even you don't have something to say." Tai said as Ruby just began to cross her arms.

"I would have noticed eventually. Plus my neighbours know if they don't hear me when Blake is out of town to come and check on me, and I know for a fact one of them is an EMT. Not sure which... Blake is the one that talked to them about that thinking I wouldn't be told... or haven't had my door kicked in wrongly once or twice." Ruby clarified as she enjoyed the sight of her dad relaxing from what she just knew was the fact that she did have some safety nets created for the worst possible circumstances.

Walking around, Tai just smiled softly as he began to push his daughter gently out of the room. As they began to walk towards the exit he just couldn't help but relax knowing at least all his children were going to be alright for the foreseeable future. Something that was just a load off his mind which did make this feel a lot easier.

"Where is Yang? I figured she would be leading a welcome home committee."

"She got called into work to act as relief. And you know how desperate she is to help out however she can. Much to Weiss' chagrin." Tai spoke as he patted Ruby's shoulder gently before he bent down and quickly grabbed the small blanket before walking around and placing it on Ruby's lap laughing softly at how the woman had begun to try and fight it. "You know I don't need to go home tonight. I can stay with you. So just humour me for a while." Tai spoke just enjoying the sight of Ruby seemingly giving up her feud with him. "You know most fathers don't need to use their company as extortion to make sure their daughter isn't going to get hypothermia." Tai chided as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Most daughters don't have an overbearing Father who thinks a couple of minutes outside will cause her to get hypothermia if her legs aren't covered. You sound paranoid as all hell. But if it gets me a night by myself with a certified bill of health after making people worry over nothing." Ruby countered as Tai just shook his head as he chuckled before walking behind Ruby and giving her a gentle push forward. "Don't get me wrong, I do love time with you dad. You just typically have bad timing. Or you hear something at the wrong time and then you just over correct which isn't fun for I'm guessing the both of us."

"I don't mind looking after you Ruby. I would rather if you told me about all your times you end up in the hospital." As Tai spoke, Ruby just chuckled as she brushed the blanket smooth before wrapping it easier around her legs a bit better than what he had mentioned. "Have you talked to Blake yet?" Tai asked just wanting to distract his daughter from the near ancient nervous habit she had.

Sucking in lightly through her teeth, Ruby just laid her head back on the chair letting out a groan. "Way to remind me of that. I was trying to forget about it." Ruby began as she looked up at her father who just smiled, despite Ruby recognising the sleep deprived look in his face. One that did speak to Ruby a bit but all it really did was pain her slightly. "According to Kali last night she went out drinking. Speaking of last night, how much sleep did you get because it looks like none?" Ruby knew that it was nothing but her barking up a tree, but knew that it was at least the right one.

"Don't worry about that. I'll survive."

"That answers that. I wish you would just stop worrying about me and Yang when it costs you something like this Dad." Ruby complained as Tai just smirked coming to a stop beside the truck. "And yes I know what you're going to say. You can't just not worry about us yadda yadda yadda. But that is the kind of thing that stresses us out."

"I'd rather you being stressed out than in a hospital bed."

* * *

Placing her feet up, Yang began to close her eyes as she could hear another one of the many competitions that had started up over a simple joke, one that Yang wasn't close to wanting to interrupt at this point. Just because of how she wanted to fight the winner like had been talked about when they thought she wasn't listening.

But if Yang was being honest, the thought of beating the several men in a cookie baking competition was something that was a pleasing thought to Yang. If just because it would mean that she could put them in their place on another topic. The joy that would befall her would be nearly indescribable.

Even if it was going to be something short lived before the next competition would start and provided it didn't end like the great tiki torch juggling incident she didn't really care how this ended.

Feeling the couch she was sitting next to her dip, Yang barely caught her head as it was falling causing her eyes to snap open at the sight of the blue haired man with a smile on his face. "Nep, you best have a good reason. I'm a bit edgy right now." Yang began as she took a deep breath before she continued. "AND I WILL BEAT WHOEVER THINKS THEY CAN STEP UP TO MY COOKIE GAME" Yang snapped as she began to resituate herself once more closing her eyes as she could hear snickering beside her.

"I'm just bored. I don't have my blond with me. And they actually seem more determined to knock you down now." Neptune spoke as he began to rest his head on Yang's shoulder.

"I am not a replacement Nep. I'm still happily married and not into nor ever was a dude. Sun will be back in like five hours." Yang said before giving her shoulder a sharp jolt to nudge the man's head off her shoulder. "Wait until then. I'm sure whatever crap they turn out and call cookies will fill that hole. I'm just thinking and I can't believe I'm agreeing with Nora on this, we need an arsonist or something to spice things up here. The occasional shit house wiring job, or grease fire is just so boring." Yang griped as she could hear the same snickering next to her.

"I'll take boring over the tiki torch incident. Plus we don't have Nora who is like a lightning rod for blame and happily accepts it because it scares newbies." Neptune said before he frowned slightly at sound of a bell ringing followed by the crackle of the other side of the intercom being picked up.

" _Trucks three through five. Fire in the factory district._ " The voice spoke causing Yang to just sigh vocally as she stood up and the rest of the crowd started to run towards the door causing Yang to just smile a little as she looked towards the blue haired man who started to yawn before he started to lay down.

"Well, my day got interesting. Catch you later Nep." Yang stated as she began to jog down the hallway. She just knew that this was probably going to be interesting given how she most factory fires did take a while to snuff out which would just make the day go by so much smoother. Even if it was going to be a short amount of time. It was just something that was going to be worth it.

Running towards her own equipment, Yang ripped her shoes off before jumping into her boots and quickly pulled her pants up by the suspenders. Smiling as she felt the snap of them against her back Yang spun around and grabbed the jacket and in one fluid motion pulled it on as she grabbed the zipper and gave it a tug upwards before grabbing the helmet that remained above it and placing it on her head as she jumped onto the side of the truck grabbing hold of the metal bar like her life depended on it. Within at most two seconds of Yang grabbing onto the bar, the truck sprung to life causing her to just smile.

Only one thought was going through Yang's mind as she braced herself against one of the walls of the large truck was a rather simple one. ' _I really hope this isn't something big enough to where the news is there because Weiss will flip if that is the case._ '

* * *

Waking up on the cold hard floor of the bar Blake sat up far too quickly as she clamped her hands over her ears that had a ringing sound coming from them. Feeling a slight chill run over her, Blake just cracked an eye open slowly and noticed her state of improper dress causing her to groan as she sat up fully again with a panicked look on her face as she tried to scan for any part of her mind that she could remember last night from when she glanced over and felt her blood run cold.

Laying down next to her in a state of complete undress laid one of the reasons Blake went out drinking last night. Shoving the woman away Blake began to scurry towards a wall placing a hand over her chest as she could see the chameleon Faunus smile as she began to stretch and spun around to look at Blake in the eye.

"What's the matter Blakey?" Ilia asked softly as Blake stood up like lightning ignoring the bile that started to raise up in her throat as her head started to spin. The fear just seemed to override that feeling.

"The fuck happened? And don't call me that." Blake hissed at woman who just smiled as she sat up and stared at Blake.

"You don't remember? Well you were really drunk so I'll forgive you forgetting about our wondrous time together." Ilia spoke with a smile as she could see Blake violently shaking her head as though she was trying to dispel the thoughts that had filtered in.

"What. The fuck. Happened?" Blake hissed as Ilia smiled before popping up with ease and walked up to Blake gently cupping the feline's face with one hand as the other grabbed hold of the woman's hip.

Before Blake even knew what was happening, Ilia leaned into a gentle kiss before pulling back and smiled at her. "Has being with that whore made you seriously this dumb Blake?" Ilia said before she slide her hands towards each other to start fixing Blake's attire. "Either way, I'm happy you are still so dominant in bed. Even if you still haven't learned to not get dressed after a tryst and being still so very drunk." Ilia started before she leaned in and captured another kiss before she separated from Blake fully smiling, "And call me this time Blake. I still have the same phone number from when we were crazy teens."

Seeing the woman walking out, Blake placed a hand over her chest to just calm her rapid heart beats. But she knew that it was just another ploy from the woman to try and illicit something that Blake wasn't going to fall for. She couldn't. She was happily with Ruby.

' _Oh god... Ruby. What have I done to you?_ ' Blake thought as she shook her head and bolted for the door. Shoving them open Blake took a few steps past the still suited men and began to violently get sick.

She knew that they would assume it was from the drink, but Blake knew better. Because if what Ilia said was true, then there really was no forgiving what she did which was just causing her pain. Pain that she knew was going to hit Ruby a lot harder than what Blake would ever want.

As the spew began to die down, Blake started to spit on the ground just to get the taste from her mouth when she felt a hand rest on her back. As the hand began to move in a soothing manner, Blake started to fight back against it and the memories that were coming in patchy amounts. She would be damned if she was going to let them wriggle their way into her mind.

Standing up, Blake spun around to see the large man that had a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry Perry. I just want some coffee, some breakfast, lots of aspirin... and to sleep this off. Have you heard anything about Ruby?"

"Nothing Ma'am."

"Figures..." Blake spat softly as she gestured for the group to follow her. ' _You guys had one job which was to prevent her from getting to me... but I suppose you all did stay guarding all night._ '

* * *

Moving the paper down, Ghira took a deep breath as he looked around the room to see his wife almost having the same question strewn on her face. "You go check her room. If she is hungover just let her sleep it off. I'll go check with the security. I don't think Perry is in just yet but you never know." Ghira said standing up as he could see his wife's ears flick as the worry seemed to drop as Ghira fell back down onto his chair. "I know I hear her too." The large feline Faunus added as he just chuckled at the sight of his dishevelled daughter walking into the room.

Without saying anything, Blake carefully, ever so began to move the closest chair gently out before taking a seat on it and propping her head up on the table with a firm grip to her forehead. "Can we not? I don't feel well. And woke up in the worst possible place. Give Perry and the guards with me last night a raise by the way."

"I wouldn't say a dive bar is the worst place. I've woken up in worse places." Ghira said softly as Blake covered her ears and began to twist her head to just put as much distance between him and her ears.

"That was like yelling." Blake said as she sniffed the air and smiled at the fact that she could still smell the hot coffee. Gently lowering one of her hands, Blake grabbed press and the spare mug next to it before dragging them carefully towards her.

Snapping her fingers, Kali smiled at the memory of the good news last night. "By the way Blake, Ruby is fine. It was just a kidney stone that caused one of her kidneys to expand she was just kept overnight for monitoring." Kali said as Blake winced again as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Watching the woman take a painful swallow, Kali pressed her lips into a thin line as Blake started to collect a breakfast from what was on the table. It was a thing that she knew well enough causing her to sigh mentally.

Turning towards her husband, Kali just smiled at him. "You should really go start the day's paperwork. And Perry does deserve some time off. Or at the very least an extension on his break." Kali said as she watched her husband smile and stand up once more.

"Already planned on all of that." Ghira began as he leaned down to plant a kiss on his wife's cheek before he turned to his daughter. "And you should really get some rest Blake." As he spoke to her, he could just barely hold back the chuckle at the sight of her contorting her head once more. It was something that he just knew was going to be funny for the day if not a little longer depending on how drunk she got the previous night.

Walking towards a pair of double doors, Ghira just smiled as he spun around and began to close them gently as to at least not hurt his daughter any further even though he knew it would probably teach her a lesson on drinking that much when there was even the faintest of bad news.

Turning towards Blake, Kali just glared at her trying to get any hint that she could as to what had happened to the woman the previous night because something just wasn't sitting right with her. No matter what Blake would say.

"Now that your father is gone, why don't you tell me what really happened last night?" Kali said ignoring the anguished demeanour that befell Blake. This was something far more important than just some minor pain she would be in.

"I don't remember." Blake whispered out as she tried to ignore the guilt that was befalling her under her mother's gaze. The gaze that just began to pick apart just about everything that was Blake at that moment as well as making Blake feel all kinds of guilt over something that she couldn't exactly remember.

"Something happened, and you know what it is. When I was young I did the same thing you are doing when I did something stupid that I knew I shouldn't have and knew my mother would skin me alive if she found out." Kali began as she stood up from her chair and walked a few steps closer to Blake to stare far more intently at her. "Now what aren't you telling me." Kali whispered directly into the cat ears atop Blake's head causing her to instantly wince and recoil away from the woman.

"I don't remember." Blake hissed at her mother who continued to stare at her. As the staring continued, Blake could feel her resolve start to crumble slightly as she could feel the resolve to continue that half true start to die. But she also didn't want to see what would happen if Kali got word that Blake might have cheated on Ruby.

Smiling as she walked to the chair next to Blake as she began to move it closer, Kali just smiled coyly as she continued to stare at Blake. "You know Blake, you shouldn't play poker with a woman who had the exact same tells and is also your mother. It is a very unwise idea. So if you tell me that lie again, I'm going to be cross, and I will break the chair I'm sitting on over the table and demand that the loudest most obnoxious sounds are played in every room for the day." Kali said crossing one leg over the other letting it just swing a little as she stared at her daughter. "So I'll ask again. What. Happened?" Kali said as Blake just winced once more just from the thought of how serious her mother was.

"I don't remember what happened. All I know is, and promise me you won't get mad at me." Blake pleaded with her mother who just continued to stare at her gently moving her hand in circles as if she was demanding Blake to continue her story while silently promising her the simple thing of just trying to not get mad at her.

"I might have... accidentally... possibly... while blackout drunk... slept with another woman that isn't Ruby."

* * *

"How the hell are you meant to get blood cleaned up from hardwood floors?" Tai asked as Ruby just rolled her eyes and tried to move around the man. It was something that was starting to grate on her nerves from how he had continued to talk about this as if it had been a huge thing that needed to be done first and foremost.

Slumping in her chair, Ruby began to groan loudly to the point she could almost feel her throat go raw. "A wet cloth dad. Add some bleach into the water to sterilise it. Now let me get to my work. I want to get an actual full day's work in. I can only lie so many times to them before they start to think something funny is up and they stop believing me." Ruby snapped as she could hear a knock coming from the front door. "I'll get it." Ruby added as she spun her chair around and began to gently glide down the hallway.

She was starting to get ready to kill her Father and it wasn't even noon yet. A feeling that Ruby just knew was one that was going to grow as the day went on. Clipping her fingers against side table Ruby let a wince out. Shaking her hand, Ruby bent forward and with her good hand grabbed the door handle giving it a light tug towards her as she used her injured hand to lightly spin the wheel back.

Smiling at the sight of the red head standing there with a relaxed look on her face that Ruby just began to take a deep breath at the fact that she just knew that there was something that could distract her about the nightmare that this was.

"Ruby, where do you keep the bleach?" Tai asked as Ruby just groaned vocally as she glanced towards Pyrrha.

"Long story." Ruby began as she rested her sore hand into her lap. "Under the sink Dad. And I told you stop moving my furniture around. Clipped my hand on the end table." Ruby yelled back as she looked towards Pyrrha who smiled but blanched slightly at the sight of the large man walking out of the room. Holding a large yellow bottle. And an equally large plastic basin whistling softly.

"Relax. It is just from me bleeding yesterday. Had a large kidney... which is why I was at the hospital last night. Heard from Neo you were wondering where I was. Did you know she has an identical twin?" Ruby laughed as Pyrrha nodded her head. "So to what do I owe this visit from you?" Ruby said leaning back in her seat as she couldn't help but laugh at Pyrrha still looking in the direction Tai had walked off in.

"I was... um... wondering if..." Pyrrha muttered as Ruby rolled her eyes as the amazoness woman cleared her throat. "Want to get some coffee? Neo suggested this one cafe."

Looking back towards her dad causing her to just sigh. "Might as well. Can't work while he is cleaning." Ruby said with a chuckle as she began to roll towards the basket and plucked her keys from it. "Dad! Heading to a cafe! Want anything?" Ruby yelled back towards him who smiled.

"White mocha and if they have any a red bean pineapple bun. If they have none of that peanut butter bun. If not, no pastries." Tai yelled back as Ruby just shook her head and begun to roll gently out of the apartment smiling at the sight of Pyrrha closing the door for her without needing to ask.

"Way to be predictable Dad." Ruby muttered as she smiled at the sight of Pyrrha just breathing out a sigh of relief. "And you need to relax around him. He is a big softie."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter. I'm out now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's check the farm out.**

Chapter 14:

As the rapid foot falls filled Kali's ears she just winced as she could see the doors almost bursting down as countless guards filled the room weapons drawn as if they were going to be ready to fire at anyone who had broken in past their defences. Frowning a little as she could see Blake still covering her ears in a desperate attempt to silence the ringing sound.

Something that if under different circumstances, Kali would feel sympathetic with her. But that well was all dry after the news she had just heard. She wasn't sure if this was just a poor joke on Blake's part that she would soon be regretting, or her daughter would actually be that kind of a being. She wasn't sure which one would invoke her ire at this point but she knew that something was going to bear the brunt of her wrath.

Placing her fingers into her mouth, Kali let out a harsh whistle to snap the room filling with guards causing her to at least be thankful that they all would be able to assemble as fast as they did. "All of you, calm down. I broke the chair intentionally. Go back to your stations." Kali bellowed out as the guards quickly scanned the room before they started to lead out causing Kali to just smile faintly.

A smile that only grew at the sight of Ghira running into the room with some of the guards that stayed stationed out of his office into the room as Kali just rolled her eyes as they came into the room and did the same thing. "I did it on purpose Ghira. Send them back. We need a little family meeting." Kali spoke in a chilling tone as Blake started to lower her neck a little.

"Mom that isn't ne-" Blake spoke getting cut off by Kali placing a hand on the back of her neck shoving her down lightly as to just silence her. A sight that Ghira knew it only meant something terrible.

"Don't worry Ghira. It has nothing to do with you. Just how stupid our kitten is and I don't think it can wait." Kali hissed as she shot a glare at Blake who seemed to have just stayed in her position in self wallowing feelings. A feat that Kali was proud that Blake had what that one thing being ingrained in her being about when she should challenge something she had done.

"Mind if I ask how dumb? Because I do kind of have a na-"

"Do you want this to be about you Ghira? Because you may run a nation, but _I_ run this household and everyone in it which is all that matters at this minute." Kali deadpanned as Ghira quickly ran to a seat across from Blake causing Kali to just take a deep breath relaxing as she looked towards the guards. "Close the doors boys." Kali muttered as she waved idly at them as she was just glad that they seemed to understand how she wanted to be left alone with her family.

Walking back towards where the chair was Kali smiled as Blake just began to raise her head a little as if she was trying to see if there would be any help coming her way. Something that she grew to doubt as the seconds ticked on. But the near crushing feeling, did cause Kali to take some solace in. Even if she knew that she certainly shouldn't.

"Did you hear Ghira, our Kitten wants to settle down with that adorable woman who has just spent the night in the hospital. She even bought a lovely ring. She showed it to me yesterday." Kali spoke as she could see her husband raise an eyebrow before quickly letting it fall knowing that this couldn't have been what Kali had meant. It did explain however why she seemed so much happier yesterday than anything else. "Now Blake, do you want to tell your father what you just got done telling me? Or should I?" Kali said as she leaned down next to Blake as she whispered the next part. "Trust me Kitten. You want to tell him unless you want another broken chair to add to the ringing in your ears."

Gulping faintly as she began to slowly peel herself up off the table, Blake gave an apologetic look to her father as she just took a deep breath. "I might have cheated on Ruby while blackout drunk."

"MIGHT HAVE CHEATED ON RUBY!" Kali yelled in acceptance of the facts that had been told to her was in fact what Ghira heard. As Kali sung that out she could see the look of understanding in Ghira's face.

"Oh Kitten... you really did screw up big time." Ghira said shaking his head as he lowered his head down into his hand just taking a deep breath. It had suddenly become clear to him as to why Kali had destroyed one of their chairs against a wall and to the anger that had been ever present on her features.

Taking a deep breath, Blake began to lower her head into her hands as she let out an annoyed groan. "Believe me! I feel terrible! I've hurt Ruby so much. And then the one thing I could do to top it, I did." Blake snapped at her parents as she tried to ignore the ringing that filled her ears. "Just chalk it up to the ever growing list of things Ruby would never do to me but I have in some way done to her. I don't even remember doing anything. Adam just gave me the strongest stuff he had after I demanded it. And I woke up on the floor half undressed next to the worst possible person." Blake continued softly as she lowered her head as Ghira quickly stood up and caught Kali's hand while she had a clear look of anger on her face.

"I'll get Adam dealt with." Ghira said calmly as Blake just winced a little knowing she would need to come clean.

"It wasn't with Adam. And before I say who. Promise me you won't punish Perry and his trusted men." As Blake spoke Kali took a deep inhale as she was able to piece what Blake had said.

The rage she was feeling towards her daughter was becoming harder and harder to describe. She wasn't sure why but somehow Blake just seemed to be disappointing her further and further. "Blake. Don't say it. What did Ruby ever do to you that would cause you to do that?" Kali said as she felt Ghira stare at her with great confusion. "It best be something horrendous but then I'd be pissed you would still be with her." Kali continued as she wrenched her hand from her husband's before she stared her daughter.

"That is why I feel so disgusted. Ruby has done nothing to hurt me or even make me think that at some point that she well." Blake muttered as she continued to look down at the table as she could feel some tears slip past as she spoke making her parents feel torn. Neither Ghira or Kali liked seeing their daughter hurt this much, but they would be lying if they didn't think this was something that Blake deserved. At least it proved to them that they taught their daughter well.

"You need to come clean to her Kitten, and just pray that she is forgiving. And I mean everything. Including who you did it with and just hope that she can look past it like everything else that fate just keeps giving her. Because you clearly mean a lot to her to the point that _she_ was the one that called you last night to try and tell you that everything was fine. She would probably go to the ends of the earth for you, and this is not how you repay that kind of love. I've taught you better." Kali deadpanned as Blake began to sniffle.

The youngest Belladonna knew that her mother was right. It was the only thing she could do really. Just pray that Ruby would forgive her and she could eventually earn back the fragile thing that was trust somehow. She didn't care how long it would take or even how much of last night actually happened and how much Ilia was just using to screw with her. Something that as time went on it just made her feel more and more disgusted because she couldn't tell. She just knew that something happened between them.

* * *

"You know, when they say pineapple bun... I was thinking something more I don't know pineappley." The redhead said as Ruby just chuckled as they came to a stop at the traffic lights. Just a smile being present on Ruby's features as she leaned back a little to just fix herself.

"A lot of people are like that. But nope. Gets its name from looking like a pineapple." Ruby spoke as she grabbed the wheels and began to move forward a little as soon as the lights turned a shade of green. "As for the red bean... it is a paste stuffed inside. Actually is pretty tasty. I just need to be in the mood for it, but I swear my Dad could eat that stuff by the spoonful. Claims it is because of his heritage. I say bull he just has a strange set of taste buds. Something my sister inherited in full." Ruby said as they began to round the corner. Feeling a slight jostle Ruby let out a wince as she propelled shortly forward.

Grabbing the wheels as she just took a deep breath she could hear some gentle laughing coming from behind her. "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to actually hurt you. Even if I'm still mad at you from last night." Neo got out as she grabbed the handles before looking towards Pyrrha and smiling at her. "Hey Pyrrha."

Taking a sharp inhale, Ruby began to lean back in her chair as Pyrrha could see a minor pained expression on Ruby's face as she took some calming breaths just bringing some of the fear that Pyrrha had about the situation. Just the sight of the woman being in pain was a new thing to Pyrrha. At least physical pain.

"Neo, I think you actually hurt her." Pyrrha said as Ruby held a finger up as she opened her eyes before twisting around to slam the side of her hand into the small woman's arm.

Wincing Neo began to rub her arm as Ruby just turned back around. "You know, just because I'm dead from a point down... doesn't mean if I get hurt there I'm not guaranteed to feel nothing. Especially when that hit was just above where they repaired my spine. The nerves are just stupidly sensitive around there so it just felt like my spine was broken again." Ruby hissed out a sort of apology as Neo pouted softly as she began to nudge the metal frame of the chair.

"Okay. Doesn't mean that hit didn't hurt. But I also don't know what a broken spine feels like." Neo said as she quickly started to gently push Ruby as Pyrrha just smiled back towards Neo.

"It hurts. And I am sorry I hit you Neo. You know that isn't like me. Although you two wouldn't be the first twins I got at the same time. Would probably be the first ones to not cripple me. But I mean if anyone has a reason to do it, it would be you and Gelato." Ruby said as Neo just rolled her eyes as she looked towards Pyrrha who had a blush covering her face. "Although... picturing you two the dominants is kind of hot."

"Feeling less and less sorry I hurt you here Ruby." Neo muttered as she Pyrrha began to cough as she tried to snap the duo out of their conversation. "Oh right Pyrrha, you aren't as open with that kind of thing. Just if you ever see Gelato, don't pick her over cute little ol' me."

"Um... personal things shouldn't be talked about this openly." Pyrrha said as she continued to stare ahead as Ruby just let out a bark of laughter at that simple statement. She wasn't sure why that was something she found hilarious. Especially given how she knew when her and Blake started dating Blake had been just like that and at points she still could be given the right circumstance.

But just the idea that even someone else mentioning their past exploits in her vicinity was enough to make her uncomfortable did get a chuckle out of Ruby. One that she knew from the sight of the taller woman puffing her cheeks out was something that did get under her skin a little.

"Relax Pyrrha. I'm just not used to people that aren't family being around me that think that kind of thing. Kind of comes with the territory of being a big sports star and you enjoy the looks of groupies... which before you even ask isn't entirely why I am where I am." Ruby countered as she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Pyrrha relaxing at the clarification.

"Already told her to look you up on the internet. You know, last time you were at Cinder's drinking your liver into extinction." Neo chirped as she kicked off the ground lightly to nudge her and Ruby further down the path letting out a tiny laugh as they ventured down one of the small slopes of a driveway. "No idea if she looked it up, and if she did, be mad at me." Neo whispered as Ruby just rolled her eyes at the fact that that would at least explain some of the questions that had been clearly burning in the background of Pyrrha's mind.

Lightly gripping one of the wheels Ruby gave it a sharp tug so Neo and her are facing the redhead causing her to just stare at the woman. "So you looked me up?" Ruby asked slightly colder than what she might have intended but she couldn't help it. But the sight of Pyrrha paling a little as she looked down caused Ruby to just roll her eyes. "I'm not mad. If I was going to get mad at someone searching my ass, I'd get my lawyer dad to try and get the websites taken down. Even if it ended up bankrupting me."

"I did read some of the many articles... and even saw some of the pictures." Pyrrha muttered wondering why she could hear some chuckling coming from Ruby. Just the feat was something that was causing her some confusion as Ruby gasped as she took some deep breaths. "How can you be that calm about this? I mean you got jumped by four people right before you qualified for a near record breaking number of events that nearly everyone thought you were a guaranteed a gold medal."

"That happened years ago Pyrrha. And the fact just about everyone thought I was going to be bringing home the gold, caused this. Mind you I've never seen the pictures of me in the hospital intentionally. Did they catch my good side? I hope they did... most of the time I was in a medically induced coma for my safety... or something like that." Ruby countered as she looked back towards Neo. "Now, as I was saying Neo, are you positive that you and your sister are totally against the sandwich idea?" Ruby asked as Neo let out a vocal groan as she began to rotate the chair Ruby was in.

"I still don't get how you are so calm... or at least not a little bitter." Pyrrha whispered as Ruby just smiled looking towards her.

"I was super bitter at the time. Still am whenever I go to my dad's because he keeps my trophies on display. Hell some people would even say depressed. But other than that, I just don't like to talk about it and now that the arguably psychotic duo are out on parole, I take some solace knowing that if one steps foot in Vale again she is going away for so long the key might as well be lost, and the other lost her own dreams and is forced to be remembered forever in infamy. I also don't think she is allowed outside of like two miles of her parole officer's office. Hell the only reason I'm glad that the others aren't out is because they really did know where I lived and according to my Dad, police did find a shrine to me in their dorm rooms and house and even in their cells which is why they were denied." Ruby said with a smile as she felt Neo continue to push her.

As they continued to walk, Ruby just knew that Pyrrha had yet another question on her mind, but she just wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. "Trust me Pyr, they say you shouldn't meet your hero... but they should also say don't sleep with crazy fans. Repeatedly from what Ruby has said to me." Neo said with a chuckle as she could see Pyrrha blushing darkly as she looked towards Ruby who looked just as relaxed as if something like that wasn't just said.

"They were kinky and had no boundaries. I was young and didn't know anything besides conventional lesbian sex. I don't regret that. Plus they just focused on the legs from what I remember. Ilia and Vernal were the really crazy ones that went for the spine. And from there, pain is a funny thing because I blacked out and next thing I remember is waking up in ambulance in excruciating pain and my mother crying over me as I just screamed and screamed until they hit me with something and I was down again for I think nearly a month later. I don't remember and if you ask my sister or Dad they clam up and just go silent." Ruby began with an almost bitter air about herself. "Ooh a penny. Quick Pyrrha pick it up for me."

Bending down, Pyrrha grabbed the copper coloured piece of metal and handed it to the woman. "So you are a... um..."

"Lesbian? Duh. I don't hide that." Ruby said as she smiled as she pressed the penny into her closed fist. "Find a penny pick it up, and all day you'll have good luck." Singing that small thing out Ruby just smiled at Neo chuckling behind her. Looking towards Pyrrha who continued to blush causing Ruby to smile at. "Why? Are you?"

"I um... just never gave it much thought. In highschool I was super focused on my studies and training. So that kind of thing never really crossed my mind." Pyrrha coughed out as Neo and Ruby stopped to just stare at her with a confused expression.

"Really? Never? Have you not looked at naughty websites? Or guys slash girls in the shower out of curiosity?" Neo asked trying to find an answer as Pyrrha just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fighting is a lot more demanding than gymnastics Neo. I mean I doubt Ruby really thought about it. I mean I even read a few interviews Ruby gave about her workout routine." Pyrrha said as Neo just glared at the redhead as Ruby began to laugh.

"I'll have you know gymnastics is a lot more demanding than people give it credit for. I mean I need to stay at a constant weight and practice just about everyday for an hour or two before work, go do that get home to relax for a bit before I need to go and practise again." Neo said crossing her arms as Ruby moved the item that has been sitting on her lap.

"Neo she didn't mean it like that. Now my lap is free so climb on and calm down." Ruby said as she winced a little from Neo quickly taking the place causing her to just laugh as she placed the items onto Neo's lap. "And I knew. But I didn't exactly stay at home during the school year and was only at home for about a weekend a month during those nine months, and I didn't really go with sleep." Ruby clarified as Neo just stuck her tongue out at Pyrrha who walked behind Ruby and started to push the duo with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Neo. Is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"Come to Ruby's tonight. I'm going to drag Gelato, and I want you to tell her I'm the pretty twin."

"Fine."

* * *

Taking a careful breath, Yang began to step on the charring remains of her once favourite nightclub to visit with Weiss. Even when it was before she met Weiss, she still had some fond memories of the place. But none of that really mattered to her at this moment. She knew the place could be rebuilt.

Right now the fact remained that she still had to make sure that everyone was out. Especially with how unbearable the heat was getting. Hell even if she doubted that if she didn't have the heavy equipment on that she would be able to stand this heat. But she also knew how people could still survive in conditions like this.

It wasn't much longer until Yang heard a crackle coming over the device hanging on her hip. " _Firecracker, how is it going in there!?_ " Yang just groaned as she grabbed the device hanging on her hip.

"It's going fine Qrow. Reminds me of your cooking." Yang spoke as she gestured to the door before the man quickly marked it. Before she started to lead on just enjoying the small laugh coming from the other end. It was something that just brought her some comfort in this current situation. "We've got one more room to check."

" _Make another comment like that, and you are picking up my next bar tab. Just hurry it up. The engineers aren't liking the odds that it is going to stay stable much longer._ " Qrow barked over as Yang lowered the walkie talkie as she gripped the axe and quickly delivered two blows to the wooden door before it gave way.

Seeing the downed man Yang just began to enter a near sprint to get to the man who started to cough from the smoke with his leg being pinned under a wooden beam. "CARDIN! HELP ME LIFT THIS!" Yang bellowed to the man who entered the room. "One, two, three." Yang counted as the group took a deep breath as they began to lift the beam slightly as Yang just reached over before wincing as she quickly caught the wooden beam.

"I've got it, get him out of the way." The large man spoke as Yang nodded her head and quickly let go and dived for the man's shoulders and giving him a sharp tug away before she could see the beam being dropped.

Yang let a wince as she began to lift the man the carefully as she grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder a light chuckle slipping past as she finally recognised the man as the owner. If just because she knew that then at least that she might be able to milk a few free drinks if he ever decided to rebuild.

Limping towards where they entered, Yang groaned as she could feel the floor beginning to weaken. Each step was starting to feel more and more like she was trying to navigate a minefield blind. The only difference was she knew then that at least that would be a much faster death than what she would be facing in here.

As she could almost smell the fresh air, Yang winced as she felt the ground beneath her give way slightly around one of her feet causing her to drop down slightly before she could see her partner in the building running up alongside her.

"Just carry Junior out. I'll be right behind you." Yang said as she smiled at the Junior being lifted quickly over the man's shoulders as he looked at Yang.

"I'll be back in if you aren't." Cardin said as he quickly rushed out causing Yang to just smile as she gave her leg a sharp tug glad that the wood was weak enough to give way with that much ease. It boded both good and bad things.

But right now, Yang was just happy that there wasn't any extra weight just allowing her to pick up her speed. She was going to be damned if she had to put Weiss through her funeral from something like this.

As she could see the blue skies from the hole in the wall from where they came, Yang began to carefully slow down as she began to blanch from the loud cracking sound as she could see her uncle on the other side developing a similar complexion.

"YANG!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... how is holding onto that cliff? I'll catch you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**How is that hanging? Don't worry I'll catch you peoples... maybe.**

Chapter 15:

"YANG!" Qrow yelled as he began to sprint towards the building. He didn't care what anyone said, or even what his training said. That didn't matter to him. All that mattered was removing whatever landed on the blonde and dragging her out as well.

Nearly tripping from the weight of his boots, Qrow smiled faintly at the fact he could make out some of the blonde hair going under a few of the rocks which at least meant she was close. Whistling loudly he gestured towards some of the men standing around to run and help him.

The heat from the building meant nothing to him. The hot bricks he was manhandling with his bare hands meant nothing. It was as if it weighed nothing and were only barely hotter than normal. As some of the final rocks were tossed away, Qrow could see Yang's head bleeding. Pressing some fingers to her neck, he breathed a small sigh as he felt a pulse.

That simple fact was enough to make Qrow brutally aware of the heat and his blistered hands all of a sudden. But he knew he could ignore that pain. It was going to be nothing in a matter of a few minutes as long as he could get the remaining pinning rocks gone.

Turning around, Qrow was at least glad to see more of the force seemingly ignoring their basic training which he just knew was going to be something that had to redrill into everyone's head, but for now, he knew could take some solace in the fact that the work would go by a lot quicker.

Quickly grabbing the nearest walkie talkie on someone's belt, Qrow quickly dialled in the station. "This is Chief Officer Qrow. We need an extra ambulance. Yang Xiao Long is down." Qrow demanded, and before he could hear the next comments quickly tossed it to the person he had taken it from just so he could rejoin the efforts to get Yang out of the building. That was all that was going to matter to him. He didn't care how it would look to the union or even his bosses. He'd take whatever punishment they decided to give him with an easy conscience of knowing Yang was alive and he didn't lead her to a far too early grave.

* * *

"So you can really... um..." Pyrrha asked with a dark blush as she held the door open leaving Ruby to roll her eyes as Neo continued to push her in.

"Yes. Why is that everyone's first question really. You could prick my toes all you want or stab my thigh. I can't feel it. My legs, hips, really from my waist down, I can't feel anything. Hot, cold, pain, you name it. Hell that was what ultimately lead me to a hospital trip from a history of kidney stones and one just getting caught below that point." Ruby said as Pyrrha just nodded her head as she followed the duo in. "I mean the whole waist thing is just a rule of thumb. Some sensations from that region do get through just they do carry the pain from every single nerve. Something about the body trying to compensate. I just say it sucks because they'd never reach my toes again letting me feel the sand between them again."

As they walked into the small room that acted as a waiting room for the building, Pyrrha just smiled down at Ruby. Chuckling softly to herself, Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Ruby's door flying open and a worried look being strewn across the man's face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ruby asked calmly as she gestured for Neo to stop pushing her. Something that she was glad Neo did ,followed by her nearly running to behind Pyrrha. A defence that under normal circumstances was enough to make Ruby laugh.

"Your uncle called. And I'm going to kill him." Tai spoke as he was about to walk past Ruby he frowned as he felt his wrist getting caught. A sentiment that was clear to him what Ruby meant. "Your sister had a portion of a brick wall from some nightclub in the factory district falling on her. Because _he_ sent her in. She is in surgery for a lot of internal damages, and I figure I'd be a lot more gentle with murdering him than Weiss." Tai spoke with a tone that Ruby hadn't heard in a long time.

It was the tone he always used when there was something a lot heavier weighing on him besides exhaustion. "What else Dad." Ruby said as she used her other hand to move her chair around a bit more to see her father's expression.

"That is all I know Ruby." Tai said as his youngest just pulled his arm so he was bending over a bit.

Wondering what was the sudden change in Ruby's stance of him bending his back over, that was until he felt a hand delivering a smack to his cheek. A feat that Ruby knew was going to make Neo and Pyrrha wonder how she managed that as Tai began to reel but Ruby maintained her grip on his wrist.

"What. Else. Dad?" Ruby asked as Tai pulled his hand quickly from Ruby, wincing as he could almost feel Ruby's seat starting to fall from her chair. Quickly lunging to catch her, Tai just frowned as he stared into the silver eyes.

They carried the same type of discerning towards his actions that just made him see his late wife in his child's face. Making sure Ruby was safe and sitting in her chair again, Tai took a quick backstep to get out of Ruby's reach. "You are so much like your mother. But like in situations with her, I seriously don't know. I just have a bad feeling. The same feeling I had before Summer found you in a pool of your own blood legs going any which way." Tai said as Ruby began to chuckle dryly.

"Yang is many things, but dumb enough to get jumped isn't one of them Dad. But you should go. Keep me posted on how she is doing." Ruby said looking into her lap as she could feel her father's eyes on her again. "Dad, I'm just going to slow you down. It is a lot easier for everyone if you go to Yang and then keep me posted. Then come back and get me after she is up or you are confident she isn't going to die." Ruby muttered softly feeling her dad quickly pull her into a gentle hug before planting a kiss on top of Ruby's head before he ran out of the building.

Seeing the man nearly toss the glass door off its hinges, Ruby just sighed before grabbing her wheels and spinning around more to see Neo and Pyrrha standing as still as a statue. Rolling her eyes Ruby cleared her throat, just hoping to snap them out of their stupor.

"Will the both of you grow up. I keep telling you both, just don't cripple me or Yang and you'll be fine. He is like a big teddy bear who can pick me up chair and all with ease. Or could at least. He is a bit pudgier than what he was back in those early days when I was still toned as hell." Ruby said as she began to roll towards her door followed by a gentle spin around to face Neo and Pyrrha still walking carefully in sniffing the air making her just roll her eyes. "Guys, the bleach smell is because he was cleaning up my kidney blood on the floor from yesterday because I can't exactly get on my hands and knees to clean and it can't sit." Ruby said just happy that they began to become at ease.

Swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat, Pyrrha walked towards the couch Ruby was gesturing towards to have a seat. There was just something about that man that constantly made Pyrrha terrified. A feat that was something that was hard to manage, but he just constantly had this way about him that made that same crippling fear come up.

"Shouldn't you go with him? I mean I may joke about Gelato but... if she had a wall fall on her I'd want to be by her bedside." Neo asked as she plopped down onto the chair next to Ruby. A slight look of worry on her face as Ruby just seemed to be fine about the situation.

"Yang is going to be fine. She is too stubborn and honestly I think a little bit too stupid to die. I should be more worried about my Uncle but if my Dad does get to him first it really would be a relatively painless death. Wouldn't be the first time." Ruby muttered turning into full blown laughter at the sight of the two other women turning as pale as a ghost.

"Is that why he was in jail?" Pyrrha hissed as Ruby held her hand up as she used her other to cup her ribs as she bent forward. Her laughter seeming to just never die. Something that if Pyrrha was being honest she wouldn't mind as much given how pleasant sounding Ruby's laughter was but just the fact she was able to laugh at something like that was enough to make her fear for the woman's sanity.

Wiping a tear from her face, Ruby took a deep breath to try and right herself as she spoke up, "No. He was in jail for assault and getting caught with like two grams of weed. But he did street fighting and has even confessed to Yang and me that he has done some underground type boxing thing where it really is until someone stops moving. So just assuming here he probably has killed someone at least through making them lose a fight." Ruby said in between chuckles, just wondering the same mystery of why people were still terrified of her father. "Again, if you are to believe his stories. Which I tend to doubt because he once told me he punched a unicorn in the face for licking his girlfriend's face."

Gasping gently as she clutched her chest, Neo quickly smacked the back of her hand into Ruby's arm. It wasn't a powerful hit and she knew it wasn't going to be. It was just going to be something to snap her out of the joking mindset. Especially over something like they had been talking about. Just the thought that Ruby found that kind of thing funny was enough to just say with a straight face with the smell of bleach still being strong in the building.

"Ruby, you know I'm as open minded as the next girl, but that is not something to joke about." Neo hissed as Ruby just rolled her eyes. "I swear to God Ruby, I'll smack you again. All like hundred foot of your dad is terrifying."

"He is only six eight and wears a floral apron when he cooks or barbecues. I'm telling you he is harmless." Ruby said trying to push her point forth as Neo and Pyrrha just glared slightly harsher at her.

"Neo's underestimating him. I'd say he is at least two hundred feet tall and could probably slaughter people with a glance." Pyrrha corrected the heterochromatic eyed girl as Ruby just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I fight and I've never seen someone as terrifying as that man. It is like you are staring down a dragon." Pyrrha said as Neo snapped her fingers before nodding her head along with Pyrrha's comparison.

"His last name literally means dragon. Come on, if you are going to think of a decent comparison don't just translate his surname." Ruby said lightly gesturing with her hand as they could see their eyebrows raise. "I use my mother's last name on everything. _His_ last name is the same as my sister's. It is Xiao Long. His full name if you are curious translates to 'great rising sun dragon'."

Lightly flailing her hand Neo just stared at Ruby. "You see? His parents had to add 'great' to his name." Neo said trying to make herself seem less crazy in Ruby's eyes as Ruby just stared at her.

"No. That would be what Yang's name translates to. It is just family tradition to name the first born something like that. Seriously it means nothing. You just need to relax. If you had a time machine and went back to when he was like eighteen then yeah worry. But he is super calm now days. Like again the only thing that is going to set him off is if I get crippled more which probably would result in my death seeing as I am like half metal as is. Or if someone cripples slash kills Yang. Personally I'd be more terrified of what Weiss would do in either of those circumstances compared to what he would do." Ruby spoke in a near mocking tone as she began to roll away from them.

Humming softly, Ruby rolled into the kitchen with a smile on her face coming to a stop by the fridge giving it a light tug open followed by tossing the paper bag that had been in her lap inside. "Well, we are going to need to go out as well by the way if we are meant to be drinking here tonight. My fridge looks like an AA sponsor came by and dumped all my booze down a sink. Which I can guess was my Father's doing." Ruby said closing the fridge as she leaned back and began to rub her face gently. "Man is lucky that it was only the cheap stuff that probably was closer to vinegar that he dumped."

* * *

Sprinting towards the room, Weiss became furious from the feeling of an arm catching her stopping her from getting to her goal of her wife. She was about to memorise the face of whose life she would spend the rest of her life destroying when she could see the older lilac eyes staring at her.

"Weiss, you need to calm down. She isn't out of surgery yet." Tai demanded as Weiss frowned and quickly balled her hands up in the man's shirt and began to start to let some of the tears slip past their optic prison as Tai wrapped his arms around the much smaller girl just to try and ease her and the rampant emotions she would be feeling. It was something that he did understand. But he was just glad that someone else was there with him.

Even though he knew Qrow was taking this a lot harder than he was but couldn't express his worry as easily to Tai from the fact that he did still have an important job to do. He still wished the man was around so he could get a swing or two in before someone like Weiss would proceed to destroy him verbally for inadvertently causing this tragedy. The only reason he knew that he couldn't really stay mad at the man was because Tai also knew his eldest wouldn't have accepted working on the side lines.

Tai just knew there was one thing that he could do in this circumstance, and that was just being there for his daughter in law. Just because he knew it was going to be nearly impossible for her to calm down and thing anything through that she needs to rationally.

Because if what Qrow had told Tai before he had to run back, Weiss was going to need to at least be a little calm with how he had described Yang. Something that he knew the man was going to be absolutely destroyed by no matter how well Yang pulls through. Something that he was still unsure if he even wanted the man to ever get over it, but knew that was only because of how his own mind was clouded.

Gentle leading the terrified woman towards the seats, Tai began to sit down as he gently lifted the woman up and placed her in the seat next to him. It was made far more difficult from Tai's perspective from how the woman wouldn't let him go even for a few seconds so he could get at least a little more comfortable, but he still couldn't blame her.

Hell he wanted to cry himself but knew that that would accomplish nothing but make it harder for everyone. He could at least wait until he knew how Yang was going to be. Pulling back, Weiss began to dry her eyes with the cuff of her jacket as she looked towards her father in law, as if she was trying to find out his secret of how he could be so calm.

Deciding against asking him, Weiss just took a deep breath and began to scan the room for anyone else. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Weiss said softly as she heard a small laugh coming from beside her.

"It is fine Weiss. It is just a shirt. If I cared about it, I wouldn't have been cleaning up Ruby's blood while wearing it. And in my experience, especially with Ruby, blood stains a lot more than tears and some makeup." Tai said causing Weiss to recognise the lack of her friend being present. Quickly scanning the room, thinking she just left to get something before Tai spoke up answering the unasked question. "Ruby knows and is at her place. We both thought it would be best if I got here before you to prevent you murdering Qrow, and she would just make that a lot harder. Plus she really doesn't like hospitals and needs to be forced to go to them even if she is bleeding over the place like yesterday."

"I know she doesn't like them... and I'm still not sure if I'm going to destroy Qrow's life... I just kind of wish she was here. She just can always take my mind off this kind of thing."

"We both know Qrow couldn't stop Yang no matter what. Trust me Weiss, I've spent years trying to get Yang to do anything else inside firefighting. Years of sleepless nights, as I fear Yang may do something foolish which causes her to die on a site. Something I know Summer tried constantly to try and get her out as well. But you can't raise a child to go after their dreams and then force them to give it up." Tai spoke softly looking in his lap knowing that he shouldn't really be defending Qrow but knew that he would regret it if he didn't speak in the man's defence. "Plus, Qrow is already going to be cursing himself. Yang looks so much like his sister who has been distant with him and I just know if anything happened to Yang because he made a call he might climb into a bottle and never claw his way out." Tai continued placing a reassuring hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Sniffling a little again, Weiss began to rub her eyes a bit more as she could see the doors opened followed by some scrubs wearing staff member walking out of a hallway before walking up to the nurse desk. As she pointed towards Tai and Weiss, Weiss could feel her heart almost stop as she just tried to imagine what dreadful news was going to happen.

As he walked closer, Tai just gave Weiss' shoulder one last squeeze as to reassure her that he was here for her if she needed it. Before the doctor could even speak, Weiss knew she had to have an answer to what was racing through her mind.

"Is Yang alright?" Weiss spoke as the doctor just stopped in front of them with an almost sombre look on his face. Shaking his head as he walked towards the seat across from Weiss and Tai he just took a deep breath.

"There is good news. The surgery is still ongoing but it is largely going fine." The doctor spoke as Weiss relaxed a little before she remembered the man's expression. If that had been all he would have had a less sombre look on his face walking over towards them. Even his word choice was a strange one if it was solely good news. "There is some bad news. How much do you want to know?" The doctor asked as Weiss bit her lip.

"Tell me everything. What is happening to my wife?" Weiss demanded as the doctor took a deep breath as to just collect his thoughts.

"There is severe damage to the bones and muscles of her right arm. According to what we were told, there was a piece of large debris that pinned her arm just above the elbow." The doctor started as Weiss could feel the same cold hand stilling her heart by force. She almost wanted to vomit from how it was making her feel, but she knew that she had to see this through to the end. "We can try and repair it, but she very likely will never use that arm again. Because it isn't immediate life threatening... we need consent on what to do."

Gulping the knot that had formed in her throat, Weiss could almost feel the ground she was standing on start to shatter. "What is the best and worst case scenarios if you try and fix her arm." Weiss asked knowing that she probably didn't want to hear this. But also knew she had to hear this.

"Best case she regains full use of her arm. Maybe some minor but persistent pain akin to tripping and landing on her arm. Worst case she spends the rest of her life in excruciating pain closer to it being trapped under heavy debris all over again with no use of her arm. There is no way to tell where it will land for certain but from the damage alone and the time we were quoted... it would be more like the worst case than the best." The doctor spoke in a calm tone as Weiss gulped once more. "The alternative is amputation. And I'm sorry but I do need to rush you for your answer. The longer nothing is done, the more we risk her life. I can at most give you a few minutes to think this over."

* * *

Staring out the window, Weiss frowned as she saw the rain pelting against the window. Only being illuminated by the occasional crack of thunder and lightning and the dim lights from the hallway. She could feel her body telling her to cry but she just couldn't bring herself to cry again that day.

Even when her blonde lover was unconscious still just behind her. That didn't stop her just wanting to die at that minute from shame. She was still unsure about a lot of things, but at the top of the list was destroying Yang's dream. The one thing that just about everyone has tried to do at some point, she had accomplished.

"You made the right choice Weiss." Tai spoke piercing the silence that was in the room. That Weiss almost universally wanted. Hell she still wasn't sure if it had come from any member of the staff she didn't threaten to get them fired.

Spinning around carefully Weiss just held her hand up. "Congratulate me Tai. When she wakes up in a few days my wife is going to loath my very existence because I didn't want to gamble with her pain and thereby removing her from her dream by force." As she spoke, Weiss could hear the tremor in her voice. The way it wasn't the same nerve like steel one she was used to was a marvellous thing to her. "I should have just rolled the dice like you and Summer did with Ruby, and by then, when she woke up she could have made that choice." Weiss said as she spun back to staring out the window.

"The muscles in her arm were already starting to die. Ruby didn't have muscle death. Hell at least you know now that Yang _will_ wake up. If you rolled the dice you would have risked killing her." Tai spoke in a slightly biting tone, just hoping that he could get through to Weiss so she could see that she made the right choice. "You made the right choice Weiss." Tai reiterated.

"I don't feel like I did." Weiss practically sobbed out as another crack of lightning illuminated the room letting Weiss see in the reflection her bandage covered wife knowing that just on the other side of her there was a stump where her arm used to be. Where the ring that showed how much Weiss meant to her, used to reside. No all that was there was air.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I know, there was zero development on the Blake front... but I was going to milk the Weiss decision and decided against it at the cost of Blake's part this chapter. Anyways, I'm out. Catch you people next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welp let's check out this crazy train.**

Chapter 16:

Snoring loudly, Blake shook her head as she shot up and began to wince closing her eyes as she began just rub her head carefully. She couldn't help but feel nauseated as she took some deep breaths to just calm herself down.

Cracking an eye open, Blake reached towards her phone resting on the nightstand and smiled at the flashing light indicating she had a message. Making a mental note to check it after she checked the time.

Frowning a little at the seventeen thirty written in large numbers across her screen, Blake proceeded to groan as she fell against her mattress. She had no idea how she had slept through the day really. Especially given how she had to get several more pictures and now only had two more days to get them really.

Sighing as she remembered the message notification she had. Quickly swiping her finger across the screen as she could see a few messages from Ruby. She couldn't help but blush a little at the content of the messages but she also knew that it wasn't going to mean anything if she just simply didn't tell Ruby the dark truth.

' _Damn it Ruby... why do you have to be so sweet._ ' Blake thought as she blushed further at a new message coming through of Neo sitting on Ruby's lap kissing her on the cheek. ' _You even continue to go down_ _the_ _route of seducing woman for me to listen to... and Neo is such a screamer it is just making me not want to tell you._ ' Blake thought somewhat bitterly as she continued to scroll down to the most recent message of there being a new person she might be interested in.

Gulping a little, Blake quickly started to compose a new message. Quickly scanning the room to make sure that she was truly alone, she quickly hit send before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I can totally get away with not telling her. I'll just let it boil up and fester inside... it is better than causing her more pain." Blake muttered as she began to walk towards the living room. She was just desperately hoping that she could just see her mother and hopefully talk to her without having her ears ringing and her wishing for deafness to be swift.

As she walked into the room, Blake just smiled at the warm feeling coming over her as she could see the fire, still small in the fireplace with her mother sitting in the chair next to it not even looking up as she continued to work on some new project of hers.

"Before you make me wish for deafness or death again I haven't told Ruby yet. I'm just up. I'm even starting to get a bit hangry because I didn't want to pick out splinters from my food." Blake said calmly as she could just hear a sigh coming from her mother. One that made Blake feel worse. It was the sigh that always meant one thing. It meant that she wasn't mad just disappointed.

Blake wasn't even sure why that was hurting her so much more than the chair her mother shattered against one of the walls resulting in a headache Blake could still feel the faint misting of in the back of her head from not enough time having passed for it to vanish entirely. But she could at least make sure her mother didn't have any reason to add to her first headache.

Hearing a small chime from her phone, Blake quickly looked down to see a new image that Ruby had sent of a woman with fiery red hair sitting on her lap. Just the sight was enough to make Blake wince as she could see a new message pop up that clearly wasn't Ruby.

 _R~ Ruby is being a naughty girl Blake. She is talking about doing gross things with me and my sister. Can I spank her?_

Blushing lightly Blake locked her phone and looked towards her mother who had continued to work on the knitting. "I know Mom... but Ruby is with a number of... let's call them _friends_ of ours at our place. It isn't the right time to tell her." Blake said trying to defend herself as well as not give her parents the wrong image of what is currently going on with Ruby.

"Then tomorrow she'll be hungover, then after that you'll be too busy making sure you get the images done then you'll be on a boat with possibly very questionable connections and then you'll be with her." Kali began softly as she looked up for the first time to stare at her daughter. "And then knowing you Kitten, you'd rather ignore it until you can't possibly do anything but acknowledge it. Which always leads to a lot more hurt."

As almost if on cue once Kali was done saying her piece the door opened with some of the staff walking in signalling that dinner was done. Placing her newest work down, Kali stood up and began to walk towards the door when Blake spoke up. "I don't want to hurt her more Mom. It is because I brought Ilia she is crippled. She is even now thinking about us... how in the hell am I meant to tell her I cheated on her without causing her pain?" Blake pleaded as she could hear an almost sad groan from the older Belladonna.

"I can't help you there Kitten. You should have thought about that before you might have slept with Ilia. What I will tell you, is we both know Ilia isn't all there and from what you've told me she is vindictive... so Ruby is going to find out one way or another. So ask yourself which way will hurt her less?" Kali said as she gestured for the guards to just continue on a bit. "You are a good person Blake... but there is nothing I can say or do that will make this better for you until she knows."

Walking out of the room, Blake frowned a little at the sound of her phone's distinct tone for a notification from Ruby.

 _R~ That was clearly Neo. Did you know she has an identical twin? She is a nurse. I met her last night. She is coming over later so I'll get a picture then. Fingers crossed I can get in a sandwich with them._

* * *

Laughing a little as Pyrrha still had a blush covering her features. "So you have a girlfriend? Why did you intentionally send such a provocative image to her?" Pyrrha asked as she got comfortable on the couch again as Neo was quick to fill Ruby's lap once more.

"Kitty is like super kinky." Neo said as she handed Ruby back her phone. "And I asked her for permission to spank you for being so gross." Neo continued as Ruby rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Neo's waist as she started to scroll through her messages.

"What Neo means is Blake actually gets turned on by me _cheating_ on her and is fine with it as long as I record the audio. And I know it is racist but I swear cat Faunus' have something about wanting to hear things." Ruby said as she started to compose an explanation for Blake. "I don't typically like it because it does feel like cheating, but when you are in a committed relationship and your partner wants to try something in bed... or in my case someone else's bed, you try it. And I just continue to do it because Blake really likes it. Hell the picture of Neo probably caused her to start touching herself." As Ruby spoke she could see Pyrrha blushing darker as she just couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Pyrrha was reacting like that. "Don't worry. I'm joking. We've tried cameras before, but it just doesn't work for her. It needs to be the audio only. I'm telling you cat Faunus have something about their ears that is the quickest way to get them turned on."

As Ruby spoke the final part, she quickly pressed send before she leaned back just waiting for Blake to respond. Just the thought that this was enough to get Blake going was something that made Ruby just smile because she knew it was about time for supper in her family's house. Just the fact Ruby was able to tease her made her feel a little bit better about the situation she was in.

"So you'd rather sit here trying to make your girlfriend aroused than being with your sister? That seems strange." Pyrrha muttered as Ruby just scoffed lightly at her. The notion that the woman was trying to find something wrong with what Ruby was doing.

"Pyrrha, I'd rather get my spine crushed again than go to a hospital willingly. I mean I had to literally be forced there yesterday while I was actively bleeding. This just has the added benefit of making my girlfriend feel better while being stuck with her parents because it is a lot easier to get pictures of Menagerie and of Ghira Belladonna's presidential mansion if you have his daughter working for you... if only people knew he met his wife because he stabbed her with a harpoon." Ruby said as she could see Pyrrha looking at her quizzically. "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I heard that too. And then she showed me the scar and the exact harpoon it came from."

"Not why..." Pyrrha began before taking a deep breath. "What is with you and having super intimidatingly large men in your life? I've met Ghira Belladonna before from a fight I had on Menagerie." Pyrrha asked as Ruby just chuckled at her.

"What is with you being terrified of large Teddy Bears. Seriously I've never seen Ghira angry once. Hell neither has Blake. At least with my Dad I know of times he has been angry and wanted to start killing people." Ruby said as she could see Neo pale slightly causing Ruby to just roll her eyes and hold onto Neo. "Either way, this isn't getting my fridge stocked up with booze. So come on. We can talk about how two grown women who are terrified of grown men who are so close to artificial joints; I'm assuming in Ghira's case. That you breath on them wrong and they are going to break a hip or something." Ruby said as she reached down and began to grab the wheels giving them a short turn.

Before Ruby could even register it, Neo had climbed over her shoulders, landed and had started to push her. A smile on her face as Ruby just seemingly gave up fighting for that one thing and allowed Neo to do this one thing. Even if it got under her skin a little. It was just better than fighting about it at this moment. Neo would still try and fight it. Even if it just made her angry.

Somehow that had never been a deterrent for Neo. She just enjoyed pushing Ruby a bit too much. Sighing as she closed her eyes, Ruby just had to calm herself down as so she didn't snap at Neo from simply just making her life a little bit easier. Even if it was something as simple as her being pushed along.

"So what's the deal with your sister? Is she like twenty foot and could stare down a charging moose?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby grabbed a wheel stopping Neo as she just reached up into the basket to grab her keys.

"That is a weird system of measurement. Is that a Mistral thing?" Neo asked as Ruby just chuckled at the fact that Pyrrha thought a moose was scary. Making a mental note to tease her about it later, Ruby just turned towards the redhead as if begging for an explanation.

"They are responsible for like the largest portion of deaths caused by animals. And it isn't a Mistral thing... I heard it in Atlas a few times."

Laughing softly as Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see Pyrrha closing her front door. "I'm so going to tease Weiss and Winter if that is a real saying. But I'll wait until Yang is at least out of the hospital." Ruby chuckled softly as Neo just smiled at her before glancing towards Pyrrha.

* * *

Smiling faintly as she sat at the table, Blake couldn't help but feel some minor joy at how her Dad didn't seem nearly as angry at her lack of telling Ruby. Even if she knew the question was an ever burning one that was happening in the background of their meal.

She just hoped for a little that something did come up. The feeling of her parents constantly eyeing her with the same look they used to give her when they wanted her to come clean about something when she was a child. Like when they caught her standing in the fish tank.

It was getting to the point that Blake didn't even care if there was a state of emergency. It would make her feel a lot better because it would at least get their judgemental gaze off of her. But she also knew her parents well enough to know that they wouldn't continue this much longer. At least not in the dining room. By the time they got to the living room she could walk off, and possibly call Ruby then. Maybe even test the waters for if she could tell Ruby the truth.

At the very least she knew that she could sleep better knowing that Ruby was going to have some fun. Especially given how she is with Neo and some adorable redhead with the possibility of there even being a third.

"Blake, you should probably call Ruby. You know your Mother isn't going to stop, and I'm not one that typically goes against your Mother for a number of reasons, most of the time because she is right and she knows it. This is just a prime example. If you tell her you can soften the blow that will come from the news." Ghira said as Blake just frowned as she felt her ears start to flatten atop her head.

He was right. They both were.

She had no choice but to tell Ruby because she knew that restraining order or not, Ilia would find some contact information of Ruby's and will tell her in as excruciating detail as she possibly could. Just the fact that her hands were getting tied tighter and tighter was becoming a dreadful thing. Worst part was it wasn't even the type of figurative tying that she enjoys.

"Kitten. Stop that. You know she needs to know. The fact it is angering you is just further proof." Kali said as Blake started to grumble under her breath. It was getting to the point where Blake was feeling less and less sorry if some horrific accident happened that would take her Dad and probably Mother away.

That was when she just frowned knowing that she would then probably feel worse having wished that upon completely innocent people. Even if it was something as relatively harmless as the water rising too high in the fishing villages. Or even a small building fire that didn't consume any lives. But Yang had proven to her a few times how bad that could be really. How there is no real way to know until after a fire how many were inside and even then, if it burned hot enough and long enough it was impossible to tell.

"FINE! I'll go call her and possibly ruin my life with the like the perfect woman who didn't even care that at the time one of the people that destroyed her dreams was dating me and was only in Vale because I begged that she comes along with me to get photos for a stupid sports qualifier!" Blake yelled at her parents as she stood up and quickly stormed out of the room.

Sighing softly, Kali looked towards Ghira as if begging for some advice on if she made the right call about her daughter. Something that Ghira still understood was a hard thing for her. "I know Kali. But our Kitten needs to tell her. If Ruby can overlook this, then we have nothing to worry about. If not we just need to be there to pick up the pieces. Maybe we can get her to forgive herself for inviting Ilia along all those years ago." Ghira spoke softly as Kali just stared down at her lap.

"That isn't why I'm saddened Ghira... Blake is in a lose lose situation. If Ruby can overlook it, then she'll take it just as hard because Ruby can forgive just about anyone and anything... even when it doesn't make sense. That is why Blake hasn't gotten over inviting Ilia. She'd feel better if Ruby was angry... there is no way our Kitten can get out of this situation without feeling hurt."

* * *

Cringing a little at the feeling of something cold being pressed against the back of her neck, Ruby looked back and could see Neo handing Ruby a clear bottle filled with an amber coloured liquid. Something that normally she would have poked fun at if it had happened to anyone else.

Accepting the bottle before Ruby winced a little at the sight of Neo jumping into her lap just causing her to chuckle a little to the woman as she bent forward a little to feel Neo wrapping her arms around her neck. The way her arms just seemed to always find that place just made Ruby overjoyed that Neo was one for this kind of thing.

Frankly Ruby was just happy that she accepted the disgust Ruby felt at the start and made sure to help her through this kind of thing.

"You know, there is like two chairs and a couch. My lap isn't exactly a comfortable seat. I'm sure any of those will be a lot better."

As Ruby spoke, Neo slid one of her hands to hold her own chin as if in faux contemplation as she hummed softly. "Nope. Makes this harder." Neo spoke quickly before she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. Pulling back with a smile on her lips. "I just wish Pyrrha wouldn't have been a party pooper like that... I kind of really hope she does come down later... Gelato is already on her way and sounded like she could use either sex or a beer... probably both."

Chuckling softly Ruby just couldn't help but smile as she felt Neo smack her shoulder. "I'm not going to do that kind of thing with her Ruby. I'd need to be very drunk... like near blackout drunk and even then I'd put a blindfold on you while you are tied up... would be a lot easier if you could feel a spanking though." Neo said as Ruby just pulled the woman in her lap a little bit closer.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be tied up nearly as much as I am with you and Cinder which means I wouldn't be as skilled with my tongue." Ruby breathed huskily as Neo rested her forehead against Ruby's as Neo began to shiver a little.

"Please tell me that vibrating feeling is your phone. Because if not, I'm going to take you right here and get in a few rounds hopefully before Gelato gets here." Neo breathed out as Ruby just chuckled softly at her.

"It is my phone. Probably my Dad or Blake. Either way I should take it... we can try and see if I can make your toes curl before your sister gets here and I try and talk my way into having a sandwich with identical twins again. Been a while for that." Ruby said giving Neo a quick chaste kiss on her lips as the woman pouted and began to climb off of Ruby's lap grabbing both bottles as Ruby began to twist her body to pull a phone out of her pocket causing her to just smile at the sight of Blake's name.

Sliding her finger across the screen, she just smiled as she could see Neo quickly getting undressed as she plopped down onto the couch. The desire was something that the wheelchair bound woman could see in Neo's eyes as Ruby just couldn't help but just laugh at her.

"Hey Blake. Sorry I didn't answer sooner. Neo was on my lap. If you want I can put you on speaker as I go to town on her." Smiling at the sight of Neo frantically nodding her head, Ruby just held a finger up to her as if she was trying to hold back the tide from that one gesture.

" _No Ruby... I want to talk to you. I did a bad thing..._ "

"Worst foreplay ever Blake. What are you going to say, you cheated on me? Technically I was about to do that and send you the audio in a few hours or whenever I could get to my computer." Ruby chuckled as she could see Neo's hand dipping into the pink and white striped panties she was wearing that Ruby could already see darkening in the front.

" _Handicap._ " Ruby could hear Blake say that caused her some minor confusion before she remembered the word they agreed to years ago when they started this to signify that one of them actually did something bad and wanted a serious conversation.

Lowering her phone a little, Ruby placed her hand over the microphone as she spoke up. "Neo, I'm going to go into my computer room for this... just... stay here." Ruby said as she raised her phone to her ears again. "Give me a few seconds Blake." Ruby stated as she dropped her phone onto her lap and began to roll quickly towards the back of the apartment. She was actually curious as to what caused Blake to actually utter that word. Especially with the long lines of stupid fights that she had started knowing that it would get Ruby to go out and sleep with someone else.

Opening the door, Ruby came to a stop by her computer as she picked her phone up again. "Okay I'm back. What is wrong Blake? You know I actually hate going to Menagerie but I will be on the next boat if you need me there. Ilia or not." Ruby said as she looked down the hallway trying to see if Neo was actually going to listen to her.

" _I did something bad Ruby... really really bad. But I was blackout drunk and I don't remember any of it._ " Ruby could hear the tears in Blake's voice causing Ruby to just take a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Blake. Seriously, you know just about anything you say we can work through. I mean you are starting to act like when you told me how you dated Ilia and brought her along to my qualification which lead her to going psycho." Ruby just was hoping that that would be enough to reassure Blake that she was going to be fine with whatever happened.

But that didn't exactly help the tension she could feel from over the other end of the line. Pinching the phone between her shoulder and head, Ruby reached down and begun to just lightly push and pull the wheels of her chair wondering where the tension in Blake was coming from.

" _Promise me you'll at least hear me through to the end Ruby._ " Blake almost pleaded causing Ruby further confusion. She knew that whatever happened Blake must have thought it was something huge and possibly would invoke Ruby's limited anger. But it just caused some minor confusion to her thus far.

"Blake, you know I'd listen to it. Short of you saying you cheated on me actually with Ilia I'm fine. I mean if you recorded the audio we could actually listen to it when you get back." Ruby spoke with a slight chuckle in her voice.

" _What if I said it was with Ilia...?_ "

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp you all thought Ruby's cheating was legitimate... shame on you. But I do need to leave you on that cliff don't worry, I'll be right back. I promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welp let's check how this is going.**

Chapter 17:

"What if I said it was with Ilia...?" Blake asked fearing how calm Ruby was, but even this far away she knew that it was going to destroy her. The only thing Blake could hope was Neo was going to be able to calm Ruby down. Even if it meant that Ruby and her were going to break up. It would just make her feel a lot better knowing that Ruby was looked after right now.

The silence in Blake's room seem so much worse, but it was made worse by the near dead air coming from over the phone. " _I'll be beyond pissed and demand that we break up. She along with Vernal, Melanie and Miltia literally attacked me, nearly killing me and destroying my family's idea of safety knowing that terrible things can happen to less than morally clean people but still good, and the people that cause that shit show will only get a slap on the wrist._ " Ruby started in such a calm tone that was actually a lot alarming to Blake. " _So tell me Blake... did you cheat on me with one of my attackers? A woman who is not only your ex-girlfriend but one of the people that tried to kill me but seemingly settled on me losing basic bowel control and even feeling of m_ _y legs_ _?_ "

The tone that Ruby had maintained was one that Blake was surprised it took her this long to recognise. She wasn't sure how she didn't notice sooner, but it was the voice Ruby always used when Tai or Yang said something incredibly stupid that she was just barely holding back her rage.

Tears Blake had no idea when the started to flow down her face, but she knew that they had started to do that, was causing her further distress knowing that she'd ruined her future happiness with Ruby all from one drunken mistake that she just couldn't lie about. Not to Ruby.

"Ruby I was blackout drunk. I do-"

" _THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE BLAKE!_ " Ruby snapped as Blake winced from the sound. She knew that Ruby was right. She had deserved that and so much more from Ruby. This was a time that Blake felt like she was genuinely in the wrong about. Hearing a sigh coming from the other end, Blake felt her ears flex further on her head knowing the worst was yet to come. " _I mean at least lie to me Blake! Tell me you were too drunk to stop anything and she forced herself onto you! Tell me anything but you actually slept with that vile monster!_ " Ruby yelled as she Blake felt somehow worse. Ruby was giving her an out, but she knew that she couldn't take it. At least not take it and still feel some sense of self respect.

"I wish I could Ruby... but I don't know. I don't remember the night. I was drinking something I don't even know what that was so strong and when I came to the morning after I was dishevelled on the floor and Ilia was next to me naked. I don't know what happened, or even when she got in because the place was surrounded by Perry's top men all night." Blake pleaded with Ruby hoping that it would get at least somewhat better if Ruby would just be able to accept that. Hell Blake was even doubting that Ilia and her actually slept together. "I'm just going on that she was naked and what she said Ruby."

Hearing Ruby's deep breaths was enough to shatter Blake emotionally each time. Like she was trying her hardest to try and think this through rationally but was just failing. Blake wasn't even sure if she should try and snap Ruby from that small exercise. But the wait was figuratively murder to her.

" _You know, I thought the worst news of the day was going to be that Yang is now in the hospital from doing her job. But way to surprise me Blake._ " Blake heard followed by a loud crashing sound followed by the line going dead.

Looking at her phone she frowned at sight of the call having ended. Dropping her phone, Blake slid her knees up into her chest as she began to cry. She could feel the a knock on the door she was using for support. She didn't care who it was or even what it was that the person wanted. None of that mattered.

She just ruined her happiness by simply telling the truth to Ruby. Something that she knew was the right thing to do but it didn't make the pain she was feeling feel any better. She just wanted to cry. It was made almost triply as bad because they didn't even get to finish their conversation making her just feel somehow worse. She knew from that loud noise was from Ruby throwing her phone.

It was something that Ruby just had the penchant to do when she was feeling emotional. Especially when she was angry. She'd just throw whatever was in her hands almost always leading it to shattering. Which meant that chances are she wouldn't be able to really finish the conversation until she got back, and by that point all that will have happened was that it was left to fester which would lead to an even larger fight that she wouldn't even have the benefit of being able to be with her parents to try and console her.

Even if she wouldn't necessarily use it, it was still nice to know if she wanted that feeling, she didn't need to go to a hotel room or even get back on a boat to get back. But the knocking was making her actually contemplate taking a page from Ruby's book and shattering her phone across the person's head.

"Kitten... come on. Open the door. I can hear you crying." Blake heard her mother's plea from the other side of the door causing her to just just feel her body racking again as she began to pull her legs closer to herself.

* * *

Jumping at the sight of something whizzing past the room and smashing against the door, Neo couldn't help but feel some terrified as she stood up. As she was about to walk a single step she winced once more as she could hear something else being tossed in what she just knew was the room Ruby was.

Taking a few steps closer to the broken pieces by the door, being careful if Ruby was going to throw something else down towards it just because Neo knew from experience how strong Ruby's arms were and she didn't want to test what it felt like to have something thrown at her even if it was light weight.

The remains she could recognise were very clearly Ruby's phone. She had no idea that you could actually break the screen out and still have it shatter into so many pieces, but there it was. The undeniable proof that it could be done. At least if someone was really angry and had serious upper body strength from years of just moving around.

Sighing softly knowing that something had to have gone terribly wrong if Ruby was going to break something that she needed like her phone. Carefully hugging the wall, Neo began to walk towards the room where she could still hear things being tossed so violently that it was just making her loath letting Ruby go and having that private conversation with Blake.

A woman that from Neo's experience was fairly nice and borderline masochistic in how she handled anything. Something that raised many a question from the likes of Neo, and not just her. Frankly if Neo hadn't met the woman and heard of the fetish from her herself, she wouldn't even dream of sleeping with Ruby.

Pushing the door open fully, Neo frowned at the sight of destroyed pieces that she had no idea how long they took to make, but knew that they were some of Ruby's favourites as the woman went from one side of the room in a blind rage to another, seemingly breaking anything in her path.

Gulping a painful gulp, Neo quickly walked into the room and stood behind Ruby just wrapping her in a gentle hug. She knew that it wasn't going to stop whatever Ruby was feeling, but at the very least it would stop this warpath of needless destruction.

"Ruby... what the hell happened?" Neo asked softly as she could feel the rage just seeping out of Ruby. A sight that was just something that was made all the more better to Neo from the sole fact that she knew that Ruby was going to feel a lot more at ease or at least bottle it up enough as to where it wouldn't kill her. At least that would make Neo feel a lot better if she had to leave Ruby today.

"Blake cheated on me with one of the few people I couldn't forgive. Even after the amount of shit I've done for her." Ruby hissed as she tried to pry Neo's arms off from around her. She just wanted to be alone so she could vent her anger without harming anyone. She didn't want to lead to someone else be hurt. Especially if Neo was going to be there for a long period of time. "Just let me smash stuff." Ruby hissed as Neo just held on tighter.

"No Ruby. Breaking things won't do anything." Neo hissed as Ruby just took a deep breath before she shrugged the arms off of her. Quickly tugging the wheels in either direction to quickly spin around her spot to glare at the woman.

"It will make me feel better!" Ruby yelled as Neo just stared into the pain filled silver eyes. It was something that had been made clear to her exactly how much it had actually cut Ruby. And how it had cut her deep.

The pain Neo was feeling from that one thing that did kind of boggle her mind, but she did know how there really was only one thing that would cause Ruby to hurt this much. And that was what Blake had just done. But that wasn't going to change Neo's stance on the topic.

"It is only short lived." Neo said as she climbed onto Ruby's lap, gently cupping either side of Ruby's head as she just stared deeply into her eyes, practically begging that Ruby was going to be alright. As the time progressed, Neo was just left feeling a little happy at the sight of anger in the silver eyes start to slowly be replaced by the feeling of pain. "Why the hell would Blake do something like that Ruby? She knows that would just destroy you like this." Neo asked once she was positive that Ruby wasn't going to do anything further destructive.

"I don't fucking know." Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Neo's waist and pulled her closer as she rested her head on Neo's shoulder. "She claims that she was just black out drunk... but she slept with Ilia..." Ruby almost cried out as Neo hugged her gently followed her and began to rub her head. Neo couldn't help but wonder that there had to be something else. Blake in the conversations she had would never do something like that. Intentionally or not.

They stayed like that for, Neo had no idea how long. Ruby just gently crying on her shoulder as she just gently just tried to sooth the pain Ruby was going to be in. Frankly, Neo had no idea how Ruby was able to stay as composed with the way the day had been. Any one of the things would have made Neo just want to beg for the day to end. But to Ruby, she had been able to just stay up and working until the straw just broke the camel's back.

"How is my phone? Is there any chance I can save it? I probably should have a phone in case my Dad needs to reach me."

"There is no saving it... things are all over the place. I should probably sweep it up." Neo chuckled softly as she separated from Ruby. Taking careful stock of Ruby who slid an arm free and began to dry her eyes.

"If it is just the screen, I can replace that. Hell I've replaced that screen at least half a dozen times. Is the motherboard and shell alright?" Ruby clarified as Neo just shrugged her shoulders. Ruby just calmly rolled her eyes. Gripping the wheels, Ruby began to slide them out of the room she just enjoyed the fact that Neo was at least trying to help.

Coming to a stop by the door, Ruby gently gestured for Neo to get off her lap so she could see the mess. Climbing off of Ruby's lap, Neo just frowned as she could hear an angry sigh coming from from Ruby. "Figures. That is what the day needed. My phone is officially out of commission... great." Ruby said as she bent down, and felt the a sharp pang of pain in her back as she grabbed the shell of her phone, dropping it into her lap with sigh as she could see Neo staring at her.

Ignoring the question Neo wanted to ask, Ruby carefully lifted a fragment from her phone. "That, my gymnast friend is a broken phone motherboard. Something that can't be repaired." Ruby said as Neo let out a single 'ah' of understanding as Ruby began to rub her eyes. "On the bright side. I'm positive my day can't get any worse. You know short of a hospital trip my day can only get better." Ruby quipped as she swung her head back letting out a groan.

Grabbing the wheels tightly, Ruby began to maneuver herself as she began to roll towards the kitchen. "Ruby... I'll clean it up. I mean I saw you wincing a little in pain just reaching for your phone." Neo begged as she followed Ruby into the kitchen as the woman tossed open one of the cupboards.

"It is fine Neo. I mean you are a guest in this house." Ruby said as she groaned at Neo swiping the items from the cupboard and running out of the room. Groaning louder Ruby winced as she smacked her hand against the door as she tried to get out of the room. "I said I'd do it." Ruby hissed as she began to roll out of the room to try and scold the woman who had a smile on her face.

"And I am far from a guest. Most guests don't try and rub one out while the owner of the apartment is having an argument with her long time girlfriend." Neo quipped sticking her tongue out at Ruby. Something that just made Ruby roll her eyes as she slumped into her chair just staring at Neo. "Plus, again, you were in pain bending down to get your phone. I imagine any longer will hurt you a lot more. So just stuff the chivalry crap."

Slumping in her chair, Ruby began to rub her face out of irritation. "It isn't about chivalry Neo. It is about the fact I made the mess I should clean it." Ruby complained as she could feel some anger at the sight of Neo practically brushing her off. "Seriously Neo, what is with you? You know this kind of thing gets under my skin." Ruby asked as Neo stood up with a small smile on her face.

"Shockingly I don't like watching you being in pain Ruby. It isn't about if you are able to or not. And the fact you were in pain getting your phone as well as very clear emotional pain,so if I can stop you being in pain I'm going to do it. Even if I get under your skin." Neo quipped back as she began to walk toward the kitchen, smiling as she walked past Ruby and began to pour the contents of the dustpan into the bin before tossing the items into cupboard before knocking the door closed. "Seriously Ruby, I'm not trying to piss you off. We both know I know how to get that done a lot quicker." Neo continued as she could see Ruby just taking some more deep breaths.

It was something that Neo knew the cause of. That wasn't some mystery. What was, was the fact that normally once Ruby bounced back a little from something bad, she would be past the stage of deep breaths. But she just hoped that Ruby was really going to be alright about this. She had to be.

"Come on Ruby. Let's just have some drinks, and just try and cheer you up." Neo said as she softly as she rested her hand on Ruby's arm just hoping that she could make her feel a lot easier about what had happened.

"I'm not horny Neo." Ruby said as she heard some chuckling.

"Not the cheering you up I had in mind. At least entirely. I am still really horny from earlier." Neo said as Ruby just chuckled softly as they began to work their way towards the living room. "I was referring to watching one of those childish shows I know you like... even though I still say they remind me too much of Saturday morning cartoons which in my house I never got to watch. Training and such."

"Are you talking about anime? Because there are some with a lot more mature themes. And what trainer wouldn't let a child watch Saturday morning cartoons? I mean at the very least chances are you had injured yourself or needed some rest days." Ruby asked as she looked towards Neo who just had a smile on her face. "Don't give me the whole proud parent thing. You've met my Dad, and my Mom was so much worse."

"Yeah, but they weren't your trainer as well and you can even ask Gelato, our Mom was crazy about us doing it. And I just happened to enjoy it."

Smiling as she shook her head, Ruby began to crack her neck a little as reached down to lock the wheels before she gestured Neo closer. "Here, you want to help, pick me up." Ruby said as Neo just smiled and slid her arm under Ruby's legs, smiling as she felt Ruby wrapped her arms around her neck and began to lower her down onto the couch. "Thanks Neo. I'm glad you're here. Probably preventing the destruction of about another five hundred hours of work."

"Those plastic things cannot take five hundred hours." Neo said as Ruby just chuckled. "Holy shit they really do? How?"

Smiling as she began to reach towards one of the beer bottles with a smile. "Because it isn't an injection mold. It builds up from the bottom up slowly. So larger the piece the more time. Smelt good making them though. Just means I need to buy more chocolate plastic." Ruby smiled as Neo quickly swapped the bottles between her and Ruby. "Does it really matter which I drink?"

"Yes." Neo said as there was a knock on the door. Frowning a little as she looked towards Ruby who took a drink from the bottle. "Nah, Ruby... I'll get it." Neo said rolling her eyes as she stood up.

"Okay I'll just stay here with my useless legs." Ruby added as she could see Neo opening the door, who laughed at the sight of her sister being drenched.

"Say it at your own peril. I'm pissed, it is raining, and I just got yelled at for like my entire shift from some annoying, snotty woman just because she had to do her job as a conservator." Gelato hissed as Ruby smiled and waved gently at her just smiling softly as she began to do a similar gesture. "So I just want to get drunk right now..."

"Beer is in the fridge if you want anything else you might need to make it, and Neo get your sister a towel from the hall closet. Now get in you are letting out the heat if it is raining." Ruby said just trying to get the sisters away from making snide comments to each other. Something that Ruby knew from personal experience was just a sibling's right. It always was going to happen as long as both are alright.

"Telling you, she is pretty and smart." Neo said as her sister walked into the home followed by her gently kicking the door closed before skipping down the hallway with a smile on her face as Ruby just chuckled at the sight of that.

A chuckle that only grew at the raven haired woman walking into the room with a bottle as she took a seat next to Ruby causing her to smile as Neo re-entered the room and tossed the towel at her twin who had a small glare developing that just caused Ruby to look between them.

"Calm down... you both are pretty." Ruby said as she could feel the eyes staring at her.

"Is that why she isn't wearing pants." Gelato quipped as Neo just rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of Ruby.

"No. Not to say it wasn't discussed. Besides even if we were... don't act like you haven't seen me naked." Neo said hoping that she could get a reaction from Ruby. At least then she would know how bad Ruby was off.

"Yeah, still not in the mood to make a wisecrack about how that is normally what I find hot." Ruby said as she could see Neo frown a little before picking up as Ruby looked towards Gelato. "And I'm sure that the snotty woman had some shit going on. Especially if they are working as conservators. At least according to my parents who have great experience in shitty situations that probably took it out on innocent nurses." Ruby said as took a drink from her bottle.

Rolling her eyes, Gelato took a deep pull from the bottle before she lowered it down before she looked towards Ruby. "Yeah, that can only account for some shittyness. At least she was somewhat better than others I've had to deal with today. But that is a very fine line. Like very fine." Gelato said as Ruby just rolled her eyes gently.

"Right well, I don't know how else to try and make the woman seem reasonable... so let's just drink." Ruby continued as she quickly downed the rest of the contents of her bottle before she gently placed it onto the table with a smile as she heard some laughter coming from Neo from what she just knew was how she gave up trying to show Gelato at least some of the good sides to what had transpired during her day.

* * *

Gently clutching Yang's hand, Weiss took a deep breath as closed her eyes carefully. She could feel sleep wanting to take over her vigil, but she just knew that she couldn't let that happen. At least not until she knew Yang was awake. At least then, she knew how the blonde was going to react and knew how she would be fine.

"Hey Weiss, if you aren't going to sleep... have this." Tai spoke alerting Weiss to his presence again. Looking towards him, she could see a white cup being held out to her. Gently grabbing it, she just sighed softly. "Yang is going to be fine when she wakes up... even if she takes it as bad as Ruby did when she came out of the coma." Tai continued as Weiss just bitterly drank the scolding liquid.

"You probably should go Tai... it is late." Weiss said calmly as Tai just smiled at her. "Or you know check up on Ruby. Let her know I'm the worst wife ever." Weiss continued as she looked towards Yang's sleeping form, being connected to all sorts of tubes that she didn't even know what they did just knew that they had to be vital.

"I tried to call her. Went straight to voicemail. Besides she has friends with her anyways so she'll be fine. Drunk... but fine. I told her I'd swing by once everything here is fine... which includes you Weiss." Tai said calmly as Weiss just frowned softly.

"I'm fine... just dreading when Yang is going to be woken up."

"Don't think about it Weiss. Even if things go bad... you'll both still have me, Ruby and even Blake. So let's just take it one day at a time, and right now Yang is going to be out for another week if not more at least. So don't worry about what she will and won't do when she wakes up."

"I wish it was that easy Tai..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have the explosion after that cliffhanger... and some more sad Weiss... hope you enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**And now we get to read some more.**

Chapter 18:

Feeling her head droop once more, Weiss jolted herself awake as she could feel a thin blanket being draped over her shoulders. Spinning her head around, Weiss smiled faintly as she could see Tai standing there with an equally tired look on his expressions.

"I'm going to need actually very strong coffee, and going to check up on Ruby. It is beyond the time she is normally up and would have answered her phone by now, hungover or not." Tai spoke softly trying to nudge Weiss closer to getting actual sleep. Something that he knew if Yang was awake she would have wanted the same thing. If not actually force her to. Something that he was wanting to do it a little bit at this point but knew that there was no way he could really do. "You want anything? A nice pillow... a decent cot. Some valerian root tea?"

Gently nudging the blanket off from around her shoulders, Weiss just took a deep breath. "I don't need help going to sleep Tai. But go make sure Ruby is alright. I know it would destroy you if both ended up in here at the same time. And if you really want to help me... bring me back a dead eye. I'll let you know if there is any change in Yang." Weiss said softly as she looked back to the bandaged head of Yang. Somehow just the sight of it, was seemingly enough to wake Weiss up further. To a near painful degree. "And can you bring me some of Ruby's spare battery chargers for phones. I still need to let Klein know and my secretary to postpone all my appointments and my phone died last night." Weiss continued softly as she could hear Tai just frowning.

It was something that normally would hurt Weiss, but right now, she didn't care short of Tai dying. She just wanted her blonde fighter to get up. That was what mattered. That was all that really mattered to her.

"I know it isn't going to help you any right now Weiss, but she is going to be fine." Tai said as he bent down to just place the blanket back onto her shoulders. "And regardless, just keep the blanket on. You've been shivering for a few minutes, and it took a lot to try and convince the nurses to hand me one. you've kind of pissed a lot of them off. Don't piss them off again they are just trying to do their jobs. Believe me I know how hard that is to understand but it needs to be done."

Sighing softly Weiss brushed Yang's knuckles as she turned towards her father in law. "I know. I know. And I'll donate a lot of money to their union or the hospital at least... I just hope they won't take their anger of me out on her." Weiss said as Tai lightly placed a hand on her shoulder with a small smile on his features.

"If they do, they'll have me to deal with. But they won't. No self respecting nurse or doctor would let that happen. Especially for a firefighter." Tai said softly as he began to walk towards the door. "So you just want something for the batteries? Phone and internal?" Tai asked for clarification as Weiss just smiled a little.

"Yeah. Once my phone is charged and Klein knows about the situation, I'll get him to bring me down a few changes of clothes. It is unfair for you to go all the way towards our house. Yang would kill me if I even thought to ask you. You haven't slept in a while." Weiss said as Tai turned around and just smiled at her.

It was the type of smile that spoke volumes to Weiss. Something that had been a common thing for her to see but she also knew that there had to be something going on. One that was a somewhat pleasant one. "I got a few hours last night Weiss. It shows you how long you've been zoned out. Just try and get twenty minutes in my absence. I should easily be gone that long because I'm bringing Ruby here... even if it means I need to leave her chair behind. Air will do her good, and her presence would do you good as well." Tai continued to speak as Weiss just chuckled dryly.

Walking out of the room, Tai smiled as he began to gently rub his eyes to just shove what sleep there was out of them. He couldn't believe he actually fell asleep, let alone the for a few hours, but what really irked him was the comfort that there was in his sleeping. It made the worry that he was feeling about Ruby just all the worse.

The fact she hadn't answered meant anything could be wrong, but she always made sure to charge her phone before she climbed into bed, and she always had her phone on her person otherwise because she used it for a lot of things, such as her frequent connecting it to the buzzer for her apartment just so she could give people who didn't know some time for her to get to the door.

But he knew as he climbed into his truck that he could get his answers quickly. He just hoped that whatever sort of agreement Blake had that she told him about would be a real thing. Just because he would at least know then that someone that could get to Ruby easier would know if Ruby was going to be alright.

Resting his head against the headrest, Tai took a deep breath as he twisted the key. "Just be safe Ruby. Weiss is right, I couldn't handle it if both of my girls are in the hospital... especially when Blake isn't there to make sure you are alright. Especially after you aren't out long after your last stay at the hospital very long."

* * *

Groaning a little, Ruby began to shake her head. "Whoever has their elbow in my spine. Remove it before I shove both my feet up your asshole." Ruby groaned not removing her head from the familiar carpet, never opening her eyes as she contemplated if it would be worth her credibility to just follow through on the threat. It would for certain make her feel a lot better.

Especially with the pain shooting through her body from what she could feel. She didn't even know who was causing it and she doubted that the person was doing it intentionally. But all she knew was feeling pain wasn't a pleasant thing.

"Seriously. Gelato, Neo, Pyrrha, I don't care which. Someone best get their fucking elbow out of my spine before I try and toss you off." Ruby hissed as she could hear some groaning above her. Something that she just knew was one out of annoyance to being woken up. "I don't care. I'm feeling my spine for the first time in a long time and it is pain. That is all. So seriously get the frickity frack off me." Ruby groaned as she peeled her eyes open before just settling on the skirting.

"No... no yelling. And someone move your foot." Ruby could hear being hissed above her causing a small groan. She could really place who the voice belonged to, especially give how that part of her brain hadn't seem to have woken up at this point, but she just knew that she was going to get revenge.

"Paraplegic here. If it is my foot, I can't." Ruby hissed from her downed position. Enjoying a little from the arm going from extreme pain to nothing causing her some minor joy. Resting her head again, Ruby just smiled as she rested her head on the ground.

Wincing a little as she knew that she had to get up, Ruby began to push her body up, as she began to twist around as best as she could causing a chuckle as she could see Neo and Gelato holding each other naked causing a smile as she noticed Pyrrha groaning rubbing her eyes as she sat next to where Ruby's legs were. The look of minor abject terror mixed with a headache just caused Ruby to chuckle.

"Why are we naked?" Pyrrha muttered as she moved her arm from pinning Ruby's legs. As she carefully looked around blushing a little at the same sight that Ruby enjoyed a little. "And why are they..."

"You really don't remember much of last night do you?" Ruby asked as she began to brace herself against the front of her couch. Looking at the sight of confusion of Pyrrha's face Ruby just chuckled softly at. "Don't worry. We didn't take your first real lesbian experience. You were just curious and after a while clothes make it hard touching yourself... as for Neo and Gelato cuddling like that, I don't know. They probably did it sometime after I feel asleep but before you dug your elbow into my spine." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Pyrrha quickly covering her chest as Ruby chuckled softly.

Shaking for a few moments Pyrrha quickly regained her composure as she calmly started to look towards Ruby. This had been the first time she had ever seen so many scars littering someone's body. Ranging from tiny pin like holes to very clear stitches that just caused her to wince internally at that just caused Ruby to smile at her.

"Calm down will you. I'm just a naked woman. And the scars are nothing. Honestly I keep telling you they had to rebuild most of my lower half... the sight of these really causes it to sink into people... and the ones on my back." Ruby began as she looked around the room with a small smile. "But you may want to get dressed. And if you would be a dear, could you bring my wheelchair in? I think it was left in the dining room." Ruby continued as she could see Pyrrha just quickly nodding as she started to scurry around the room before finding her clothes in a neat pile on the couch.

As Pyrrha ran out of the room for what Ruby just knew was to preserve her modesty for some reason, she just groaned as reached up behind her, just smiling as she could feel a pillow causing her to just toss it at the sister duo causing a minor smile as she could see them opening their eyes before recognition began to set in. One that caused some joy to Ruby as they turned around to look at her.

"That isn't on me. Your eyes are pretty when they are natural though Gelato." Ruby said as the sisters quickly pushed off each other in slight disgust before Neo marched over towards Ruby causing a smirk to develop. "Seriously, it wasn't my doing. I woke up and you two were like that." As Ruby spoke she could hear a key slipping into her door causing some confusion but instead turned to the irate twins standing in front of her. "But apparently it is true, you both do get super slutty when you get drunk." Ruby continued as she frowned at the sight of her front door opening revealing her father standing in the archway with a look of anger on his face.

"RUBY SUMMER ROSE!" Tai's voice bellowed through the apartment causing Ruby to just smile coyly at the sight of the twins blanching as she knew Pyrrha would be doing something similar even if she couldn't see her.

The anger was ever present in his eyes as Ruby just smiled at him before looking towards Neo. "May want to take your sister and Pyrrha out..." Ruby said calmly as she could see her father's face changing to a red from anger causing Ruby to just take a deep breath. "Maybe hurry up on that unless you really want to see my Dad furious."

As the words left Ruby's mouth she almost laughed at the sight of the twins quickly dressing followed by Neo walking into the back of the apartment to drag Pyrrha out with Gelato already outside. The second they left Tai slammed the door closed as he glared harshly at Ruby.

"Before you freak out further Dad, can I at least get my chair? Or even a change of clothes? Something so your not going to yell, with woefully inaccurate fury? And then you'll have a little bit of egg on your face when I get done explaining it to you." Ruby said knowing that she was choosing her words wrong, but she also knew that she couldn't really help it. She had to at least get some preemptive digs in because she knew how screaming matches with her father tended to go.

Seeing her father storm off into the depths of the house, she smiled a little at the site of him quickly reentering the room before gently tossing clothes at Ruby. Smiling as she quickly slide her arms into the sweater before pulling it down, Ruby just enjoyed the fact that her Dad brought in some loose fitting pants. As she gently began to manipulate her legs with the gross bags still thankfully attached to them, Ruby could just take some joy from her dad giving her this time to get dressed in some privacy.

Seeing her foot popping through, Ruby just groaned softly as she reached towards her other leg to begin the process of trying to thread the needle that was her leg and her pants. She just smiled softly as she could see her father re-entering the living room holding the chair carefully as Ruby just looked at him.

"Blake cheated on me with Ilia..." Ruby said softly as she could see her father stopping mid step towards her. Looking down into her lap, Ruby just took a deep breath as she knew that wouldn't really be enough to quash her father's anger and if she was being honest, she would rather if he was still furious at her. It would make her just feel a lot better.

Maybe then she'd have something to feel guilty about because the previous source just vanished in the span of one phone call. She wanted that to come back, and she wanted the misery that it brought her. "And no I don't really want to talk about it. But sadly I know you. She says she was just blackout drunk, and came to in the morning spooning a naked Ilia." Ruby muttered as she could feel herself being picked up.

This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted anger. She wanted the guilt to come back. Not this concern towards her. She didn't deserve this. That was what that made her angrier in this situation. She wanted her father's anger towards her.

"That doesn't excuse this Ruby. That woman is fucking crazy. She could very easily just be trying to play with you and Blake. But this certainly did drive the nail in the coffin that was the relationship." Tai said lowering Ruby down as Ruby perked up a little.

She knew how she could get her guilt. "This... this isn't the first time I've cheated on Blake." Ruby said as she could feel her father's glare bearing down on her. One that just caused her to smile internally. Because she knew then that she would have the scorn and knew that with if anyone could manufacture guilt for her it was her father.

"What?" Tai deadpanned as he bent down and stared into Ruby's eyes. As if he was trying to see if Ruby was just lying to make him angry for some unknown reason to him. It made him actually want to shake his daughter until she started to make sense to him.

"This isn't the first time I've slept with other women when I was dating Blake." Ruby muttered softly as she could feel her father's glare being directed at her. Something that caused some joy as she could feel the guilt already starting to form in her gullet. "And certainly not the first time with Neo... it is the first time I was with her twin though." Ruby said as she could see her father starting to fume.

The feeling she had was one of the best she had ever had when it came to guilt even though she knew that it would perish the quickest as almost all parental guilt that had been dolled her way. But it would suffice for now.

"That doesn't matter right now. How is Yang?" Ruby asked knowing that it would at least direct her father's attention to something else that would calm his anger for now and then if she wanted to she could tap into it later. But this had the added benefit of finding information out about her sister.

"She is in a medical coma to get her through the pain, but is expected to make a full recovery, but had to have her arm amputated so Weiss isn't doing too well." Tai said as he stood up and quickly walked behind Ruby to just push her towards the bathroom. As they walked Tai could have almost sworn he heard 'lucky' leaving Ruby's mouth as they came to the toilet, he just smiled as Ruby began to reach down to fish the waste from around her legs. "So you are coming with me to go see Weiss. Maybe you can talk some sense into her that it was her only choice." Tai continued as Ruby rolled her eyes as she began to dump the bag into the toilet.

Wincing from the smell slightly, Ruby shook her head as she turned around to see her dad walking into her small office. "Was Mom or you able to be convinced everything is going to be fine with me?" Ruby said as she quickly reattached the bag before she moved to her other leg.

"This is different Ruby." Tai said as Ruby just knew he was observing the damage she caused last night. "With you they didn't even know if you would make it, and were in a coma for well over a month. Yang is almost guaranteed to make a full recovery and is only going to be down for a week." Tai said walking back into the bathroom to see Ruby reattaching the second bag.

"A distinction without a difference Dad. I mean I can't speak for what it is like with amputation, but I can speak for how much it sucks remembering having full feeling of a limb and then you black out to wake up without it and having someone crying over you." Ruby said softly as she grabbed the wheels and began to spin around to look at her Dad who had what Ruby just knew was something for Weiss. "I don't know what it is like on the other side, but I can guarantee when Yang wakes up she'll have a million different emotions running through her mind and everyone is going to try and make her feel better and it isn't going to work." Ruby continued as she began to roll out of the room, pushing past her Dad and into her own room.

As she rolled towards the dresser she turned her head a little to see her Dad standing in the door frame as if asking what was going on. "Some privacy? I do need underwear. Especially if I'm going to be forced to go into the hospital... damn death trap that it is to people like me." Ruby said as Tai closed the door but Ruby didn't hear footsteps leading away.

"I can speak from the outside. Yang is going to be fine. Just like how I knew you were but Summer wouldn't have any of it because she let you go off. All Weiss is feeling is guilt from ignoring her gut instinct. And a hospital is only a death trap to you because you refuse to take better care of yourself." Tai yelled through the wall as Ruby just rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to be a long discussion that her father just wasn't going to really see much reason in any side but his own of forced optimism.

Something that Ruby knew for almost everyone it was impossible for them to see. Even at points Ruby found that one thing hard especially when all facts point to grim conclusions. Something that she knew from her mother telling her, it is hard to hear, and even harder to practice, especially when it feels like a portion of your world is crumbling away. But Ruby also knew how hard this was going to hit Yang.

There was nothing like having your dreams forcibly ripped out from under you by someone else's choice. It was nothing but a constant reminder of a gut punch happening over and over every time you look at some reminder of what could have been.

* * *

"Stop grumbling Dad. I told you that I do know how much Yang is going to get pissed, and I don't intend to sugar coat it for Weiss." Ruby said as she was being placed down onto her chair. She knew that it was going to anger her Dad a little, but it still wasn't going to really stop Ruby. She had to be honest with Weiss because that was what she really needed at this moment.

"Ruby, I'm telling you, you can't. She might think that she needs it, but not really. It would cause a lot more damage in the short term." Tai said hoping to encourage his daughter away from this. Even though he knew more often than not that it would never work. Once she had her mind on something she would stay with it until she either saw it through or it nearly cost her her life.

Rolling her eyes Ruby grabbed the wheels and began to roll towards the building next to her father as she spoke up, "Yeah Dad. Short term. Long term it would hurt her a lot more. I mean come on, how do you honestly think Mom took you telling her that I was going to be fine but when I cam to some of my first words were of pure terror and then once the doctor said those words I'm sure are engrained into your memory I started getting very vocal and very angry." Ruby said as she could see her Dad waiting a few steps before he started to walk behind Ruby.

"I don't need to guess. I know it hurt your mother deeply. But not for the reasons you think. It wasn't from your anger, or the fear in your voice as your arms carefully reached down trying to feel your legs. It wasn't even from me constantly reminding her that our baby girl was going to live. It was because she found you and even let you go to get changed by yourself." Tai muttered as he grabbed the handles and began to walk through the doors, glad that he could at least take some of the weight off his mind. "And to tell you the truth, that was what hurt me as well. Not to mention the long drawn out process that it was to get those four women convicted for half of them to be put onto probation."

Stopping at the room, Tai quickly took a step and opened the door as she could see Weiss seemingly having moved a single inch from where she had been sitting when Tai last left her. As they walked in Ruby just smiled as Tai let her go causing her to just roll towards Weiss.

"So, Princess, how you holding up?" Ruby said resting her hands on her lap as she could see Weiss quickly looking towards her with a slight glare causing Ruby to just roll her eyes as she twisted around to grab the small bag on the back of her chair before handing it to Weiss. "Yang will wake up Weiss. And personally from what I've been told, you made the right choice. Being paralysed sucks. Partial movement or not. It causes a lot more problems." Ruby began as she tossed the bag onto Weiss' lap. "Enjoy the chargers. Dad said he wanted to make sure I was in before he started to bring in the coffees." Ruby said as she began to roll back around the bed to Yang's other side.

She had to admit that from the sight, Yang was going to be furious for a number of reasons. But the fact her arm was only mostly gone meaning she still had feeling in it. Which meant she would notice the significant weight loss.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss muttered as Ruby looked towards her, a little curious as to what sparked that. But knew that with Weiss it would become clear. "Even if what you said doesn't really help... it still does make me happy to know you're here... why didn't you answer your phone earlier?"

"Smashed it against the front door and the motherboard is well and truly broken. And nothing anyone says will make you feel better Weiss. You already know Yang is going to wake up with fear and anger being the first two things she feels. And you know that is going to cut deep because nothing will be able to really console Yang. But if you need help with my sis, I'll tell you the same thing I did when you were terrified to ask her out... I'll help you."

"Thank you... again..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Some cracks, some more curiosity when it comes to what drives Ruby... and some Weiss Ruby interactions. Catch you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp last chapter was pretty interesting.**

Chapter 19:

Sniffling softly as Blake hit the enter key on the keyboard, Blake just took a deep breath as she tried to stop the tears from spilling forth. She had cried enough in the last few days. She was at the point where she was positive that she would die if she continued to cry any more.

"Kitten?" The soft maternal voice rang through the living room as Blake closed the laptop she was using as she began to quickly try and hide her face from her mother. She knew that this was going to be the same thing that she had been doing for the last few days of just trying to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything drastic.

Feeling her mother gently pull her into a tight hug, one that normally Blake would be overjoyed to experience, but for now all it brought was anger and pain. She knew that her mother hadn't meant for this to happen. That much was common knowledge really to her. However she'd be amiss if she didn't at least feel a little like this was all her mother's fault.

She would have been fine just letting it fester under the surface until they had no choice but to talk about it. But no, she had no choice but to take her mother's advice.

"Kitten, I know it hurts a lot right now. But have you tried calling her again?" Kali asked softly as she began to stroke her daughter's hair. It was the one soothing gesture that she knew could always calm her down when she was feeling wound up or in bouts of pain.

It was the type of thing that a mother just couldn't stand seeing her child in, but she also would be lying if she didn't say until Blake remembered the full night that she didn't get what she deserved. Even with a woman that was as demented as Ilia.

Nodding her head carefully in her mother's bosom, Blake just wanted to take all the comfort she could, but it still didn't make it any easier for. "Straight to voicemail. Either her phone is finally broken beyond repair, or she shut it off and hasn't turned it on for any reason." Blake sobbed gently into her mother as she could feel the soft hands reach up and began to scratch the feline ears.

"Have you tried her father, or sister?" Kali asked trying just to find a path that held some light for her daughter. Just so she could help her in what must be one of the darkest times she had ever experienced. "Or her sister in law... you know the Schnee." Kali continued still feeling strange that she was suggesting her daughter consult one of the most racist families out there in regards to Faunus just so one of the current heads would give Blake some comfort in this time.

"According to their butler, Yang suffered a terrible accident during a fire and Weiss hasn't left her bedside for more than she absolutely has to. And I'm to scared to call Tai." Blake sobbed gently as she could feel her mother's hand stalling for a few seconds before it returned to gently soothing her. "And I know Tai wouldn't do anything bad... he is just very intimidating and would yell. Especially if Ruby told him the reason."

Looking down towards her daughter, Kali just knew how that this really wasn't going to be something that anyone could easily see. Especially with the few times she had met Ruby's father. He did have a certain aura about himself that made him a near nightmare to even think about staring down.

"I'm just glad you and Dad had a computer you let me use. So I could send the pictures off." Blake muttered as her mother just smiled softly at her. Like it was even an issue for them.

"I don't mind Kitten. As long as your job is done. I'm more than happy to let you stay a little longer." Kali began as she started to separate from Blake before gently grabbing her daughter's hands causing her to stand. "So let's go get you some calming tea. And we can talk about anything to cheer you up." Kali continued softly, happy that Blake at least seemed to accept the notion of what she was doing. "We can talk about talking with Ruby tomorrow."

Following next to her mother, Blake just gently rested her head on her shoulder "She is perfect in every way Mom."

"Except those bouts of anger where she destroys her phone apparently." Kali quipped softly as Blake just frowned at the comment as she couldn't really find much fault with it. "But I suppose though it is a lot better for everyone if that is her only fault."

* * *

"So Ruby, do you mind explaining who those three women you were with?" Tai asked as Ruby rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt at what he was doing. Something that caused Ruby to just roll her eyes harder as Weiss seemed to take her eyes off of Yang to just look at her.

"Blake slept with Ilia. And I only slept with the twins that were in the living room when you came in." Ruby corrected as she could see Weiss blushing at the statement. "And no Weiss, I didn't answer my phone Wednesday because of the whole Blake sleeping with Ilia thing causing me to smash my phone. Not because I was getting some." Ruby said seeing Weiss blush a darker shade as Ruby just smirked at her.

Chuckling softly Ruby smiled at the sight of the familiar raven haired nurse walking into the room causing Ruby to chuckle softly as she could see Weiss returning to her vigil over Yang as though it was something far more interesting compared to anything that had been talked about that under different circumstances she knew she would have invoked Weiss' curiosity which in turn would have kept Ruby busy for a few hours.

But at the same time Ruby was happy at the sight of the small woman. It would definitely keep her busy. "Hey Gelato? Did you and Neo find your way home?" Ruby said laughing at the sight of the woman jumping in her spot as she looked up from where she was standing to see Ruby smiling at her.

"What are you doi-?"

"Yang is my sister. Was Weiss the person you were talking about a few nights ago?" Ruby asked coyly as the woman began to cough gently followed by quickly leaving the room causing Ruby to just laugh as she could see Weiss staring at her. ' _Yup. That got her attention off of Yang. Wonder if I could make her forget enough to fall asleep._ ' Ruby thought as she could see her father staring at her just as wide eyed.

"What the he-"

"Yeah... that was one of them. You probably should apologise to her. She was not happy with you. Or piss her off further. Just let me get in touch with her sister first." Ruby joked as she could see Weiss coughing slightly as Ruby just smiled at her with the same coy expression.

Rubbing his eyes, Tai let out an exasperated groan as quickly looked towards his daughter as if he was begging for some explanation that would explain why his youngest would do these kinds of things. There just had to be something that happened that would explain it.

"When did you even get talking with her?" Weiss asked knowing that Tai was feeling some sort of anger towards Ruby that she didn't know why Ruby was almost intentionally causing which was confusing her further. "And what is with you and twins? That is like what the fifth set you've slept with?" Weiss continued as Ruby just turned towards her.

"Sounds about right. I wasn't counting. And only one set were crazy. If you lived in college you would know what I mean." Ruby began as she stretched in her seat as she decided to just answer the main question Weiss had. "And I was in here what Monday for the kidney stone thing? That was when I started talking to her. I already knew her sister a long time before then because she goes to this bar I do and she just happened to walk by looking for Gelato when Gelato was checking up on me."

Taking a sharp inhale, Tai just had to speak up, "So let me get this straight, in two days you slept with a nurse while your sister is in hospital, and her twin. All of this while we've been panicking about your sister and you?" As he spoke Ruby just laughed at him gently.

"Yeah Dad. I can work fast. And I keep telling everyone I can take care of myself. And Yang as you keep like saying that she is going to be fine. So sorry for coping with my break up with my long time girlfriend that slept with someone who crippled me and tried to kill me. And with how Mom talked about you coping with Raven, you don't get to talk about strange things mister toilet wine blackout."

Being taken aback by that statement, Tai began to just stare at Ruby. "Your mother told you about that?"

"She told everyone and found it funny. Now if you don't mind, I need coffee. Either of you two judgemental people want some?" Ruby said as she reached down to grab the wheels of her chair. Ruby had to admit that at least this day wasn't going to be nearly as boring for her. Especially seeing as she could occasionally spice up the conversation whenever Gelato went back into the room to check up on Yang.

"Just tea for us." Tai answered for him and Weiss, who had returned to staring at Yang's sleeping form with minor worry being strewn on her face.

"Don't worry Weiss, I got an in with the nurses. let's just hope she isn't mad. I mean we did things that were new to her. including her trying out her sister's special place." Ruby chuckled as she began to roll out of the room while Weiss began to blush a bright red shade.

As the door closed behind his daughter Tai turned towards Weiss who had an almost relieved look on her face. A sentiment that Tai could agree with, but at the same time it was better than dealing with Ruby when she got like that.

"Is it really five sets of twins? I only knew of one, and they are currently still in jail." Tai asked as Weiss just chuckled briefly before she looked up at her father in law who still had concern still dancing in his eyes with a small gleam of like he knew of a way to take her mind off this topic.

"I know of three throughout our time in college. Kind of how I met Yang. I didn't know what the sock on the door knob meant and Yang was outside banging her head against the wall of our dorm." Weiss said with a smile as Tai just began to chuckle a little at that comment. Not that he hadn't heard at least one telling of the story countless times before when he always asked how they met and Yang would take over. "We didn't actually stay long. After she caught me and explained what the sock meant we went and got a coffee. Ruby was kind of mad that Yang texted her to meet us afterwards because she seemingly wanted to just spend a few hours with them... and then when she got there, Ruby properly introduced us. And then well you know the rest of how Yang has spent years making me the happiest person ever."

Standing up and walking closer, Tai just smiled as he looked down at his eldest before looking towards Weiss. "I know you've done the same for her. And frankly that makes me one of the happiest parents alive... knowing that you've both found each other."

* * *

Humming softly as she lightly bit the end of one of the wooden coffee stirrers, Ruby just smiled as she could smell the caffeinated beverage flowing into the cup. She was suddenly very content with life, when she could feel a person appearing next to her.

Glancing up at the person, Ruby just smiled at the sight of the raven haired nurse looking a little peeved. A sentiment that caused Ruby some minor joy, as she turned back to the coffee spewing forth.

"You know, I didn't actually plan this. But if Weiss really is the person who annoyed you a few days ago, I'm beyond positive that I can actually get the hospital a huge donation from the Schnee Company. Or the union. Possibly both, depending on how mad you were and how much she didn't really mean what she said." Ruby said as she reached up and began to move the cup that she was nearly salivating over.

Reaching up to grab the lid, Ruby quickly clapped it on top as she looked over towards the raven haired woman who was holding out the recycled paper tray that was holding two cups already. Ruby couldn't help but just enjoy the fact that the nurse at least seemed to have relaxed drastically since Ruby saw her running out of the room.

"She is, I just want to let you know I don't normally do that kind of thing with people I've just met." Gelato spoke as Ruby raised an eyebrow at her. Especially from all the stories Ruby had heard from the woman's mouth herself. Something that just raised so many questions. Rolling her eyes gently, Gelato lowered the item down onto Ruby's lap as she just began to right her expression. "I mean the letting comments get to my head." Gelato clarified as Ruby felt an eyebrow raise as she began to chew the stirrer as she tried to put together what was said.

As it clicked in Ruby's head she just smiled faintly at the nurse. "I meant it Gelato. You do have pretty eyes. And frankly, I'd love to get to know you better without Neo, but I can assume that you are going to be busting your ass for the next few days, and I'm meant to be a worried sister like Yang the big dummy isn't going to wake up in what a few more days? Right now I'm just trying to take my sister in law's mind off the whole she had to rip the rug out from under Yang when it comes to her dream of being a firefighter." Ruby said as she reached down to grab the wheels as she leaned back to see Gelato just blushing softly.

"Heterochromia is a stupid thing. And no one takes you seriously when you have it." Gelato muttered looking away as Ruby just smiled up at her. "And she didn't really have a choice according to the surgeons. It was either that or gambling with a slow and very painful death."

"Speaking as someone who has had their dream robbed from them, that doesn't matter. I mean I still lament the fact I couldn't make it because some bitch convinced others that I should be stopped from some reason or another. I don't even remember the whole thing, I was doped up during their trials because it was shortly after I got discharged and there isn't pain like having your nervous system destroyed." Ruby quipped softly as she Gelato stood up and stared at her with a multitude of questions that Ruby just smirked at. "Ask your sister if you want the details. I swear she knows more about the trial and case than I do. Long story short though, I was aiming for the Olympics for track and field."

When the words left Ruby's mouth she could see Gelato opening her mouth before closing it again. "I thought your name was familiar. I used what happened to you to finally convince my parents I didn't want to do gymnastics anymore." Gelato said as Ruby just laughed softly as she shook her head. "I hope you aren't offended by it. But I'm not like Neo I can't stand gymnastics and the kind of scrutiny a gymnast is under."

Smiling as she leaned back in her chair Ruby just smiled up at the woman. "It is fine. I'm sure you aren't the only one to use what happened to me as an excuse to not do a sport. And I doubt you'll be the last. But like with everything history will repeat. I mean before me, was my bartender... she got attacked by a crazy person with acid... before her was a figure skater that got kneecapped... and there will probably be more in the future." Ruby began as she could see Gelato quickly checking the watch on her wrist. "Eh, don't worry about the time. I should get going back because as is my family is already mad I got over my ex as quick as I did."

"I'll push you back. It is on my way." Gelato said as she quickly walked behind Ruby and gave a gentle push forward. Just smiling at how relaxed Ruby was over something like that, but from the story that Neo and her had followed closely in the papers meant anything than she should really be sullen over just about anything that distracted her from doing something.

"Thanks. By the way, heterochromia I find to be very interesting in people. But I do like odd things. Would explain why I enjoy pissing off the fire chief and my father who you met... and experienced minor irritation from him." Ruby said with a chuckle as she could feel the woman stop behind her as the inertia carried her a few extra feet.

"That can not be minor irritation. When I passed him he looked like he was about to kill someone." Gelato hissed as she caught back up to Ruby who had just maintained a smile.

"Oh trust me. That is minor irritation. If he was that angry he wouldn't be speaking in English. As I keep reminding everyone my Dad is a freaking teddy bear." Ruby said as they came to a stop by an elevator that she just reached forward and pressed the button. "But I will give you that that was the angriest I've seen him since I lost the ability to walk. At least directed at me." Ruby muttered being pushed into the elevator as she looked over her shoulder to see Gelato somehow blanching a little from the story.

It was something that always confused Ruby, especially no matter how many times she explained it, or to how many people no one seemed to get the idea that Tai wasn't going to harm anyone. At least until Ilia or Vernal tried to contact Ruby or break their parole. But that was something that Ruby doubted would happen. Given how they were at least the sane people that attacked her. Which was something that always seemed to bother her, given how crazy they were during the attack from what Ruby could remember.

"That man is more like a wild a dragon ready to destroy a village." Gelato quipped as Ruby took a deep breath raising a hand to just pinch the bridge of her nose at the comparison. An action that didn't get past Gelato before she felt the question come forth. "What?"

"Nothing... just for someone who fights tooth and nail to not be compared to your sister... you both do make the same comparison with my Dad to which I'll say the same thing. Don't just translate his name because that is all that you've done. Not even a very good one I might add." Ruby muttered as the doors opened followed by Gelato pushing them out of the metal box.

She had an ever present smile as she could see the room coming into view. Reaching down to just ghost her fingertips over the wheels, Ruby spoke up. "Here, I should have it the rest of the way. Hopefully next time you are in the room you aren't going to run out. I promise to not tease. At least not tease much." Ruby said as she could feel Gelato just chuckle as she quickly walked over towards the door just ahead of Ruby who continued to move with a smile.

As she came up to the door, Gelato opened it carefully as Ruby just smiled passing her and into the room. Once Ruby was in, she just smiled at sight of Weiss having seemingly rested her head on the bed, as Tai just smiled and walked over towards Ruby.

Grabbing her cup, Ruby just could see a relieved smile on Tai's face. As he picked the item off of Ruby's lap he slipped one of the other cups from the holder as he placed it down on the table. "Try and be quiet... that way we can give her a power nap at the very least." Tai spoke softly as Ruby just began to lower her body to try and get a look at Weiss' face just causing her to roll her eyes at the closed eyes she could see.

"Fine. How long is she out?" Ruby asked as she raised the cup to her lips giving it a gentle blow to cool it down before she took a big mouthful. Gasping softly, Ruby let the liquid dribble down onto her lap as she started to pant softly. The soft laughter she could hear was enough to irk Ruby but not nearly enough to snap vocally at her Father. "Stupid coffee... it is more hot than good."

"It is how I found it. But it will keep you up. The burn wakes you up enough as the caffeine slowly starts to work."

"Eh, better than nothing I suppose."

* * *

Blake just frowned as she rested her head on the arm of the couch as she could see her mother just carefully knitting as Blake just continued to stare a thousand yards away. She wanted to just be with Ruby, especially if what everyone had told her was true.

She knew that despite how often Ruby threw off the appearance like something never bothered her, but Blake knew deep down that it did. It always did. Even over some of the most trivial things that have ever happened to her. She keeps thinking about it with a reckless abandon that just constantly made her worry.

But here she was. In a pseudo self imposed exile. It wasn't even that an extra week or two would really go amiss with her job, especially the praise she had just received for the pictures. But the fact that Ruby would be left alone as she was going to do something possibly very dangerous towards herself for some leap in logic that only really made sense to her.

"Kitten..."

"It isn't going to be better in a few hours Mom. I destroyed her. And I can't even call her to try and talk to her. She isn't answering any of my emails... all because I told the truth." Blake muttered softly as she could just barely see her mother lowering the knitting she had been working on. She knew that her pain must be something clear given how her mother had scarcely given her a few moments by herself.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I know you are in pain. And I know it is going to take a lot for you to feel better. But Ruby will come around. If not, you will find someone better." Kali said softly as she began to debate if she should go over and hold her daughter again but knew deep down that that was the wrong thing to do. "I was going to ask if you wanted more tea... or something like goldfish. Those always cheered you up when you were young."

"This isn't someone taking the last scoop of pistachio ice cream Mom." Blake scolded her mother who just smiled at her with a relaxed expression as if she was expecting it. "I crushed the woman that was my one, and on a day that her sister ended up in the hospital. I'm a terrible person." Blake muttered softly as she felt herself being moved by before she felt her head being lowered down onto her mother's lap.

"You aren't a terrible person Blake." Kali said softly as she began to stroke Blake's hair again in a soothing manner. Something that Blake had to admit, it did help a little, but not nearly enough to where she felt like she could face the monster that was Tai over something like this. Not yet. All she needed was time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. Hope you people enjoyed that. I'm out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time for some more of this story.**

Chapter 20:

Sniffling a little Blake refreshed the page she had been staring at for what felt like years even though it had only been a few days. She couldn't believe she had been so focused on something like this. The only solace she really held was the fact that she had heard from the security that Ilia hadn't gotten the clue of how she wasn't allowed on the property and has been shot at a few times.

Blake would be lying if she didn't say that it did make her feel better. She was just surprised they hadn't arrested her yet. The only reason she could see them not acting on it was because of a lack of something and have just assumed the several trespassing attempts that coincided with Ilia's return were connected.

"Kitten, you've been in your room with no lights on for a few days right now. Your mother is worried and is forcing me to check on you." Ghira said as he opened the door to see his daughter's face being illuminated by the blue glow of the computer screen she had been allowed to use.

Sleep just hadn't seem to come to her in a few days, and the aftermath seemed to be clearly resting just below her eyes. It had brought some major fear to him because of how much anger he had for one woman being able to cause that kind of pain with his true pride and joy.

"I mean have you even eaten anything since a few nights ago? The kitchen staff haven't had anything ordered for you and the stock hasn't really shrank any except for your mother drinking tea like it is going out of fashion." Ghira asked as he walked a few steps further into the room before he just took a seat next to Blake.

He wasn't sure if his confusion as to how Blake became so infatuated about a woman was showing, or if Blake just started to have enough of the concern from her parents. Lowering the screen, Blake just took a deep breath as she rested her head against her father's shoulder.

"I've been eating. Just really rice though." Blake muttered softly as she felt her father gently pulling her into a one arm hug as they just stared into the darkness that was the room. "One of mine and Ruby's mutual friends emailed me. She is going to check up on Ruby a bit more frequently... but also try and get her to call me on someone else's phone because she did smash it out of anger... or email me." Blake spoke softly as Ghira quickly caught her arm as though she was about to lunge forward just to check her emails clearly once more.

"Blake, just trust your friend. I'm more concerned how the hell did Ruby break her phone? Did she roll over it?" Ghira asked just hoping to change the subject enough to get Blake's attention away from the computer screen she had been attached to for multiple days.

Chuckling a little dryer than she intended, Blake just sniffled. "She does have a lot of upper body strength dad. I mean she can pick me up like it is nothing... and apparently tossed her phone from the back of the apartment to shatter it against the front door. It was a matter of time before it finally broke beyond her realm of repair. Which is surprisingly large. I've seen her repair things like my... um... let's not talk about that."

"Yeah it is for the best. I'm already infuriated that Ilia hasn't been caught breaking in yet. Because I would love to throw her in jail for a real reason. If you talk about stuff like that and Ruby I'll be pissed at her and contemplate organising a diplomatic visit so I can rip her arms off myself." Ghira said wondering why Blake was laughing but he couldn't even really begin to question it. To him it was just nice hearing his daughter's laugh again after so long of not hearing its magic. "But if you and this mutual friend are really close, do you actually think she'll talk sense into Ruby?"

"She has talked her into doing a lot of other things Ruby didn't like... I just hope she can get over the fear inducing thing that is Tai. I mean I love you Dad, but I doubt that you could take him in a fair fight." Blake said softly as Ghira rolled his eyes lightly as Blake just smiled at him. "I don't even need to look to know you rolled your eyes and Mom would be pissed. But Tai did do a lot of illegal fighting in his youth when you were busy being a nerd playing board games and stabbing Mom with an implement used to kill seals and whales. Everyone is still unsure if he has actually killed people intentionally. Definitely did by accident."

"Please. He is a lawyer. That is something far more terrifying and disheartening, but they aren't known for being body builders or even fighters. And I only technically stabbed your mother twice. And a toggle harpoon is only really for seals. I'm offended you'd forget that." Ghira said as Blake just laughed softly again. "And please don't tell your mother about me rolling my eyes. I don't think I can hide from the media for a month again as my shoulder heals." Ghira whispered softly as he turned to face Blake who smiled at him.

"I know that feeling. She caught me doing it recently... my ear still hurts really bad. Worst part is she knows how much that hurts. Makes me wish I was like you with only one pair of ears. Would make things a lot easier." Blake muttered as Ghira just laughed softly. "You probably should get back to Mom. Tell her I'm at least doing better..." Blake whispered softly as Blake lightly patted her arm trying his hardest to give her one last bit of comfort before he left.

Standing up, Ghira just smiled at the fact that Blake seemed to have chirped up at the thought that was Ruby might actually contact her and bring her out of this slump. "Do you want me to tell her anything else?" Ghira asked softly as Blake just rested her head against the wall once more.

"Can you ask her to make that fish rice bowl she used to make for me when I was younger? If it isn't something hard for her right now. Just that seems like it is the only thing that could pick my mood up any more. You know unless Ruby messages me tonight which I doubt will happen. Again because of Tai."

"And I keep telling you lawyers aren't scary. Especially when you have command of an army and a really nice collection of antique harpoons. But your Mom will make anything for you, and you know it. Especially when you are hurting like you have been."

* * *

Looking at Weiss yawning as she began to rubbed her eyes, Ruby just smiled faintly as she gripped the wheels of her chair as she began to wheel back laughing internally at the sight of a worried multi coloured hair woman gesturing for her to come outside.

"Hey Weiss, want to see someone shorter than you piss themselves thinking my Dad is in the room?" Ruby whispered as Weiss pulled her hand from her face as she began to look around the room. It was something that Ruby knew it was exactly about, but that wasn't exactly going to be something that stopped Ruby any.

"Tai isn't in the room? Hell didn't he leave to go home for a few hours of proper sleep like I suggested for you as well?" Weiss asked rhetorically as she could hear the woman just chuckling softly. But she had to admit that while it was a mystery as to how she fell asleep herself, but she'd be lying if she said that it didn't actually feel good to get a few hours of sleep.

"You are having a laugh if you think my Dad actually went home. He probably just went to his truck, bent the seat back and is getting a few hours there. But that doesn't change this... watch." Ruby chuckled out softly as she began to roll towards the door ignoring the soft groan coming from Weiss.

As she got to the door, Ruby opened it a little as she stuck her head through it just laughing at a near terrified expression on Neo's face. It wasn't even really a mystery as to why she had such an expression. But what did make it amusing to her was the fact that people constantly never listened to her.

"Neo, if you want to talk, you are going to need to come in here. Just don't breathe too heavily. My Dad is super tired... several days of just power naps does that. But I can't come out really... need to keep an eye on my sister in law who is equally cranky right now." Ruby said as she could see Neo paling as she took a deep breath and began to look around carefully.

"Don't make me Ruby. I know you and how what I want to talk about is going to take a long time... and you'll probably yell. And if your dad is asleep I don't want to wake him up. For any sort of reason short of his house is on fire and even then... I'd rather wait for someone else to be willing to wake him up." Neo pleaded as Ruby just met her eyes with a clear message of doubt in them.

"Neo... come on. It is my sister and sister in law. My sister who just lost an arm last week. And was just taken off the medication a few hours ago to keep her out. Right now we are waiting for her to wake up." Ruby pleaded as Neo took a deep breath and just gestured her to re enter the room.

Smiling internally as she grabbed her wheels and started to wheel herself back. Just smiling at the near defeated look on Weiss' face. Within a few seconds Neo stuck her head into the room giving it a quick look around before a frown overtook.

"Ruby can you not piss off the nurse?" Weiss asked as Neo just groaned vocally.

"Not my sister." Neo said coldly as she focused on Ruby. "I should kick your ass Ruby." Neo continued as Ruby just started to laugh softly. "I don't care if you can't feel it, it would make me feel better. I come here trying to be a good friend... and you make me start praying for a faith I don't even really believe in." Neo hissed even colder as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I keep telling you my Dad is a teddy bear. And if you want to bang I figured you would have guessed not for a while. I've been very busy. You know being a good sister." Ruby said as she leaned back in her chair as she could see a vein almost develop in Neo's forehead.

"It isn't about that. If it is about that you aren't the only woman in the world that is skilled with their tongue. And if I was really desperate I am flexible enough to take care of myself." Neo began as she started to walk into the room fully standing upright to just glare at harsher at Ruby. "I came by because I promised Blake I would talk to you because you don't have phone any more. And she is apparently barely holding it together."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby just met Neo's glare and proceeded to glare back at her only harder. "That isn't happening any day soon. So next time you talk to her, tell her I'll talk to her when I feel like it. So you should go yourself." Ruby hissed as she began to roll to just face away from facing Neo.

Ignoring the white haired woman, Neo quickly entered the room further before she plopped down onto Ruby's lap followed by staring into the silver eyes. "I get that you are all kinds of pissed Ruby. And that you are just trying to lash out so you feel better, but don't be that person that doesn't even talk to the person who they've been in a long time relationship up until one mistake. Just when you have calmed down... and possibly processed your emotions enough to not enter a screaming match... just send her an email. All I've done." Neo said before she planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek before she popped up and spun around to the white haired woman. "Don't let Ruby repress her emotions like she is prone to do... now if you don't mind I'm going to leave before that terrifying man comes back."

Before Weiss could even make a comment about how her hands were already full with dealing with Yang, the woman was out of the room so quick she could have sworn that she could have seen some dust settling. Turning towards Ruby, Weiss just glared lightly at her.

"Who the hell was that?" Weiss asked softly as she began to rub her eyes once more, with a small smile on her face at how offended Ruby seemed from that single question being asked. Even if it was probably the most important one that should be asked at this point until Yang woke up hopefully in a few hours. "Seriously, who is that woman and why is she so familiar with you?"

"That was Neo... who is the identical twin of that adorable nurse. And a friend of mine and by extension one of Blake's for a number of years now. And if you were curious, yes... they are even identical down there. Also have the same sadistic streak which I don't mind." Ruby said as she began to spin towards Weiss who had an exhausted look on her face that Ruby just knew wasn't from the fact she has been up a whole a matter of minutes. "Don't give me that look. I know it isn't the nicest thing I've done but it isn't nearly the worst."

"You slept with one of yours and Blake's friends... and her sister. How is that not the worst? Or at least in the running for it."

"When Yang is up and she is past the whole blind anger stage, ask her about how I spent my tenth birthday. Or if Dad is back in here before Yang ask him... I'm just glad he got over the whole accidentally setting his head on fire... and releasing all of the guinea pigs in our neighbourhood." Ruby said as Weiss just rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Yang. "Also don't listen to Neo. I'm not being irrational. I'm just waiting till my first reaction when I'm talking to Blake is scream at her."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss reached up and began to brush some of Yang's golden strands out of her still somehow very damaged face. She was even starting to doubt that it was right to wake her up, but the doctors had assured her that it was.

"I know you Ruby... you are going to wait until you are alone enough to just scream into the void. And I can't believe I need to say this again to you... and like the last five times, I hope I don't need to ever say it again... you are right." Weiss said as her face lightly contorted from what Ruby just knew was a difficulty for her to admit that Ruby was right. "She very likely slept with someone who tried to kill you. If you can't be furious at someone who does that... who can you be?"

Wheeling herself closer to Weiss, Ruby placed her hand simply down on her forearm getting her attention as Ruby just looked towards Yang just to make sure she was still asleep. "Weiss, I've learned a lot of things. And one thing I learned is... when you have bouts of anger, you will eventually say something you can't take back. Once that happens, it tears you up worse than any pain you can imagine. Am I furious at those four women? Hell yes. Would I want to see them be brutally attacked like they did to me... yes. Maybe even sometimes I wish death upon them. But I don't for Blake."

As she looked back towards Weiss who had a slightly worried expression on her face, but Ruby just lightly patted Weiss' cheek. "If it was anyone else Blake cheated on me with... I would have forgiven her on the spot. So let me work out trying to separate the anger for Ilia away from Blake. Because until I have that done, I just know with my luck I will say something I'll regret and I can't take it back."

Grabbing Ruby's hand which had remained on her cheek Weiss just gently tossed it down as she met the woman's gaze. "Two things. One don't smack me cheek. We've been friends long enough I can kick your butt and not feel guilty. And two, your idea of not saying something you'll regret is sleeping with a friend you and Blake have in common. Not only that friend, but her sister as well."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby gently smacked Weiss' cheek again with a giggle as Weiss glared at her. "Cheer up. Yang is going to hopefully be waking up today. And while you might still be worried about what is said... don't take it to heart. I know for a fact I said some pretty nasty things to my own parents. I didn't even mean any of it being directed at them." Ruby continued her point as Weiss just rolled her eyes before sliding her hand into Yang's.

"Is there a way to not make it hurt when she does start screaming?"

"Knowing my sister and how she gets when she is angry, no. She is going to go for the throat and knowing you, you'll masochistically just accept all the anger. Makes me kind of pissed the nurses won't give me something to give you for that. Just try and not take what Yang says to heart." Ruby began as she began to roll away a bit to just get a different look of the room. "Seriously, it is going to suck, and Yang isn't going to feel bad about it. At least not for a long time. I know I didn't until just before we met. And even then, I don't feel bad for some of the comments I screamed at my Dad or even Yang."

As Ruby spoke knowing that the frown that formed was from Weiss realising that for the first time in her relationship with Yang, Yang may just cut Weiss too deep in an argument that might cause some major harm to their marriage. It was a bitter truth, Ruby knew that. But that didn't stop the fact that like all truths it would feel a lot better.

"Weiss, what I don't feel bad about screaming at my Dad or Yang isn't from what happened. They were just truths. Like their constant need to baby me and act like if I sneeze I'm going to die. Or that I'm completely incapable from looking after myself. Something that they only really stopped doing since Blake got serious with me, and thankfully I was able to talk her down from the semi hourly phone calls during the day when she was just at a meeting with some paper or magazine company." Ruby quipped as she could see Weiss just looking towards her with a slight worry in her expression.

"Ruby, you are the only person I've ever known to be crushed by a trophy case and in the same hour nearly kill yourself by having a catheter tube wrapping around your neck. And that was just the first time I was invited over to your house." Weiss clarified as Ruby rolled her eyes as she began to force her chair so only the large wheels were touching the ground. "And you probably are going to break your spine again doing that."

"Oh no... a broken spine. However will I cope with not being able to walk again?" Ruby sarcastically put as she stared at Weiss. "And I wouldn't have nearly crushed myself if my Dad would learn I don't like being reminded of what could have been every time I go home... as for my catheter nearly choking me out... I got nothing. Probably should have invested in something to secure them to my legs sooner."

Once the words left Ruby's mouth, she could feel herself reach the point of no return as she fell backwards hitting her back against the floor coughing as she rolled a small distance backwards out of the chair. Coming to a stop, Ruby just smiled at the sight of Weiss laughing softly as she began to stand up about to take a few steps forward when Ruby held her hand up.

"This proves nothing by the way." As Ruby spoke she began to twist her body gently as she dragged herself back towards her chair. A smile being present as Weiss just continued to laugh softly as though her week hadn't been hell to her.

"Gods this is college all over again. You sleeping with twins, trying to cheer me up and somehow throwing yourself clear from your chair demanding that you can get back in yourself." Weiss said covering her eyes as Ruby covered the distance with ease back to her chair as she lifted it up, Weiss just took a seat back in her seat. "You are just short some sort of illegal narcotic stinking up the room."

"We never got caught, and my chair only went flying across the room like twice and that is because your drunken butt unlocking the breaks to move my chair so you could make an emergency route to the bathroom and not placing the breaks back." Ruby said as she slide the breaks into place as she began to pull herself up into it. Smiling as she grabbed her legs and began to carefully manipulate them around so they weren't going to be in the way.

Placing her legs down securely, Ruby just smiled at the relaxed demeanour of Weiss. It was almost like this was the first day in a long time that she could relax and not think about the woman who was probably going to be up at any moment. But to Ruby it just felt like she finally did her job properly and gotten Weiss to not focus on the missing limb.

"So while this has been fun, I probably should empty the bags out... kind of don't want to spring a leak here of all places. Going to be hard to explain... think I can get a nurse to help me?" Ruby asked rhetorically as Weiss just groaned softly as she rolled her eyes at the comment. "Might get some more coffee as well... starting to feel my caffeine buzz fade and a wheelchair might seem like a comfortable place to sleep but I can assure it isn't. You want some?" Ruby asked as she twisted her body to release the breaks as she gripped the wheels and began to move a little bit closer to the door.

"I could go for some... just wash your hands after you are done getting rid of the unmentionables." Weiss said as Ruby just waved her off before she opened the door and rolled out. It was something that caused Weiss some annoyance. If just because of how relaxed Ruby seemed.

Turning her attention back to Yang, Weiss could feel her smile start to fade as she could see the slightly swollen eyes start to peer open with some sleep being present.

"My head is killing me Snowpea..." Yang said as Weiss felt her heart sink as she could see her left hand reach for her own as what remained of her right arm began to move. After a few seconds of Yang moving the limb Weiss could see Yang about to move when Weiss' arms moved to hold her down gently.

"Yang... you shouldn't move." Weiss said softly as she could feel tears start to well up as Yang seemed to look down at her arm.

"Weiss, where is my arm?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Cliffhanger I know... but you should have expected that from me at this point. I'll catch you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time for some more.**

Chapter 21:

Hearing a crack of thunder, Ruby just smiled faintly as she began to roll out of the elevator. She stopped for a second as she could hear some screaming. She wasn't sure if it was from someone being in pain or anger or what. But what she did know was five in the morning wasn't the best time for any of those options.

Coming to a stop at the room where as far as Ruby knew Yang was still asleep but the fact she could now distinguish the yelling, she just knew as to that then Yang was up. And by the sounds Ruby could make out, she had noticed her arm.

Opening the door, Ruby did it intentionally loud alerting Weiss and Yang both to the fact that she was in the room. As she began to manipulate the chair, Ruby gently closed the door as she just felt the eyes on her. Something that was at least pleasant to her because she knew that their attention wouldn't be on each other.

"Yang you should probably go back to sleep. It is still early." Ruby said as she began to spin her chair around to just look at the tear stained face of her friend as she began to blow lightly onto one of the cups in her lap before she took a small sip.

"How can I sleep! I'm missing my fucking arm!" Yang yelled coldly as Ruby turned her gaze towards the blonde.

"And it will still be gone after you sleep. So again, you should go back to sleep because it is early still. Or you can stay up and just be bitchy for when a nurse or doctor comes in to check on you causing them to try and pass around something to get a judge to rule on a DNR." Ruby said calmly as she could see a fire starting to rage in Yang's eyes. One that Ruby recognised because she knew from personal experience what it meant in this situation.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING UNTIL I KNOW WHERE MY ARM FUCKING IS!" Yang yelled as Ruby just smiled as she raised the cup of coffee to her mouth to take a small sip.

Sparing a quick glance to Weiss, Ruby could see why she was still crying. This had been the first time Yang had ever raised her volume to that degree with anger in her voice and in her eyes. But Ruby knew what she had to do.

"It was amputated because it was either you die or lose the arm, those tend to be the only option when you are being crushed under a wall. Now get some sleep. You screaming is going to do nothing but get the nurses in here to knock you out." Ruby knew she was coming off as callous. But she couldn't let this escalate any further towards Weiss. Just because she knew how bad Weiss was going to take this. Especially because Ruby knew first hand it is just going to get worse and worse for Yang in the next number of days which is going to in turn make her even angrier.

"Get the fuck out!" Yang hissed at Ruby who just matched her gaze with an almost dead look to her eyes. Something that was shocking to Weiss. She hadn't known Ruby to be the most expressive of people in hospitals. But this was a side she hadn't seen in either last number of days or any of the multiple times she had been in one of them. "Now." Yang added as Ruby just continued to match the gaze as if it was nothing.

"No." Ruby said as she raised the coffee once more as she took a near joyous sip as she could see Yang tensing her hand as she began to shake with anger. Something that at least made Ruby happy for a number of reasons. But none of that compared to how she knew that Weiss was going to be fine with the fact that Yang wasn't directing the yelling at her.

Lowering the cup onto her lap, Ruby could see Yang starting to fume before she began to slowly close her eyes before her head hit the pillow a bit harder than if it was done by herself. Turning her head a little, Ruby rolled her eyes at the near terrified sight of Weiss holding the tiny plunger which Ruby just knew that it was morphine.

"Why were you antagonising her!?" Weiss hissed at Ruby who just smiled softly at her.

Rolling towards Weiss, Ruby picked the other item up off her lap and handed it towards her. "Because I know in the next few days, Yang is going to get worse than when she woke up. And I don't mean pain. She is going to prove my point I told you before I went to get coffee. She is going to start saying things she doesn't mean just to try and hurt you, to try and hurt my dad and going to try taking swings at me. Difference is I'm not going to roll over and let the swings come like my Dad will and what you most certainly will out of guilt." Ruby said as she began to roll backwards with a straight face. One that was kind of hurting Weiss but she couldn't let on like it was happening.

A sentiment that was clear despite her trying as she spoke "What would you know?" Weiss asked dropping the morphine pump as she clutched the cup.

"Yeah what would your paraplegic friend who had the sports world in the palm of her friend know about having a dream ripped out from her grasp from someone else's decision. What on earth would I know about what is going to be going through Yang's mind given the situation. My legs are about as useful as her right arm. Probably less useful when you think about it." Ruby said as Weiss gulped and stared at the cup in her hands with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't mean it. Your emotions are just going haywire because of all the conflicting things happening." Ruby said as she took a small mouthful of the hot liquid. Frowning as she could feel her taste-buds starting to be burnt of, but none of that really mattered because it seemed like Weiss had finally been able to relax partially. "I'm just surprised they not only left a morphine pump but you got to it quickly because Yang was about to throw something at me."

"They kept it because she can still be in excruciating pain. I mean her ribs are still broken, and her fingers are still sprained." Weiss said calmly as Ruby just took a deep breath shrugged her shoulders. "I just hope she'll stay out long enough until Tai comes back. Because I feel like he would be better in this situation." Weiss said as she took a calming drink from the mug.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby just took a deep breath as she slumped in her chair. "Anyone else is better, because anyone else won't try and anger her sister to the point that her anger can't be maxed out any higher as to give Yang a lightning rod for said anger and not her wife." As Ruby spoke matter of factly, Weiss could feel her face change into one of shock as she could see Ruby just shrugging her shoulders. "Either way, I can't wait for my Dad to come in either... just because his goal would be the same. When Yang is in the right mind she won't harm you, but she won't be that predictable now. Maybe even for a number of months or years." Ruby said with a small almost bitter smile.

"How long did it take you to not snap at everyone?" Weiss asked softly. She wasn't sure why but Ruby's entire demeanour changed. It was a shift that Weiss had never seen before in the likes of Ruby. Even as far back as when Weiss first met Ruby. She had never seen the same look in Ruby's face.

"Two hundred and eighty seven days after I woke up." Ruby mumbled softly before she violently shook her head. One that did get Weiss' attention. Despite Ruby's clear intentions that it wasn't meant to be. "Doesn't matter how long I took. I'm not Yang. Yang is a lot more pig headed than I am, and will without a doubt cut a lot deeper than I ever could. You just need to worry about sliding back into your old bitchy self that tried to take the bottom bunk from a paraplegic."

"You were the one that screamed and I quote 'dibs on top bunk'. Besides you were two hours late to the room." Weiss countered as Ruby just chuckled softly. To her it was still funny how Weiss had always tried to defend her point whenever the topic did come up. "Don't give me that look. I know you. And you would have seriously tried to get up onto the top bunk given the chance. And if they didn't have bunk beds you are also the type of person that would have rigged one with lengths of rope." Weiss continued as Ruby just smiled at her.

"This is all true. But you can't defend yourself Weiss. I'm an independent spirit who was forced to be dependent on people on a number of things." Ruby said as she downed what remained of the coffee as she felt her face start to contort softly from the mixture of a burning feeling and just the strength of the liquid. "Anyways, you probably should go to the bathroom now that she is out. Unless you want a catheter. Which I don't suggest. Especially from this place. They get all upity on you if you don't do the same annoying crap every time. Like use this iodine lotion that smells like ass."

Rolling her eyes softly Weiss placed her cup on the small table next to Yang's sleeping form. "Says the woman who screwed her kidneys up so much there was a pool of blood on her apartment floor." Weiss began standing up just dusting herself off carefully. "But you are right I do kind of need to go. Just can you keep an eye on her. I don't know how long she will be out."

"Fine. I've got no other choice really." Ruby said in a jest as Weiss just shook her head softly as she began to just gather some of her items before she walked out of the room. There was an almost amused look on her face as Ruby watched her walk out of the room.

Once she heard the door close, Ruby began to slowly roll towards the drugged body of her sister. She couldn't help but wonder if Weiss was going to withstand the storm that will come hitting both her and Yang hard. Hell Ruby was doubting that even Yang would be able to withstand it. She knows that it took a lot for her to even get over something of that magnitude.

' _I just hope you can pull your head out of your ass a lot sooner than I did Yang... because if you had to learn in the same manner I did you are going to be hit a lot harder._ ' Ruby thought as she lightly patted Yang's leg. Just glad that there was at least a chance that Yang was going to be able to move past this and still become the same smiling person that she was before she lost her arm. ' _I just hope that Dad isn't going to be that optimistic... because I do know you aren't going to be able to look on the bright side for a long time._ ' Ruby continued as she leaned back and tossed her cup towards Weiss'.

"Maybe when you finally calm down, I can finally talk to someone who gets why I'm pissed a little at Blake... even though I know I'm probably overreacting. Just would be nice to have someone in my side for a change."

* * *

Rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the elevator, Tai took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the pain his body was in from the awkward sleeping position he was in all night. But it did make him feel better to have some sleep that was for more than a few short breaks.

Blinking his eyes once more to try and force the sleep out, he raised one hand to the door handle as the other reached up to rub his neck. The only thing that was getting him through this day was the fact that he knew Yang was meant to be up in a number of hours.

As he opened the door, Tai froze as he could see Ruby on her back with a furious looking blonde still in bed with the white haired woman looking between the sisters. "The hel-"

"Long story Dad. Yang is up though and she didn't knock me down. This is from me doing the wheelies you and Weiss keep trying to get me to not do." Ruby said calmly as Tai just ignored the look of Ruby trying to wave him off as he bent down and began to lift her and her chair up. As he placed her down, he ignored the light glare coming from behind him as Ruby started to bat at his arms. "Damn it Dad. I'm fine. Bad enough you slept in your truck." Ruby hissed as Tai took a step around and moved Ruby's chair back from the glaring blonde woman. Just because he knew the look in Yang's eyes.

It was a look he had seen from his past countless times before when he was going to start swinging, something that he had only seen flecks of in Yang's eyes in the past but never something as strong as this. He was even starting to think that it was best that he even forced Weiss out of the room because he had seen countless times from other people where it would end.

"Good, now that everyone is here. What the fuck happened to me!?" Yang yelled as Tai began to dust Ruby off carefully before placing a hand over her mouth knowing the gleam in Ruby's eyes what it meant. One thing that Tai already knew where it would end up. The phrase child playing with matches and dynamite was a clear one. "I'm about five seconds away from punching people!" Yang yelled at the room.

Feeling the urge to speak, Weiss opened her mouth as she was about to speak, Tai beat her to it. "Your arm was crushed under debris. Because your conservator is something that has to be updated which you constantly fail to do it fell to me and I made the call." Tai said before he turned around happy that could see that Ruby wasn't going to open her mouth and ruin what he was doing. "It was either death or amputation. And I'd make the same choice if I had to do it again. Now calm down or you are going to rip open the stitches. A week isn't enough time for your arm to heal over." Tai continued as he took a step closer to Yang.

Catching the fist that was thrown at him, Tai just stared into his daughter's eyes and recognised the same sight he had seen in Ruby's when she was told that she could never walk again let alone run. "LET GO OF ME!" Yang said as she began to try and fight the grip that her father had over her as he lowered her arm down.

The sight that Weiss could see in the father's face, the determination and drive to almost let Yang vent. It was something that she had never seen in the man's features before. But she knew now why he always had an aura of fear around him. The speed at which he was able to catch Yang's hand before it landed a blow on him.

"Weiss. Go get a doctor. She is bleeding through the bandages." Tai barked as Weiss bowed her head quickly before she ran out of the room. She didn't even want to look, if Tai said Yang's arm was bleeding then she was going to work on the assumption that it was.

It was a lot better than her trying to to well up the courage to check to make sure if there was any blood let alone where it was coming from. That would only end up in one place for Weiss and it wasn't one where she wanted to ever be.

Hearing the door close, Tai could have sworn he could have seen Yang's eyes develop the same glint of rage directed towards him that he hadn't seen since him and Raven were a couple. For once he was actually angry at the fact Yang was so much like Raven. Just because he knew how far Raven would go in this situation and knew that it was very possible for Yang to go just as far.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." Yang hissed out each word which just caused Tai to match his daughter's gaze with a ferocity that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was something that just made him want to smile, but knew that he couldn't. Not while his eldest was going to need to go through all the stages of loss hopefully quickly as so he knew that he could leave Weiss alone with Yang. If just because he didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them from doing something he knew they would regret. Especially once cooler heads prevailed.

"You need to calm down first. Because if you don't, you are going to bleed out." Tai said as he could see Yang starting to feud with herself as if she wanted to do that but at the same time her rage for the given situation was just growing which he just knew would boil over.

As the fire started to build higher and higher in Yang's eyes, Tai just knew he had to get the last person out of the room. "Ruby. Go help Weiss." Tai barked not leaving room for Ruby to argue. Something that Ruby clearly understood as she rolled towards the door, tossing it open before she rolled through it and closed it.

Rolling out of the way for the doctors, Ruby quickly caught Weiss' wrist pulling her aside as the doctors ran into the room. "Let's not go in there. I've never seen my dad like that. I've never even seen him catch a hit one of us have thrown at him... he always just kind of accepted any blows we've thrown. Not to mention he is a lot more effective of getting someone to blame him."

Hearing a small scream, Ruby held onto Weiss' wrist tighter knowing that she wanted to go in to help her Wife. "Come on. We need breakfast, and to just give them room because I know I'll be in the way, and you'll unwittingly undermine them causing more risks to Yang." Ruby continued just taking some joy that Weiss seemed to understand what Ruby was trying to do.

Lamenting a little, Weiss walked behind Ruby and began to slowly push her towards the elevator with a frown on her face as she just knew that this was going to get as bad as Ruby had told her. She was just starting to hope that Yang would come to her senses sooner rather than later.

"Why did Tai tell her that? And why did you lie about Yang knocking you over?" Weiss asked softly as she began to rotate herself around and began to pull her into the elevator.

"Because I know Yang didn't mean it, I was just shocked that she woke up. And Dad probably did it because he knew that Yang was going to swing and he can take more of a hit from Yang than you can. Plus Yang would feel less bad if she hit him than you. So it is a win win." Ruby mumbled softly as she pressed the button for the floor. She was starting to become thankful for the kind of attitude Weiss had of neglecting herself because of how much she needed this right now. "I know you are going to eventually come clean Weiss. Just give her a few days... wait until the anger passes. If you want some help with a distraction, can I borrow your phone to check my emails? If I know Neo she has already told Blake about our talk and I feel like I should at least let Blake know I'm willing to talk when she gets back."

"Fine... just can you promise me if I need my friend that you are going to be there?" Weiss asked shocked as she could see Ruby turning around in her chair to just lightly glare at Weiss.

"I'm actually fucking hurt Weiss. You know you don't need to ask that Weiss. I'll be there for you. Short of me ending up in a morgue... which might happen with how pissed Gelato and Neo are getting with me messing with them. The quote is wrong, it isn't 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' but hell hath no fury like twins pissed off."

"Then stop sleeping with twins. Is that so hard? And how do you think Blake is going to react when you mention that you've been sleeping around within hours of a fight with her." Weiss asked softly as she began to push them out of the elevator.

"Don't worry about that Weiss. And it is hard not to sleep with twins... it is all kinds of forbidden fruit. Like remember when you slept with Yang for the first time? Twins are like that all the time." Ruby countered as she began to get comfortable once again. She was just glad that Weiss was no longer the terrified woman who was just barely holding her tears back from how her wife had gotten violent for the first time in a none sporting manner.

A type of anger that Ruby had seldom seen in Yang... the last time was how she just barely had enough time to go to Summer's funeral before she had to leave again for training. Bur Ruby knew that Yang got through that, and was even there for Ruby. It was only fair that Ruby should be here for Yang as an example.

"You're being quiet Ruby... what is on your mind? And don't tell me nothing. I've known you a long time Ruby and the only times you get quiet is when there is something on your mind or you are about to do something incredibly illegal just hoping for some sick rush as you get away with it from being disabled." Weiss said prodding Ruby slightly, just trying to make sure nothing bad was going to happen to her to try and take away the attention from where it properly belonged at the moment.

"I don't always get quiet when something is on my mind. And not every college student has money to burn on music. And I did pay for all that I downloaded eventually. You just needed to stop being so high strung and obeying the letter of the law." Ruby muttered softly as Weiss stopped her as she walked out in front to move a chair to push Ruby next to the table. "But if you were really curious it was me thinking about the last time Yang seemed to be this angry. Her and Qrow got into a fist fight because our Mom died and she couldn't stay long after the burial because of training. Two weeks later when she came back, she looked like she had gotten into a few extra fist fights but was calmer."

"I just hope it doesn't take that long for her to calm down. Especially with how if she is her arm is going to open up each time until it is healed over." Weiss spoke softly as Ruby lightly flicked her forehead causing Weiss to look down and glare at her. "Are you going to help or hinder me here Ruby?"

"Both? Just come on, we both need food I don't really care what I have as long as it is food... and can you leave your phone?" Ruby asked as Weiss glare softened as she reached into her pants pocket to produce a small rectangle object before placing it on the table. "Thanks Weiss." Ruby said with a smile as she quickly swiped right across the screen before she quickly typed in the password that she could see some confusion on Weiss' features. "Your password for your phone has been your anniversary with Yang for nearly ever. Now quick go get food." Ruby explained quickly as she shooed Weiss away.

' _Well, at least something good came out of today. At least that is until Yang is less snapping at everyone._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter after the last cliffhanger.**

 **Guest: hmmm… I've never thought about it like that, but if you insist I'll do more cliffhangers in the future.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welp, let's get this chapter started.**

Chapter 22:

"Well, Yang is finally asleep again." Tai said alerting the duo as he took a seat next to Ruby who had a piece of toast sticking out of the corner of her mouth. With a slightly euphoric look on her face. "But thankfully she only broke a few stitches that were quickly repaired... according to the doctors, her arm is looking a lot better now." Tai continued as he plucked one of the triangles of toast from Ruby's plate before he took a bite and made a face of disgust.

"I know Dad. Weiss is the one that went up and got the whole wheat toast." Ruby said in her defence as Tai lowered the triangle down onto Ruby's plate. "Anyways, looks like she did get one good hit on you. Your jaw is starting to bruise." Ruby said as she picked the piece of toast up and placed it down in front of her father. "And you best eat that Dad... I'm not eating your nasty second hand toast."

"Wheat toast is better for you. Honestly what is wr-?"

"Weiss, I'm going to stop you there, it is best to not mock someone who still has your phone on them and knows enough to cause serious harm to your company." Ruby stated as Weiss frowned a little bit at Ruby raising the white device up with a smile on her face. Just the sight of it was something that normally would make Ruby chuckle but she just felt like that would make her feel worse about what was going on.

Tossing the device towards her, Ruby just couldn't help but laugh softly at the sight of Weiss fumbling shortly before she placed it down to glare at Ruby who had a smile on her face. "Relax will you Weiss. If the screen broke it would take me like five minutes to fix it. Max. Just let me know if Blake responds."

As Ruby scolded Weiss, she could see her father look towards her with a raised eyebrow as Weiss just continued to glare at Ruby. "It is like three in the morning in Menagerie. What makes you think she'll respond?"

Smiling a little Ruby picked up the fork as she pierced the slice of bacon resting on the plate. "By my math it is closer to five in the morning tomorrow, but I know Blake. She probably has only been surviving on beans or rice and a few powernaps throughout the day since we last talked. Much to her parent's chagrin. As she checks her phone or something connected to the internet every few seconds to check her messages. Especially if she has been talking with Neo?"

"Your friend that you cheated on Blake with?" Weiss asked as as she pressed the home button on her phone to quickly check to see if there has been any notification.

"Not just Neo. And yeah. This isn't the first fight we've had where I've been with Neo." Ruby quipped as she quickly looked towards her Dad who had a slight glare in his eyes that just caused Ruby to roll her own. "Dad, don't worry. I'll tell Blake I slept with other women. I don't get why you are acting like she'll be pissed."

"You slept with other women... plan to tell her to her face... and expect her to not be angry?" Tai said slowly as if he was trying to understand everything as well as let Ruby catch up to his thought process. Something that he was happy that Weiss seemed to catch up as Ruby just nonchalantly turned back to the food. "You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Nope. Told you this isn't the first time I've been caught with Neo." Ruby said as she could see Weiss blanching at that simple statement. Ruby wasn't sure if it was from Weiss knowing what was meant or from how it seemed.

"You are unbelievable." Weiss scoffed letting Ruby know that it was from purely how it seemed. "I was feeling sorry for you, but now I'm thinking that Blake is justified with cheating on you. Not necessarily with Ilia, but certainly with cheating on you." Weiss stated calmly as Ruby just rolled her eyes lightly.

Something that caused her to laugh as she could hear Weiss letting out a groan of pain. "Forgot I was in a metal chair with no feeling in my legs?" Ruby said as Weiss began to pout as she reached under the table to just rub her foot.

Standing up, Tai took a deep breath as he rubbed his face letting out a small groan walking up to get in line for what Ruby just knew was his breakfast. Something that she hoped would be enough to fill his stomach.

Happily smiling Ruby looked back at Weiss who had continued her glare. "Calm down. I never said it was cheating." Ruby spoke seeing Weiss glare harder at her. "Long long story. Short version Blake likes to hear me sleep with other women. I'll explain later in detail if you want and you can even message Blake. But just let my Dad think otherwise. It is a lot easier for him to believe that then me explaining kinks that Blake and I partake in." Ruby said in a half lie as she could see Weiss eyeing her up carefully. "Seriously, ask Blake if you don't believe me. Everyone has a kink... isn't that right you humiliation princess."

As Ruby spoke Weiss began to cough near violently as Ruby chuckled at. A sight that she hadn't seen in a while was strewn on Weiss' face. One that was a mixture of pure shock and pure embarrassment.

"H-h-h-how... do y-y-y-you?" Weiss stuttered out with a red dust hugging her face as Ruby just continued to laugh softly.

"The ceiling in my old room is super thin and you and Yang aren't nearly as quiet as you'd think, and a few times my headphones had died. Which is why I kept a bottle of something strong by my bedside."

Before Weiss could respond, there was a loud ring coming from the device resting on the table causing her to sigh softly at the distraction that was going to be available. A distraction as she read the name across the notification. Spinning the device around, Weiss shoved the phone towards Ruby.

* * *

Seeing the name across the screen, Blake smiled brightly as she she was about to scream out before she bit her lower lip from the fact that she knew it was late. That didn't contain all of her joy as she quickly clicked on the message hoping that it was something good.

Not that Blake really doubted that it would be something great. Especially given how it was from Ruby and with how positive the last message was at least Ruby letting her know that she was at least willing to talk once she got back.

Hell that alone was making Blake want to get on the next boat to Vale. The only downside to that was the fact that that was still two days at least. However just the fact that she could at least feel some joy at the fact that Ruby wasn't at least as furious enough to not talk. It felt like there was a load off of Blake's mind for a number of reasons.

Chiefly being that she might not have screwed it entirely over with Ruby. But also because it meant that Ruby was at least looked after so she wouldn't be at risk of injuring herself from pure negligence on her part of just ignoring a quick glance of her legs to just make sure there is no strange colouring on them or worse that during the day Ruby had managed to break her legs from her penchant of falling out of her chair.

 _Blake, you should go to sleep. It is late and a few hours of proper sleep will do you good. All that is going to change is I'm finally going to be able to get away from the hospital and get home to sleep myself. Yang is fine._

That was what Blake's eyes scanned over. And she could feel her heart flutter a little at the fact that she could see that Ruby was at least doing better mentally. Enough at least to show concern for her that she never really did when she was mad at someone.

It had been just as good as a confession of that she was fine with what Blake had done. It had actually caused Blake to relax slightly as she locked her phone. Gently lowering her body down, she just knew that she was going to be fine with just a few hours of sleep.

That was until there was a pounding on her door. Jolting upright, Blake blinked her eyes as she scanned the room. Grunting softly, Blake began to climb out of the comfortable bed, as she opened the door frowning as she clinched her eyes from the flood of natural light.

"What is it?" Blake asked faintly wondering how long she had been asleep. As her eyes adjusted to see her mother standing there with a smile on her face. Before Blake could really follow she felt her mother's arms quickly wrap around her tightly. "Mom. What gives?"

"Oh just some good news. Perry caught Ilia last night skulking around on the inside of the walls." Kali said as Blake could just hear the smile in her mother's voice as Blake could at least feel even more joy. At least she didn't have to sequester herself up as much. "So she is very likely going away for the rest of her life once we get past the whole legal process. All because she is on probation from Vale. And a bunch of other things which just means it is likely going to take a while. Even longer if she gets a bail. I was just worried about you." Kali said as Blake just lightly patted her mother's back.

"I'm fine Mom... better than fine actually. Ruby emailed me a few hours ago. And she is at least willing to talk when I get back." Blake said with a smile as Kali just pulled back and stared into her daughter's eyes and felt herself swell with joy because it appeared that Blake had all sort of her stresses vanish. "The worst thing is I can't get back to her until the boat gets back." Blake said lightly as her mother hugged her again causing Blake to just smile brightly at her. She knew what the gesture meant as Kali just squeezed her tightly.

Wincing a little, Blake felt her mother squeeze her tighter. "Today is a wondrous day for good news." Kali sung out pulling back catching Blake's hands as she just leaned back and just laughed softly. "We should celebrate... just without drinking. I'm thinking ice cream." Kali sung out as Blake rolled her eyes gently at her mother's childish response.

It wasn't long before Blake saw the error of her ways as she felt the fingers shooting up from around her wrist to grab a hold of one of the feline ears and giving it a small tug downwards. "You know I'm starting to think that you are forgetting my biggest pet peeve. I don't like that kitten. If you weren't in emotional pain for the last week I hope you do know I would be a lot firmer with this." Kali stated calmly as Blake began to wince as the fingers let go of the sensitive flesh.

Pulling her head upright, Blake began to rub her ears softly as she felt some tears stinging her eyes as she looked at her mother. "That really hurts Mom." Blake said as Kali just met her daughter's eyes with an almost cold glare to them.

"I know. But be glad I'm not your grandmother who you know also hates it when people roll their eyes at her." Kali said softly as Blake just started to rub her ears slowly to try and soothe them. "Now let's go get breakfast."

* * *

Groaning softly as she felt her chair get nudged, Ruby turned around to see Weiss just looking at her with a slightly exhausted look on her face. One that Ruby knew well enough to know what it meant. It was as if she was trying to ask if Ruby was going to behave. Something that at this point Ruby wasn't even sure herself if she would not that she enjoyed causing other people some misery, but the fact was that Ruby had no idea if Yang was going to be relaxed enough to listen to anything.

Something that is crucial to what Ruby would do. A feat that wouldn't make much sense to Weiss or her Father, but Ruby did know a lot more than they do in this situation. Even if it seemed like she was being callous to Yang.

"Don't give me that look Ruby. Just let me know if you are going to help or hinder right now Ruby." Weiss said as she held the chair from advancing any closer to the room. She knew that it was purely feeling like she was staring down an enemy that held all the cards. What was made worse was the fact that Ruby really did hold a number of the cards and she could at points could be one.

"I don't know Weiss. It depends if Yang is going to just yell instead of listen. Besides it isn't like I have many ways of going somewhere else. Especially because I know my Dad understandably doesn't want to leave you alone with Yang. I mean she swung at him and got a pretty bad hit in." Ruby said as Weiss quickly walked around the chair to just stare at Ruby. "Weiss, I love my sister, but if she hurts you we both know that is something that will eat away at her. After I smack her upside the head a few times myself."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss lightly bated Ruby's hands away from the wheels that they had just drifted towards. "Ruby, I'm being serious. I get that your opinion is coloured from similar circumstances... but Yang doesn't need to be butting heads with everyone. I'd rather call Klein to bring you to your home than you fighting with Yang." Weiss scolded softly as she Ruby just met her gaze.

"Weiss, trust me I'm not going to intentionally feud with Yang, but I'm also not going to let her scream at me and you shouldn't either. No matter how much it strains your marriage. I can't tell you the number of times I'd wish for someone to butt heads with me. Because I said some terrible things. Including how I wished for my own parents to just have let me die. Hell I'm positive that is why my Dad is fighting Yang so hard. Because that is the fastest way to cut anyone who loves you deep."

As Ruby spoke, Weiss leaned back and sighed softly. A sigh that signified exhaustion at the topic. One that Ruby could actually agree with because she was getting tired of reminding everyone about how qualified she was on this topic about waking up disabled.

"Call Klein now if you want. It is going to take him a while to get here. So you never know, best case there will be another person here to tell you I'm right. Or you won't need to wait as long with Yang and me fighting for me to leave." Ruby said spoke as Weiss just sighed softly as Ruby held the phone out for her.

Grabbing it Weiss dragged her finger across the screen as she quickly scrolled through the contacts. "Why can't you just not be difficult?" Weiss asked rhetorically as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Because you don't get that while I might seem like I'm being a bitch I'm doing a lot of long term good." Ruby muttered softly as Weiss let out a sigh as she took a few steps backwards to start talking. Leaning back in her chair, Ruby stretched before she spoke up. "I'm going to go in now Weiss." Ruby said as she rolled towards the door, just glad that Weiss was at least accepting with what was happening.

Opening the door, Ruby began to roll in to see Yang rubbing her eyes as she was pushing herself up next to Tai. Who had a calm expression on his face as Yang just started to crack her joints. "I'm getting sick and tired of people drugging me." Yang hissed as Ruby had to resist the urge to laugh. Especially given how she knew that her Father and Weiss would freak further out at her.

"Maybe don't rip your stitches open then." Ruby said softly before she realised the error of her ways as Tai glared at her, with anger being present in his eyes as Ruby just rolled her own. "It is true. If she doesn't buck around she won't be drugged."

"So I'm not allowed to be furious!?" Yang yelled at Ruby who just looked up at the ceiling slightly exhausted by this turn. Not that she would really fault Yang for this. Especially because she really didn't know how annoying that this part was due to how she was kept in a coma until she was largely healed.

"I never said you can't be furious. I just said don't violently swing around because that is going to cause you to be drugged for the doctors to repair the damage."

"I should knock you out!" Yang yelled as she lunged forward on the bed before she winced and fell backwards cupping her sore ribs carefully.

"Go ahead. I'll tie an arm behind my back so it is a fair fight." Ruby said before she could feel her chair being dragged backwards as Yang tried to lunge forward once again clearly ignoring the pain she was in as Tai swung an arm outwards to catch Yang.

Rolling her eyes as she was placed by a wall to see Weiss glaring at her. "I'll admit, I could have handled that better. Because that doesn't help my case of me trying to do long term good."

"You think!?" Weiss yelled as she stood upright pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed deeply. "Klein is on his way to pick you up and drop you off back home." Weiss said as she let her hand fall as she looked at Ruby. "Do I need to ban you from Yang's hospital room?"

"Use your own judgement Weiss. It is probably best that I stay out here though. Yang seems a bit emotional." Ruby said with a chuckle as she could see Weiss glaring harshly at her. "Not the time for you to chuckle at jokes. I got it."

"I'm sorry that my wife's disability isn't a laughing matter for me. But I think it is best you don't come back to the room. I'll try and keep you up to date on any sort of developments." Weiss said softly as Ruby leaned back in her chair once more.

"Fine. If you think that is best. You'll know where to find me until I get a new phone." Once Ruby said her bit she began to roll towards the elevator.

Weiss frowned but she knew deep down that she did the right thing. If Yang said she wanted Ruby there then Weiss would be sure to get her back. But if all Ruby was going to do was feud with Yang over things like this, Weiss knew that she couldn't have Ruby around. No matter how much it hurt Ruby. It was going to be best for everyone.

* * *

Rubbing her neck, Ruby just smiled as she reached down to the brown bottle in her lap taking a sip as she could see Neo walking back into the room with a small smile on her face. One that Ruby was a little unsure about, but wasn't in the mood to question it.

"So she just banned you from seeing your sister? I knew I didn't like the look of her." Neo said as she plopped down on the couch resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. "Want me to make you feel better?" Neo asked as Ruby just reached over and nudge the head off her shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood for sex Neo." Ruby began as she raised the bottle to her lips once more to take a swig of it before she lowered it again. "Besides I don't blame Weiss for that. I admit that I didn't handle it too well." Ruby continued as Neo began to swing up to rest her head on Ruby's shoulder once again.

"Why do you constantly assume sex? I can make you feel better without having sex." Neo said as she grabbed the bottle Ruby had been drinking from and moved it away from her. Just glad that Ruby had understood what she was doing.

"Because in all the time we've known each other almost every time we've been together it has involved sex. But sorry that my idea of fun most of the time isn't really the same as everyone else's." Ruby said as Neo jumped up a little placing the beer bottle down on the far side of the table as she just smiled at Ruby.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat. Last I heard Blake was over the moon that you talked, and your sister is awake. Plus you are clearly in pain again and are trying to numb it with beer." Neo said with her smile growing as Ruby rolled her eyes and slumped over on her seat. "Come on Ruby. My treat. I know this really nice burger place and it is my cheat day." Neo complained as Ruby just took a deep breath. "And yes gymnasts have those. If anything we live for them more than any other athlete. It has caused me a few times to lust for bread and butter alone."

Groaning softly, Ruby knew that this wasn't going to be a thing she could win an argument with Neo about. Especially with what she remembered of how fun cheat days were. "Fine. I just need to get to my chair again. And if this isn't the best burger, I'm going to be mad."

"You're getting a free meal. You don't get to be mad. I however get to be if I have to go another two months without something to tide me over." Neo said as she walked over towards Ruby who had been taking too long for her liking causing her to just scoop her up and placing her down in her wheelchair. "Seriously I'd rather make out with my sister than skip out on this."

"Add some booze and we are back to sex." Ruby laughed out as Neo began to push her towards the door. Something that would normally make Neo laugh but she couldn't right now for a number of reasons.

It was namely from the fact that right now she had to at least cheer Ruby up. It was probably the only thing that she really knew that she could do that would make Ruby hurt less that wasn't just let her numb the pain she was in.

Normally though Neo was content with letting Ruby do that because most of the pain was trivial, but this time it wasn't. She was told by her sister in law that she shouldn't be with her sister who was probably going to be in a whirlwind of emotions and that Ruby knew well and was probably just trying to guide her through said emotions.

Unless the joke was something terrible. But even then Neo couldn't see a reason to just kick Ruby out. The only bonus for that happening though in Neo's eyes was that she wouldn't run the risk of having a heart attack coming from Ruby's father.

Coming to a stop in the small communal hallway Neo just smiled as she looked at Ruby. "I'm going to check to see if Pyrrha wants to join us. You just wait here."

"She's talking to us again? She seemed really shaken up last time I saw her."

"She is. And who wouldn't be your father was screaming." Neo said as she leaned down and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek before she started to skip up the stairs. Leaving Ruby alone in the barren hallway who just looked down at her lap.

' _I do hope Yang is going to calm down faster than I did Weiss... for both of our sakes._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter is down, and it is looking pretty good. Catch you peoples later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And some more**

Chapter 23:

Grumbling softly Ruby winced as she reached up to move the hands from around her neck as she took a deep breath before flicking her headphones down. She was wondering who it was but given her last few days of being in near isolation she was beyond curious. But she was also a little glad that someone had gotten into her apartment.

Turning around, Ruby just rolled her eyes at the sight Neo just smiling at her. She wasn't sure why but just the sight of Neo was a bit of a welcome distraction. Even if it was just from the work that she had been doing. Work that normally would do a job in distracting her, but her mind had just been constantly wandering to Yang. Especially because last she had heard Yang was going to be going home soon.

Something that she knew was going to be one of the hardest times for both Yang and Weiss. Especially because from what she had heard in one of the quick stops at her place before returning how Yang had at least healed enough to not risk her arm bursting open bleeding again.

"Neo, your key isn't for you to just burst in whenever you want." Ruby said as she tried to act like this was something that bothered her even when it was clear that it wasn't to everyone that knew her and Neo.

"That is exactly one of the reasons I have the key. The other being that Kitten is super kinky and has tried to talk me and Cinder into coming in while you two are asleep to tie her up and bang you in front of her." Neo said as she plopped herself onto Ruby's lap with a smile on her face. As she planted a kiss on Ruby's lips before pulling back to just smile as she started to unwind the various cords that had wrapped around Ruby as she had been working. "I do however have a reason for walking in. Partially to get my sister off my back. She wants a date. Also because Pyr wants to go out drinking and I don't want to go alone with her. I don't think I can keep my hands to myself."

Laughing softly, Ruby rested her hands on Neo's hips as she leaned down to rest her head on Neo's shoulder. "You know I don't really do dates. At least not like she probably is assuming. At least not until I decide if I'll continue to date Blake. I mean if the boat wasn't delayed for damages or something she would have already been here and I would have probably decided." Ruby said softly as Neo just held onto her softly as she lowered to rest her head on top of Ruby's. "As for not getting handsy with Pyrrha... just don't get to the slutty stage of drunk you can get to. In my experience it is about four sex on the beach and a single pina colada and you will do anything to bang someone. Even if said person was your sister." Ruby said with a small chuckle as she just knew Neo was rolling her eyes at that comment.

"I told her. Just did my duty as a good sister. Bring up the incident again and I'm going to be the next twin to attack you." Neo said lightly tapping Ruby's cheek with her open palm as she just smiled sweetly at her as though her threat wasn't serious, but Ruby knew it was given Neo's history of snapping at people and even a penchant for violence towards said people she had snapped at. "As for the drinking... what is the point of going to Cinder's if you don't have a few fishbowls of sex on the beach? I mean you can make some nice cocktails, but that is Cinder's job therefore she is just better at doing it."

Rolling her eyes lightly, Ruby just leaned over slightly. "Fine then. I'll go. Just let me start this last part I need to print. Because it is probably going to take like five hours just to print it." Ruby said with a small smile as Neo just rolled her eyes lightly as she started to climb almost begrudgingly off of Ruby's lap.

"By the way... you should forgive Blake." Neo said softly as Ruby hit the enter key on the keyboard as she sighed softly. "Not that what she did was nice. But I mean... we've all done stupid shit wasted, and from what little I know about that woman there is no telling that she was just acting like that to get you two to break up." Neo said as Ruby began to spin the chair around to just look at her. "I mean do you want to really take that chance? That Blake really didn't sleep with her? Because I do know how much you care for Blake and how much she cares for you. And in the right state of mind, Blake doesn't even want to be in the same postcode as her let alone same building if she can help it."

Groaning softly, Ruby let her head lull backwards as she took a deep breath. "I know. But the fact it happened once. It can very easily happen again. I mean according to your sister you were following the case as it appeared in the papers. You should know and understand why I'd be a bit pissed at the thought of a girlfriend sleeping with one of those women." Ruby said as Neo took a few steps closer to her. "If it was literally anyone else, it wouldn't have even been something bad. I mean I'd be a bit jealous but I might finally get to the same feeling Blake does when I sleep with the likes of you."

Climbing gently onto her lap with her knees on either side of Ruby's legs, Neo began to gently lift Ruby's head up. "Just follow your heart Ruby. And seriously ask yourself would Blake willingly cause you pain like this?"

"You are like a freaking fortune cookie Neo. I already know that."

"Hey it works, and is why I haven't killed Gelato yet." Neo said with a smile as Ruby began to chuckle softly. "Oh screw you." Neo said smacking Ruby gently as she jumped off her lap and spun around in a huff.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to screw Gelato again?" Ruby said as Neo spun around and glared at her. "I know, I know. Thin ice. But in my defence you know that is my first reaction. It is always to crack tasteless jokes. I mean right now I'm going through a lot of shit. I might break up with my long term girlfriend, my sister is meant to be going home today unless something has changed because I don't know if anything has because I got banned from seeing her remember? So while you can be a good sister, I need to be one that hopes my pigheaded older sister can pull her head out of her ass before she ends up in a divorce court or worse drives her wife or herself to suicide."

As Ruby spoke she could see the glare in Neo's eyes ending as she sighed softly. "Fine. You get a pass. But don't push it. Because I will stab you if you continue up with that. It never happened. Got it." Neo hissed softly as she pointed towards Ruby who had a sly smile on her face. "No. I know that look. I'll join in any kind of strange sex thing you want. But I refuse to do that or even acknowledge its previous existence."

Rolling her eyes lightly, Ruby leaned back in her chair slightly exhausted. "Fine. I promise I won't try and get you into a threesome with your sister again." Ruby began as Neo smiled as she spun around and started to walk down the hallway. "At least not intentionally." Ruby whispered as she began to roll out of the room, just smiling as she could see Neo spinning back around to face her as Ruby could see her red haired neighbour sitting calmly on the couch.

"Told you I'd get her. I just had to put up with her talking about nasty things that never happened. And some other minor relationship things." Neo said calmly as she skipped lightly back towards Ruby as she plopped down onto her lap with a smile. "Now that I have the extra hot stuff, can we go? We want to go out, and Ruby needs to relax. Too much shit is coming up at once for her and needs to get wasted. I mean she fights with a long term girlfriend, her sister loses an arm, and she isn't allowed to be there." Neo said as she pointed sharply towards the door.

"Jeez Neo. While you are at it why don't you tell her my bank details." Ruby sarcastically said as Neo just chuckled at her leaning back to lightly tap Ruby's cheek.

"With what you put me through just now, be glad if I had that kind of knowledge I hadn't screamed it out yet. Seriously what is with you and banging sisters?" Neo asked as Pyrrha began to blush walking up behind ruby to gently push the chair as so she didn't need to move Neo and herself.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby pulled Neo further back, lightly tapping Neo's hips. "It isn't really sisters for one. Just twins. And two, do you really want us to talk about weird fetishes we have? You forget I've been sleeping with you for years." Ruby countered as Neo turned her head a little and gave Ruby's cheek a gentle smack.

"I swear one of these days Ruby, you are going to sleep with someone who doesn't take this as gently as I have. Someone might even break your legs." Neo said as Ruby gave her a gentle shove off.

"And like that you've lost lap privileges for the rest of the day. You don't get to joke about it like that. Not while half the people are out of jail." Ruby said as Pyrrha began to chuckle softly at the sight of Neo pouting as she tried to climb back onto Ruby's lap to have her hands smacked back with a slight glare as Pyrrha had started to walk around.

Quickly dragging Pyrrha onto her lap, Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. As Pyrrha let out an 'eep' as Ruby just hummed softly. "Um, can you not put me in between this." Pyrrha asked softly as Ruby rolled her eyes gently.

"No. Neo lost her privileges to sit on my lap." Ruby said calmly as she laughed softly at Pyrrha trying to get comfortable on the chair as Ruby kept her sitting.

"This isn't fair Ruby. You kick me off to just get someone else to take my place? I mean how am I meant to know kneecapping jokes are no longer funny to you?" Neo pleaded as Ruby just smiled as she slid her head under Pyrrha's arm as she just smiled at the glare coming from Neo as she crossed her arm.

"Which is why it is only for the rest of the day. You can make the four hours until it is night. And by then you'll already have a few drinks on you." Ruby said calmly as Neo gave one last huff as she turned around and started to stomp lightly out of the building causing Ruby to just chuckle softly. "And this is why I think fate is a cruel mistress..." Ruby mumbled as Pyrrha looked towards her wondering how Ruby could be remotely comfortable manoeuvring like this.

Taking a deep breath as started to climb off of Ruby's lap, as she turned around wondering why Ruby had even agreed to do this. Especially with what had been going on in her life. At the very least though she knew that if anyone deserved to drink it really was Ruby. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright. I'm just in the stage of wanting to drink a bit... probably get Cinder to let me borrow the bar phone so I can check up on my sister in law." Ruby said calmly as Pyrrha just smiled lightly at her as she they began to go out of the building, just causing Pyrrha to laugh softly at the sight of Neo somehow looking more offended from the sight of Ruby's lap being free. "But the fact Neo is pouting furiously and acting like I've just gut punched her makes it so much better."

* * *

Grabbing her jacket, Yang gave it a sharp tug up what remained as she groaned at the sound of Weiss gasping a little. "Weiss, just go wait by the car." Yang hissed softly just so she didn't snap at her. It was actually a little alarming to Yang that Weiss had barely even left her bedside. For some reason all it really did was make Yang want to scream. But she knew that she could hold back.

She had to, because Weiss didn't do this to her. It was her father, and possibly Ruby. At least with how Ruby had been acting. It was the only thing that really made sense to her as to why Ruby was acting like she had a stick lodged up her ass.

"I just want to help you Yang." Weiss spoke softly as she could see the mostly empty sleeve reach across like Yang still hadn't learned about the missing appendage. Taking a deep breath, Weiss gripped the edge of the jacket and held it up for Yang. Someone who just shoved her remaining arm into the sleeve with a bit of force almost like she was trying to scare Weiss off.

Blushing softly at the shame for jumping from the sudden gesture, Weiss just took a deep breath as she felt Yang's hand just gently cup her face. Taking a deep breath as if she was expecting the normal soothing response coming from Yang, but instead all she felt was the hand leave her before Yang shoved herself lightly off the bed as she just took a deep breath as though she was trying her hardest to just calm down.

"I don't need help." Yang said as she began to quickly fish for the zipper on her jacket. Trying her hardest to just do this one handed. She knew that it could be done, she had done it a few times in the past as a curiosity just to see if she could do it. But that was with her other arm.

All that remained of her dominant arm, was a stub that didn't even reach her elbow. Something that she was positive she had all the right forms filled out, and even if she didn't she knew that Weiss would have stopped it. At least she should have. Especially if she truly loved her.

"Yang, this is something huge that has happened to you." Weiss said softly hoping she picked her words right, when she could feel her heart almost stop as Yang just glared at her. It was the type of glare Yang had been throwing Tai's way whenever he was there since Yang was up. Weiss wasn't sure if it was one of disgust or what, but what she did know was that she could read just the faint glimpses of pain.

"YEAH I LOST A FUCKING ARM!" Yang yelled as Weiss took a step backwards wondering why she was feeling such fear towards a woman who had never even thought of ill will towards her. But for this all of a sudden outburst, it was just hurting Weiss a lot deeper. As if this is what Ruby had been telling her and if Weiss was being honest Ruby had been underselling it. "SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED!" Yang continued as her glare intensified harsher at Weiss.

Feeling a large knot form in her throat, Weiss just took a deep breath to try and calm herself down as she could already tell that there was almost going to be nothing to calm Yang down further. Not that Weiss would really have it any other way. Yang deserved to be this angry at her. She didn't even really deserve to be as angry towards Tai or to a lesser extent Ruby for her sudden handicap. That was all Weiss' doing.

"You're right." Weiss muttered softly, as she tried to think of her next words as to prevent any more outbursts like that directed at her. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive herself if Yang was to harm herself by mistake as she tried to do something that she probably couldn't for a while any more. "I should have been here quicker than your father. But I'm here now Yang. Let me help you." Weiss pleaded as Yang just gave the zipper one sharp tug upwards.

"Just go home Weiss. I'll call Klein to pick me up." Yang said with an almost defeated tone that Weiss knew it spoke volumes, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop Yang. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop her wife. It was something that under normal circumstances, Weiss adored. But now it was something that was paining her. "Just go Weiss. Give me a few fucking minutes by myself." Yang hissed again as she took a few steps towards one of the chairs that she plopped down into just to stare at Weiss.

Staring into her wife's eyes, Weiss could feel the pain in them but she just couldn't exactly deem it unjust. "Yang, I'm already here. You'd be waiting about an hour and a half for Klein at least." Weiss said trying to reason with Yang who rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the shoes next to her.

"Then I'm waiting. Just go Weiss. I can put my shoes on just fine." Yang coldly spoke, just hoping that Weiss would see this from her point. She didn't like how she had already snapped at her, and she knew that it was possible to happen again.

"Yang, thi-"

"Weiss! Just go!" Yang interjected as her glare harshened at the white haired woman. She needed to hope that she could just get Weiss to go. Maybe then she would have time to actually wonder what was going on in her mind that was causing her to snap so violently at Weiss. It wasn't that she didn't feel some major anger towards Weiss for what happened.

It wasn't that she didn't feel like she was justified with her anger towards Weiss. Because of Weiss being late or something she had lost an arm, she had lost everything she had worked so hard for. She had achieved so much and had gotten so far but now she was being forced to never even get close to what she considered to be one of the forms of her true happiness once again.

"If you are positive Yang... I'll call Klein before I leave. But I'd feel better if you would just come back with me." Weiss said softly as she could see Yang just glaring harshly at her once again. Something that was making Weiss dread everything but she knew that she still couldn't blame Yang any. "Do you want me to have anything prepared for you when you Klein gets you back?"

"Can you get me my arm back?" Yang asked coldly as slid one of the shoes one just feeling glad a little at the fact that she had no choice but to just accidentally pinch her fingers between the heel of the shoe and her ankle. "But you can't do that. Even with your fortune. So just leave. Call Klein if you want. All it is going to do is make my life marginally easier. It doesn't counter the fact my life is now infinitely harder now short a limb because you didn't stop it." Yang hissed softly as Weiss took a deep breath and nodded her head as she quickly unlocked her phone and started to scroll to the one number she had called too many times in the last week for her liking as she was walking out, Weiss pinched the phone between her head and shoulder as she opened the door and picked up Yang's bag. "Just tell him to pick me up at the reception. My phone is dead and hasn't been charged in weeks."

"Fine..." Weiss said softly as she began to walk out of the room just feeling glad as she could hear the other end of the phone picking up. "Klein... I'm sorry I'm calling you again to do this."

" _Nonsense Madam Schnee. I live to serve you, Madam Xiao Long and the house._ " Weiss heard the aged man on the other end speak as she just sighed softly. She just knew that everything would be a lot harder if she didn't have the help of her long time family butler.

"Yang doesn't want to come back with me. She requested that you come to get her. Just don't let her know still about who really signed off on the amputation. Her family believe it is best she thinks her father did it... and I'm starting to believe they are right." Weiss said softly as she could have swore she heard a door slam shut.

Spinning around, Weiss took a deep breath as she could see the hallway looking the same as it had any other time she was in it. It even had the same oppressive feeling that she screwed up big by not gambling with Yang's life. At the very least she knew from Ruby that Yang would eventually see the reason behind the decision. At least that was what she needed.

"And I really do hate having you come back here Klein... I just can't seem to fight her on it." Weiss continued as she turned and walked towards the elevator once again. Just glad that Yang was going to be alright because she knew that at the very least Ruby did know someone on the nurse staff that once Weiss had a few conversations with she had to admit seemed like a nice person. Not to mention the one person Weiss trusted would be here to collect Yang as soon as he could.

" _I'll be there as soon as I can Madam Schnee. The staff are already informed like you requested though._ " Klein spoke as Weiss just smiled a little as she walked into the metal box.

"Thank you Klein. I owe you big time. Also her phone isn't charged, she says to meet her at the reception. Just please can you hurry up... just be safe Klein. You are just as important to me as Yang is." Weiss said as soft as she rested her head against the wall as she pressed the button as the doors closed.

" _As you wish Madam Schnee. Is that all you require of me at this moment?_ " Klein spoke as Weiss just smiled at how the man could never seem to turn off the manners he had.

"Yes Klein. That is all. Goodbye." Weiss said as she heard a goodbye causing her to hang up the phone as she sighed softly, as she scrolled down to see a missed call from a number she didn't recognise. ' _That has to be Ruby using someone else's phone... if it is, I hope she calls again because I refuse to let any one of her friends know my number. Especially if that nurse and her sister are anything to go off of. I'll talk to them but not over the phone._ ' Weiss thought as she slid her phone into her pocket, just starting to hope that Yang was going to wait where she said she would.

As the doors parted, she just took a deep breath as she started to walk out of the elevator. ' _Please Yang don't do something stupid. Just please wait for Klein like you said you would. I don't think I can stand myself if more harm came to you._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And boom, done. Enjoy. catch you all on** **C** **hristmas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**And some more for you people**

Chapter 24:

Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her mother lunge for another hug that Blake just winced gently at. It wasn't a mystery as to why her mother was acting in the way she has been, if anything it was pretty clear to her. At least she hoped it was with what she was assuming.

"Mom. I've got to go. The boat is disembarking in like ten minutes. I promise you I'll call you as soon as Ruby and I have a talk." Blake said softly as her mother just continued to rub her back gently. She didn't know why but it was making her regret needing to go back. Just the longing to be in Menagerie was enough of a reason for her to just want to stay. She would just need to make a mental note of to try and get Ruby to move there with her if they could work this out.

"Kitten... we both know that isn't what this is about." Kali said softly as Blake just groaned softly as she could feel the line behind her and her parents growing. But there was nothing that Blake could really do given the fact that both Ghira and Kali were there. It did make her feel a little bit better was the fact that she could hear that they didn't really mind because they could see the leader of their kind tear up softly at the sight of him seeing his daughter off. "We both know that you would take whatever Ruby says too much to heart. Just please call me regardless... good or bad. I don't care. If you need me, I'll be on the next boat there, and while it isn't as easy for your father, I know he would too."

Smiling softly, Blake just gave her mother another tight hug back. She knew how it had seemed. "I know Mom. Just if it is bad, chances are that I might not get back to you instantly." Blake said as she began to gently separate from her mother. "And I know, you want me to promise that I will, but I can't make that promise Mom. We both know I'm not exactly emotionally stable when it comes to Ruby." Blake joked softly as she felt her mother lightly hit her face.

"That is why I want you to call me Kitten. I don't care what time it is here. If you don't promise me and come through on the promise, I'm getting on the next boat and hunting you down." Kali deadpanned as Blake just sighed softly at her mother's thinly veiled threat.

"Fine Mom. I promise I'll call you as soon as Ruby and I are done talking. Good or bad. Now can I get onto the boat? Because the people aren't going to be satisfied with just the fact Dad is getting emotional over me leaving again." Blake said softly as Ghira began to cough.

"I am not getting emotional. Someone is just cutting onions... and some mosquitoes flew into my eyes at the same time. And I think I see someone destroying a vintage eighteen ninety whaling harpoon. These aren't because my Kitten is leaving again." Ghira said softly as he dragged the back of his hand across his eyes. "Now come here." Ghira said as he held his arms out for his daughter who just walked up and wrapped her arms the best she could around his large body.

"You are a terrible liar. It is okay to cry Dad." Blake said softly as her voice was muffled by his chest as he began to rub her back gently. Blake laughed a little as Ghira just held tighter onto her. Something that just warmed her heart further as she could feel an almost need to stay but she knew that she couldn't if she wanted to hopefully patch things up with Ruby.

Pressing Blake's head closer to his chest, Ghira just chuckled softly. "That is slander I tell you. If this gets out I might be in trouble come an election." Ghira muttered softly as he rolled his eyes before wincing as he felt his ear being tugged downwards.

Letting go of Blake, Ghira began to wince as Kali just glared at him. "This is our daughter. I'll let you lie about things but you do not get to roll your eyes at her. Now apologise." Kali hissed as Ghira began to go down onto his knees to try and ease the pain a little as Kali maintained her iron grip on the tender section of flesh. "Apologise to our daughter now Ghira." Kali continued calmly as Ghira could feel the tears in his eyes quickly get swapped with tears of pain and agony that he was in from the gesture from his wife.

"I'm sorry Blake." Ghira cried out as Kali nodded happy with the gesture as she let go of the ear as Ghira just extended his back to stand at his full height again as he dusted himself off followed by taking a deep breath before turning to his wife. "I wish you would not do that. Especially when we are out in public like this." Ghira said softly as Kali began to look at her nails.

"And I wish that you wouldn't roll your eyes making you look like you are a complete moron in public. Guess we both can't have something that we want." Kali said softly as she could hear Blake laughing softly to herself as she looked towards her father who had reached a hand up to start rubbing his ear.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going onto the ship. Can you two promise not to kill each other?" Blake said taking a step back as she could see her mother's eyes narrowing. "That isn't sarcasm Mom. I'm seriously scared you are going to kill dad or he'll stab you with a harpoon."

"I never stabbed your mother with a harpoon." Ghira began as Kali looked towards him who sighed softly as he looked back towards Blake. "Intentionally stabbed her."

Laughing softly Blake just stared at her parents. "Be careful Dad. Mom doesn't seem like she is in a joking mood." Blake said as her dad just waved her off.

"Don't worry about that Kitten. I've been in worse dog houses with her. You just focus on calling us daily if you can until you get back to Vale." Ghira said as he lightly dragged Kali into a one arm hug, mostly for his own protection knowing how bad she could get the more and more she was pushed like she was.

Laughing softly, Blake turned around and started to walk up the gangplank. She just couldn't help but groan at the sight of two of her family's guards standing in front of her door. She wanted to go and scream at her father but knew that it would be a lot worse for him.

"The room is secure, and your baggage is inside Ma'am." The guard closest to her spoke as Blake just sighed softly as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried her hardest to not scream at the guards who were simply doing their job.

"Don't call me Ma'am. And of course my room is secure. The crazy bitch that made it unsafe is in jail right now until her trial or someone posts her bail which is doubtful because the judge hasn't set one and probably won't given the circumstances." Blake began as she opened her door and just smiled at the sight of her room still looking immaculate as the two guards stood adamant in how they wouldn't budge.

Spinning around, Blake just groaned softly at what this meant. "My parents want you two and however many others are here to stay guard until I get into my car in Vale... don't they?" Blake asked softly as the guards just nodded gently at the statement. Sighing once again Blake just gently looked towards the guards. "Right well... make sure when you guys get relief you get some food and rest."

' _As I plot to kill my father and mother for forcing me to behave. And no longer have at least the anonymity I actually enjoy until I get back to Vale._ ' Blake thought calmly as she closed the door.

Plopping down onto her bed, Blake took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and just let out a small hum as she reached into her pocket for her phone on the off chance that Ruby had gotten a new phone or even started to email her. Or at the very least she knew she could dig out her headphones and watch one of the many older audio files of Ruby being intimate with someone else. It was actually a bit of a thrill in of itself because she knew at any points the guards outside could hear, or even walk in on her.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind at until she was at least done doing the other normal checks she did, and might even send a message off to Ruby to let her know she was on her way back. Maybe then she might even be able to rest a bit easier.

Seeing another email from Neo, Blake just sighed softly as she quickly started to read the message of Neo dragging Ruby out to go for a few drinks because Ruby had been taking a lot of things a bit hard recently. Just the mention of that with no further details was starting to make Blake fear for herself as she could feel the boat starting to move.

Shaking her head knowing that just because Ruby called her it was proof that she had already processed that, and probably even what she planned to talk about exactly when it comes to talking with her. But that still didn't stop her fear as she clicked the email to read it properly.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she read that it had been down solely to what Weiss did, just made her relax a lot easier. She knew then that she was going to be fine. At least compared to how bad Ruby could react. She knew that Weiss and eventually Yang would see that Ruby was just trying to help the best she could. Even if she did end up seemingly lodging her foot into her mouth.

Hearing a knock at the door, Blake sighed as she quickly walked over and opened it to see the guards pointing towards the end of the docks where Blake could see her parents standing waving. Walking towards the railing, Blake began to wave back as she just felt some minor longing to return. It wasn't nearly as painful as it was feeling her parents holding onto her one last time for a long time.

She just knew that if Ruby was going to accept what happened and Blake's heartfelt apology, then she was going to make sure to propose to Ruby and bring her back. Even if it was only a week. She knew that everyone would love her. The only downside was the fact this time just proved that she would need to get a check-up and an update on some of her vaccinations, but Blake was positive that she could still talk Ruby into doing it.

Happy once she could see her parents standing but no longer waving, Blake turned around and just smiled at the sight of the guards seeming as emotionless as possible in the given situation. Something that just made Blake relax a lot more given how she knew that at the very least they weren't going to tease her like she knew Perry would. Someone who was probably one of a few staff her family employed that could get away with it and not make Blake want to threaten their jobs.

"You two look familiar... what is your normal duty?" Blake asked softly as it clicked causing Blake to snap her finger. "You two are some of Perry's top people. Don't you guys almost exclusively work protecting my Dad?"

"Ghira and Kali wanted to make sure you were safe..." Blake heard the voice causing her to sigh deeply as she turned her head a little to see the large man standing resolute as he looked at Blake. "And don't worry. I'm not going to tease you for the near crying because you had to wave your parents off. I'm just here to make sure everyone knows the schedule." Perry spoke softly.

"Fine. I'm going back into my room. Try not to disturb me or the crew. They just want to do their jobs." Blake said not even waiting for a response as she walked in knowing that Perry would understand her meaning. Walking into her room, Blake closed the door and sighed softly as she plopped down onto her bed once more. Feeling a little tired, but knew that she had to respond to Neo and get a message to Ruby before she could even sleep. That was what really took her priority at this moment.

* * *

Frowning a little as she balled her hand up, Yang could feel the urge to deliver a punch into the faux stone work. But she couldn't seem to muster the strength to do it. Feeling a hand being placed on her back, Yang spun around and glared before her head began to settle down to the short height of someone that she had no idea who it was.

The black hair and green eyes of the seemingly mid teenage girl just seemed to throw Yang off as she just stood on her tip toes. "You should go find your parents kid." Yang hissed softly, just cursing the fact that she had never snapped at some random child before, even when she was in excruciating pain. But there had been a series of firsts recently.

"Yeah, not a child so go fuck yourself in that regard. I'm one of the nurses that was on your floor." The woman hissed back as Yang was a little taken aback at the surprising tone the apparent nurse took towards her. "Some old guy is in reception looking for you." The woman said crossing her arms as though she was fine staring the woman down. A reaction that caused some confusion to Yang given how she knew very few people would do that when she had both arms.

"What is with the attitude?" Yang bit back as the woman just continued to stare into the lilac eyes as if it was nothing to her.

"You give me one, I'll give you one right back provided you aren't an actual patient. And seeing as you got discharged, I don't intend to just roll over and expose my belly to you. So grab the coffee, and go to the old man who I'm assuming is your ride back to bitch mountain." The nurse said as Yang just glared harder wishing that she had her second arm just so she could slam a fist repeatedly into the woman's face.

Taking a deep breath, Yang gently moved her bandaged arm as she spoke, "In case you can't tell I kind of have a reason to be bitchy." Yang hissed slightly louder as the woman just continued to stare up at her. "So go fuck yourself."

Taking a deep breath as the woman grinned an almost evil gin at Yang as she spoke. "I've just spent the last four days working nearly non-stop, been covered in literal excrement at least four times in that stretch. Been confused for a child and not an adult at least seventy times by patients and their family and even some new staff or worse had slurs thrown at me for the fact I'm only four eleven or as most recently some old woman screamed at me _fucking midget_. So I don't care if you are some firefighter, or amputee. If you want to talk about shitty things happening this week, you aren't going to win." The woman responded coldly.

"Madam Xiao Long." Yang heard causing her to look up to see the butler of her family walking into the room, with his jacket resting over his arm and hat in the hand as he came to a stand behind the nurse. "Ah, Miss Gelato. Thank you for your assistance." Klein spoke as he gently stepped between them as he begun to lead Yang away. "I must say Madam Xiao Long, it does my old heart good to see you out of that bed." Klein continued causing Yang to shake her head a little from the comment.

"Klein, the fuck? I was about to beat that woman. Make her feel better about being a midget." Yang hissed at the man which she knew that under normal circumstance she would never even dream about, but she couldn't bring herself to even apologise to him. "Bad enough I'm now a freak."

"I'm sorry Madam Xiao Long, but I must disagree with you. You've been an admiral hero and served the public until the last second. That is all." Klein said as he rested his own jacket on top of Yang's shoulders as they walked out. "I'm sorry for the assuming Madam, but the evening air is getting a bit chilly. And it would be dreadful if you got out of one bed to go into another with a cold." Klein spoke as they began to exit the building.

Smiling faintly at the fact that Klein had moved past the snapping at like it was nothing. But that didn't seem to subside the anger from Yang's mind. All it really did was absolve the guilt she had been feeling.

Coming to a stop by the car, the butler held the door open as Yang just begrudgingly slid into a seat as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Klein. At least you aren't going to inadvertently back stab me like my family." Yang said softly as she reached across to drag the belt across her chest clicking it into place.

* * *

Stretching softly, Weiss frowned at the lack of the blonde woman in her bed. Turning around a little, Weiss just frowned as she couldn't see Yang anywhere let alone hear her. Gently sliding out of her bed, Weiss quickly flew over towards where her robe was hanging.

She frowned as she could see the delicate yellow shot silk robe still resting on the hook. Gently wrapping her own robe around her as she began to tie the sash as she spun around and began to walk towards where her slippers were resting. She could see Yang's unmistakable beaten and barely hanging on together slippers still resting next to her's.

' _I hope Yang is fine where ever she is. The house does get freezing normally._ ' Weiss thought as she opened the door feeling a small gust of cold making her just dread the fact that Yang might have walked out earlier causing some minor worry.

"Yang!" Weiss called out as she walked down the hallway, giving each room a cursory look before she got to the stairs and just frowned at the lack of Yang or even the sight of any of the staff that she knew were there. "Yang!? Where are you!?" Weiss called out again as she started to descend the stairs.

As her feet touched the tiled floors, Weiss gave a quick look around as she could see Klein entering from a side door with the same emotionless expression on his face that Weiss had come to know was from him still not managing to get his first cup of coffee.

"Klein. Have you seen Yang?" Weiss asked softly as the man clasped his hands behind his back as he came to a stop just in front of Weiss.

"She was in the den last I knew. And is unresponsive to the rest of the staff. Do you mind seeing what Madam Xiao Long wants for breakfast?" Klein asked as Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't really sure how just that simple information could make her feel at ease, but it had.

"Thank you Klein. I'll check and get back to you." Weiss said softly as she watched the butler bow before he seemingly vanished from the direction he came from. Weiss just had to smile as she breathed a small sigh of relief before she turned towards the direction of the room that she had heard Yang was in.

Pushing through the door, Weiss just smiled faintly at the blonde mass of hair that caused her to quickly walk around and she could see Yang sitting on the couch with a mass of papers in front of her as she had a look of deep contemplation on her face.

"Yang. That is where you are. Are you alright?" Weiss asked as she took a seat, paying the paper littering around Yang with little if any attention.

Taking a sharp inhale, Yang lowered her had which had been holding her head up as she bent forward and grabbed a folder before dropping it onto Weiss' lap before she leaned back and gently held her head up once more.

Curious as to what her wife had meant, Weiss quickly open the folder to try and see what she had meant. As her eyes scanned the sheet before it, it became clear quickly as to what it was. "I couldn't get what my Dad said about not filing who is my conservator. But I knew I gave you the power." Yang said with her voice breaking as if she hadn't used it in hours and just sitting in contemplation. "And I know you are my first emergency contact the fire house calls if something happens, and last year when I broke my fingers in the fire house, you broke several laws and even all your meetings..." Yang continued as she looked towards Weiss.

Weiss gently closed the folder as she gently placed a hand on Yang's lap giving it a gentle squeeze before Yang batted the hand away from her lap. "So, either you stopped loving me as much as I love you, or you had them cut off my arm." Yang said coldly, as she took a deep breath before looking back towards Weiss. "So which is it Weiss? Do you not love me, or did you get them to cut my arm off?"

Feeling her eyes well up slightly, Weiss took a deep breath as she tried to force the tears back. "Yang. You would have died." Weiss said wishing that Yang hadn't found out like this, but now that it was, she couldn't exactly hide the fact. "Even with Qrow suffering multiple first degree burns and even a few hernias, they still didn't get your arm unpinned in time Yang. You would have died in agony."

"AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE DIED WORKING MY DREAM!" Yang stood up. Practically tossed the stack of papers down around them. "IS ANYTHING MY DAD SAID TRUE!" Yang yelled as Weiss began to frown a little bit inward.

"Yes Yang. He was the first person there because he was with Ruby..." Weiss' timid voice filled the room with as she stared at Yang. "And you don't seem to get it Yang. You seriously would have died slowly." Weiss said trying to push home the point before Yang would have really died.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! DEATH HAPPENS!" Yang yelled as Weiss began to shrink in on herself a little.

She wasn't sure why, but all her voice croaked out was "It shouldn't happen to you." She wasn't sure why but once she had croaked that out, she could feel some of her strength return to continue this argument with Yang. "You've saved people both metaphorically and literally. You shouldn't die in any manner besides in your sleep from age. Not under rubble from a wall or in agony because your arm was already dying."

As Weiss spoke she gently cupped Yang's face as she tried to show Yang how important this was. She just wished that Yang wasn't fighting as hard as she was. With a particular sharp tug, Yang swung her arm connecting her hand to Weiss' face sending her flying onto the couch with a near shocked expression on her face.

A simple expression that Yang just didn't feel bad about. After what Weiss did to her. "I'm going to go into one of the guest rooms." Yang said as she quickly started to walk out of the room. She just had to get out of the room. She had to think about this all and with Weiss around it wasn't going to be something that she could do. At least not do right.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, There we go. Some more development. Twas fun to write. Catch you all next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**And some more.**

Chapter 25:

Smiling softly as she rubbed her eyes, Blake just started to groan softly at the bright light flooding into her room as she could hear a soft but firm knocking that she knew exactly who it belonged to. Slumping out of her bed, Blake walked over towards the door, where she could see Perry standing in the shadow of the door hands clasped behind his back as he continued to meet Blake's gaze.

"It is the time you requested to be woken up at Miss Belladonna. According to the captain and navigator the Vale docks should be coming into view soon." Perry stated softly as Blake began to rub her eyes carefully as she began to yawn loudly. "Well put Ma'am. I've sent down for coffee, as well as a light breakfast thinking you would be behaving like this." Perry continued as Blake just braced herself against the door frame.

"I should punch you for calling me 'Miss Belladonna' and 'Ma'am'... but you are getting coffee brought up to me... and food. So I'm going to overlook it." Blake mumbled softly as she walked back into her room to just grab her phone as she stepped out of the room, quickly checking to see if their had been any more contact from Ruby. Frowning from the lack, Blake slide her phone into her sleep pants pocket as she rested over the railing and just smelled the salty air that was slightly tinged with the minor pollution that she had come to know and find a seemingly equal amount of comfort behind.

Sniffling a little, Blake spun around to see the man having walked towards the wall with his back pressed against it causing Blake to just smirk shaking her head softly at. "So what are you going to do with your what three day holiday as you wait for the next boat?" Blake asked softly yawning into her open hand as the man just kept a stoic face as he stared ahead.

"I have no such luxury. Once I know you are on your way to your home, me and my men will return to the boat and be going back to Menagerie. Your parents were insistent and I think we would feel a lot easier knowing that I was on my way back to fill my position once again." Perry spoke as Blake just chuckled softly at the statement. Not because she found it overly amusing, but because of how accurate he had stated his position on the matter.

It wasn't even a case that she had something against the other security guards. She just knew that Perry had been the one to work with her family the longest for their security. Something that she was glad that he seemed to understand as he sighed softly before he fixed the ear piece around his ear.

"You don't need to fret. I didn't take all of my best men, and your father still has his b team guarding him." Perry said with a smile as he took a deep breath. "So is Miss Rose meeting you at the docks?"

"No. Ruby's chair probably hasn't been buffed or even cleaned properly since before I left so the salt air probably would just cause rust. Not to mention she doesn't really have anyone to drive her down to them." Blake said calmly as she as she could see the man's eyes focus just behind her causing her to groan softly. "I always forget you are a hawk Faunus..." Blake muttered as she spun around to face the city. "Is she there?"

"Not that I can see. But the docks aren't exactly close." Perry stated calmly as he could see the guard he had sent down walking up holding a platter out towards Blake causing him to just smile as Blake took the cup and bowed her head softly.

Breathing gently on the cup, Blake took a small sip as she looked at the woman's head. "Thank you. If it was up to me, I'd send you away to go enjoy some time on the ship not babysitting me. But I'd rather you keeping your job." Blake said softly as the woman just smiled softly bowing her head again as she stood back upright.

"Velvet, go gather the men, and do one last sweep before we dock. We must be the first people off and back on once we make sure our charge is safe." Perry stated calmly as he held his hand out for the tray as the woman quickly handed it to him before quickly rushing back from where she came.

"Nice girl... looks familiar though. Is she new?" Blake asked calmly as she took a drink from the coffee once more. As Perry just stepped into the room to place the tray down on the small table before walking back in front of Blake.

Smiling softly, Perry just returned to his position as he stood back upright. "She is new. But according to her record and the background check, she was in the graduating year before you. She is just normally on outer wall duty. But she is on the fast track to get promoted onto house duty... but that is of course dependent on your parents ultimately. I can only suggest people during the two months total your parents offer promotions to the staff." Perry spoke as Blake just rolled her eyes gently as she took another gulp from the mug.

"You do know they don't only offer promotion for two months right? That is only because the workload for the both of them becomes nonexistent for those two months. So it is just easier on them to sort out the promotions then... but if you do enough, or prove yourself enough they do make exceptions." Blake said as she lowered the mug as she just continued to stare at the man who had a small chuckle.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware of how they do take my suggestions about my staff happily and often only rely on it. Now go have breakfast and get ready for the day."

"Fine. Just make sure you actually relax on the trip back. Can't have you dying from being wound up so much. It would piss everyone off." Blake mumbled softly as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her gently with a smile on her face as she could hear the soft chuckling as she slipped the lock on the door, just glad that the man had been accepting of the joke.

* * *

Groaning a little, Ruby began to rub her arm slowly as leaned back in her chair, just staring at the wall across from her. The fact that her eyes had been straining was enough to actually hurt her significantly, but she knew that she could get over this small bump in the road. Blinking her eyes a little seeking for desperate relief. Relief that came as Ruby felt an eyebrow raise as she heard a knock on her front door.

Sighing softly, Ruby began to quickly start to roll towards her front door just wondering who it could be. She knew Blake was on the way, but would still be a number of hours away. Not to mention she knew apparently Neo didn't have anything against using her key, but she also knew that Neo was still in work at this time so that didn't leave many people who would come to her place.

Coming to a stop, Ruby gave the door a sharp tug as she gasped lightly at her disheveled looking sister in law. Her clothes in a disarray as her face was obscured with a large hat and glasses causing Ruby to just feel her eyebrows raise higher at the sight.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not expecting any Victorian era deliveries." Ruby said as she began to shake her head softly. "Okay that was a terrible joke. Come in... and what happened to your key so I know if I should get another one cut for you." Ruby asked as she began to roll backwards as Weiss rolled her eyes stepping into the house and closing the door.

"Glad you at least know the joke was an awful one. Didn't even get a chuckle out of you. Look, I just need someone to vent to, and I figured you were the best for a number of reasons." Weiss said with a small chuckle as if this wasn't going to get some reaction.

"So you look like you are going to be going for a country drive in a nineteen thirties movie?" Ruby asked as Weiss sighed turning around to just look at Ruby with a slight glare in her eyes that Ruby just chuckled at knowing that unmistakable feeling. "Seriously what is with the pooffy hat and huge sunglasses." Ruby quipped as she could see Weiss crossing her arms as she continued to stare at Ruby.

"Oh my God that moronic bitch actually hit you!" Ruby yelled as she gripped her wheels as she was about to roll out of the apartment when she could see Weiss standing in front of the door blocking her path.

Craning her head upwards to just stare at the ceiling, Ruby gave a sharp exhale as began to match where she assumed was Weiss' gaze. "You have about five seconds to tell me exactly what happened and the phrase 'I punched her in her damaged ribs' best come up somewhere before she hit you." Ruby said calmly gripping the wheels and giving them a small turn backwards as she just stared at the woman walking further into her house.

"She didn't intentionally hit me Ruby. It was an accident that happened a few days ago after she found out your dad lied to her about who ordered the amputation." Weiss said as she pulled the glasses off her face revealing a small ring around Weiss' eye of an off yellow shade that just caused Ruby to sigh at the sight as she began to roll towards the kitchen. "And where are you going?" Weiss asked as she could hear the sound of water bubbling before Ruby came back into the room. "Peppermint tea if you have it please."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby gestured towards the living room. As Weiss was walking past, Ruby pushed herself up to grip the brim of the hat and gave it a sharp tug back simply taking the hat off of Weiss' head before tossing it onto the chair as Weiss spun around to look a bit indigently at her.

"It was distracting me, and by extension pissing me off. As well as hiding your head making me think you were hiding some more hits to your head." Ruby said Weiss took a seat followed by Ruby quickly re-entering the kitchen to make the drink requested.

If for any other reason, Ruby just wanted Weiss calm enough as so she could decide how much she should murder her sister. Or at the very least she wasn't sure what was holding her back from telling her father when he would without a doubt go to Yang and do the same thing that Ruby wanted to do. The only difference was he'd actually feel a bit sorry for it.

Placing the tray of hot tea on her lap, Ruby began to just carefully wheel herself into the living room where she could see Weiss looking at one of the devices Ruby had been testing the previous night.

Seeing Ruby reappear Weiss jumped slightly before reaching for the tray on Ruby's lap for her. "You probably shouldn't leave these prototypes out... I think my company is working on something similar."

"Who do you think hired my firm? But that doesn't really matter. They are broken and it would take someone who knows what they are already to figure out what they are." Ruby began as she picked up her own mug of tea before she stared seemingly into Weiss' soul. "Now, are we done with the topic changing? Can we get back to the real issue at hand of you explaining why I shouldn't go and kill my sister?"

"She didn't mean to hit me Ruby." Weiss' voice croaked out. She was almost pissed off at the fact that she was having to say this, but she should have known better than to try and change the topic with Ruby. She had known Ruby long enough to know better than to do something like that.

Picking up the cup, Weiss breathed on it softly as she began to just nestle the cup in her hands. She needed some strength for what was going to come. It didn't make sense to her about why this was such a hard thing to talk about.

Ruby had always been there for her, and had seldom actually resorted to violence. Even when her and Yang were having nearly daily fights before the wedding. Ruby was always there helping her see the reason. Even when Yang had tried and failed to make her points that clear. Ruby had always been there to try and smooth their relationship over.

"We were arguing and I was trying to get her to realise I don't want her to die and I placed my hands on her and she accidentally swung trying to dislodge me from her and she accidentally smacked me and since then has locked herself up in a room and only has been relaying things through Klein."

Glaring at Weiss, Ruby wasn't sure what she thought was the dumber of things to happen that Weiss would try and hide that or that she would try and think that Ruby wasn't going to be pissed at the blonde woman. Especially when it was something as serious as the woman who was much stronger than Weiss physically had delivered a blow to her like that.

"I know it doesn't excuse it Ruby. And I know I'm starting to sound like one of those stupid straight to television movies. But that doesn't change the fact that Yang really didn't mean to hit me. If she did there is countless better times for her to hit me if she wanted to. But instead it happened after we got in a very vocal argument that I know all the staff at our home heard... and once she hit me she told me where she would be and practically sprinted off."

Sighing softly again, Ruby just stared at the woman as if she had heard this story multiple times over and was starting to get annoyed by hearing it all over again. Weiss however knew that Ruby would gladly sit through time and time again provided Yang never intentionally hit Weiss.

"Weiss, I don't care what was happening, or whatever happened after short of her instantly apologising. I mean did she even apologise yet?" Ruby asked as she tried to drive home the point that there wasn't any way Weiss could make it seem acceptable that Yang had hit her with the exception of Weiss throwing the first blow.

"Well... not exactly, but I do kn-" Before Weiss could continue the point the front door opened causing the both of them to look over towards it to see Blake walking in just rubbing her face calmly as she picked up at the sight of Ruby before gasping lightly at the sight of Weiss.

"It is a long story Blake. I may need to postpone our dinner and talk because I need to go and beat my sister." Ruby said as Weiss gasped as she stood up and was about to stop Ruby when Blake just closed the door calmly before clearing her throat as to remind Weiss that she was here as well.

Walking towards Ruby, Blake just gently placed a hand on her shoulder feeling herself become slightly giddy at the feeling of Ruby near her once more. But she had to admit that this was something far more important than anything else going on in her life. She had never seen Yang hit Weiss or at least left a mark on her face like that and with how far she felt out of the loop, this was just something that was hard for Ruby right now and she knew that she could make it easier by just being here.

"Ruby, you just need to calm down." Blake said softly as Ruby rolled her eyes causing Blake to quickly look around in desperate search for her mother before shaking her head remembering where she was. "Seriously Ruby. I get you are emotional. And we don't even need to go to some dinner to talk... but you know Yang doesn't respond to aggression. And I'm positive that Yang truly didn't mean to hit Weiss." Blake said as Ruby gently rested her hand on top of Blake's.

Ruby sighed softly as she picked the hand up off of her just giving it a small squeeze. A sight that Weiss normally would have teased Ruby for, but she knew that if she did, she'd lose this war against Ruby trying to get her to not fight her sister. All she could do was hope that Blake could talk sense into Ruby.

"She didn't mean it. Something that I've been trying to tell Ruby. Even if she wanted to, Yang has been held upon the second floor... and I doubt that she would come down. I mean Klein has been trying to get her to come out of the room for a number of days now... but he just can't." Weiss said softly as Blake just smiled giving Ruby's hand a squeeze back as if she was just trying to coax an impossible feat.

Namely convincing Ruby that it was best to just not start anything right now. As far as Blake could tell this was a once off incident. Even if it seemed cruel, she just knew that Weiss knew what she was doing. Blake knew too well to think Weiss would accept Yang intentionally harming her.

"Right, I should get going back home... you two do need to talk. And Ruby... tell her." Weiss said standing up as Ruby just rolled her eyes at Weiss' stance.

"Blake, I banged Neo and her twin sister." Ruby said calmly as she looked towards Blake who had a smile on her face as Ruby looked towards Weiss. "Told Weiss about our secret." Ruby continued as Blake began to blush a dark shade as she tilted her head away out of a clear sense of embarrassment at that becoming knowledge Weiss had.

"Did you record it?" Blake asked softly as Ruby just gently gestured towards the shocked CEO who had just frozen where she was standing. Something that Blake clearly picked up on as she separated from the comforting hand of Ruby as she walked towards Weiss just waving your hand in front of her face as Blake helped her back into a sitting position.

Laughing softly at the fact that Weiss was trying to put the pieces together but it just seemed like she was coming up short. Mostly why would anyone want to do that kind of thing. Something that Ruby had to admit that it did seem kind of odd if someone was looking from the outside in.

"No Blake. It was after we got into the fight. But other than that, nothing major happened. But to be fair, Weiss gets off on humiliation." Ruby said as she laughed softly at Weiss' shock turn into anger as began to fume. Meanwhile Blake began to blush further in embarrassment as she chuckled softly at the thought of someone like Weiss having that kind of fetish.

Standing up to glare at Ruby, Weiss walked over towards where her hat was laying to place it firmly on her head. "I'm not staying here with in this type of filth!" Weiss gasped out as she picked up her sunglasses that she quickly slipped onto her face obscuring the mark. "You two must talk. And if I find either of you ever talking about this, I'll sink the both of you. I don't imagine Menagerie would like to hear about your depravity." Weiss said pointing towards Blake before moving towards Ruby. "And I can have you fired for leaving sensitive information out for any person's eyes to see."

Storming out of the home, Weiss slammed the door shut before Ruby just began to chuckle. Something that Blake joined in on the laughter. It was something that just made it all the better to them from just the simple fact that they were with each other once again.

Ruby just smiled as she looked across to Blake as she began to wheel herself towards her. Coming to a stop, Ruby locked breaks as she began to carefully move herself from the chair onto the couch, just feeling a small frown as she could feel one of Blake's hands gingerly help her down. She knew that Blake was simply just trying to help, but Ruby still would have just preferred it if she was allowed to move herself.

"So I suppose we shouldn't really avoid this long..." Blake said softly, knowing that it was either going to be something good or something terrible to come from this. She was only feeling some small amount of trepidation towards this. Ruby had in her hands the power to destroy Blake emotionally if she so much as wanted to.

"Blake, you just got back... you are probably exhausted. Do you really want to talk about it at this exact minute?" Ruby asked turning towards Blake as she stared into her eyes. She could see the determination in them, as Ruby just bit her lip lightly. She couldn't believe she had put the thinking of this possibility of what Blake would want.

But not only that, but the fact that she hadn't even considered what to do about their relationship. And yet here she was getting caught with the fact that she didn't know what was going to happen. The only reason she wasn't trying to fight it was the fact that she knew that it wouldn't be something on her mind.

"I know Blake... I'm not trying to lead you on or anything. But you still slept with Ilia. One of the women who attacked me and even tried to kill me in the process of making sure I couldn't run for a long time if ever. And even a decade later, you know I still have nightmares of them... that you know fully well." Ruby said softly as she looked at her lap. Just wondering why this was something that had to have happened. "I mean you are fully aware of the kind of suffering I have... or even the constant hospital trips we've had because I can't feel anything from my lumbar region down... how do you think I'm meant to handle you sleeping with one of the women that caused all of this?"

Blake frowned softly as she could feel her heart starting to freeze over as she looked at Ruby who seemed like this was the first time in a long time she was being forced to relive those emotions... emotions she had only ever heard from Ruby that she had felt. But she had never seen these things coming from her.

"And I hope you never would intentionally do it. Drunk or not, that doesn't change the fact it happened. It wouldn't if you killed someone so why should that be the case when you sleep with Ilia?" Ruby asked looking towards Blake who had an almost hurt expression in her eyes as she tried to remain resolute in what was happening. Something that Ruby had to admit was an admirable quality.

"Ruby... I don't even want Ilia near me. Why would I intentionally jeopardise our relationship?" Blake asked as Ruby just sighed softly as she stared into Blake's eyes once again. Just trying to search why the amber eyes were something that could cause her pain like she was.

Gently grasping the paraplegic's hands, Blake spoke up again, "Ruby... I love you. I'd never intentionally hurt you. Even emotionally." Giving her hands one tight squeeze, Ruby sighed as she just looked down. "Just can you tell me if you forgive me?" Blake pleaded feebly looking for Ruby's answer.

"I don't forgive you." Ruby croaked out as she held Blake's hands tightly knowing that she was just wanting to run from this situation, but Ruby had to continue her point. "I can't forgive you for sleeping with her Blake. She did awful things to me. But I don't want to break up with you." Ruby continued her point wincing a little as she felt Blake lunge gently forward just wrapping her arms around Ruby as she pressed their lips together.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have the resolution of the Blake Ruby relationship troubles... but the story isn't over just yet. Stay tuned.**


	26. Chapter 26

**And we're back.**

Chapter 26:

Groaning a little, Ruby began to cough lightly as she felt some much needed help being offered as she was being picked up off the floor. She wasn't even sure how she wound up on the floor, but here she was. Coughing lightly from the fact that she had hit her chest pretty hard when she seemingly landed on the floor.

"I think, I'm fine Blake... but what is that smell? Please tell me I didn't pop one of the bags." Ruby asked as she was lowered into her chair causing her to just wave her hand a little.

"No. I don't think so..." Blake began softly with a smile as she could hear a pounding on the front door that she was positive would have woken the dead. Sighing softly as she looked at Ruby who had started to look around before she frowned. "Looks like you just managed to rip the catheter out when you fell."

As Blake spoke, the sound of pounding on the door was causing Ruby to just roll her eyes. "Fine, you go see who is trying to resurrect the dead, and I'll try and get the poop tube back into my butt. Just don't mention this to the person at the door if it is the hot red head that is our new neighbour. But feel free to use it as an out to who ever..." Ruby spoke as she wheeled herself further into the room to try and find where the culprit was.

Smiling at the fact that Ruby seemed to have found the matter handled, Blake quickly walked out of their bedroom and quickly towards the front door as she flexed her ears flat against her head as she could hear almost hear the wood splintering against whoever's fist was slamming into the thing. It was actually a little alarming that someone as able to do something like that until she opened the door and sighed.

Taking a step to the side, Blake gestured for the blond man to come in as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry about my current state of undress... we kind of celebrated the fact we still have a relationship and Ruby falling out of the bed this morning woke us up literally seconds before you started knocking." Blake said as she closed the door before reaching up to start rubbing the feline ears. "Also don't knock so loud... my ears are more sensitive than your stupid human ones." Blake continued as Tai extended a finger before shaking his head as if that wasn't worth his time at this point.

"BLAKE! I FOUND THE REASON!" Ruby yelled as she rolled out of the room before letting out a small 'eep' before rolling back into the room. "Why didn't you say it was my dad here?" Ruby yelled back as Blake just groaned softly.

"Blake, I'm happy you're back, but I swear if you say that everything isn't fine here... I can only handle one moronic child right now and while Ruby's antics normally would get a laugh out of me, I can't handle the added stress."

Before Blake could answer, Ruby rolled into the hallway with a towel covering her lower region and a hoodie on covering the rest with a pile of loose fitting clothes on her lap. That Blake just smiled and quickly grabbed before walking back towards the kitchen.

"No dad. I fell this morning and the bladder on the catheter wasn't expanded fully so it slid out... so our bedroom smells like crap. Why, did Weiss show up to your place dressed like Violet Crawley? She did that here and I'm ashamed I didn't think of that joke sooner." Ruby asked with a smile as Tai just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, pointing towards the bathroom where Blake had walked off to as if he was asking if Ruby had told the one thing that had been really the driving force of the guilt that she loved so while Blake and her were seriously fighting and Yang was unconscious. "Yes I told her. Now seriously answer the question. What has you breaking my front door in this early in the day and acting like now that Yang is out of the hospital that if I need to go back would kill you." Ruby asked as Blake reentered the room lightly dusting her hands on the front of her outfit.

"Ruby, this can wait. You should have a new catheter inserted so you we aren't gambling on how quick your body is going to digest your late night snack." Blake said snapping the duo to the real danger at this point as Ruby just groaned softly at being reminded of that. "Seriously Ruby... I'll put some coffee on... you don't want diaper rash again."

As Blake spoke Ruby spun the chair around as she sighed softly. "I need to have ripped the other one out as well, and me actually sitting in it for a while... but I get your point." Ruby mumbled as she began to wheel herself towards the hall closet.

Sighing softly, Blake just smiled as she saw Tai. "Have a seat. It is going to take a while for the coffee to brew, and you look like you can use the time to relax because you look like you are about to kill someone. Like more than normal... and I just hope it isn't Ruby or me." Blake said softly just hoping that she wasn't going to be back for two days to be murdered like this. It was actually making her regret not trying to snatch Perry from her parents, but she knew that Tai was at least somewhat fair when it came to his aggression.

"Wrong child. But I might kill Ruby as well given her dismissive attitude towards this kind of thing." Tai grumbled as Blake pressed her lips into a thin line as she quickly walked into the kitchen to hit the button on the side of the coffee machine before she walked back in to face the blond man.

* * *

Wrapping the cardigan around her tighter, Weiss just started to pace in front of the fire as she waited for some sort of response to be delivered to her. There had to be something that would just make this entire thing make sense. Hell Weiss knew that she was actually starting to wish that Yang would have just come out of the room, but there was no choice really right now but for Weiss to just be reliant on Klein to relay any message.

The only reason that this was hurting Weiss more than just the fact that Yang was being so distant was because of the very vivid memories she was receiving of this being exactly how her parents would communicate things to each other and even a few times to the likes of Weiss.

Hearing some footsteps followed by the door opening partially for the elderly butler to walk into the room hands clasped behind his back as he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Madam Xiao Long has agreed to having a dinner with you in the dining room. Provided it is only a single course. Might I suggest the meat course? You both are starting to look like you need the extra protein and iron." Klein spoke as Weiss just deflated a little. "May I be frank with you Madam Schnee?" Klein continued as Weiss frowned softly as she just took what she hope would be a calming breath, but all that seemed to happen was a chill seemed to just set in to her chest.

"Fine Klein." Weiss stated wondering what was the reasoning for him to ask something like that. Normally if Klein had something he wanted to say, he knew that Weiss didn't mind him simply speaking his mind. Especially because he had constantly proven that more than a few grey hairs took over his features with his age and instead he gained a lot of wisdom.

Now that Weiss was thinking about it, she couldn't think of a single time where Klein had requested something like that if it wasn't going to be something that really would get under Weiss' skin and make her feel worse. Like it was nothing more than a bitter pill she would have to swallow.

"I think after the incident a week ago, it shook her up just as much as you. That is why she finally agreed to this olive branch. So she can witness any lasting damage she had caused. As for the meal, the meat course as I'm sure you remember all your lessons, is the longest that would give the both of you the required nutrients only a proper meal could. Something for a week you both have been lacking despite my constant pleadings." The butler spoke with seemingly none of his manners being dropped because he couldn't forget who he was addressing.

"Okay..." Weiss spoke softly running a hand through her hair as she knew that she had to bring this up ultimately just to put her own mind at ease. "Klein... before you go, can I ask you a question?" Weiss asked as she could swear she could see some pain drifting onto the man's features. As if Weiss had somehow wounded him from simply asking that question. A feat that didn't really make much sense to her.

"Of course." Klein spoke taking a step closer into the room, just in case the walls suddenly decided to develop ears like he knew they had a tendency to. He just wanted to make whatever question had been burning in his employer's mind was as easy to ask it possibly could be.

Taking another deep breath Weiss just knew that she would need to ask it as is. "You don't think Yang and I are going to end up like my parents do you? Because I'm getting some nasty flashbacks to them doing this exact same thing with you and I don't want my marriage to be like theirs... I actually want it to be a healthy one." Weiss pleaded with the man who suddenly got a relieved look on his features.

"Your parents, I agree never had what anyone would be considered a healthy or even remotely happy marriage. You and Madam Xiao Long are simply in a rough patch. The simple fact that you both are so worried over each other is proof that it is healthy, and it will one day be happy again." As Klein stated that simple statement matter of factly, it just caused Weiss to deflate.

Weiss wasn't even sure why it had affected her so much, but here it was. It just seemed to hurt her deeply and there was nothing she could really do about it. There wasn't even anything that could be done. She knew that Yang shouldn't really forgive her for what she did to Yang and her dream, but Weiss knew that Yang shouldn't be tearing herself up because the accident. Because that was all that really was when it came to the hit.

"How can you be so sure about that Klein? Everything feels like it is falling apart, I mean I haven't even talked to my wife since she accidentally smacked my face and both my sister in law and father in law want to kill my wife." Weiss mumbled softly.

Smirking softly Klein began to take a few more steps into the room till he was in front of Weiss. Gently tilting her head up he just smiled at her. "Do you remember that one story I used to read to you when you were young? The lesson may be about the environment, but it also is true here. Unless you care an awful lot about something, everything is set in stone. But you both do care an awful lot about each other, so everything is up in the air right now. Just give it time." As Klein spoke Weiss just frowned slightly as she looked down. "Trust me Madam Schnee. Everything will turn out for the best for you."

"I wish I had your optimism Klein. I really do. I just don't think there is really a case that can be made for it." As Weiss spoke she just smiled faintly as she felt the reassuring hand being placed on the top of her shoulder just giving her a lot of needed comfort. Comfort that she wasn't sure why fully that she needed it so much, but here she was accepting that comfort.

"I shall go and inform Madam Xiao Long and the kitchen staff of the plans. In the meantime, please take some deep breaths and try and relax. I feel it will put Madam Xiao Long at ease which in turn will put you at ease."

Smiling a little as she watched the man walk towards the door out of the room before Weiss had to jump to speak her thanks. The man who had been seemingly jumping over himself backwards to patch something that really should be Weiss and Yang's doing.

With each step the man took, Weiss could feel the words dying in her throat further and further until she just had to bark them out in any sort of word salad and just hoped that the message would carry. It had to carry. That was the only thing that really mattered at this moment.

"Thank you Klein... for everything your doing."

"Thanks is not required." Klein said as she spun around on his heel before he just smiled at the white haired woman who seemed to have remained in the exact same spot sense he had entered the room. "I simply am doing what needs to be done for both you and Madam Xiao Long to be happy." Once he said his part, Klein proceeded to bow before he spun on his heel once more before he walked out of the room, making sure the doors were closed securely.

Sighing once more, Weiss couldn't believe she was becoming one of those women that her and Yang would often openly mock whenever they came up on the television or during some movie. Sighing in front of a fire after a spouse delivered a blow to their face. This was starting to become nothing but the punch line of a bad joke and she was just hoping the punch line would be worth all this build up.

At least she had been able to calm down Tai to come over here and enter a screaming match with Yang. Or worse him actually fighting Yang. She had never heard the man get so furious over something before, and she doubted that she would ever want to hear the same tone being used again but it was at least nice to know that there was another option she can go with if this dinner with Yang was to fail. Which she couldn't let that happen.

Not because she thought that Yang wouldn't be able to stand up to Tai, if anything it was the opposite. But because she refused to end up in a loveless marriage like her parents had. That was ultimately what mattered to Weiss. And she just had to trust that Klein knew what he was talking about given how he had been the only one Yang would open her door for, but he had also seen first hand as well exactly how bad Weiss' parents' marriage got.

She simply just had to trust Klein with one more thing, and hoped that this wasn't going to be the time that he was wrong. It was the only thing really getting her through this impasse. Even if she didn't ultimately want to rely on it, it really was what she needed. The longing she felt though for a safety net that was Tai and Ruby which she knew she could easily procure, but she wasn't sure how Tai or Ruby would react to Yang.

Tai at least she knew could be reigned in. At least partially. But Ruby was a different story. There was never anything she could do to stop Ruby from saying whatever was on her mind. Be it threat or even her following through on the threat.

Not to mention, she wasn't sure how Yang would take that kind of step towards her. And yet here she was, drifting closer to her phone with a single thought in her mind. ' _At least if Ruby didn't screw things up with Blake... at least I'll have another person helping me re_ _e_ _l in those two._ '

* * *

"What is it you want to do Dad? We can't exactly kill Yang. At least you can't. I mean she is a cripple now and I think a woman. They'd give you the chair." Ruby joked softly as she could see her dad just shooting her a glare causing her to just shake her head lightly. "Yeah I know. You don't think it is the time for a joke, but the sentiment is true. What do you expect to be able to do? You can't really lift a finger to her because if it gets out, which it might just depending on how much we'd piss off Weiss. You'd be dragged to court and not in some petty divorce squabble, but actual criminal court."

Rolling his eyes at his daughter's comment, Tai stood up and just groaned slightly. "I know Ruby. Ignoring the fact I am a criminal lawyer and I know most judges in this district, but you know I can't exactly let this slide. You know how Summer would react."

"Crucifixion. At least that is what Mom always threatened me with if I ever became a woman abuser. Still not sure if she was joking." Ruby stated matter of factly as she could see her Dad stopping mid stride to look at her as if trying to judge her. "Seriously. She threatened to literally crucify me when I still trained and had a sort of history at school that she heard of rumours of me not particularly caring who or how many women I slept with."

Laughing softly, Blake gently covered her mouth as she could see the father daughter duo look towards her. "Nothing. I just remembered that rumour even making it to my school when we went to write an article for an actual newspaper pictures and all." Blake said as she reached for her phone seeing the flashing light out of the corner of her eyes. "And specifically how my mother gave me a lecture about how she'd kill me if I ended up with a woman like that or cheated on Ilia... pretty ironic huh." Blake continued ignoring the glare coming from Tai as she could hear Ruby chuckling.

"You had one job Blake... not get attracted by my wiles. Shame on you." Ruby joked as Tai just groaned vocally to get his youngest's attention. "Oh come on Dad. You have to admit that is kind of funny. Especially because Kali loves me. Has a thing for my ears though." Ruby said as Tai just glared at Ruby as Blake let out a laugh again.

"Two things, one my Mom doesn't have a thing for ears, just hates it when someone rolls their eyes which you and my father apparently did a lot. My parents have been happily married for years despite that. And two, if you promise to not freak out, I do have a way where you can have a conversation _with_ Yang. Which doesn't include a screaming match or bad jokes Ruby." Blake said earning the attention of the room. "Apparently Yang finally agreed to come out of her room, and Weiss would feel better if we were there with her but doesn't want you two to gang up on Yang because she thinks Yang is just worried about what she accidentally did."

"We are go-" Tai began before Ruby quickly waved him off.

"Your Mom seriously doesn't have a thing for my ears? Then where does your facinatio-"

"Ruby, time and a place. Can you just promise not to make any sort of joke and just let things play out right now?"

"Fine... But I'll tell you the same thing I told Weiss back at the hospital, I'm not going to just lay down and accept any sort of bitching Yang has for me. If she starts something I'm just going to end it... or get into a cripple fight."

Sighing softly as she lowered her phone to stare at Ruby, Blake hoped the message was being carried over enough. Something that was made clear that it was when Ruby held up her hands in her defence. "I promise I'm not going to start anything. That is the best your going to get from me Blake." Ruby said as Blake sighed before she quickly hit send on the message as she dropped her phone into her lap.

"Well, at least that is done. Now can you stop pacing Tai? I'm getting dizzy and Ruby you could really use a shower. My nose is still killing me from the smell and I'd kill someone before I had to get in a car with you smelling like that."

"Fine... I feel gross anyways."

* * *

"How is any of this fair Klein!" Yang yelled as she spun around to just plop down into the chair as the butler came walking into the room once more, holding a selection of clothes being draped carefully on his arm. "I was perfectly happy. And even had everything I ever wanted. And now, I have nothing remaining of my dream I worked so hard for."

As the blonde spoke, the butler simply walked over towards the bed to start draping the various selections he had onto it, just letting her use him as the verbal lightning rod if it came to it, but he doubted that Yang would. He had never seen her being intentionally violent towards anyone that couldn't really defend themselves.

"If I may be frank Madam Xiao Long, nothing in life seems fair. Your father grew up in poverty and fought for everything he had until you and your sister. I was employed by Weiss' father for years before the hostile takeover. And even your sister knows the feeling you are describing. But look where everyone is now." Klein began as he quickly picked up the shirt before moving it over to a different outfit taking a few steps back to just envision how Yang would like it.

"Your Father has two daughters who mean the world to him, he even has a successful law practice he uses to exonerate prisoners. I am now employed to you and Madam Schnee spending my twilight years doing what I enjoy. Your sister from what I've been told but that might have changed since I last conversed with her, had a long lasting happy relationship before the demon alcohol affected Miss Belladonna." Klein spoke as he placed the final item down onto what he considered to be the final outfit he really needed.

Sighing softly, Yang just lowered her head into her hand as she watched the man work with the elegance that he always seemed to have when it came to these things. "I don't think this is going to be one of those times Klein. I mean I hit Weiss. And the worst part is... I did feel a lot better for what she did to me. I mean how would you take it if she fired you?"

"Accept it with a stiff upper lip, request a few extra days to get my affairs in order here, then start looking for another family who needs a butler. Just so I can maintain what I want to do with what remains of my time on the planet. And in those affairs, yes it would include me trying to process some of the emotions. But the end result would still be the same, and there would be nothing I could do that would change my current standing then." As Klein spoke he quickly walked towards being in front of Yang. "Onto a more serious note, your dinner outfits are placed out. I can't have the sleeves hemmed until you decide if you would rather a prosthetic or if you don't want one."

"I still don't know Klein."

"There is no rush. Take whatever time you require." Klein stated bowing his head slightly. "Now if that is all that you require of me, I should be off. The maids have requested my help while one of theirs is out sick." He continued as Yang just smiled at how he had the desire to constantly help.

"Thanks Klein. For everything. Talk included." Yang said standing up seeing the man just right himself.

"No thanks required."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Look at that. More of the story... I'll catch you all next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And we got more**

Chapter 27:

Wringing her hands together, Weiss started to pace around the room once more. She wasn't sure if she had timed it right. If she did this would be one of the smoothest things that could be done. If she had timed it wrong it would without a doubt end with her and Yang getting into another screaming match that would have nearly everyone ganging up on Yang.

Something that Weiss didn't want to happen. If just because she still wasn't sure if she could get Yang to come down for even a second meal let alone to see to the end of this one. Hell she knew Klein still didn't trust the call Weiss made in asking Tai, Ruby and Blake over as well.

But the fact was still true, that everyone would be feeling at ease over this, with Tai and Ruby being there. Weiss was just glad that she could eventually convince him that this was the right thing to do. If just because Weiss knew that Blake could calm Ruby down, and she knew that Tai once he got past the slight anger, he would be able to control himself a lot easier.

Frankly it was a case of with them there was near enough everything they could gain, with only running the risk that Yang might have a small freak out. Something that was becoming more and more like a possibility.

Which lead to her current predicament. Weiss pacing the dining room, constantly wringing her hands as she could feel her breath coming in shorter and shorter breaths as she could hear the sound of the clock ticking forward.

The near dread that it brought with each single tick.

The only thing that was making it at least bearable was the fact that she knew even if they didn't show up on time, Weiss knew Yang would. At least she would have before she lost her arm... but Weiss knew in those circumstances Yang wouldn't have hit her. Even by accident. And Weiss certainly knew the only reason Yang would want to be in a different room would be because she had something else she wanted to do or just wanted an hour of privacy to work on some 'zany' scheme as she would call it.

Sniffling softly as she could hear the sound of foots starting to walk down the stairs, caused Weiss to feel her heart skip a beat as she flew to the doors, ignoring the fact she knew Klein was probably already on the other side. This would be the first time in seemingly forever to the white haired CEO that she got to see her wife. The woman who could cause her all these confusing emotions. But none of that mattered provided she would be able to see her again.

Staring into the shocked expression of the butler, Weiss groaned softly as she took a few steps backwards as she just met the man's gaze feeling a bit foolish that she had rushed over for something like that. Not that she didn't think he was one of the best sights that was possible in this situation, but she still would have rathered if it was her blonde wife.

"I'm sorry Klein." Weiss said deflating slightly as she walked back into the room, as she began to walk further into the room to resume her pacing before she started to wring her hands over and over again.

Witnessing the simple action, Klein sighed softly as he walked into the room before he spun around and closed the doors. Something that Weiss normally enjoyed at the speed at which he could typically do, but that wasn't going to stop the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling.

At this point she wasn't even sure if there could be anything that could stop them besides just jumping off into the deep end. But she felt at least a little bit better about everything because of how bad this was getting.

"Madam Schnee, it is uncouth for you to be apologising." Klein scolded lightly as he turned around before grasping his hands behind his back as he could see Weiss walking in tight circles as her mind clearly started to panic.

She wasn't sure if there was going to be a way for her to get free of this mind set, and she doubted even with Klein's long list of tricks that would normally calm down a raging bull or even Weiss' own father would be able to work on her at this minute.

"It isn't... but I can't argue with you about that right now. How is she?" Weiss pleaded, just hoping that she could take one thing off her mind. Maybe then she could breath easier and stop the incessant pacing that was slowly but surely driving her mad.

"She is with Arslan at the minute deciding on what style of dress she should wear. And despite my strong opinions, I have done as you requested and not informed her of the remaining guests for the meal." Klein spoke as Weiss just sighed softly.

It was a sigh of pure relief that actually did seem to bring Klein some joy in how it had been what he had been driving so hard to hear over the last few days. It was something that did make her feel a lot better about everything.

"Thank you for talking me into not firing our Lady's maids. Even if Yang does hate it when anyone tries to help dress her." Weiss stated calmly as she dropped her hands to look at the man who just smiled faintly at the sight of her seemingly relaxing partially at what had to have been the best news she had heard in a long long time.

"Have you heard any more from Mister Xiao Long and company?" Klein asked as Weiss just took another deep breath as she started to wring her hands once again while standing in her spot. Something Klein felt foolish for causing but knew there was nothing more he could do.

"Last I was told, they were about ten minutes out... so it shouldn't be long before they are at the front gate... which would give you a better estimate on time." Weiss began as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm seeming frazzled right now Klein. I just want everything to go smoothly and my gut is telling me it is best that Yang's family is here because they all wanted to kill Yang when they saw me last and I had to kind of snap at them. But I've been having a lot of trust issues with my gut as of late." Weiss stated her case as Klein just smiled faintly at her.

"You should always trust your gut Madam Schnee. If it says that they should be here then they should. I am nothing more than your humble servant." Klein said as he lightly bowed his head as Weiss just deflated a little at the comment.

It wasn't that it wasn't a true statement. But to Weiss it always just felt wrong to downgrade him like that. "You are more than that Klein. I consider you to be part of my family. And not the part I loathe. But the same part as Yang or Winter or Ruby and even if he does scare me at times Tai." Weiss stated as the man just smiled at her. "And I know that I've said this to you countless times before, and you've brushed it off countless times but I mean it Klein. I wouldn't be anywhere near half the woman I am without you. Don't degrade yourself like that." Weiss continued to scold the man who just stood in his place accepting the comments.

Quickly walking over to the man, Weiss hugged him gently as she could feel him jump a little at the contact before he relented and returned the hug gently. Something Weiss just enjoyed as she pulled back and began to separate from the hug.

"Okay Klein? Just promise me on that. You mean the world to me and Yang..."

Smiling at the tone Weiss was using, Klein smiled as he heard a small faint ring coming from across the house. "I'm sorry Madam Schnee, but I am required elsewhere, may I beg your pardon and leave your presence?"

"Go ahead Klein. If you are needed elsewhere go. I'll be fine." Weiss said smiling as the man bowed once more before he quickly departed from the room causing Weiss to just smile at. If just because she knew that it was almost like the man felt pain from not answering the call for him.

Walking towards the window, Weiss just frowned as she could see the sun starting to set. It felt almost as if there was a storm coming that she couldn't quite stop. It was probably the one bad feeling in her gut. If she could just ignore that. If she could muster that, then everything would be perfect. But she was just hoping that that gut feeling was nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

Wincing a little, Yang wanted to fight the dark skinned woman, but she had to admit that it was at least useful for this kind of thing. She had just wished that she was able to at least dress herself. It was something that she hoped she could eventually get used to it and even do it herself. But she was just happy that she was able to finally calm down.

Raising the stub of her arm a bit, Yang slid it into the sleeve where she just frowned slightly at the fact she could see so much of it forever going unused. It felt almost wasteful. But she didn't want to have to start that argument again. It took them already so long to come to an understanding about how Arslan would simply roll the sleeve up for her.

Seeing the woman quickly help her with the remaining sleeve, Yang just smiled as she could see her returning to undo the buttons before she started to roll the fabric, Yang just took some enjoyment from the fact that she could see how much Arslan seemed to have overcome the small hurdle of Yang being herself in this situation.

That wasn't going to stop Yang trying to make amends for it now. She couldn't really afford it. Not while this would be one of the much easier bridges to mend. At least she had the fact that she still wasn't used to all this help for trivial things making her a little on edge. Hell Yang could even start to see why it irked Ruby so much.

"I'm sorry Arslan. I shouldn't have snapped at you..." Yang said softly as the other blonde stood up and quickly walked over to stand in front of Yang giving her a final once over.

"I keep telling you, it is fine. My hands were cold, and Klein would without a doubt have my head if he knew I was talking to you in this manner. I'm just glad I'm no longer on just outfit management any more. You'd think it would be easy... which it is. It is just super boring." Arslan spoke as she reached forward and started to do the buttons on the flannel shirt up.

"Well, I'm not used to needing people's help dressing me... still not used to it." Yang spoke as the woman just smiled before walking over to table she had rested an assortment of brushes on. Something that Yang also never truly understood, but she did know from constant routine how she was meant to handle this part.

Stretching her arms out, she just enjoyed the feeling of the brush going over her clothes to gather the lint and hair. Before long, Yang was left standing in front of the mirror as Arslan gave her a quick glance over to make sure everything was fine. Something that just brought joy to Yang as she could see the woman seemingly happy with what she had done.

Looking into the olive green eyes, Yang just sighed softly. "How has Weiss been? And tell me honestly." Yang asked as the woman just smiled faintly at her.

"She isn't my concern. My job is simply to make sure you are clothed. But according to what others have witnessed, she is just panicking about you. That is all I've heard. Your best bet would be to ask Klein. Because he has really been the only one moving between you two." Arslan spoke as she took a few steps back towards the brush collection that she started to place the one she had in her hands down before she turned to look at Yang with a faint smile on her face.

"I suppose it is better than nothing..." Yang spoke softly as she took a deep breath. "That is everything I suppose. I'm just going to panic before I go down to have some food with Weiss..." Yang spoke as she began to walk over towards the chair she had been sitting in that she just had to plop down into as she took a deep breath.

"As you wish." Arslan said bowing her head as she quickly gathered the items before she left the room.

It was something that just caused Yang to relax as she was left by herself. She was just glad that she could now focus on how confused she is. If just because she was starting to wonder why Weiss hadn't came barging into her room to beat her.

Something that Yang wouldn't even stop. She felt like she deserved it. Even if Yang knew deep down, Weiss would never hit her, but it would still make Yang feel a lot better about everything. Especially after she had hit Weiss.

Sighing as she could hear a soft bell resonating through the building that just caused Yang to sigh as she figured that it was coming from the kitchen. Something that caused Yang to sigh as she began to lightly tap the arm of the chair as she pushed herself up.

"I just hope you are alright Weiss..." Yang whispered to herself as she stood up to stare at the mirror as she could hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yang yelled as she could see the aged man walking in with a relaxed demeanour on his face.

"Madam Xiao Long. Dinner is ready." Klein spoke as Yang just smiled at him. "Madam Schnee though is excited and is awaiting your company before she sits down and calls for the meal." Klein continued before he righted himself.

The simple notion was something that caused Yang to just sigh softly at how Weiss was all of a sudden deadset on making sure this went well. Just something that caused Yang to normally mock but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. Not after what she did to her.

"Okay Klein. Lead the way. I'm just hoping that everything is fine with Weiss right now."

"As you wish."

* * *

Wincing a little as she felt the chair being locked in place, Ruby just looked towards Blake who had taken the seat next to her. It wasn't even something that was a mystery as to why she was. It was pretty clear that she just didn't really trust Ruby to keep her word about not starting anything with Yang.

Not that Ruby had exactly instilled a lot of confidence for anyone in her to keep that promise, but as far as Ruby was concerned she should have been allowed at least a few lies and broken promises when it came to Blake.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Ruby just enjoyed the fact that Weiss had seemed to have come unwound since they had entered the room. A feat that was both impressive and shocking. Just the fact that them being there was enough to calm down Weiss when she had drifted into a full blown basket case was an impressive thing. It was shocking that she had been able to work herself up that much without Yang even being in the same room.

"Tai, Ruby, seriously don't attack her. She doesn't even know you three are here, and I'd like to have a full meal with her before she runs off and locks herself up again. I'm missing my wife." Weiss pleaded with the father daughter duo earning a unified groan coming from them. Something that normally Weiss would have taking great mirth from, but now, she was just dreading not trusting Klein. "I'm not joking. According to everyone, short of me getting her Lady's Maid in here to ask her who was last to see her, she has been feeling nothing but guilt."

"That isn't good enough Weiss. I didn't raise a woman beater. She is lucky I didn't charge up the stairs to find her and shake her a bit." Tai scolded gently as though he was a parent just mad that their child was covering something up.

As Ruby was about to reaffirm her father's point, Blake gently covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at her. She knew exactly the way Ruby was going to go, and knew that it would just start a fight when one wasn't needed.

Staring into the silver eyes, Blake was happy that her message had seemed to carry over as Ruby began to pout crossing her arms. Happy that Ruby wasn't going to say what was on her mind, Blake moved her hand away as she felt her ears flick gently under the bow from the distinct heavy tread of Yang.

"Guys, Yang is coming down the stairs now. Let's put a pin in that conversation for a later date. Right now, we are here for Weiss and Yang. Not to fight." Blake said, just happy that Ruby seemed to give her the confidence to make such a claim as Tai began to grumble just under his breath as he walked over to take a seat.

The seconds started to get nearly as bad for them as it had been for Weiss with the deafening clock ticking away. Just the sound of the pendulum swinging was more than enough to make Ruby debate if she could break it and simply buy Weiss a far more modern clock. It would make for situations like this far less tense.

Before long the tension was broken by one of the large doors swinging open with Yang stopping in her tracks to just observe the room's occupants. Taking a step out of the room to quickly scan for something before she reentered the room.

"What the fuck? Weiss, I thought this was just going to be us." Yang bit slightly harsher than she had intended but knew that she couldn't exactly let something like this slide by. If Weiss wanted to blind side her, there wasn't much room to do a better job of it short of her saying she wasn't a genetic female. Something Yang knew for a fact would be a blatant lie.

"It is just because th-"

"So you don't beat your wife again!" Tai interjected as Weiss and Yang quickly looked towards him, as if it had been some dark secret between them that he had bellowed out into the world. A secret that was almost as foul as if he had spent the last ten years spewing hate towards them.

Sensing Ruby wanted to join in, Blake placed a hand on Ruby's arm as if to remind her of her promise. Something that was starting to seem like it was less and less of a deterrent as Yang walked further into the room.

Throwing herself to the blonde, Weiss had hoped that it would be enough to stop whatever anger had been present in Yang.

A hope that was quashed as Yang gently pushed Weiss to the side as she stared down the large man that was already standing to glare down at Yang.

"So now you want the truth! But you'll blatantly lie to me!" Yang said as she began to tense her fist debating if she should take a swing at her father. Something that would at least make her feel so much better about this sudden springing onto her. It might even finally let this ball of hatred that had settled in her stomach since she woke up in the hospital. "And for the record I didn't intentionally hit her!" Yang said as she could see a flare in her father's eyes like he really wanted her to throw the first punch.

Not wanting to disappoint her father, Yang brought her hand back. As she was about to throw it Tai caught the hand and stared into her eyes. The tension was almost palpable that just caused Blake to stand up, just in case Weiss would need help separating the feuding family.

Walking towards Weiss, Blake began to just stand by her in case it was needed as Tai and Yang began to fight for seemingly dominance in their small exchange. The sight of the table budging a little as she could hear the distinct sound of breaks being unlocked before a voice broke the room.

"PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!"

The shout just seemed to turn the house into a stand still as Yang and Tai quickly looked towards the family member they had forgotten. A sight that was tearing Blake of should she help Weiss or should she rush over to Ruby to try and get her to stop this where it was now.

"What is your fucking problem!?" Yang yelled at Ruby who matched her gaze as if it had been nothing. The look in Ruby's eyes had been one she had never seen before. One that was actually making Yang debate if she could take a few back steps from the irritated woman. It was a type of look that she wasn't sure if there was a comparable mark to it. She hadn't seen that look in her father's or even Summer's eyes before.

"My problem is your head is so far up your ass that you are acting like you are the only person in the room to lose the ability of a limb from the decision of someone else! The only difference between us is the fact I didn't have a sister who knows the anger and wanted me to pull my head out of my ass before I did or said something stupid!" Ruby yelled at the blonde who scoffed lightly at her.

"THE ONLY FUCKING DIFFERENCE!" Yang screamed feeling a little indigent as she took a step closer towards Ruby. Just glad she didn't feel her father trying to stop her. "YOU STILL HAVE BOTH YOUR FUCKING LEGS! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Yang continued to yell feeling a little peeved at her dad finally stepping in to pull her back.

Seeing Yang fight loosely against their father's grip, Ruby just began to laugh as she grabbed a knife off the table causing Blake's and Weiss' eyes to grow three sizes as Ruby just turned back to Yang. A little glad that she had stopped. If not so much for the fact that it would be a pointless battle but Ruby knew it was for her own safety.

"I know a lot." Ruby said as she began to look at the serrations carefully. Something that was just making the room feel like there was a few thousand elephants in it.

"Ruby..." Blake spoke trying to just break the silence as she took a careful step towards her. "Can you put the knife down?"

"Don't worry Blake... I'm not going to use it for what you think." Ruby said with a toothy grin as she continued to stare at Yang. "What on earth would I know about people making shitty life choices for you robbing you of being able body..." Ruby continued rhetorically as she shifted the grip of the knife so the tip was pointing towards her right leg.

Sensing what Ruby was about to do, Blake tried to jump over the table in time in vain as Ruby shoved the blade point blank down through the tender flesh, her eyes never moving off her sister's as she scoffed lightly at her. "WHAT THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW ABOUT THAT YOU ASK!?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... I promise, last cliff hanger for this story. But there is a lot going to be thrown at you next chapter. It will be worth it.** **E** **ven if it is the final chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Final chapter time.**

Chapter 28:

"RUBY!" Blake yelled as she jumped over the table stopping as she could see Ruby's grip tightening around the handle. Both seemingly ignoring the sound of two people falling to the ground. The worry Blake just knew was going to be ever present for her as she could just smell blood flowing gushing a little out of Ruby's leg.

"Blake. Back up now or I rip the knife out. Go look after Weiss and my Dad." Ruby said not taking her gaze off of Yang who had shifted into a deeply worried expression on her face. She could just hear Blake carefully climbing up over the table just so she wouldn't tempt Ruby.

"Okay Ruby... make whatever your point is quick though... you could have hit your femoral. There is a lot of blood." Blake said carefully as she could see Weiss shaking her head a bit seeming to be the first person to regain her senses.

"What I was aiming for." Ruby deadpanned as she could see Yang seemingly blanch at that comment. "Do you want to know I know Yang? I know more than enough about having my head lodged up my ass from someone making an impossible call and me loathing their existence. I just know what happens if you continue down that path first hand." Ruby spoke as she could see Weiss gesturing towards one of the boxes on the wall.

Gasping as she took a careful step forward, Yang wasn't sure what her sister was talking about. But all she could do was feel the panic start to set in. Almost masking the rage she was feeling for Ruby at this point. "Ruby... Blake isn't lying."

"I know. I also know if you continue to push Weiss like you've been, while it makes you feel better now best case you end up in divorce court. Worst case you'll end up killing her like I killed Mom." As the words left Ruby's mouth she could see everyone who was still conscious freeze at the comment. "Hell I did worse then just kill her. My last words to her were 'I hope you die for what you did to me.' All because I had nothing but contempt for Mom and Dad and even to you. Worst part is... I still do have anger towards you and Dad. But not because of me being in a chair. Because you both let me have my head lodged up my ass until after Mom was in the ground."

"What are you talking about Ruby? Mom died in a car crash from being sleep deprived." Yang said calmly as she was about to take a step before she rethought it as Ruby's hand began to tremble slightly out of something she wasn't sure about. The best Yang could assume was just a loss of blood because it was still dripping under her onto the floor.

"She was sleep deprived because she was worried about one of her daughters hating her. She was sleep deprived because her youngest had driven a wedge between her and Dad with her hatred towards them. Even though she did what Weiss has been trying to do to you." Ruby began as she could feel some tears starting to run down her face but she wasn't going to let it stop her or her point. "Make me see reason. She even walked into my room frequently when she couldn't sleep and thought I was asleep to beg for my forgiveness. But it took me two hundred and eighty seven days from when I woke up and one fight with Dad causing her to just want to go out. Ten minutes into her drive she got into the crash from falling asleep at the wheel. Five hours later Dad and I got the news." Using her other hand, Ruby began to rub the tears away as she took a deep breath. "That is when it began to set in about my last words to her... how my head was so far up my ass I couldn't even fake like I loved my Mother. How even if Dad wouldn't admit it, I caused the fight that caused Mom to die. And I see you going down the path with Weiss that I caused with Mom and Dad."

"So I'm not allowed to be angry at my loss?" Yang asked trying to figure out the purpose of Ruby's lecture. This was making no sense to her and if anything it was just raising thousands of more questions.

Scoffing lightly, Ruby looked at her lap as she shook her head gently. "I never said you couldn't be angry. Be angry at builders who wired Junior's wrong. Be angry at Junior who had been in early and ignored the alarm." Ruby said before looking back up at Yang. "Don't be mad at Weiss or Dad for doing what they can. Don't be mad at Qrow and the fire department who risked everything and ignored so many rules to save you and are now possibly going to be fired because of it. And if you want to talk about loss because you feel like you are the only person to ever lose a limb or even part of it, kindly pull your head out of your ass first." Ruby bit harshly as she could see one of the service doors opening followed by Klein stopping as Weiss and Blake started to walk towards Tai who had still yet to regain consciousness.

The confusion on Yang's face as Ruby just stared into her eyes. She could almost see the anger starting to fade but it still remained in them. Something Ruby knew she had to remove if she wanted Weiss and Yang to be happy. Something that she would give her life for at this point. The only issue was the guilt she had worked so hard to foster so she could at least possibly feel bad next time she went to Summer's grave.

"You and Weiss are right. We are different. I do still have use of both of my arms." As Ruby spoke she could see Blake glaring lightly at Weiss from that comment as Ruby just rolled her eyes lightly. "But do you have any idea what I would do to even have the slightest feeling in my legs and abdomen? I would give up my home if I could feel period cramps. I would give up being happy with Blake if I could feel pain in my legs. Hell I would trade my life to have basic bowel control. You lost living your dream which you had been doing for years. I never even got the chance to experience mine that day and all that remains of the time I could feel the burn of my muscles, the time I could feel sand beneath my feet... are in photos, a few home movies and those stupid fucking trophies that are just constant reminders of how I spat in life's face to add another possible medal to my chest and life spitting back."

Sighing softly, Ruby let go of the knife as she let her arm dangle loosely by her side. "If you don't want to talk about this shit with me fine, I know countless people between the support groups Dad forced me into and just some people I've come across. If not them, I don't care who. But you need to talk to someone, but lashing out at your family for just trying to get you to pull your head out of your ass isn't the way to go." Ruby said as she took a deep breath and began to shake her head to try and regain some of her mind.

Looking towards her worried family seeing Klein smack her father lightly Ruby just started to laugh a little. "Now if you don't mind... I think I may actually have gotten the artery... because I'm starting to get light headed... might want to get an ambulance. Sooner rather than later if you still want me to be living." Ruby mumbled as she could feel herself closing her eyes.

Feeling a sharp smack on her face, Ruby began to just blink her eyes as she could see the worried golden eyes of Blake staring into her own. She could feel a smirk being robbed as she could feel herself being lifted carefully before she was lowered down onto her side.

"Okay... I admit I could have picked a better method of getting her attention... but I think my method worked. Just... feeling... a bit cold." Ruby said feeling Blake smack her cheek again causing a minor groan. "I should be fine... is the knife still in my leg?" Ruby asked with a chuckle as she could see Blake just glaring at her. "Okay... not the time for jokes... got it. But seriously, it is best if that is still in my leg."

"I know! Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you Ruby!" Blake yelled with clear tears in her eyes as Ruby just chuckled softly at her. Blake wasn't sure what had hurt more. The fact that Ruby would do something like that, or the fact Ruby was getting paler and paler as time went on.

"You'd need to start getting on the killing me fast... I'm ahead of you on that front." Ruby chuckled softly as she winced at a wet feeling touching her back. "And long shot... that is water touching my back right?" Ruby asked softly as Blake just took a worried look over before wincing and looking back towards Ruby's eyes. "I'll take that as a no... Be honest will I ever walk again?"

"Silence now Ruby." Weiss snapped while Ruby just chuckled softly. There hadn't even been a mystery as to the reason why. She was probably all kinds of angry at the fact that Ruby would do something like that causing her to faint. Not to mention Ruby was actually starting to feel really cold.

"They are on their way Madam Schnee." Ruby could hear Klein speak as he quickly covered the distance to Ruby. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but given the fact that Blake seemed to be helping him, it had to have been good. There was only a handful of things that came to her mind that they could be doing. Best she could gather was trying to cut off the blood going to Ruby's leg.

Chuckling softly as Ruby could just barely make out Yang helping Weiss get their Dad up to his feet. It was a little bit of a funny thing to her that the man who everyone constantly assumed had killed people was that squeamish around someone stabbing their leg and it bleeding like a faucet.

"Klein... sorry about the mess. I know you've probably been trying but I don't think the slow method is the way to go. I just had to get Yang's attention for it." Ruby chuckled out as she could just see Blake's eyes glaring daggers at her. Something that normally would cause Ruby to laugh but something seemed to stop her from doing that. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, all she knew was there was something stopping her. "Fine. I'll shut up now... sorry for trying to make you laugh. I don't think I've entered the danger zone though from blood loss. Just feels like a lot from what I can feel on my back and side... but in my personal experience, it always just looks like a lot."

Blake rolled her eyes as she could hear the doors they entered fly open. She felt some major comfort from the fact that she could see at least the medics managed to get here quickly. She didn't care how, but as long as Ruby was going to be alright.

Taking a step back, Blake knew that it was best to let the professionals deal with this, but that didn't really stop her just wanting to help. Turning around she could see Tai shaking his head, almost falling over once more as he could see the ever growing sea of red Ruby had been placed in.

"Well Weiss, Ruby and I are going to need to pin in the dinner idea..." Blake said calmly, even though she knew that her panicked tone was shining enough for Tai to at least gather that.

"I agree. I need to leave the room." Tai said as he nearly ran out of the room causing Blake to sigh softly.

Seeing them sticking Ruby's arm with a needle as they seemed to have caught onto whoever made the call that there was a badly bleeding wound. It made her feel a lot easier as she could see them trying to carefully move Ruby onto the stretcher as she just sighed softly out of happiness towards this entire thing playing out that nicely.

Flecking her ears back, Blake just enjoyed the fact that she could hear Yang holding onto Weiss as they began to talk softly. Shaking her head, Blake began to follow the medical team out of the building just hoping that something good would come of this. That is what she needed if she was meant to see this much of Ruby's blood just splashed so carelessly on the floor.

Seeing Klein and Blake leave the room as well, Yang just took a deep breath as she held tightly onto Weiss. She just had to hold onto Weiss tightly as she took a deep breath. Just everything Ruby had screamed at her was leaving Yang feeling a lot of confusing things.

The only thing that seemed to be constant was the joy she felt of Weiss clutching onto her with trembling hands. It just made her feel that much better with the storm of questions mostly consisting of 'what the fuck?' filling her mind over and over again.

"I'm..." Yang began as she felt Weiss just cutting her off by squeezing her tighter as she spoke into Yang's shoulder. Yang couldn't really make out what was being said, but what she was able to tell was that Weiss didn't want to hear an apology.

Gently rubbing Weiss' back Yang gently tried to manhandle Weiss closer with what remained of her other arm. Feeling Weiss jump a little at the contact before she relaxed into the embrace. Yang took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to take into how close Weiss was to her.

"You know I love you right Weiss?" Yang spoke softly as she felt Weiss pull away to just stare at her with great confusion in her eyes. "Even when you make me so mad... I still love you." Yang said softly as she could see Weiss leaning in to capture her lips with a gentle and chaste kiss, before she pulled back and just smiled at the sight of Yang being slightly confused.

"I know Yang..."

* * *

Sighing softly, Ruby rested her hands behind her head. Her eyes remained closed as she took some breaths just laughing internally at the fact that Gelato seemed to be over pissed at her. But that did bring her almost as much joy as when Blake saw Gelato for the first time and even did the same double take Ruby had done when they were together.

Hearing the door open again, Ruby cracked an eye open before she groaned softly at the sight of Blake walking into the room holding a nearly empty tray of hot drinks with the same scowl she had on her face since Ruby woke up after the surgery to repair her damaged artery. It was almost as annoying as the fact that the hospital had sent the staff psychiatrist in to talk to her after it came out the knife in Ruby's leg was self inflicted.

Seeing Blake take a seat, Ruby took a deep breath as the Faunus rested the tray on the table as she grabbed the closest cup to take a drink from. "So now that you are no longer under the influence, why the hell did you do that?" Blake demanded as Ruby just chuckled softly as she reached for the remote to raise her back up a bit more.

"I know exactly the kind of shit Yang would do. And with my family's history it would take the death of a Rose to get people to accept what happened happened. At least with the sample size I had at my disposal." Ruby said calmly as she looked towards the somehow more irritated Faunus. "I know you wouldn't let me die Blake. And even if I did, my family and your family would make sure you pulled through." Ruby said grabbing the other cup as she could see Blake taking a small drink from her own out of scepticism of what Ruby had said.

The scepticism that Ruby just knew was from the fact that Blake doubted she would eventually recover from something like that "Which you would eventually. Even if you don't think you could because you think I'm your one."

"How..." Blake started to gasp out as she lightly patted her chest to dislodge the hot drink.

"Much or how do I know? Both are kind of simple answers. Yang let it slip like a month after you bought the ring because she was pissed at the fact I didn't have it on my finger. And once it came out that you never popped the question, she felt bad but still took me out to show me exactly what ring it was. Probably should have gone with asking my Dad for all that crap. He knows my ring size, what I like, and has the patients of a saint." As Ruby spoke she could see just the scowl on Blake's face darken as she shifted her gaze towards the door.

Laughing softly at what that meant, Ruby just shook her head softly as she looked towards her leg. A loud throaty groan occurred as Ruby placed the terrible coffee down. "Blake... can you go get a doctor... I think I ripped some stitches out."

Looking quickly to the growing red spot on Ruby's elevated leg, Blake could feel the same bile rise from when Ruby had stabbed her leg. Tossing the cup carefully onto the table, Blake flew out of the room to get someone that could help.

Groaning a little, Ruby began to fix her gown a bit more as she could see a worried expression on her sister's face as she walked into the room before she came to a stop at the growing red spot on Ruby's leg. "How the hell did you rip the stitches again? You do know that is why Dad isn't in here and is currently shaking like a leaf right?" Yang asked carefully as Ruby rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I know. And I can't feel my stitches like you could have. Yet you still ripped them like a billion times." Ruby bit a little at her sister who just glared lightly at her. "What Yang? Do I need to get another knife to prove my point again of how life sucks for everyone and it is best to just roll with the punches life throws at you?"

"Look just be glad I don't punch you. There is still a lot I'm trying to come to terms with." Yang said in her defence as Ruby just smiled at her.

"That's fine Yang... we all come to terms with this eventually. Just in my experience, and the experience of nearly everyone I drink with... with a handicap you always say or do something you regret. So it is a lot easier for me to try and prevent that for you?" Ruby spoke as she gestured for her sister to move out of the way. "Now if you don't mind, it looks like I'm getting some new stitches." Ruby said with a small chuckle.

Groaning softly, Yang walked out of the room to be with Weiss, Blake and Tai. Maybe then she could at least talk to somewhat sane people. Especially when the alternative was Ruby. Someone who at this point Yang was doubting that she was even close to being considered sane.

Coming to a stop, Yang just looked at Weiss and Blake glaring at her. "What? She is doing fine... still her same old bat shit crazy self, and I trust the people know how to do stitches here. I mean mine were just fine." Yang said as Tai just shivered a little. "Come on Dad. Man up. It is just some blood."

"Why the hell would you tell Ruby about Blake's desire to propose?" Weiss asked snapping Tai's attention to her as Yang began to try and think back. As her face contorted, Weiss groaned softly.

"Yeah, can't really remember telling her word for word about it. But you know I wouldn't put it past me. Why the hell haven't you proposed yet?" Yang demanded as Blake groaned.

"Well the most recent reason was us trying to make sure you didn't kill Weiss. Between an accident or worrying her to death." Blake bit at Yang who just felt her eyes narrow a little from the comment before she shook her head to regain herself.

"Says the woman who slept with recently one of the women who jumped Ruby and drove my sister to prove her point by stabbing her leg. I thought that was the reason you didn't pop the question to her." Yang countered as Blake glared harshly at her. Something Yang took some solace in. "Don't bring a knife to a gun fight."

Sighing softly, Weiss just stood between the suddenly feuding people. "That doesn't excuse anything Yang. Besides Ruby didn't seem all that torn up by it. She had a threesome with twins. One of who is that small black haired nurse. And the other just gets handsy from the one time I've seen her."

"Plus there is no proof I've slept with Ilia besides the words of a crazy woman who was naked and might very well die in prison for stalking and trespassing on the presidential grounds of Menagerie. And if she ever does get out the head of my family security will take great pride in shooting to kill." Blake interjected as everyone turned to look at her quizzically. "She tried to break in on one of my last nights and the guards caught her not realising who it was until the guards who knew her from my school days saw her." Blake explained softly as she could see the lack of satisfactory with the answer. "And my parents don't particularly like it when Faunus are supremacists or even when Faunus are just plain aggressive for no valid reason. Which is why all the embassies around the world don't fight for Faunus who actually commit violent crimes."

"How much power does your Dad have?" Tai asked carefully as Blake simply shrugged her shoulders. "I've met the man... he seems like he'd have someone else throw a punch because all politicians are cowards."

"He has never really tried to find the extent of his power... but there is a lot of respect for him amongst our kind. Worst thing he has ever done in his role was shipping Ilia back here to face her trial. Something just about every Faunus agrees with because that is the only time he has used that power." Blake began as she took a relaxing breath. "But it sounds like they are done..." Blake said as she quickly walked into the room, just happy to see fresh bandages wrapping Ruby's leg as the doctors began to file out.

Smiling as she walked over to Ruby who seemed like she had been super angry. Something that just caused Blake to shake her head as she grabbed hold of Ruby's hand. Not even wanting or even caring about what was the situation and why it didn't take them that long to repair the damage this time.

"So what happened Ruby?" Weiss asked walking into the room as Blake just rolled her eyes before she felt Ruby reaching up to just scratch the base of her ears.

"Apparently the pills you've all been guilting me to take thinned my blood a bit more than the doctors had intended. So it just slipped past the stitches which weren't as tight as they should be apparently." Ruby said as Blake stopped to pull back to look at Ruby with slight worry in her eyes. "Relax Blake. There is no way you could have seen that one coming." Ruby said as she gently pulled the Faunus woman into a gentle hug. "You know you still haven't asked the all important question. Ring or not."

As Ruby teased, Blake just lightly stared at the woman. She was sure her confusion was clear, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Go on Kitten." Ruby continued as Blake rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's skip that step. I'm not one for tradition anyway. Yes I'll marry you. Just next time you are home grab the ring." Ruby smiled softly as Blake just quickly captured Ruby's lips out of the pure joy of the situation.

"Not the most romantic of settings... but with how I've found out so many disturbing things of you two... I think it counts as much as any other romantic setting." Weiss chided softly before she looked at Ruby waving her off. "Fine. I'll go inform the rest of the future nuptials. Just remember though, this is a public setting."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that is me largely done... just need the epi now which is coming up shortly.**


	29. Epilogue

**Time for this.**

Epilogue:

Locking her breaks, Ruby just smiled looking across the table to see Yang taking a seat. A glass in her hand, as the scarred bartender lowered a class down by Ruby. A smile as she rested a slightly disfigured hand that Yang could see on Ruby's shoulder.

"That one is on the house Ruby. Don't scare us like that again. I mean you should have seen Neo balling her eyes out... even her sister came here as well." Cinder said as she lightly tapped Ruby's cheek before she walked out of the area to return behind the counter.

Shaking her head, Ruby just smiled as she grabbed the green drink, taking just a small sip from it. Leaning back, Ruby could see some apprehension in her sister's features. "So that group thing is murder and these people are... um... interesting. Wondering how that one woman can see... or all the archery things." Yang said breaking the silence Ruby and her had fallen into as she raised glass of beer to her mouth.

"I agree, group sucks. Which is why I seldom go to it. I'd rather come here... where I can talk to the likes of Cinder. Who was an Olympian for archery before she had suffered a crazy person throwing acid at her." Ruby said softly as she lowered the glass back onto the table. "But regardless, this is how I deal with shit... you'll find your own. Now let's get onto the brass taxes." Ruby said as she began to just take a deep breath. "Why did you really invite me out? Not that I'm mad. My apartment is crowded as is. I have no idea why Kali had to come... but the fact she brought like an entire nation of people with her to _protect_ her."

Frowning a little, Yang placed her glass down on the table as she sighed. "What did you really mean by you knew first hand about the path I was going down?" Yang asked softly as Ruby just rolled her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"I meant just that Yang. I killed Mom inadvertently. I said terrible things to her... and I didn't even really feel sorry about them. I was mad. Unlike you and Cinder I never got to live my dream... all I have are the same bitter memories you have, if not worse." Ruby muttered softly as she looked into her sister's worried lilac eyes. "That is why I ultimately would rather Dad think I'm a... what did Mom used to call it... being a 'trollop'. The guilt just makes me feel a lot better because of how I didn't even feel bad at her funeral... or when Dad and I got the news. It took me four months to finally feel genuinely bad for the fact my last words to Mom where that I wished her dead. Even though I could hear her nearly nightly up until that point crying over me as she stroked my short hair at the time as she wanted to just hear me forgive her."

Ruby muttered softly as she lightly patted her uninjured leg. "That is why I like to try and put off going to Mom's grave. So that way I kinda like fostering the guilt I have. And any time I do go I spend most of the time begging for her to forgive me... kind of ironic huh?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she could see Yang looking down onto the table.

"Do you really think I could have done something like that to Weiss? Everyone person that staffs the home doesn't think so. Hell Klein didn't think I have it in me." Yang asked hoping that she could at least hopefully see the crazy logic that Ruby had been using.

That she supposed had been the biggest mystery to her. Yang knew that she couldn't even wish Weiss to have a cold. But to actually cause her death. That was the type of mystery that she knew probably only made sense to Ruby.

"Think about it Yang. Do you think I have it in me to kill Mom? But in your situation, Weiss had gotten a couple minutes sleep. She was actually talked down from driving down to get us. You were having minor issues, but not for nearly enough the same thing. I mean I know you haven't even had proper night's sleep yourself now. But tell me, do you know for a fact Weiss has had a decent night's sleep?" Ruby asked seeing Yang tense slightly as Ruby shook her head softly. "The dark beer. You only drink it when you aren't sleeping properly."

"When did you..."

"I'm more than a pretty face Yang. Now answer the question." Ruby demanded as Yang gulped as she took a big gulp from the glass before she shook her head and lowered it again much to Ruby's chagrin.

"Weiss as been sleeping fine. But does the guilt for the shit I put Weiss through vanish?" Yang said shaking her head as Ruby just sighed softly.

"Not thus far for me. But I doubt that it ever would get better for me until I see Mom at the pearly gates and I get to tell her how I never meant what I said. You don't have that weighing you down." Ruby said as she downed the nearly full glass of the green liquid as she shook her head gently. "Now, if you don't mind... I promised Blake I'd sleep with Neo." Ruby said as she reached for the breaks, smiling softly as she unlocked them to see her sister coughing lightly.

"That is a real thing? Weiss isn't just trying to screw with me? You actually sleep around and Blake is perfectly fine with that?" Yang said patting her chest to try and dislodge the feeling of choking at this minute.

"Yeah it is a real thing. And she is fine with it, as long as she knows the person and I record the audio. Don't you kink shame my Kitty. I'm just mad she didn't want Cinder instead." Ruby said holding a finger out towards Yang's chest. "Just don't tell Kali because she doesn't need to know. And I'm a little scared of her. Keeps pulling my ears... despite what Blake says I think she has a thing for ears."

Laughing softly, Yang began to shake her head at the sight of her sister trying so hard to do something that boggled her mind. "What am I meant to say to Weiss and Blake when I go back to your place then? Because I don't think 'My sister is banging a borderline dwarf whose sister has a stick up her ass' is going to fly with that older woman." Yang asked as Ruby nodded her head gently.

"Good point... and in Gelato's defence you called her a child." Ruby began before Yang could defend herself Ruby held up a hand to the side of her mouth as she yelled towards the bar. "Hey Cinder, what is with the kid at the bar!?" Ruby yelled as she could see Cinder laughing as the tri coloured hair girl spun around to glare at the wheelchair bound woman. "Oh it's the dwarf... okay." Ruby continued as Neo jumped off of the stool and started to walk towards her.

"I should kill you." Neo said as she leaned down to stare into Ruby's eyes.

"Pretty sure the prettier twin would be mad." Ruby continued with a smirk as she could see the woman glaring intensifying. "Should we get the little nurse over as well while you try and punish me? Because I promised Blake I'd get one of you two to do that."

"I'm going to punish you then spank the kitten if she was the one to come up with those insults." Neo spoke softly as she matched Ruby's gaze.

Smiling a little Ruby placed her hands on Neo's waist as she leaned up to capture her lips gently before pulling back. "Not her idea. But again, I just love it when you are mad. So come let's go back to my place. Kick the recent annoyances out and we get to the naughty stuff."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Unbelievable." Yang said quickly drinking what had remained of her own drink. "It is like we are in highschool all over again. You are about to get laid with lines that would more often than not land anybody else in jail... or at least get a beating from Mom." Yang began standing up as she began to wonder at the sight of the short woman who had taken a place behind Ruby gripping the handles getting ready to just push her.

"Maybe that is why Ruby is a bit of a masochist now days... as for being able to get away with lines like that... we've been doing this a long time. And I'll get my own back." Neo stated lightly slapping Ruby's cheek.

"Barking up the wrong tree Neo. She is married and probably has a thing against small people. Her first interaction with Gelato was to just insult her." Ruby began as she turned towards her sister as she continued. "Seriously though Yang. At the very least you'll get used to the feeling. But that is ultimately something you should talk about with Weiss. At the very least she'll remind you nothing about your marriage really changed. And it might even absolve you of the guilt you feel."

Smiling softly as she lowered her hand onto Ruby's shoulder. "Doubt that would work. I'm still trying to figure things out Ruby. But I want to get Weiss out of your place before whatever crazy things go on here behind closed doors for you despite the fact you are engaged."

Stopping mid stride, Neo looked at Ruby carefully. "Kitten popped the question? Damn... we should probably celebrate." Neo laughed softly to herself as Ruby just smiled.

"Eh... let's wait until a day where I won't have my sister with me and you aren't trying to nail my neighbour."

"You mean my girlfriend?" Neo asked softly as Ruby gripped the wheels tightly as she spun her head to just look at Neo who smiled. "Yeah. After Gelato told me about you, and I came here to drink because that was bad. I apparently drunk dialled Pyrrha and she came by to coax me out. And one thing led to another. Good news though, she remembered the one night and is perfectly fine with me sleeping with you if I double the time I sleep with her."

"Never knew Pyrrha was that kinky." Ruby began as she shrugged her shoulders seeing her sister just glare lightly at her. "You think I could talk her into a three way?"

"Un-freaking-believable. Is nothing sacred to you?"

"You've obviously have never really known Ruby." Neo said calmly as she poked Ruby's cheek. "And no. But keep talking. This tab of punishment just keeps rising."

Laughing at the gesture, Ruby leaned back the best she could into her chair as she sighed softly at the sight of Yang opening the door. Ruby just had to admit that things just continued to start looking up in her life.

"Good."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, there we go. A story... catch you all later.**


End file.
